P Y D
by SilvieVienoy96
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlibat hubungan kerja yang mengantarkan mereka pada; obsesi, harta, kedudukan, asmara dan seks. Diwarnai pertengkaran Jongin dan Luhan yang konyol, Kyungsoo sipemburu dolar, dan Sehun yang berwajah datar. [CHANBAEK sligh EXO pair] RnR!
1. Prolog

**Byun Baekhyun :**

\- Seorang Jobseeker yang kerap melakukan kesalahan dalam mencetak dokumen.

\- Mempunyai kebiasaan buruk (tertidur dimanapun dan kapanpun).

\- _Tidak akan jatuh cinta_ pada seorang HRD diperusahaannya.

\- Semua yang diatas.

**Park Chanyeol :**

\- Seorang HRD (Human Resources Development) menyebalkan.

\- Mengoleksi beberapa jenis mobil dengan brand terkenal.

\- _Tidak akan jatuh cinta_ pada seorang Jobseeker diperusahaannya.

\- Semua yang diatas.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutar kunci kontak setelah menyamankan diri duduk di belakang kemudi Audi A8 bermotif krom miliknya. Melaju dengan kecepatan 250 rpm, lelaki jangkung tersebut memecah jalanan Seoul pada pukul tujuh pagi; mendapat sedikit insiden dengan dasinya yang mendadak hilang.

Sejauh ia memacu mobilnya, selama itu pula ia tidak dapat berhenti merutuk. Dasi kesayangannya hilang dan Fisker karmanya masih dipinjam oleh Kris; Si _bule_ keturunan China yang jarang mandi pagi.

Barusan juga Jongin karyawannya, menelpon bahwa Sehun tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini karena anak itu mendapat gangguan di lambungnya. Jongin bilang sembelit, tapi Luhan bilang diare, membuat kepala Chanyeol lagi-lagi ingin pecah di pagi hari.

"Baiklah, baiklah, berikan saja dia cuti."

"Tapi? Banyak dokumen yang—"

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-_ssi_, semoga kau diberkati." Lalu telepon ditutup secara sepihak.

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah. Pasti di kantornya Jongin dan Luhan sedang perang mulut soal pengalihan pembicaraan barusan.

Dua karyawannya itu memiliki mulut yang mampu berbicara dari pagi bahkan hingga pagi berikutnya; terlebih Luhan. Tidak salah Chanyeol menempatkan mereka pada bagian Marketing, mereka memiliki jiwa pembujuk yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang saat berada dilintasan lurus.

.

.

.

.

"Ibuuuuu."

"Aish, diamlah bodoh! Ingin bokongmu kucubit lagi?"

"Baekhyun! Jangan marahi adikmu."

"Kau dengar itu? Makanya berhentilah menangis!" Baekhyun mendorong kepala bagian belakang adiknya saat berada di dalam kamar mandi. Pasalnya, adiknya yang bernama Jongdae sudah berumur 15 tahun namun belum bisa mandi sendiri, jadilah Baekhyun yang harus membabu setiap pagi untuk memandikan adiknya tersebut.

"Kau sudah menjewer telingaku sebanyak lima kali _hyung_." Di bawah _shower_, Jongdae merengut ketika Baekhyun mulai menyabuni tubuhnya.

"Itu agar otakmu bisa bekerja sedikit."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Hya! Berhentilah protes. Kau masih membutuhkan jasaku untuk memandikanmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih."

Baekhyun kembali menjambak surai adiknya, membuat bocah 15 tahun itu terpekik secara dramatis; ia harus mendapat teguran kembali dari ibunya.

Byun Baekhyun harus segera mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya beserta ibu tercintanya dan adiknya yang payah bernama Jongdae. Ia sempat melamar disuatu audisi bernyanyi, namun keberuntungan belum datang padanya. Sempat beberapa bulan bekerja sebagai tukang pengarsipan dan tukang scanner di sebuah supermarket, lagi-lagi nasibnya yang sial membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan tersebut.

"Pakai handukmu dan segera berangkat kesekolah, aku tidak ingin mendengar kau membolos lagi."

"Memakai handuk kesekolah?"

Oh ya Tuhan! Baekhyun ingin menjambak adiknya ini hingga botak.

"Lakukan saja jika kau memang sudah gila!" Omelnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang adik yang berotak dungu.

.

.

.

.

"Lupakan tentang pengkleptoan bodohmu itu Kim Jongin yang tampan. Karena aku tidak akan setuju. Kecuali aku putus cinta, berat badanku naik, kehilangan pekerjaan, tagihan-tagihan kartu kredit yang menggunung, gigi berlubang atau perut lapar, trauma akibat menggunakan menu otomatis pada telepon, mendapat kunjungan mengejutkan dari ibu, tidak ada telepon dari pihak asuransi, dan yang terpenting —ah, selamat pagi Chanyeol-_ssi_." Luhan yang sejak awal berdiri diatas kursi kerjanya nyaris terpleset ketika Chanyeol melintas di depannya.

"Xi Luhan, aku sudah sering menegurmu untuk tidak berdiri diatas kursi." Chanyeol bertolak pinggang menatap nyalang kearah lelaki berkebangsaan China tersebut.

"Mungkin dia menginginkan pemecatan atau pemotongan gaji." Jongin yang berada disana ikut memprovokatori.

"Apa di kantor ini tidak ada kebebasan pribadi?" Tanya Luhan, berharap topik ini segera dialihkan. Siapa yang ingin tertangkap basah berceloteh pada jam kerja oleh atasan? Beruntunglah karena Chanyeol setidaknya sedikit baik untuk menjadi seorang atasan.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jongin menimpali.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, makhluk hitam."

"Hei! Itu penghinaan ras." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo mengintip keributan tersebut dari balik buku kwitansi yang tebal. "Bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan itu? Aku sudah bolak-balik masuk kamar mandi mendengar kalian berdebat sejak tadi."

"Sejak tadi?" Chanyeol mengulang. Luhan segera membuat beberapa perincian dengan penanya, sedangkan Jongin segera duduk membuat suatu kesibukan.

"Yeah, begitulah." Kyungsoo bergidik. "Mereka se-la-lu seperti itu." Lanjutnya, berekspresi melalui penggambaran gerak tubuhnya.

Jongin dan Luhan dalam hati sudah membatin untuk merencanakan pemakaman Kyungsoo segera. Sedangkan Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, puas hanya dengan melihat ekspresi kedua karyawannya; seperti ketahuan membobol brangkas perusahaan.

Chanyeol juga suka menganggap dirinya adalah seseorang yang terbuka, tetapi ia belum pernah memikirkan seperti apa rasanya berada di posisi Jongin dan Luhan. Ia tidak akan membentak, memukul meja, atau yang terparah mencekik kerah kemeja kedua lelaki itu. Karena, hei ayolah, Chanyeol hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, kau mendapat tugas baru." Chanyeol beralih menatap karyawannya yang bermata bulat penuh itu dengan berani, kemudian melanjutkan. "Awasi mereka."

"Dengan senang hati." Ia tersenyum merekah, merasa akan terbebas dari sebuah drama 'Cinderella dan ibu tiri' yang kerap dipertontonkan Jongin dan Luhan. Jika saja Sehun masuk kerja hari ini, maka dia juga akan berada di pihak Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membuang nafas berat sesaat, kemudian menepuk bahu karyawannya yang bertubuh pendek itu dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan.

"Ehm, Chanyeol-_ssi_."

Jongin dan Luhan ikut mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada si pemilik suara. Disana ada Kyungsoo yang mengekori atasannya dengan langkah yang gugup.

"Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Bukan, maksudku..." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidakkah ada sesuatu yang kau berikan untuk tugas tambahan itu? Engg, seperti tunjungan transportasi? Atau kenaikan gaji, misalnya?" Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum bunga mataharinya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya untuk kali kedua pagi ini. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pemuda matrealistis yang pernah ia kenal. "Sepertinya di hidupmu tidak ada yang gratis."

"Baguslah jika kau tahu."

"Kau mendapatkan kenaikan gaji 20 persen, tapi kau juga harus memastikan tidak akan ada lagi insiden seperti tadi." Chanyeol melayangkan jari telunjuknya ke udara bermaksud mempertegas kalimatnya.

"Apapun demi 20 persen." Balasnya dengan mata penuh uang, senyum kartu kredit, dan tangan mengacungkan ibu jari.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**


	2. Chapter 1

Pada usia sepuluh tahun, Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketampanan memukau, atau hal apapun yang merujuk pada adjectivitas sempurna. Dan ia bahkan sudah bisa menerima hal itu, sampai ibunya berkata suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan tumbuh dewasa menjadi dirinya yang sejati, dan ketampanannya akan sebanding dengan otaknya yang cerdas.

Tahun-tahun berlalu ketika Chanyeol menghabiskan masa studinya di Berlin, pemuda itu memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia akan pulang membawa perubahan.

Park Yoora, kakak perempuan tertuanya berpendapat, Chanyeol akan pulang dengan wajah tampan penghasil senyum _cassanova_. Sedangkan ibunya, hanya ingin Chanyeol berubah seperti ayahnya.

"_Shit!_ Ternyata dia gay."

Yoora mengumpat suatu malam ketika mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Wanita cantik itu harus mengambil cuti kuliah selama tiga hari disebabkan adiknya itu membuat ulah ketika menjemputnya tadi selepas mata kuliah selesai —Chanyeol menolak ajakan kencan dari teman-teman kakaknya.

"Aku tidak suka kau jodoh-jodohkan seperti itu. Kau tidak lihat teman-temanmu tadi? Kelakuannya seperti gadis barbar."

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tidak bisa membedakan obsesi dengan cinta. Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani menolak mereka seperti tadi? Kau harus tahu Park Chanyeol, salah satu dari mereka merupakan model terkenal." Yoora membanting garpunya diatas piring menghasilkan bunyi berisik mendominan.

"Bahkan jika dia menari striptis di depanku pun, aku tidak akan tertarik." Chanyeol menatap remeh kearah kakaknya sembari mulutnya mengunyah potongan _steak_ ketiganya.

"Park Chanyeol." Ayahnya mengintrupsi dengan nada dingin, seluruh pasang mata menatap kearah pemuda yang sedang mengunyah, yang diperhatikan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ayolah, kalian tidak bermaksud membelanya kan?" Chanyeol memutar matanya, tiba-tiba ia tidak suka melihat wajah kakaknya yang memasang seringai kejam.

"Orientasi seksmu menyimpang, itu justru masalah yang serius." Yoora menatap buas adiknya itu, jika saja ia tidak memikirkan gelar kefeminiman yang ia junjung tinggi selama ini, sudah dipastikan ia akan membanting Chanyeol hingga opname di rumah sakit.

"Kau merasa dirimu normal? Ya sudah, urus saja orientasimu."

"Lihat, itu yang ibu sebut putra kebanggaan? Belum genap tiga bulan menetap di Korea dia sudah berani mengguruiku." Yoora _tergores-gores_ di bangkunya.

"Dengar, studi bandingku di Berlin mengatakan, seorang psikolog Amerika menganggap Gay bukanlah penyakit kejiwaan. Bahkan Channel Discovery membuktikan bahwa hormon seksualitas dipengaruhi oleh gen. Kau masih ingin mengataiku gila? Lalu bagaimana dengan seksualitas seorang psikopat atau sosiopat?"

Tuan dan nyonya Park sampai ternganga di kursinya masing-masing, sedangkan Yoora mendengus tidak suka.

"Kau mendapat nilai apa ketika berdebat di kelas?" Nyonya Park justru bertanya hal aneh setelah selesai dengan ketermanguannya.

"Aku selalu dapat diandalkan untuk membungkam seluruh mulut teman-teman sekelasku di Berlin ketika sedang debat." Terbesit kesombongan ketika Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"_Well_." Yoora kembali menyela, "Bisakah kau memberikan bukti yang lebih kongkrit? Ayah dan ibu mungkin kolot, tapi tidak denganku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mudah tertipu oleh bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Chanyeol mau tidak mau harus meresponnya kali ini.

"Bisakah kau mengencani lelaki —engg maksudku gay lain yang sesuai kriteriaku?"

Chanyeol tahu ini bukan suatu tantangan yang mudah, apalagi yang memberi tantangan adalah orang menyebalkan seperti kakak perempuannya itu. Tapi Chanyeol tak punya alasan untuk menolak, setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar terlebih dahulu kriteria semacam apa yang diinginkan oleh Yoora.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Lagi-lagi Yoora berdecih mendengar sepenggal kalimat penuh kesombongan tersebut.

"Aku ingin kau mengencani seorang lelaki yang pandai mengurus rumah, pintar memasak, berwajah cantik —karena _well_, aku akan muntah sungguhan jika tahu dia lebih gentle darimu. Dan terakhir, memiliki tubuh yang proporsional."

"Kau pikir ada lelaki seperti itu?" Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya mengeluarkan protes. "Kriteria yang kau sebutkan itu semua gambaran dari seorang wanita."

"Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi gay." Yoora memain-mainkan kukunya, tidak peduli dengan nada kesal adiknya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak suka situasi ini, seluruh mata kini memandanginya dengan sorot mengintimidasi. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini pikirnya.

"Aku tidak setuju."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengantukkan kepalanya lima kali pada dinding kamar. Ia baru saja mendapat telepon bahwa adiknya sedang berada di kantor polisi. Ibunya belum tahu akan hal ini, dan itu justru membuatnya bertambah gusar.

"_Adik anda baru saja melaporkan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan teman sekolahnya pada seorang guru pembimbing mereka. Dia bilang hal ini didasari atas motif balas dendam atau hal-hal pribadi semacam itu. Dan sekarang adik anda belum berani pulang kerumah karena takut dihantui oleh arwah guru pembimbingnya. Kasus yang dimaksud olehnya adalah kasus dua tahun yang lalu, anda tahu kan itu terdengar sedikit konyol? Ini kantor polisi dan seharusnya dia mengerti apa fungsi tempat ini._"

Sedikit banyak, itulah yang dikatakan oleh pihak kepolisian tadi. Baekhyun mengurut keningnya, lama-lama ia bisa gila menghadapi tingkah ajaib adiknya itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kepalaku ingin pecah."

Fakta lain juga muncul hari ini, ia dipecat dari pekerjaannya ketika salah menulis nama barang di gudang. Sehingga modal patokan yang harus dikeluarkan oleh pihak perusahaan bertambah lima kali lipat.

Tagihan listrik rumah mereka juga sudah mendapat tenggang waktu selama tiga hari, jika Baekhyun tidak segera membayarnya hari ini, maka pemadaman akan dilakukan malam ini oleh pihak asuransi.

Menjadi tulang punggung keluarga nyatanya tak semudah yang diharapkannya, bahkan untuk mengukir senyum di wajah ibunya ketika mengatakan pasokan mingguan di kulkas semakin menipis justru lebih sulit dari perkiraannya.

Membuat Jongdae mandiri dan berhenti bertingkah konyol bahkan tidak berhasil. Baekhyun merasa harus keluar dari semua permasalahan ini.

Tapi pertanyaannya, apa ia bisa?

"Bu, aku berangkat." Baekhyun memasang sepatunya dengan serampangan ketika yang sebelahnya tersangkut pada celana _jeans_nya. Tidak ada sahutan dari sang ibu dari arah dapur, hanya terdengar bunyi minyak penggorengan yang meletup-letup; Baekhyun pikir ikan-ikan malang milik Jongdae telah dibunuh ibunya untuk santapan makan malam mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bertemu dengan komisaris Choi di lobi, lelaki tinggi itu berkata keadaan Jongdae tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia hanya sedikit trauma dengan kasus pembunuhan gurunya yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ber_deja vu_ kemasa dua tahun silam.

Ia bawa langkahnya menjauhi lobi menuju lantai dua dimana adiknya tengah berada. Ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, walau jujur ia kesal dengan jumlah _mereka_ yang sangat banyak.

Rupanya keadaan sangat gaduh ketika Baekhyun tiba di lantai dua. Ia melihat beragam kesibukan tengah terjadi, mulai dari yang berdiri mondar-mandir memegangi pelipis, membalikkan kertas dengan sesekali menggebrak meja, bahkan ada yang berbicara keras di telepon dengan nada garang.

_Hey, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini?_

"_Hyuuungg!_" Dari arah selatan, Baekhyun menangkap siluet adiknya tengah melambai padanya; anak itu duduk manis di depan meja komisaris.

Dengan senyum _rectangle_ seperti milik Baekhyun, Jongdae berlari dan memeluk tubuh kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan terlampau bersemangat, mengakibatkan Baekhyun tersentak kebelakang. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak membuat keseimbangan setelahnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa buruknya posisi dirinya yang terjengkang dengan tidak berkelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" Baekhyun mengusahakan sebisa mungkin untuk membuat ekspresinya tetap tenang, ia juga tidak memarahi adiknya itu di kantor polisi. Bisa-bisa ia mendapat bentakan dari seorang Pria bertubuh tambun yang tengah berbicara keras di balik telepon.

Jongdae tertunduk. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu? Wow, jawaban macam apa itu? Jika kau datang kemari hanya ingin membicarakan hantu gurumu atau hal yang berbau mistis lainnya, kau sungguh kelewatan."

"Tapi sungguh, aku melihat arwah guruku di lapangan basket." Jongdae membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi, lalu membukannya lagi untuk melanjutkan, "Aku ingin bertanya apakah ada yang salah dengan kedatanganku kemari, tapi lalu aku sadar betapa konyolnya pertanyaan itu, jadi sebagai gantinya aku mungkin harus bertanya, apa aku salah?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, merasa jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu, dirinya akan mencekik leher adiknya hingga lidahnya terjulur keluar. Kemudian ia menarik bibir untuk membentuk senyum simpul, "Ayo kita bicarakan hal ini di rumah."

.

.

.

.

Mengurus Jongdae jauh lebih sulit daripada harus mengerjakan seribu soal matematika berbau trigonometri dan matriks.

Terlebih tentang kebiasaan Jongdae yang sering berhalusinasi —Baekhyun bilang Jongdae mulai tidak waras, tapi ibunya bersitegang mengatakan itu faktor ketidak sempurnaan manusia. Oh ayolah, jangan berbicara omong kosong.

Bocah berusia 15 tahun itu pun pernah keracunan setelah menikmati minuman kemasan dengan merek tidak jelas di sekolahnya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menemani Jongdae di rumah sakit. Ibunya saat itu sedang memanen lobak mereka yang berada di Daegu dan tidak pulang selama seminggu.

Jongdae berbeda. Dan ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

"Terkutuklah kau ke neraka!"

Baekhyun memarahi adiknya itu setelah tiba di rumah. Dadanya naik turun meredam emosinya sejak di kantor polisi tadi, terbukti dari bibirnya yang dipenuhi bekas gigitan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ibunya muncul dari arah kamar dengan roll menggulung poninya.

"Tanyakan saja pada si bodoh ini."

Baekhyun menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa, ia memilih untuk menetralkan paru-parunya daripada harus merepeti adiknya itu, karena percuma saja, ia telah sering melakukan hal itu tapi hasilnya nol besar. Jongdae mengangguk tapi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama keesokan harinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu dimarahi? Kau membolos lagi?" Wanita tua itu mendapat gelengan dari anak bungsunya, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Seharusnya aku tidak kesana, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi ke paranormal saja." Jawab Jongdae retoris.

Baekhyun merasa ia harus mengubur dirinya sendiri sedalam tujuh meter di lautan pasifik, atau memanjati patung liberty dan terjun bebas dari atasnya. Astaga, ia benar-benar frustasi memiliki adik seperti Jongdae.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan Baekhyun?" Ibunya berbalik menatap anak laki-lakinya yang tergeletak di sofa dengan 'mengenaskan'

"Aku tidak suka membahas hal ini. Ganti dengan topik yang lain." Baekhyun mengurut keningnya, jika saja otaknya terbuat dari mesin, maka seharusnya kepalanya sudah berasap dan tulisan 'ERORR' akan tersemat manis di keningnya.

Dan sialnya Jongdae, anak itu bahkan tidak menampakkan raut bersalahnya.

"Ibu mencemaskan tentang uang akhir-akhir ini." Wanita tua itu mulai termangu di posisi berdirinya, ia berubah lesu membuat kedua anak laki-lakinya menatap simpati kearahnya.

"Ibu selalu memikirkan uang." Kali ini Jongdae yang menimbrung, ia peluk ibunya dengan erat dan mulai terisak.

"Itu normal. Siapapun akan memikirkan uang jika tidak memiliki uang." Tambah Baekhyun. Ia menarik nafasnya pepat, untuk kesekian kalinya mereka harus membahas hal ini lagi.

"Apa kita tidak punya sepeser pun?" Jongdae bertanya kepada dua orang yang lebih tua.

"Aku takut begitu."

"Itu artinya aku tidak bisa pergi ke Eton, bukan?" Jongdae tertunduk, ia tidak seharusnya memiliki mimpi yang tinggi mengingat ekonomi mereka tidak dapat dikatakan cukup.

"Kau akan pergi ke Eton." Baekhyun menyela, "Kita hanya perlu berhemat."

"Bagaimana kita bisa berhemat kalau kita tidak punya apa-apa?" Tanya adiknya, sunyi kembali mengambil alih. Mereka terpekur dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersedak kopinya ketika tiba-tiba Luhan memukul meja.

"Haahhhhh aku bisa gila."

"Kau memang tidak waras." Jongin menambahkan, dan mendapat tatapan bengis dari Luhan.

"Sebaiknya gunakan mulutmu untuk hal-hal yang berguna saja." Luhan kembali memukul meja —dihadiahi tatapan membunuh oleh karyawan lain yang terganggu.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara! Disini kau yang tidak pernah menggunakan mulutmu untuk hal berguna. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu soal—"

"_Well_, apa pertengkaran ini ingin sampai pada atasan?" Kyungsoo menyela sebelum Jongin berhasil mengakhiri kalimatnya. Lagipula siapa yang tahan mendengar keributan di pagi hari? Kecuali telinga mereka memang ingin tahu semua keluhan Luhan yang tidak ada habisnya, termasuk soal kamar mandinya yang bocor.

"Kami bukan konsultan pribadi yang setiap hari harus disuguhi oleh curhatan tidak bermutu milikmu itu, Xi Luhan. Dan bodohnya kau Kim Jongin, dirimu justru merespon setiap keluhannya. Dan akhirnya kalian harus terlibat perang mulut setiap hari tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah. Ini kantor! Bukan rumah kalian!" Kyungsoo berdiri berlagak angkuh di depan meja kedua lelaki yang terlibat perang mulut beberapa menit yang lalu itu dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di dada.

Luhan ternganga.

Jongin sama saja.

Sehun membersihkan kemeja putihnya yang terkena tumpahan kopi.

Karyawan lain melanjutkan pekerjaan; mereka tidak ingin makan gaji buta karena memilih menyaksikan adegan yang selalu sama setiap paginya. Buang waktu, tentu saja.

"Tapi ini tentang masa depanku dengan Sehun." Merasa namanya disebutkan, lelaki yang dimaksud menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun memutar kursinya agar berhadapan dengan tambatan hatinya tersebut.

"Sejak aku masih berusia enam bulan, aku telah dijodohkan. Kau tahu, itu lelucon paling kejam yang pernah ada."

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Menurut pengalamannya, orang-orang yang dikaruniai wajah rupawan biasanya dikutuk dengan tempramen yang sangat buruk, dan hal ini berlaku pada Luhan. Ia seret kursinya untuk mendekat dengan kursi milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kita tidak hidup di dunia Telenovela, jangan takut untuk tidak bisa menghadapi semuanya. Aku selalu bersamamu." Sehun mengecup punggung tangan lelaki manis itu, membuat rona merah menghinggapi pipinya yang tirus.

Di samping mereka Jongin membuat gerakan seperti ingin muntah, sedangkan di depannya ada Kyungsoo yang tengah mencibir adegan 'Apa-apaan itu' yang Sehun dan Luhan pertontonkan.

"Aku kira masalah besar, tahunya tentang perjodohan, klasik sekali."

"Dasar pasangan aneh."

Sehun dan Luhan tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka, Luhan menarik bibirnya sebal sedangkan Sehun melirik dari ekor matanya siapa saja manusia yang telah menyindirnya dengan Luhan. Mereka benar-bernar.

Suara ketukan _high heels_ terdengar mendekat kearah ruang kerja mereka, mendengar dari langkahnya saja, mereka sudah bisa menspekulasikan sepertinya orang itu bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap sembarangan.

"Dimana ruangan Chanyeol?" Si pemilik langkah, seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna tosca dipadu padankan dengan bleezer abu-abu.

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Apa aku perlu membuat janji dengan adikku sendiri? Beritahukan saja dimana ruangannya!"

Jongin tergagap. Oh, mengerikan juga wanita ini pikirnya.

"Mari saya antar."

.

.

.

.

Di dalam banyak perusahaan atau industri, posisi HRD atau bagian personalia merupakan salah satu bagian penting untuk kelangsungan hidup perusahaan. Sering kali posisi HRD dianggap sebagai nyawa dari suatu perusahaan, sehingga tak jarang posisi ini cenderung mendapat otoritas yang cukup tinggi dan dominan di posisi manajerial perusahaan dalam mengambil langkah atau kebijakan bagi para pekerjanya.

Hal ini yang dirasakan Chanyeol, ia kewalahan menyaring para pekerja yang tidak becus dan kompeten pada tugasnya. Baru menginjak angka dua bulan ia bergabung di perusahaan milik pamannya, ia sudah mendapat banyak masalah yang berarti.

HRD bertanggung jawab penuh dalam proses rekrutmen atau pencarian tenaga kerja, mulai dari mencari kandidat terbaik, melakukan sesi interview, sampai proses penyeleksian.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, ia berhasil memecat lima karyawan sekaligus yang tertangkap basah sedang membocorkan dokumen penting perusahaan kepada perusahaan induk yang berada di Tokyo. Chanyeol tak habis pikir, apa selama ini perusahaan tidak tahu bahwa mereka mempekerjakan seorang penguntit?

Sebagai gantinya, ia harus mencari lima orang _Jobseeker_ dalam waktu dekat. Karena perusahaan tidak ingin ambil resiko jika mendadak terjadi rapat internal, sedangkan yang bertugas di bidang itu manusianya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Pasang iklan di internet atau lakukan rekomendasi ke organisasi manapun mengenai perusahaan kita yang tengah mencari lima orang pekerja dalam waktu dekat." Chanyeol berbicara dibalik telepon dengan seorang pegawainya yang bertugas sebagai marketing.

"Bisa beritahu posisi apa saja yang tengah kita butuhkan?" Orang di balik telepon menyahut dengan suara rendah, Chanyeol membuka dokumen riwayat seminggu yang lalu, disana ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Seorang sekretaris pribadi, dua orang manajer perhubungan, seorang sales manajer, dan seorang pengurus administrasi. Ingat! Perusahaan baru saja maju _pitching_ dan menang tender, pastikan _event_ ini mendapat banyak respon dari para Jobseeker diluaran sana secara finansial." Ia berucap seolah-olah si lawan bicara tengah berada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, dimengerti Chanyeol-_ssi_."

"Bagus, lakukan dengan benar." Ia menutup sambungan pertama kali.

Yoora masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol tanpa perlu repot-repot untuk mengetuk pintu, karena pintu juga sudah terbuka. Ia melihat siluet tinggi itu memegangi kepalanya, menggeram dan hal semacamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoora bertanya setelah duduk di depan meja kerja adiknya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku dengar di sekitar sini ada sebuah cafe yang baru buka, tertarik untuk berkunjung kesana?" Yoora menaik turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum —idiot— menurut Chanyeol.

"Tidak buruk."

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya se-sore ini Baekhyun telah membayar tagihan listrik —yang seperti kucing liar terpekik di sakunya— ia pun dapat mendengar gumaman halus dari tagihan tersebut ketika ia berjalan-jalan. Tangannya yang diselipkan di saku meraup kocek terakhir di celananya, cukup untuk membeli beberapa minuman di cafe seberang jalan pikirnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki caffe, ia dapat mencium aroma capuccino di pantry terdekat —ugh andai ia bisa berkunjung sesering mungkin untuk menikmati semua jenis _arabica_ di tempat ini.

Lelaki berperawakan mungil itu berjalan ke arah timur setelah melihat daftar harga yang sekiranya sesuai dengan beberapa lembaran di sakunya. Sayangnya, semua daftar harga di tempat —sialan— ini mencekik lehernya.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan sesulit ini bernafas di dunia." Ia bergumam setelah menyamankan bokongnya disalah satu kursi. Bahkan kursi itupun terlihat sangat mahal untuknya.

Dari arah berlawanan, Chanyeol tampak sibuk memainkan ponsel, di depannya Yoora tak berhenti berbicara membahas semua teman-temannya yang berprofesi model.

"Berhentilah noona, aku tidak tertarik dengan teman-temanmu." Chanyeol meringis kesal, Yoora berdesis sebal.

Wanita cantik itu menggerakkan matanya berselancar memandangi setiap sisi cafe, ia berdecak kagum pada ornamen di tempat ini. Interior yang mewah dan _elegant_ membuat cafe ini bertambah apik.

"Apa dia malaikat?" Yoora meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan suatu kekeliruan. Ia menarik-narik jas Chanyeol untuk membuat adiknya mengikuti arah pandangnya, adiknya yang menyebalkan itu sempat menepis, namun Yoora masih gencar —bahkan lebih kuat— menarik Jas Chanyeol.

"Lihat lelaki yang duduk disana! Dia seperti malaikat." Mata Yoora berbinar jenaka mengagumi makhluk asing yang tengah memegangi kepalanya di kursi paling sudut. Chanyeol mau tidak mau memutuskan untuk mengalah, berharap kakaknya tidak sedang mengerjainya, awas saja kalau sempat itu terjadi.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa arti dari semua ini, tetapi ia tahu lelaki mungil itu tepat yang dibutuhkannya untuk meringankan kebosanannya dan memungkinkannya meninggalkan kantor tanpa merasa bersalah karena menghindari kewajibannya. Terkutuklah Yoora yang sudah menyuruhnya untuk melihat lelaki itu, sebab ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya saat ini. Oh getarannya membuat Chanyeol hampir gila.

"Huwaa tubuhnya seperti bersinar." Yoora berubah menjadi manusia hiperbolis yang pernah ia kenal. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak melihat sinar di tubuh itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Yoora menangkup kedua tangannya seperti memohon, matanya masih berbinar-binar.

"Dia terlalu kecil untukmu. Bukankah kau mencari calon suami yang bertubuh tinggi sepertiku?"

"Bukan bodoh! Aku hanya mengaguminya, tidak bermaksud untuk mengencaninya atau bahkan menikah dengannya. Oh andai saja aku bisa membeli makhluk itu." Yoora menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan gemas, sementara adiknya memberinya _rolling eyes_.

"Ingin pertunjukkan menarik?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika ternyata dia seorang gay?"

"Mati saja kau!" Yoora memukul kepala Chanyeol menggunakan tasnya, wajahnya mengeras seperti batu mendengar sepenggal kalimat memuakkan itu lagi keluar dari bibir adiknya.

"Aw—hya! Kenapa kau sebringas ini?" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang habis berbeturan dengan tas kakaknya, dan sialnya tas itu cukup keras.

"Hentikan delusi konyolmu itu Park Chanyeol, tidak semua lelaki di sekelilingmu adalah gay." Yoora menunjuk-nunjuk wajah adiknya, ingin sekali ia membenturkan sekali lagi tas kesayangannya di wajah Chanyeol.

"Dengar, aku bahkan bisa membuat lelaki normal menjadi seorang gay."

"Wow, aku tidak tertarik untuk tahu."

"Sayangnya, kau harus tertarik." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya melempar senyum simpul sebelum meninggalkan kursinya. Yoora terbelalak tidak percaya, berharap Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun di depan matanya yang dapat membuatnya pingsan.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati kursi lelaki mungil yang mengenakan _sweater_ bulu —dua tahun ketinggalan mode— tersebut dengan langkah yang ringan dan yakin. Sepanjang ia berjalan, ia pun sempat melatih dirinya untuk membentuk senyum _cassanova_ yang digunakannya untuk memikat semua gadis-gadis di Berlin.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?" Ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada lelaki mungil yang tengah melihat jalanan dari balik jendela cafe.

Lelaki asing namun —sangat— mungil tersebut mengarahkan manik hazelnya menatap seseorang berperawakan tinggi di hadapannya. Lalu ia kembali memandangi jalanan, tidak merasa tertarik pada orang tinggi itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mengizinkan, tapi aku akan tetap duduk." Chanyeol menarik kursi dan menyamankan diri diatasnya. Tentu saja siasat awalnya telah cacat besar, tetapi hal itu bisa dimaklumi jika orang amatir seperti dirinya yang menyusun rencana.

Lelaki misterius menurut Chanyeol itu belum bergeming, ia menebak bahwa lelaki itu tengah berada dalam masalah besar. Tatapannya kosong, Chanyeol bahkan tahu ia tidak benar-benar tengah menyaksikan kendaraan yang lalu lalang sejak tadi.

"Ehem." Chanyeol berdehem, "Kau tidak terlihat ingin memesan sesuatu."

"Jika kau ingin duduk, duduk saja. Jangan ajak aku berbicara."

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang yang baru kau temui?" Chanyeol sempat terkejut sebelumnya mendapat respon kurang menyenangkan dari lelaki itu, namun ia tak ingin menyerah, paling tidak ia ingin terlihat menang di mata Yoora.

"Kau mengenakan Jas, itu artinya kau orang kantoran. Lebih baik balik ke kantormu dan urus perusahaan, jangan urus masalahku." Ucapnya masih melihat keluar jendela.

"Aku seorang HRD, ya kau benar, agak sulit mengurus Perusahaan. Tapi ini jam istirahat, dan tidak ada salahnya aku berada disini." Chanyeol berbicara dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari wajah lelaki itu, perlu diakuinya bahwa ia cukup cantik. Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa pipi orang itu mungkin selembut yang terlihat.

"Kau seorang apa?" Lelaki itu berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Katakan saja, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi." Desak lelaki itu.

"Aku seorang HRD?" Chanyeol menjawab ragu, ia kurang yakin bahwa itu jawaban yang diinginkan lelaki tersebut.

"HRD?! Apa—maksudku, di perusahaanmu apakah ada lowongan? Apa kalian membutuhkan seorang pekerja tambahan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Sulit dipercaya, lelaki yang tadinya Chanyeol pikir sedang bermuram durja justru mengganti mimik wajahnya dengan senyum terlampau lebar. "Apa ada lowongan untukku? Aku tidak masalah ditempatkan sebagai tukang bersih-bersih sekalipun."

"Eng—tunggu!" Chanyeol menjeda sebentar, "Apa masalahmu adalah mencari kerja?"

"Begitulah. Tuan, aku tahu sebelumnya aku bersikap kurang sopan, tapi bisakah kau mempekerjakanku? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan." Lelaki itu terlihat jelas sedang memohon, dan Chanyeol bersumpah ia bahkan tidak dapat menolak.

"Kenapa memanggilku tuan? Apa aku sudah terlihat setua itu? Panggil saja aku Chanyeol, namaku Park Chanyeol." Ia memberikan tangannya ke udara untuk dijabat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol-_ssi_, aku Baekhyun." Lelaki itu membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Apa kau bisa mengurus dokumen keuangan?"

"Tentu bisa. Aku lulus dengan nilai lumayan saat kuliah jurusan administrasi." Lelaki itu, Baekhyun, tersenyum manis dengan anggukan terlampau yakin. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah cara mendapatkan uang secepat mungkin, agar ia bisa membayar tagihan listrik dan mengirim Jongdae ke Eton.

"Mulai besok kau bisa masuk kerja, aku membebaskanmu dari sesi wawancara. Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi Baekhyun, selamat bekerja. _Fighting_!"

Di tempat lain, Yoora pingsan saat melihat lelaki yang disebutnya malaikat itu memeluk Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**


	3. Chapter 2

—Jangan berusaha menarik perhatian seorang lelaki sampai kau benar-benar yakin tentang identitasnya. Sebab tidak selamanya lelaki dapat dipercaya—

Baekhyun tidak melihat keduanya pada Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu jelas orang baik-baik dan identitasnya sudah ia ketahui sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Disinilah Baekhyun saat ini, di rumah Chanyeol. Dirinya telah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kakaknya ketika pingsan di cafe untuk dibawa kedalam mobil; namun tiba-tiba hujan yang entah datang darimana muncul untuk membasahi mereka —tentu Chanyeol tahu situasi, ia pun balik menawarkan tumpangan.

Tapi tak semulus rencana awal, ia kemudian ditawan oleh keluarga Park untuk bermalam di rumah mereka. Setidaknya Baekhyun perlu berbangga diri karena ia mendapat kesan yang baik dari keluarga Calon atasannya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, ibu dan Jongdae pasti sudah gelap-gelapan di rumah." Baekhyun berkata lirih tanpa tahu kepada siapa ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kenapa mereka harus gelap-gelapan?" Nyonya Park bertanya diikuti oleh seluruh mata menatap kearahnya. Baekhyun tergagap, tidak seharusnya ia kelepasan seperti tadi. Hal yang paling mungkin dilakukannya sekarang adalah berdusta, mengatakan Jongdae tidak sengaja merusak semua saklar lampu.

Tapi...Tidak, itu berlebihan.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya untuk pertama kali.

"Ah—iya?" Baekhyun tersentak, bahkan ketika Chanyeol membuyarkan pikirannya, ia belum menemukan alibi apapun untuk berkelit. Sumpah demi Zeus, ia tidak ingin berbohong diawal pertemuannya dengan keluarga ini. Karena bisa saja, masalah kecil tidak akan ada habisnya jika ia membuat kebohongan yang lain. "Aku terlambat membayar tagihan listrik." Ia bergumam tertunduk, menatap lantai kamar Yoora dengan gusar. Ia telah memikirkan semuanya tidak sampai semenit yang lalu bahwa ia harus berkata jujur.

Jujur adalah yang paling benar di dunia ini, walau orang paling jujur sekalipun bisa mendapat masalah besar atas sikap baik tersebut.

Seluruh orang yang ada disana; kecuali Yoora yang masih pingsan, berpikir keras dengan kalimat Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengira mungkin ia bodoh karena telah membuat keluarga ini mengetahui kehidupannya begitu saja. Namun percuma saja mengelak, pikirnya.

"Apa kami bisa membantu?" Tuan Park angkat bicara, pria tua itu, oh Baekhyun ingin mencium kakinya dan berkata '_Kau bisa membantuku dengan uangmu, sangat bisa_' tapi ia masih memiliki harga diri —sebenarnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan gengsi untuk saat ini saja. Baekhyun tahu kalimat itu tulus adalah sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan, apalagi untuk dirinya yang memang tengah mengemis pertolongan, tak ada alasan apapun untuk menolaknya bukan?

Tetapi, apakah ia tidak seperti berhutang budi?

"Aku masih ingin berusaha dulu untuk mendapatkan uang, terima kasih untuk tawaranmu tuan, mungkin aku bisa menerimanya dilain waktu." Baekhyun menunduk sopan. Tak ada yang tahu gejolak macam apa yang menghantam hatinya saat kalimat penolakan itu meluncur bebas dari belah bibirnya.

_Andai aku bisa menerimanya, aku akan sangat senang._

"Aku tahu orang-orang sepertimu sering menolak bantuan orang-orang seperti kami. Tapi bisakah kau menganggap kami tidak dari sudut pandang seperti itu?" Tanya nyonya Park retoris.

Baekhyun menjadi gagap untuk menjawabnya.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan semuanya sejak tadi, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak seperti orang yang sembarangan. Ia menaruh simpati dan harga diri yang tinggi atas lelaki mungil itu, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menolak sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tahu persisnya Baekhyun sempat memohon untuk dipekerjakan di perusahaannya. Bukankah karena ia benar-benar menginginkan uang secepatnya? Dan tentang tagihan listrik yang sudah habis masa tenggangnya, masihkah Baekhyun ingin menutup-nutupi semuanya?

"Bagaimana dengan pemotongan gaji?" Chanyeol menyuarakan pikirannya, mendapat tatapan penuh minat oleh ketiga orang disana.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Anggap saja ini tawaran seperti kau sedang meminjam uang perusahaan, gunakan uang itu untuk membayar tagihan listrik atau kebutuhanmu selama sebulan, nanti aku akan memotong gajimu. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol telah memilih-milih kalimatnya agar keluar dengan sopan dan tidak menyinggung perasaan lelaki itu.

"Apa boleh begitu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Tentu, aku akan mengaturnya untukmu jika kau mau." Balas Chanyeol yakin. Ia melihat Baekhyun ingin memeluknya kembali seperti di cafe, tapi Chanyeol segera memberi peringatan melalui matanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya pingsan—yeah, jika mereka juga sama hiperbolisnya seperti Yoora.

"Aku benar-benar diberkati." Baekhyun berseru senang, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas yang setimpal dengan ini?" Tak perlu ditutupi, air mukanya menjelaskan bagaimana ia tengah bersuka cita.

"Kau bisa membalasnya dengan datang ke rumah ini sesering mungkin." Nyonya Park menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun, wanita tua itu nyaris tersentak mengetahui pipi tersebut sangat lembut untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti sentuhan itu, tapi ia merasakan kulit belianya merona. Dalam waktu tidak sampai satu jam, keluarga ini telah memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda dari yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Baekhyun pasti akan merindukan suasana keluarga ini lagi jika ia tidak berkunjung kemari selama seminggu.

"Ya sudah pulanglah, biar Chanyeol yang mengantarmu." Tuan Park memberikan lengan Baekhyun untuk digamit Chanyeol agar putranya itu mengantarkannya pulang. Sebagai lelaki yang menyukai sesama lelaki, jelas Chanyeol tahu ini tidak boleh dilakukan sesering mungkin, dan sialnya telapak tangan Baekhyun sangat lembut. Chanyeol ragu-ragu melakukannya.

"Kami akan membayar tagihan listrik terlebih dahulu." Lelaki bersuara berat tersebut berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya sebelum menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak terlihat ingin kehilangan pesona, ia memilih mengendarai Lamborghini Aventador miliknya untuk mengantar Baekhyun, mengingat cuaca malam ini sangat mendukung untuk dirinya tampak keren. Ia biasa menggunakan aset kesayangannya itu jika hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

Saat mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Chanyeol merasa hidupnya menjadi jelas. Berbeda ketika dirinya sekolah di Berlin, ia lebih seperti mengambang daripada benar-benar menjalani hidup. Ia kehilangan semangat, tahu ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya tetapi tidak puas dengan pilihan-pilihan yang ada.

Hidupnya telah memperoleh arah baru, untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu dua tahun lebih, ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Ia menginginkan seseorang.

Ia menginginkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol telah terpikat pada lelaki itu setelah sore ini, terpesona dan terobsesi hingga ingin menikahinya. Sesuatu yang aneh dan ajaib pun terjadi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah lelaki homoseksual seperti dirinya.

_Ugh, yeah!_

Chanyeol ingin memutar-mutar mobil kesayangannya kemudian membuat jejak dijalanan bertuliskan '_Will you marry me?_'

Tetapi ia belum cukup gila, karena kenyataan tak seindah itu, yang ada ia hanya akan membentur trotoar jika nekat memutar-mutar mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih menjadi seorang gay? Err... Maksudku, menyukai sesama jenis itu bisa dikategorikan kedalam sebuah pilihan hidup, mungkin?" Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada seseorang di kursi penumpang untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup, bingung untuk menjawab juga malu untuk mengakui.

"Aku berada pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan." Baekhyun berkomentar.

"Seperti?"

"Beberapa wanita hanya akan melihatmu karena bau dolar di tubuhmu. Sedangkan aku? Mereka melakukan hal yang berbeda. Ya, jika kau mengerti. Aku sudah menyerah dengan yang namanya wanita."

"Kau benar. Mereka terlalu memikirkan masa depan hanya dengan uang dan uang, lalu mereka membalas dengan memberikan keturunan, namun semua itu juga tidak terlepas dari biaya sepanjang hidupnya." Chanyeol merespon seraya memutar stir kearah kanan ketika tiba di persimpangan.

"Dan karena itu aku tidak menginginkan wanita." Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Sangat jelas."

"Aku tidak bisa menghidupi mereka dengan harta yang berlimpah, sebab aku punya ibu dan adik yang wajib dibahagiakan daripada memikirkan biaya salon wanita." Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dua pasang mata itu berbenturan satu sama lain.

Baekhyun dapat menilai dan menghafal wajah orang ini dengan cepat. Surai berwarna hitam legam dengan potongan _messy_, iris berhiaskan dua batu obsidian yang menyorot tegas, dagu yang menukik tajam pada rahang, serta bibir yang... Baiklah, Baekhyun tidak akan melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu sudah terlihat terang." Chanyeol melepas _set belt_ miliknya ketika mesim mobil telah padam di depan rumah petak kediaman keluarga Byun, ia curi satu pandangan kearah lelaki bertubuh kecil di kursi penumpang.

"Aku benar-benar akan bekerja keras untuk menggantinya, aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu dan adikku gelap-gelapan lagi." Baekhyun justru berbeda mengekspresikan kebahagiannya, lelaki berwajah cantik ini lebih memilih untuk menangis menerima berkat yang diterimanya hari ini.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat dengan ringan mengusak surai lembut tersebut.

Baekhyun menyeka butiran bening dari almondnya, "Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok pagi." Ia mengulum senyum lalu membungkuk bentuk rasa hormat.

"Karena besok hari pertama kau masuk kerja, biar aku yang menjemputmu untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama."

"Apa itu tidak terdengar merepotkan?" Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya canggung.

"Aku tidak akan menawarkan tumpangan jika merasa direpotkan."

Keduanya tertawa lepas, walau tawa Baekhyun terdengar lebih merdu dan renyah. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan, namun malam jelas menampakkan hal sebaliknya, mereka harus menghentikan itu sekarang dengan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan Chanyeol pergi dari sana.

_Something happened for the first time._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah rapi di pagi hari dalam balutan kemeja Japan Drill, Jas Chambray denim dan Celana Kain High Twist yang senada dengan warna Jas mungilnya. Ia bersenandung kecil menyambut pagi yang menurutnya penuh berkah ini —alasan lain karena ibunya mau repot-repot memandikan Jongdae.

"Sana pakai bajumu! Jangan menatapku seperti itu atau kubuat matamu bergelinding." Baekhyun menangkap siluet adiknya dari bias cermin, ia tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengatakan bagaimana menyebalkannya tatapan bocah 15 tahun itu.

"Berapa banyak parfume yang kau semprotkan _hyung_? Aku seperti mencium bau Caplin disini." Tanya Jongdae sarkatis sembari melepas handuknya begitu saja, Baekhyun dapat melihat bokong rata adiknya berhiaskan memar biru kehijauan yang masih tertinggal sejak insiden di kamar mandi dua hari yang lalu.

"Hidungmu bermasalah, ini wangi Cendana bodoh!" Baekhyun memasang Jam gucci di lengannya —Jam termahal yang pernah dibelinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tetap saja wangi bunga yiang-yiang yang terbaik."

"Jika kau bersedia memetiknya di Madagaskar lakukan saja, aku akan meramunya untukmu." Baekhyun mencibir di depan cermin, melihat Jongdae tidak berkomentar, ia pun menyisir kembali rambutnya untuk kali ketiga.

Adapun yang hendak dikatakan Baekhyun luruh menjadi tawa ketika Jongdae memakai seragam yang penuh tambalan disana-sini. Membuat anak itu bertambah konyol saja.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu segera, dan bilang pada ibu berhenti menambal celana itu lagi atau kau akan menjadi bulanan teman-temanmu di sekolah." Baekhyun memegangi perutnya setelah puas menertawai penampilan adiknya.

Maka Jongdae hanya menghela nafas untuk pagi ini saat ia membenarkan apa yang Baekhyun cemaskan tentang sekolahnya serta teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih hafal dengan benar. Saat ia keluar cafe kemarin sore dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengendarai Veyron _super sport_, lalu ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang tadi malam, Baekhyun tahu yang dinaikinya adalah Lamborghini —tapi ia kurang yakin untuk mengatakan itu keluaran terbaru; Aventador.

Lalu kini ia tidak salah lihat mobil apa yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya?!

Sial, itu Mercedes yang dibandrol US$ 37.285. Bahkan Baekhyun tak pandai menyebut setiap angkanya karena terlalu menakjubkan.

Pagi ini, ia mulai merasa kurang percaya diri untuk memulai hari. Entahlah.

"Kau terlihat lebih mempersiapkan diri dari yang kubayangkan." Chanyeol melemparkan pujian ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, lelaki itu terlihat lebih rapi dari perkiraannya.

"Aku akan menyesal tidak berpenampilan rapi jika aku tahu lebih dulu bahwa sebuah Mercedez yang menjemputku pagi ini." Baekhyun berkelakar di depan Chanyeol dengan memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, untuk seseorang yang telah mempersiapkan diri, silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

.

Jongin menemukan kebosanan pada dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Setahunya, ia telah mengerjakan bahkan hampir menyelesaikan separuh dari dokumen-dokumen tersebut, tapi pagi ini ia mendapati tumpukan _mereka_ dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak.

Ia mencurigai Luhan yang mejanya terlihat bersih.

"Jadi begitukah caramu menghibur diri? Dengan memberikan bebanmu kepada orang lain? Kau tahu kan aku sudah bekerja keras kemarin, lalu kenapa kau membuat mejaku penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen sedangkan mejamu bersih begitu saja?" Lelaki berkulit tan itu berdiri seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan yang tengah berbicara ringan dengan Sehun.

"Hei! Hei! Kau tidak bisa berbicara seenakmu. Aku dan Sehun telah menghabiskan malam di kantor hingga larut untuk menyelesaikan dokumen milik kami masing-masing. Dan perlu kuingatkan, aku tidak sepicik itu." Luhan terprovokator untuk membantah. Ia akan menyerang Jongin jika saja Sehun tak segera menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Berhenti menuduh kekasihku, Jongin. Sekarang taruh bokongmu di kursi lalu lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merusak pagi kami." Sehun memerintah dengan nada berbahaya, Jongin langsung menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak bilang begitu jika Luhan yang salah!"

Kedua lengan Sehun menjadi selurus tongkat di kedua sisi tubuhnya karena menahan sesuatu yang akan meletup-letup di dadanya, "Memang, tapi dia tidak pernah menuduh-nuduh orang lain. Seharusnya kau tanyakan hal itu pada teman di sebelahmu!" Sehun secara cepat menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk Kyungsoo di sebelah kanan meja Jongin.

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa sekarang aku yang dikambing hitamkan? Aku tidak bisa terima ini." Kyungsoo bertindak seperti tengah protes, tapi wajahnya mengkhianatinya, dan suaranya bergetar seolah-olah memang dia lah pelakunya.

"Kau tahu? Aku melihat kebohongan di wajahmu." Jongin berjalan mendekat dengan gerakan mengintimidasi, Kyungsoo dengan refleks mundur dan menabrak kursinya. Ia lalu terduduk tanpa perencanaan, karena kursinya tetaplah kursinya, benda itu seperti tahu siapa tuannya, sehingga ia seolah-olah bertindak tidak ingin Kyungsoo terjatuh.

"Dan kulihat mejamu juga bersih, bukankah kau pulang lebih awal? Aku melihat masih ada beberapa tumpukan dokumen diatas meja kemarin." Mata Jongin menelannya bulat-bulat, lelaki mungil itu tak dapat bergerak di kursinya.

"Ba—baiklah, me—memang aku pelakunya." Kyungsoo memasang cengiran gugup, matanya tersenyum dan gusi berwarna pink miliknya terlihat begitu lucu ketika ia tersenyum—senyum aneh, _by the way_.

"Astaga, kenapa kau melakukannya?" Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah, tahu begini ia tidak perlu menuduh pasangan aneh itu. Kini dirinya sendiri yang malu.

"Ayolah Jongin, tidak ada salahnya membantuku bukan? Aku akan menganggapmu junior yang baik karena telah menolongku." Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alis matanya terlihat tengah membujuk, sedangkan Jongin ber-_rolling eyes_ di depannya.

"Jadi kau menganggap dirimu seniorku? Kau bahkan baru 25 tahun."

"Dan kau masih 24 tahun." Jawabnya seolah-olah perbedaannya begitu besar.

"Oke, dengan satu syarat. Kau harus mentraktirku. Bagaimana?" Jongin memaksa satu sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, tetapi ia merasa senyumnya itu tidak menyakinkan, karena justru Kyungsoo terbelalak di depannya.

"A—aku tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak." Kyungsoo merengut di kursinya, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun sudah terkikik entah sejak kapan melihat lelaki pelit itu tengah diperas oleh rekan kerjanya.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak akan berbaik hati juga untuk mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini." Jongin mencibir dari sudut matanya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit orang itu, lalu melipat kedua tangannya, terlalu larut dalam pikiran untuk menunjukkan lebih banyak belas kasihan. "Mentraktir Jongin tidak akan membuatmu jatuh miskin. Anggap saja hal itu sebagai kencan pertama kalian."

"APA?!" Lantas kedua orang yang dimaksud berteriak tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Metzo Company, Baekhyun membaca tulisan besar di badan gedung Perusahaan barunya. Ia turun bersamaan dengan Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu mobil. Ia berdecak kagum dalam hati; bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin dilihat rendahan jika terlalu memuji gedung ini di depan lelaki jangkung itu. Dengan demikian, ia hanya berdehem ketika Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

"Kita masuk sekarang?"

"Kau tidak meletakkan mobilmu dulu ke garasi?" Baekhyun menunjuk jalan masuk kendaraan. Disana terdapat petunjuk arah untuk memarkirkan mobil.

"Tidak perlu, mobil ini akan dipakai oleh Kris sebentar lagi." Chanyeol memulai langkah, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kris?"

"Kris pewaris tunggal perusahaan ini. Dia sepupu jauh keluargaku, awalnya diantara kedua orangtua kami hanya terjadi relasi bisnis, tapi Tuan Wu mengangkatku menjadi keponakannya." Jelas Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai di depan Lobi.

'_Pewaris tunggal?_' Baekhyun membatin. Ia mungkin akan mendapat keuntungan jika mampu menjerat hati si Marquis itu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa telah beruntung dipekerjakan di Perusahaan ini dengan tidak banyak persyaratan seperti _Jobseeker_ yang lain. Senyumnya terkembang miring memikirkan semuanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah—ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk ringan, meskipun ia yakin tadi Baekhyun terlihat aneh.

Perusahaan ini lumayan megah, Baekhyun melihat interior yang direnovasi dengan dinding berwarna _gray_ dan dikombinasi dengan_ cream_, nampak kompleks dengan set tangga rata berlubang, pola cahaya menarik di sekitar gedung. Baekhyun bahkan langsung berpikir bahwa efek cahaya itu dapat menyesuaikan dengan perubahan musim.

Suprastruktur bangunan ini dibentuk oleh sebuah platform yang berputar diatas empat lantai dan tetap terbuka satu sama lain, memungkinkan untuk interkoneksi luas ruang di seluruh kantor.

Kisi-kisi jendela kaca transparan secara otomatis memutar pada bagian luar bangunan yang memungkinkan cahaya masuk ke dalam, menyediakan berbagai ekawarna dengan lingkungan interior.

Dengan memanipulasi sinar matahari, seluruh pekerja menjadi sadar akan berlalunya waktu dengan bergantinya hari. Balai X-Zona dihubungkan dengan sebuah tangga yang membantu mempromosikan komunikasi interdispliner dan kerjasama antar pekerja dengan ruang kerja mereka.

"Itu Kris." Chanyeol mengintrupsi seseorang di sebelahnya untuk melihat lelaki tinggi didepan meraka—kurang lebih sepuluh meter— yang berjalan berlawanan arah.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, dunianya seperti dikontrol oleh waktu dan semua pergerakan manusia di sekitarnya seolah-olah mematung. Ia selalu tahu bahwa seorang Marquis akan selalu terlihat berkelas, terlebih lelaki yang disebut bernama Kris itu memiliki tubuh tinggi proporsional seperti Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak yakin tengah berada diantara dua lelaki tinggi yang penuh pesona.

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya begitu saja, seperti relasi —atasan dan bawahan— tidak pernah terjadi diantara keduanya. Baekhyun kemudian sadar, hubungan lain dari kedua lelaki ini adalah sepupu jauh yang tak sedarah.

"_Mangsa_mu?" Kris menyeringai tampan.

"Calon." Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah memasang senyum mengerikan. Baekhyun meneguk liurnya untuk hal mendebarkan barusan. Apa tadi? Mangsa? Calon? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Jadi dia yang akan menjadi sekretaris pribadiku?" Mata tajam bak seekor elang itu menatap Baekhyun intens dengan sorot sulit diartikan, ia lebih banyak menampakkan senyum geli daripada bersikap berwibawa pada —calon— karyawannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin merekomendasikan dia ke bidang administrasi, tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan." Balas Chanyeol bergidik menunggu respon lelaki pirang itu. Ia melirik sesekali pemuda mungil di sebelahnya dengan ekor mata yang bergerak lincah.

Lain dengan mereka, lain lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dirinya mendapat kesan teraneh bahwa kedua lelaki tinggi itu sedang memainkan semacam tipu daya terhadapnya.

"Kris-_ssi_." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menjeda mereka, berharap ia mampu menghapus semua jejak kefrustasian dari suaranya. "Aku telah memikirkan sepanjang malam untuk menjadi pengurus administrasi saja."

Kris mendekat dan menjangkau lalu menyentuh dagu lelaki mungil itu, "Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun-_ssi_, aku mendapat perasaan kalau kau dapat menggodaku tanpa akhir jika kau mau."

Baekhyun terkesiap dan berhenti bernafas. Tidak ada seorang lelaki manapun yang pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya, apalagi sampai menyentuhnya seperti itu.

"Bukankah begitu menurutmu?" Kris melempar pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol yang menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan atasannya itu dengan senyum mengembang, namun di mata Baekhyun senyum kedua lelaki ini sangat aneh dan mengerikan.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah kehilangan pesonanya, walau ia nyaris hampir dilecehkan—ya, itupun jika Kris sudi— tapi ia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Chanyeol bertanya di sebelahnya. Berniat ingin membuyarkan kecanggungan, ia memeluk bahu mungil lelaki itu. Ia pun dapat merasakan bahwa Baekhyun telah menegang.

Dan yang tak diketahui oleh Baekhyun adalah, kedua lelaki tinggi itu saling pandang penuh arti.

"Ah Baek—maksudku Baekhyun-_ssi_, aku ada urusan dengan Kris. Kau bisa naik melalui tangga itu menuju ruang pengurus administrasi, katakan pada salah satu pegawai disana posisimu dipindahkan menjadi sekretaris Presdir." Chanyeol menangkap ekspressi bingung dari wajah_ puppy_ di depannya, tak ingin membuat lelaki mungil itu kebingungan, ia segera melanjutkan, "Atau kau bisa naik ketangga yang itu menuju ruang pegawai marketing. Katakan pada salah satu dari mereka bahwa aku mencari kandidat lain untuk menggantikan posisimu di pengurus administrasi."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ragu-ragu, bagaimanapun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan bentuk gedung ini. Bagaimana jika ia justru tersesat? Dan mengapa pula Chanyeol tiba-tiba memiliki urusan dengan Kris?

Sekelebat kemungkinan paling baik terlintas dibenaknya.

Kenapa tidak? Kenapa ia harus bergantung pada Chanyeol? Ia adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, itu yang terakhir ia temukan pada dirinya. Ia adalah orang yang memiliki intelijen yang tinggi, bertanya saja apa salahnya?!

Dan lagipula, hei! Sekretaris Presdir! Tidak adakah yang lebih gila dari itu? Ia baru masuk kerja hari ini, dan sudah menerima posisi paling menguntungkan. Mungkin saja _Jobseeker_ diluaran sana tengah iri pada keberuntungannya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_?"

"Ah—ya? Baiklah Chanyeol-_ssi_, aku mengerti." Ia mengulas senyum manis kepada kedua lelaki tinggi itu seraya merundukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ruang pengurus Marketing.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa diabetes hanya dengan melihat senyumnya." Kris berkelakar, disebelahnya Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan membawa langkahnya mengimbangi langkah milik Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika seorang Kris Wu si pewaris tunggal Metzo Company memiliki niat busuk pada sekretaris barunya?" Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa, namun tawa itu meledak keluar darinya dalam bentuk dengusan keras. Ketika ia berhasil mengendalikan diri, ia berujar, "Sekretarismu itu adalah Calon istri yang kuinginkan."

"Apa?" Giliran Kris yang tertawa menghina, "Kupikir kau tidak akan sejauh itu Park. Lalu kau membicarakan omong kosong di depanku saat ini padahal kau belum mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Sungguh ini tidak lucu." Kris menjatuhkan gelas cocktail nya ketika lelaki tinggi itu menelannya dalam satu tegukkan cairan beralkohol tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli padamu jika kau tidak ingin percaya, aku hanya ingin kau menjalankan rencana ini dengan apa yang telah kuintrupsikan." Chanyeol menyambar botol lain bermerk Brendy di sebelah cocktail milik Kris.

Mereka tengah berada di sebuah Pub untuk menikmati beberapa gelas minuman mahal itu.

Alkohol dipagi hari?! Jangan tanyakan seberapa gila mereka jika sudah di luar kantor.

"Aku tidak lupa." Lelaki tinggi disebelahnya menyahut, "Dia lebih cantik dari perkiraanku. Pantas saja kau melibatkanku dalam kasus ini. Kau tahu Park Chanyeol? Orang pendiam seperti dirimulah yang paling berbahaya dan licik."

"Aku?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Aku sama sekali tidak pendiam."

"Mungkin tidak, tapi kau memilih kata-katamu dengan hati-hati."

"Yeah—_well_, kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kelicikanku akan mencurangimu?" Ujar Chanyeol seraya menelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Mungkin aku berpikir saat ini kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu, tapi bagaimana dengan suatu saat?"

Chanyeol bersikap 'awas' dengan kalimat Kris. Apa sekarang sepupu jauhnya ini mencurigainya?

"Kris," Chanyeol berucap lunak, ia naikkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa-yang-baru-saja-kau-katakan?'

"Kupikir kau tidak mungkin mencurangiku walaupun suatu saat, sudahlah jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Baekhyun?" Lelaki penyandang marga Park itu berhasil mengalihkan topik, terlihat jelas karena Kris tidak mengeluarkan protes.

"Dia tidak semudah kelihatannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol, idemu ini cukup gila, bagaimana jika dia justru tertarik padaku?" Kris memasang tampang paling menyebalkan, membuat tangan Chanyeol gatal ingin menghajar wajah itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Paling tidak aku bisa meninggalkan beberapa luka memar di wajahmu jika hal itu terjadi."

Kris tahu itu hanya gurauan, maka ia hanya meneguk cocktailnya lagi dengan tenang.

"Apa aku mendapat keuntungan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Melakukan seks dengannya."

"Aku tahu, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya Kris."

"Hahaha wajahmu jelek sekali jika ditekuk seperti itu Park, baiklah, aku ingin Fisker karma mu."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

.

**A/n: **Aku jawab beberapa pertanyaan secara universal aja ya.

Pertama, soal Jongdae, mental dia itu labil, jadi kadang dia autis, kadang dia normal, kadang juga dia jenius. Untuk penyakit sih, dia cuma indigo doang, gak gila dan gak syndrom.

Kedua, moment Chanbaek. Disini mereka belum terlalu banyak moment, karena aku masih harus menjelaskan pendeskripsian tentang kantor, kehidupan diluar kantor mereka, dan beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam cerita. Karena aku merasa itu perlu biar alurnya lebih jelas. Tapi untuk chapter depan moment mereka udah mulai bertebaran kok^^ /kibar bendera Chanbaek/

Ketiga, buat salah satu pembaca (aku gak sebutin namanya demi privasi) yang khawatirin Baekhyun itu lemah, tenang aja, aku gak suka sama karakter cengeng, menurutku itu terlalu sinetron, apalagi untuk ukuran laki-laki, jelas itu gak masuk logika. So, Baekhyun tetap Baekhyun. Dia itu bitchy dimataku ahahaha /disantet bitchyun/

Keempat, untuk yang udah ngasih saran aku ngucapin makasih. Tapi jujur, aku udah mikirin alur sama plotnya dari awal sampai akhir, dan aku berusaha buat tetap konsisten sama apa yang udah aku pikirkan.

Kelima, apa itu Eton? Aku kira udah pada tau :D Eton itu sekolah Asrama Independen khusus laki-laki di Inggris, letaknya di Britania Raya. Siswanya berusia 13 sampai 18 tahun. Program belajarnya itu lebih dikhususkan pada keagamaan, sekolah asrama ini cukup terkenal padahal kayak Winchester College di Inggris dan Hogwart (sekolah sihirnya Harry Potter)

Terakhir, Makasih buat yang udah Review /kecup satu-satu/ kalian selalu berhasil jadi moodboster :)

Buat yang favorite/follow juga makasih ya, lain kali muncul dikotak review ya say?! Aku gak berharap pujian kok, karena segala puji bukan milik manusia. Aku cuma pengen tau respon kalian aja :)

**Thanks to :**

**[Septhaca], [CussonsBaekBy], [Brida96], [Shouda Shikaku], [YOONA], [BubblePororo], [ .921025], [urichanbaekhunhan], [Ohmypcy], [SehunLuhan], [Ririan], [Special Bubble], [KyusungChanbaek], [Mela querer chanbaekyeol], [JonginDO], [Secret angel], [Guyliner], [chanchanhwang], [ParkbyunieTut92], [KyungMiie], [Ichi Bee], [LSA Princess Of EXO Planet]**

**See ya~**


	4. Chapter 3

A/n :

Terima kasih buat beberapa author yang sudah berkenan memberi kritikan membangun pada Chapter kemarin, dan terima kasih juga karena sudah menjalin hubungan baik denganku :)

Last, maaf untuk typo yang ditemukan dalam cerita ini, walau aku selalu mencoba meniadakannya...

.

.

.

.

"Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi—"

"Diam, Jongin. Kau sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali kemarin malam."

"Cukup dengarkan! Jika aku pria terakhir dimuka bumi, apa—"

"Iya, Iya. Aku sudah tahu." Ini Sehun, dengan pemikirannya yang manusiawi. Mari kita dengarkan pendapat kekasihnya, Xi Luhan, yang masih dipertanyakan titik kemanusiaannya.

"Kubilang diam! Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi—"

"Kau ingin berhenti jadi seorang pengklepto?!" Ini sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dipercaya keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tumben sekali pikirannya terbuka.

"Bisa kalian diam dan biarkan aku bicara?" Jongin tak habis pikir bagaimana makhluk bermuka dua seperti mereka bisa sangat rimpung. Omong-omong bermuka dua, Luhan sungguh cetak biru dewa Janus kalau bisa disebut. Sedangkan Sehun, diluar sana ia mempertahankan sikap dingin yang luar biasa, bahkan ia mengacuhkan lelucon Jongin ditengah orang banyak, membuat Jongin tak lebih dari patung humoris yang tidak tahu cara melucu.

Dan lihatlah disini, mereka —pasangan aneh— telah berhasil membuat Jongin menjadi orang paling menyedihkan karena tidak dapat mengakhiri kalimatnya sejak tadi. Padahal dengan wajah tampan milik Jongin, ia bisa saja menjatuhkan satu persatu hati kaum hawa. Namun bagi mereka, wajah Jongin yang terbully adalah bentuk lelucon yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti tadi jika tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian." Selalu seperti ini, Luhan akan terus berada dipihak selatan jika Jongin berada dipihak utara.

"Dan sayangnya, kalian terlalu suka ikut campur pada masalahku." Jongin mendengus, "Jadi Kyungsoo, Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi, apa kau mau—"

"Permisi."

"Ya tuhan!" Jongin menggeram, mengapa hari ini begitu sulit baginya dan begitu banyak orang yang menghalanginya berbicara.

"Maaf, apa ini ruang staff Marketing?" Suara itu kembali terdengar dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo memerintah menggunakan matanya agar Jongin melihat orang yang berada dibalik punggungnya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hampir tersengal karena menahan tawa melihat Jongin begitu frustasi. "Maaf jika aku mengganggu pekerjaan kalian, tapi aku datang kemari atas perintah langsung kepala HRD, untuk mengatakan beliau tengah mencari kandidat baru yang akan mengisi posisi pengurus administrasi."

Mendengar kata HRD, Jongin segera berbalik secepat blitz guntur menyambar bumi. Sehun dan Luhan bungkam pada tawa mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo? Ia adalah orang yang paling panik. Bagaimana jika kenaikkan gajinya yang 20 persen hilang mengetahui keadaan ruangan staff Marketing sedang tidak terkendali? Bagaimana jika lelaki yang baru datang ini adalah orang yang bermulut besar dan akan membeberkan kekacauan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu kepada Chanyeol, selaku HRD?!

Oh Morgana, Kyungsoo tidak ingin kehilangan 20 persen itu. Ia telah memimpi-mimpikan koleksi Jam terbaru akan dibertengger manis dilengannya dengan uang hasil penaikkan gaji tersebut. "Benar, ini ruangan staff Marketing. Aku yang bertugas melakukan pemasaran kepublik, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kyungsoo melakukan senam pada wajahnya dengan memberikan senyuman untuk merenggangkan otot mulut dan rahangnya yang kaku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, Sekretaris baru Presdir mulai hari ini. Kurasa aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menyampaikan pesan personalia saja, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ia memberikan tangannya untuk menjabat Kyungsoo bermaksud agar mereka dapat menjadi partner yang baik, sedangkan lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya yang memang sudah terbelalak alamiah. Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang satu sama lain, Luhan hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya kelantai karena terlalu lebar membuka mulutnya.

"Presdir Wu?"

"Terakhir yang kutahu namanya Kris bukan Wu." Jawabnya bergidik, membuat keempat orang disana shock beberapa detik. Apa bedanya Kris dengan Wu? Mereka adalah orang yang sama saja. Lelaki itu pasti sedang bercanda.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan bertanya 'sangat' sinis tanpa menyaring nada bicaranya terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu? Itu adalah tindakkan paling tidak sopan yang tidak ingin Baekhyun dengar.

"Hei." Lipat tangan, "Apa maksud ucapanmu? Kau ingin mengatakan aku tidak layak?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi wajahmu bilang seperti itu." Walau secara literal, tidak, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun punya hak untuk tersinggung pada nada bicara yang tidak bersahabat milik lelaki itu.

"Maafkan dia." Sehun menjadi penengah, "Dia memang tidak pandai menyambut orang baru dengan benar." Bukannya ingin memihak, tapi jika Luhan dibiarkan mencari masalah maka ia akan berbicara panjang lebar seakan tidak ada hari esok. Lalu Sehun menarik pinggang kekasihnya agar berhenti memasang tampang masam seperti itu.

"Kau kehilangan ciumanmu untuk hari ini karena membelanya." Luhan mengancam dengan suara lirih.

"Ppfffft." Jongin terlihat bahagia mendengar ancaman Luhan disebelahnya. Sedangkan Sehun, anak itu memasang wajah paling mengenaskan setelah sosok Baekhyun pergi dari sana tanpa meminta izin; lagipula itu tidak perlu.

"Sayang..." Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan dengan telunjuknya, namun lelaki China berwajah rupawan itu sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bermesraan. Ia menepis telunjuk Sehun dan membawa bokongnya kembali pada kursi kerjanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi Kyungsoo, Jika aku Pria terakhir dimuka bumi, mau kah kau kencan denganku?" Jongin menghela nafas lega, akhirnya setelah sekian lama bersabar ia dapat mengatakannya juga.

"Tidak. Kau makan banyak kemarin malam, dan itu membuat dompetku sekarat. Sebenarnya kau manusia atau saluran pembuangan? Makanan yang seharusnya dimakan oleh 5 orang tapi kau menghabiskannya sendiri dalam waktu tidak sampai setengah jam. Aku menyesal telah mentraktirmu Jongin dan kau —bla bla bla—" Kyungsoo terus mengomeli rekan kerjanya itu, bahkan ia tak segan-segan membuka dompetnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka semua —uang-uang itu— telah lenyap dari sana, hanya tersisa kartu kredit, SIM, kartu nama dan kartu-kartu lain yang Jongin tidak ingin tahu mereka, tentang benda persegi pipih itu.

Jongin sweatdrop. Ia akan berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo berkencan lain kali disaat ia tidak makan banyak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali kekantor setelah memastikan Kris tidak mati konyol karena mendengar strategi-strategi rumit dan merecoki telinganya dengan ide-ide cemerlang miliknya. Apa tadi? Kesombongannya telah kembali dengan baik, Kau takkan protes jika kusebut Chanyeol memiliki feromon berlebihan, kan?

Sebut saja Chanyeol mengerikan. Tapi demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, ia tidak akan keluar dari attitude nya sebagai salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Berlin. Paling tidak rencananya tak kan membuat Kris mengalami disfungsi otak, atau otaknya terbakar, atau otaknya meleleh, alih-alih mereka hanya mendapatkan keuntungan satu sama lain.

Ketika tidak sengaja ingin mencapai lift, ia melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh pendek berkeliaran dilorong koridor kantor, Chanyeol menebak lelaki itu bernama Baekhyun. Dengan senyum yang cerah ia mendapati kembali kesegaran paginya setelah merusaknya dengan alkohol bersama Kris di Pub tadi. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mengekori arah pemuda mungil itu berjalan.

Dasar otaknya yang memang sudah mesum dari lahir, Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih pada celana ketat lelaki itu, mengakibatkan bokongnya yang indah tercetak sempurna. Bergerak bergantian, bergesekkan... dan sial, pasti sangat kenyal.

Lelaki pemilik suara hursky itu masih setia menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang semakin penuh kabut nafsu. Chanyeol memikirkan untuk mencari alasan paling logis bagaimana ia bisa menyentuh bongkahan bulat kenyal itu dengan telapak tangannya tapi tidak akan membuat Baekhyun marah —atau yang terparah, menamparnya.

Semakin ia memikirkan semakin... Sial, benar-benar sial. Chanyeol merutuki kekurang ajaran sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang berdiri disaat 'yang paling' tidak tepat seperti ini. Masih dikantor dan bahkan masih dilorong yang mana berkemungkinan tinggi soal kejantanannya yang menonjol akan menimbulkan rumor paling menggemparkan dikantor, jika ada pegawai lain yang melihatnya tengah 'hard' dipagi hari.

"Shit!" Ia benar-benar mengumpat.

Dikantor.

Perbuatannya itu membuat objek imajinasi nakalnya berbalik dan menatapnya bingung dengan wajah... Apa ya —puppy?

Chanyeol bersumpah ingin menampar wajah itu agar tidak membuatnya lebih gila lagi dengan pikiran kotornya.

Batinnya menjerit, ini benar-benar menyiksa menyadari ia juga mengenakan celana yang sama ketatnya dengan Baekhyun. Jika sedikit saja Baekhyun melirik kearah selangkangannya, maka Chanyeol bersumpah akan menyeretnya masuk kedalam lift.

"Eh?" Reaksi pertama, "Kau sudah lama berjalan dibelakangku, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Aku kecewa karena kau baru mengetahuinya." Chanyeol melempar senyum —upaya pengalihan rasa gugup — sembari memperpendek jaraknya dengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku tidak sadar." Baekhyun memberi senyum yang tak kalah rupawan, namun tetap saja Chanyeol setengah mati berusaha mengontrol keadaannya.

Pertama, ia orang yang sangat mesum.

Kedua, kau tahu apa yang tengah bangun ditubuhnya?

Ketiga, alkohol tadi masih meninggalkan sedikit pening dikepalanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya sulit berpikir sehat.

Keempat, Baekhyun adalah sasaran paling empuk untuk diterkam saat ini juga.

Empat alasan paling mengerikan yang akan membuat Baekhyun sekarat jika Chanyeol memberitahunya.

"Ingin kutemani melihat-lihat kantor? Sepertinya kau masih sangat asing dengan tempat ini." Akhirnya inilah yang diputuskan oleh benaknya, siapa tahu dengan begini mereka akan menemukan tempat paling strategis untuk melakukan hal yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, kau memang lulusan terbaik! Berlin pasti bersedih telah kehilangan sarjana sepertimu. Jika kau dan Baekhyun berjalan mengitari gedung kantor dalam keadaan dirimu yang tengah ereksi, tidakkah itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri?! —ini suara batinnya yang sengaja menyindir dirinya dengan sadis.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeram mengetahui kebodohannya yang barusan.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung mendapati Chanyeol mengerti dengan kelinglungannya pada gedung ini.

"Sepertinya lain waktu saja kita—oh gosh!" ucapan Chanyeol diintrupsi oleh tiga orang pegawai wanita yang kini berjalan dihadapan mereka seraya berbincang-bincang. Dilihat dari cara mereka bercakap-cakap pasti obrolan yang sangat menarik, lebih menarik lagi jika mereka melihat tubuh bawah Chanyeol. Maka wanita selalu tahu bagaimana membuat cerita tersebar luas dengan menarik perhatian publik.

Chanyeol tidak ingin nasibnya berakhir pada mulut-mulut mereka, dengan itu ia langsung menyeret Baekhyun masuk kedalam lift dibelakang mereka yang jaraknya hanya berkisar beberapa meter saja. "Ikut denganku kelantai atas, kita punya urusan yang lebih serius." Beginilah cara Chanyeol mengklaim situasi.

.

Baekhyun kesal pada dirinya yang selalu kikuk pada situasi apapun jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, ia seharusnya bisa lebih munafik lagi mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tertarik pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Keegoisannya tidak berlaku jika dengan Chanyeol. Nyaris. Seperti pada malam dirinya diantar pulang dan mereka membayar tagihan listrik bersama, percakapan ringan diatas mobil dan tawa yang mereka bagi bersama. Kepedulian Chanyeol padanya bahkan membuat hatinya tersentuh, lelaki —Gay— mana yang tidak menaruh harapan lebih atas perhatian Chanyeol?

Bukan, bukan ikatan romantis semacam 'itu'. Tidak perlu pernyataan lisan untuk menegaskan. Alasan paling masuk akal yang bisa ia berikan adalah perhatian Chanyeol padanya membuat Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol tidak memiliki cela dihatinya. Ia berasumsi Chanyeol orang yang baik dengan segala kerendahan hatinya membantu orang lain.

Jika Chanyeol adalah keturunan Marquis, beruntung bukanlah kata yang benar-benar tepat. Pasti memang sudah menjadi takdir bahwa ia dipilih sebagai orang yang dilahirkan seperti itu. Segalanya memang sudah sempurna. Berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat, memiliki dua orangtua yang baik, serta memiliki seorang saudara perempuan yang cantik.

Yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui hanya satu hal; tidak ada orang sebaik itu dengan kesempurnaan yang disebutkannya, didunia ini. Semua itu hanya ada didalam dongeng-dongeng klasik, berbeda dengan dongeng-dongeng modern yang tidak memiliki akhir bahagia.

Baekhyun hanya perlu mempelajari realita hidup dengan lebih baik lagi.

Lift terus bergerak naik keatas. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang berada dibelakangnya tidak memulai bicara sepatah katapun. Dari tempatnya berdiri, indra penciumannya dapat menangkap wangi maskulin dari orang dibelakangnya. Wangi Chanyeol benar-benar memabukkan dan memecah kewarasan. Segar dan dingin seperti berlian cair. Ada wangi tuberosa yang diracik bersama dengan violet, mawar turki dan geranium. Baekhyun penasaran dengan merk parfume yang digunakan laki-laki itu. Mungkin saja —Arpege?!

.

"Ini ruanganku." Chanyeol membuka pintu seluas tubuh Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalamnya. Lalu menutupnya kembali dengan tatapan masih tertuju pada lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Ruanganmu lumayan besar."

"Tidak lebih besar dari milik Kris."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri kapanpun kau ingin."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham alih-alih matanya memperhatikan setiap detail diruangan atasannya ini. Sofa berukuran panjang dan luas didekat tirai mencuri perhatiannya, itu ukuran yang dapat menampung tubuhnya jika rebahan disana seraya melepas lelah seharian dikantor.

"Kau pernah tidur disana?" Baekhyun menunjuk sofa itu.

"Beberapa kali, panjangnya seperti single-bed namun lebih besar dengan ukuran 3,5 meter. Produk asli yang didatangkan langsung dari Belgia, body clasic Felix Domesticus. Aku suka dengan warnanya." Chanyeol lebih kearah berpendapat daripada menjawab. Baekhyun membenarkan soal warnanya yang bagus.

"Boleh aku duduk disana?"

'Tidur denganku pun tidak masalah.'

"Silahkan."

Baekhyun membawa kakinya membuat jarak dengan Chanyeol menuju sofa yang telah memanggil-manggilnya, seolah tubuh Baekhyun dapat tenggelam disana. Lelaki bermanik hazel itu mengelus permukaan sofa dengan lembut, membuat Chanyeol menyadari jemarinya lentik layaknya wanita.

Yang bertubuh jangkung berjalan mendekat dan duduk disisi sofa disebelah yang bertubuh pendek. Hazel bertemu onyx kelam dalam keadaan canggung satu sama lain, walau tidak ada yang melepas kontak mata tersebut, namun kecanggungan semakin terasa diantara keduanya.

"Kau memiliki jari yang indah." Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya keatas, ia melihat wajah dan jari Baekhyun bergantian membuat simungil merona parah. "Boleh aku memegangnya sebentar?" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun bersedia memberikan jemarinya digenggam oleh jari-jari besar milik Chanyeol.

Situasi semakin canggung, tentu saja.

Chanyeol menguasai keadaan dan Baekhyun mati kutu.

"Bolehkah?" Ia meminta izin untuk kedua kalinya yang mana membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk menolak. Ia angkat jarinya dengan gerakan slow motion berlatarkan musim semi yang tengah menampakkan bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran. Ini bisa dibilang adegan romantis yang —weird?

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya memegang kontrol atas dirinya dan tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol, hal ini tidak diinginkan untuk terjadi namun disisi lain ia menikmati saat bibir Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangannya. Baekhyun merasa hampir gila atas panas disekujur tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau sangat lembut." Kata-kata itu meluncur apa adanya dari bibir Chanyeol dengan senyum miring yang semakin membuat Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terbakar. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, bahkan ketika Kris menyentuh dagunya tidak semenegangkan sekarang.

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan mencapai telinga lelaki itu untuk mengatakan, "Apa kau percaya jika aku tertarik padamu?" Hembusan nafasnya mengenai kulit leher Baekhyun, ia menyadari lelaki kecil itu memejamkan mata saat dirinya meniup-niupkan nafasnya diperpotongan leher dan daun telinganya. "Kau menikmatinya, kan? Katakan kau juga tertarik padaku, Baek." Chanyeol memberanikan diri menjilat daun telinga lelaki kecil tersebut.

Nafas Baekhyun semakin tersengal, jarinya yang lain mencengkram permukaan sofa dengan kuat. Ini benar-benar gila, ia terangsang hanya dengan hembusan nafas dan getaran suara baritone ditelinganya. Detakkan jantungnya menghujam. "Chanhh" ia melenguh saat tangan besar milik Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya.

"Katakan, kau juga tertarik padaku, Baek. Dan katakan jika kau menginginkan ini dilanjutkan." Chanyeol benar-benar menyiksanya dengan semua itu. Baekhyun tetap berusaha berpikiran sehat beberapa saat yang lalu, namun untuk kedepan jika Chanyeol terus mendesaknya seperti ini, maka ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat, tangannya yang besar menangkup bagian belakang kepala Baekhyun sementara bibirnya menemukan bibir mereka pada satu tempelan mesra. Dalam sedetik terakhir yang waras sebelum Chanyeol menekannya pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengira ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman liar, dan pelukan yang geram. Tetapi meskipun lengan Chanyeol menahannya kuat-kuat, bibir lelaki itu bergerak dibibirnya dengan kelembutan mengagumkan dan meluluhkan hati.

Ciuman itu jenis ciuman yang didambakan setiap pasangan, jenis ciuman yang tidak akan dihentikan seorang manapun bahkan jika api neraka menjilat kakinya. Baekhyun merasakan perutnya menegang dan berisikan kupu-kupu, ia menarik lepas lengannya dari cengkraman Chanyeol untuk melingkarkannya disekeliling tubuh lelaki jangkung itu. Ia menyentuh lengan, bahu, dan leher Chanyeol, lalu tangannya akhirnya berdiam disurai gelap tersebut.

Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata gairah dipipi Baekhyun sampai ia kembali mencapai telinga itu lagi. Digelitiknya daun telinga Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya, seraya menggumamkan kepuasannya ketika kepala Baekhyun terkulai kebelakang, menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang dan anggun.

Chanyeol tarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk naik diatas pahanya dan melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun pada pinggangnya. Ia membuat jejak menuruni leher putih mulus itu dengan lidah dan bibirnya, berhenti untuk memuja garis lembut tulang selangka lelaki kecil itu. Tak lupa ia mendorong serta meremas bokong kenyal yang diidamkannya supaya tertekan pada kejantanannya dengan milik Baekhyun. Mereka mendesah tertahan seakan kenikmatan ini begitu menyiksa.

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya selagi Chanyeol masih bermain dengan lehernya. Ia meremas juga mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan jari-jari lentik yang disukai lelaki tinggi itu. Tubuhnya melemas serta ngilu merasakan sinyal listrik yang dikirimkan Chanyeol melalui cumbuan serta sentuhannya pada titik-titik paling sensitive ditubuhnya.

Kancing teratas kemeja Baekhyun terbuka; Chanyeol tidak ingat membukanya, tetapi pasti ia telah membukanya, dan ia menikmati bagian kecil kulit yang terbuka untuknya diantara pakaian panjang yang dikenakan Baekhyun hari ini.

Chanyeol mendengar nafas Baekhyun, merasakannya mengendus dirambutnya ketika ia bergerak keatas lagi untuk mencium bagian bawah dagu lelaki itu. Baekhyun kini terengah-engah, merintih diantara nafasnya yang semakin tercekat oleh birahi, dan tubuh Chanyeol semakin menegang melihat bukti gairah lelaki itu. Baekhyun menginginkannya. Baekhyun menginginkannya lebih daripada yang bisa dipahaminya, dan Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya.

Mata Chanyeol menjelajahi makhluk indah didepannya, menikmati setiap jengkal keadaan berantakan lelaki itu. Rambut Baekhyun terlihat acak-acakkan, dan setiap helai begitu menggoda untuk dicium. Tubuh Chanyeol mengerut tegang, ia ingin merobek pakaian Baekhyun, membaringkannya diatas permukaan sofa yang lembut dengan segala kelembutan yang ia punya pada manusia lembut ini, dan mengklaim lelaki itu sebagai miliknya dengan cara paling mendasar.

Namun, ketika asa Baekhyun telah melambung tinggi, Chanyeol membuat jarak diantara mereka. "Kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak." Katanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya yang bulat ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyerangnya terlampau diluar kendali dan ia terlentang diatas sofa, dengan keadaan Baekhyun menindihnya serta mengelus leher Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya. "Kau tidak memerlukan jawabanku jika sudah seperti ini."

Fakta lain yang ia sukai dari lelaki mungil ini adalah; ia sangat agresif dan sedikit jalang. Ciri yang diinginkannya untuk menjadi seorang istri, ia akan mendapatkan banyak 'fapfap' dipagi hari jika keinginannya menikahi Baekhyun terpenuhi.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal, manis. Kau tidak menolakku, itu artinya kau tertarik padaku." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal pada dua buah hazel lapar yang memandanginya dari atas.

"Kupikir, ini tidak akan menarik jika aku yang menunggangimu." Baekhyun tersenyum geli seraya menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi." Chanyeol segera membalik keadaan dan membanting Baekhyun kesofa, yang kecil mengerang dramatis.

Sungguh dua manusia luar biasa.

"Mari buat moment ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan." Chanyeol mencapai telinga Baekhyun untuk mengatakan beberapa kata yang paling ingin ia sebutkan.

"Sentuh aku dengan rasa tertarik yang kau punya."

Bibir mereka kembali terjalin dalam kecupan-kecupan singkat, lumatan panjang dan hisapan liar. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing jas serta kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Ingin semuanya menjadi cepat, Baekhyun ikut membantu pula melepas pakaian Chanyeol. Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan mereka tersenyum jenaka satu sama lain sebelum mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka untuk kembali melakukan ciuman bergairah.

.

"Moan for me baby pleasehh."

"Chanyeol ahhh."

Baekhyun menggeliat gelisah ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Pelan saja, aku belum terbiasa." Simungil menggigit bibirnya merasakan sensasi baru yang didapatkannya, biasanya ketika ia beronani sendiri didalam kamar, dirinya selalu mendapatkan kenikmatan yang diinginkannya. Tapi untuk kasus kali ini, ia harus menanggung sakit terlebih dahulu saat Chanyeol merobek selaput pada dinding-dinding anusnya. Ini tak ada bedanya dengan membobol perawan, dan Baekhyun telah kehilangan keperjakaannya dengan semua hal yang dapat dimengerti olehnya.

"Seperti ini?" Chanyeol menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan lembut guna mencari kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

"Yes please." Baekhyun menggantungkan lengannya pada bahu sijangkung, "Buat aku menyukai adikmu." Sikecil mengerling nakal.

"With my pleasure, baby." Chanyeol menahan bobot tubuhnya dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam suatu tarian panas. Kulit mereka yang bergesekkan seperti terbakar oleh nafsu yang binal.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah lembut dibawahnya dengan peluh yang sudah terlihat pada sekitar pelipis. Bibir Chanyeol turun kedadanya dan menjilat sebuah tonjolan berwarna merah muda pucat disana. Menghisapnya dan sesekali memelintirnya dengan bibir.

"Oh don't~" Baekhyun merintih nikmat.

"Kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol mendongak; masih dengan menggoyang pinggulnya.

"Aku hampir gila merasakan semuanya." Baekhyun berkata dengan matanya yang terpejam dan suara yang hampir hilang, mencakar bahu Chanyeol dan menekan bahu itu dengan kukunya.

"Itu yang kuinginkan." Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai tampan, tak perlu intrupsi apapun ia mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan cepat pada lubang anal yang sempit itu, seraya bibirnya menerjang nipple menggoda milik simungil; yang mana daerah itu adalah yang paling rawan.

Baekhyun meledak atas erangan frustasinya. Ia hampir remuk dihadapkan pada rasa asing nan indah didaerah selangkangan dan lubangnya. Dadanya menegang saat Chanyeol menjilati puting susunya yang mungil. Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol guna menyumpal bibirnya yang terus mendesah tidak jelas, sitinggi menerima dengan senang hati dan melumat daging kenyal itu secara liar.

Telepon disebelah sofa berdering ketika keduanya sampai pada orgasme yang memabukkan, dada naik turun melakukan kontraksi pernafasan yang putus-putus. Yang tadi itu luar biasa, dimana mereka membutuhkan setengah jam untuk mendapatkan klimaks pertama. Fakta bahwa seksualitas mereka sehat dan dalam daya tahan tubuh yang kuat.

"Hallo!" Chanyeol membentak sipenggagu diseberang telepon. Padahal ia berencana akan mendapati ronde keduanya, namun sibenda berisik diatas meja terus saja menjerit seperti nenek tua menyebalkan.

"Wow wow wow! Apa sangat nikmat sampai kau lupa diruanganmu ada cctv?! Aku dapat melihat kabut nafsu dengan jelas dari sini." Setelahnya terdengar suara tawa dari seseorang.

Oh tentu saja itu sipirang platina.

"Sialan kau!" Chanyeol membanting gagang telepon dan memutus sambungan. Ia melihat kearah cctv dan memberikan jari tengahnya pada orang yang melihat mereka dari balik kamera pengintai itu. "Pakai bajumu, Baek. Kita tidak aman." Ia memberikan jas, kemeja serta celana simungil yang tergeletak dilantai saat dirinya tak sengaja membuangnya tadi.

"Seseorang mengetahui perbuatan kita? Oh Tuhan! Aku bisa dibunuh ibu." Ia berteriak panik, membuat Kris dibalik layar komputer miliknya terpingkal.

Lalu dimana letak pikiranmu tadi Byun Baekhyun yang sok polos?!

"Tenang, hanya Kris yang melihat."

"Presdir?"

"Iya, dia melihat kita dari cctv disudut ruangan—hei tenanglah jangan panik begitu." Chanyeol yang masih belum sempat memakai celananya sejak tadi menjadi bingung sendiri melihat Baekhyun yang terus saja memakai pakaiannya dan menarik benda berbahan kain itu dengan kesetanan.

"Tenang apanya?! Atasan tengah memergoki kita berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Oh Chanyeol jangan santai begitu, cepat pakai celanamu." Baekhyun terus saja mengomel selagi ia mengenakan pakaiannya seutuh mungkin seraya merapalkan doa dalam hati —Tuhan lindungi aku. Jangan biarkan aku kehilangan pekerjaan ini.—

Kris disuatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui tengah memegangi perutnya yang kram karena banyak tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin dua pegawainya itu bisa sangat sinting setelah melakukan seks?!

.

.

.

Mereka mengambil jalan yang berbeda setelah keluar dari ruangan HRD. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk segera mencari toilet terdekat agar Baekhyun dapat membersihkan noda darah pada selangkangannya yang hampir mengering. Simungil berjalan terlunta-lunta sembari menggigit bibirnya, anusnya terasa lecet.

Ia mencari jalan dari lorong pengurus properti, Chanyeol bilang, dijam segini mereka tengah sibuk ditempat proyek. Jadi resiko ia ketahuan berjalan aneh tidak besar.

Baekhyun tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengalahkannya, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa mengalahkan orang lain. Ia semacam manusia yang tidak pernah percaya pada omongan orang dengan mudah. Ia hanya percaya dengan dirinya dan kemampuannya.

Ia tahu, memberikan apa yang seharusnya dijaganya kepada Chanyeol jelas hal itu bentuk kekalahan yang telah diterimanya. Namun ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Ia bertanya-tanya; kenapa mereka melakukannya?!

Semuanya benar-benar diluar kesadarannya, Chanyeol semampunya berhasil membuat Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehat, bahkan untuk menolakpun, bibir keparatnya tidak mampu berucap. Rasanya akan sangat aneh jika mereka bertemu lagi nanti. Sepulang dari kantor, ia harus makan salmon goreng dengan tomat dan rosemary buatan ibunya guna menenangkan pikiran.

"Aku sulit percaya." Katanya didepan bias cermin seolah-olah melakukan seks didepan kamera pengintai adalah aib terbesar didunia.

Tak lama percikkan air pada kran terdengar ketika Baekhyun membasuh wajahnya.

.

"Lalu?"

"Kita langsung ke plain B." Chanyeol menggumamkan strategi baru dan kembali merecoki telinga Kris.

"Kau terlalu cepat Park! Bahkan dihari pertama dia masuk kerja. Dasar masokis!" Katanya pada Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyalahkan.

Seperti biasa pemuda itu tidak peduli, ia pun terus bicara. "Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang siang ini. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu, urus dokumen-dokumennya, dan buat semuanya seperti benar-benar dia yang bersalah. Dan satu lagi, aku bukan masokis! Karena aku tidak menyakitinya sama sekali." Timpalnya, lalu menyerahkan pada Kris pembicaraan untuk direspon.

"Terserahmu saja. Dan soal rencana sialanmu itu, aku sudah sangat mengerti. Jadi kau cukup diam dan telan kembali semua kata-katamu. Telingaku benar-benar ingin meledak mendengar suaramu sejak tadi pagi." Ia berhenti untuk memberikan efek dramatis, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin disalahkan jika ternyata setelah ini Baekhyun mu itu tertarik padaku."

Saat ini wajah Chanyeol sudah merah padam. Ia tahu jika pemuda tinggi itu terus bicara, maka ia hampir tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Atau paling tidak ia telah siap menyemburkan kumur-kumur dari bibirnya bentuk rasa protes.

"Kau jangan mengambil kesempatan, atau kusumpal bokongmu dengan ujung sepatu."

Kris meringis sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Dan kau yakin dengan kepalamu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kepalaku akan baik-baik saja, karena sebelum kau memenggalnya aku sudah memastikan kau sekarat dirumah sakit."

Dan biarkan mereka bersitengang sampai urat lehernya menyembul keluar. Karena selama empat tahun mereka hidup bersama, mereka selalu ingin menang sendiri setiap berargumen. Hingga asap keluar dari kepala mereka pun, mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Semuanya akan berhenti jika mereka sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya satu sama lain tak ubahnya seperti anak-anak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendapat pesan teks bahwa Baekhyun tengah menunggunya diruang pengurus properti. Chanyeol mendapatkan nomor ponsel lelaki itu setelah memaksa memintanya kemarin malam disaat mengantarnya pulang. Mereka perlu membicarakan tentang sesuatu memalukan yang telah mereka lakukan tadi. Dengan itu Chanyeol juga merasa bertanggung jawab untuk segala nyeri ditubuh lelaki mungil itu dengan mengantarnya pulang kerumah untuk pemulihan. Tidak lucukan seluruh pegawai melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan.

"Kau bisa beladiri?"

"Kita kesini tidak untuk membicarakan hal itu." Baekhyun menyela ketika Chanyeol baru saja memasuki ruang pengurus properti.

"Demi tuhan, Baekhyun, aku hanya bertanya."

"Baiklah, aku bisa hapkido."

"Bagus, coba tunjukkan padaku." Chanyeol memasang ancang-ancang terkuat jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Hei ini keterlaluan Chanyeol! Dan kau tahu itu. Aku ingin membicarakan—"

"Bisa nanti saja kita bicarakan hal itu setelah tiba dirumahmu?! Aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Ini gila." Baekhyun memutar manik matanya, dan memutuskan berhenti bertanya apa maksud lelaki tinggi itu tiba-tiba menyuruhnya melakukan hapkido. "Apa kau ingin aku mencobanya?"

"Ya." Chanyeol melipat tangannya. "Pukul aku."

"Oh tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya."

"Aku tak mungkin bisa. Aku tidak pernah melukai orang lain dengan sengaja."

"Baekhyun, tujuan latihan ini adalah supaya kau bisa menciderai orang lain jika perlu. Kalau kau tidak tega meninju orang lain, semua ini benar-benar buang waktu saja."

Lelaki yang bertubuh pendek tampak ragu. "Kalau kau memaksa—"

"Memang."

"Baiklah." Persetan soal arti dari semua ini, ia tidak tahu apa gerangan yang menjadikan Chanyeol menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang membuang-buang waktu ini. Nyaris tanpa jeda bagi mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri, Baekhyun menarik lengannya dan melontarkan pukulan. Sebelum Chanyeol menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah terkapar dilantai, dan rongga mata kanannya berdenyut-denyut.

Baekhyun, bukannya menunjukkan kecemasan atau kekhawatiran sedikitpun pada keadaannya, justru melompat-lompat dan memekik kegirangan. "Aku berhasil! Aku benar-benar berhasil! Oh, aku sudah lama tidak melakukan beladiri sejak lulus SMA. Tapi yang tadi itu?! Aku baru saja menumbangkan manusia tinggi sepertimu. Kau lihat? Kau lihat?"

"Tidak." Gumam Chanyeol memegangi matanya, "Tetapi aku merasakannya."

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan berseri-seri lupa diri, kelihatan seperti baru saja dinobatkan menjadi Ratu Dunia. "Oh, itu tadi hebat sekali. Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

"Jangan!" Hardik Chanyeol, "Itu tadi sudah cukup."

Baekhyun berhenti menyeringai dan membungkuk, "Aku tidak mencideraimukan?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawabnya sinis.

"Tidak?" Baekhyun terdengar kecewa.

"Yah, mungkin sedikit saja."

"Oh bagus, aku..." Baekhyun menelan kembali apa yang ingin dikatakannya, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti kedengarannya. Sumpah. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, tapi aku memang mencurahkan seluruh tenagaku pada pukulan itu, dan..."

"Aku akan memperlihatkan hasilnya besok, jangan khawatir. Kukira kau tidak berniat ingin aku terluka."

"Memang tidak." Baekhyun memotong cepat, "Tetapi aku harus mengakui bahwa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya apalagi sampai menumbangkan orang, dan melakukannya dengan benar seperti tadi terasa agak memuaskan."

Tetapi, pikir Chanyeol muram seraya menepuk matanya dengan hati-hati, tampaknya tidak ada yang bersifat sementara dalam pukulan Baekhyun. Ia yakin akan mendapatkan lingkaran berbentuk lebam dimatanya keesokkan hari.

Dipandangnya lelaki itu; Baekhyun tampak begitu bangga pada dirinya sendiri sehingga Chanyeol terpaksa tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu dihatinya, 'Aku telah menciptakan monster untukmu, Kris'

Alasan yang menurutnya bisa diterima adalah; ia menginginkan Baekhyun mengerti ilmu beladiri jika saja Kris berniat buruk padanya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia rasa sedikit memberi pelajaran pada sepupunya itu tidaklah masalah.

"Apakah kita sebaiknya meletakkan sesuatu dimatamu? Mungkin tidak akan bengkak dan lebam jika kita menaruh kompres dingin diatasnya." Wajah Baekhyun berubah serius.

"Kompres dingin memang tepat yang kuperlukan"

.

.

.

Baekhyun heran betapa tidak pedulinya dirinya mengenai keadaan rumahnya ketika ia dan Chanyeol tiba dipintu depan. Tirai hijau dijendela sudah memudar, dan garis hiasan tembok sudah perlu dicat ulang. Perabotannya bagus namun sudah usang, dengan bantal-bantal yang diletakkan dengan strategis untuk menutupi bagian yang paling perlu diperbaiki. Secara keseluruhan, rumah itu agak mengesankan penghematan. Hanya ada sedikit pernak-pernik yang berharga; segala sesuatu yang bernilai 'uang' telah digadaikan atau dijual ketukang pecah belah.

Biasanya Baekhyun merasa perlu menjelaskan bagaimana keluarganya telah jatuh miskin, dan menegaskan bahwa mereka pernah tinggal dirumah yang jauh lebih besar sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Bagaimanapun juga, semasa sekolah menengah ia adalah seorang baronet, dan memalukan bahwa mereka harus terpuruk dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Tapi dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya membuka pintu sambil tersenyum, yakin lelaki itu akan memandang pondok kecilnya seperti ia memandangnya—sebagai hunian yang hangat dan nyaman.

Rumah itu—syukurlah!—kelihatan rapi, dan udara beraroma biskuit hangat. "Kau beruntung hari ini." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Ibu pasti sudah memanggang kue sebelum memanen lobak ke Daegu."

"Baunya lezat."

"Biskuit Jahe. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita kedapur? Kami sangat tidak formal disini." Baekhyun mendorong pintu kedapur dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Saat lelaki tinggi itu tidak langsung duduk, Baekhyun memarahinya dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu berdiri demi aku. Pinggulmu pasti memar karena terhempas kelantai tadi. Lagipula, konyol jika kau berdiri disitu sementara aku membuat teh."

"Hentikan kesibukkanmu, Baekhyun. Bahkan kita kemari untuk mengantarmu pulang—"

"Dan mengompres matamu." Potongnya membandel.

"—Karena aku tahu kau lebih kesakitan didaerah tubuhmu paling belakang. Aku tahu persis lecet disekitar—"

"Oh, please Chanyeol! Jangan sebut daerah rawanku lagi!"

"Pfffft." Chanyeol menyumpal mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan tawa dengan kepalan tangan dibibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Chanyeol mencoba lagi.

"Aku hanya membuat teh bukan membuat rumah, ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Katanya seraya menjerang air diatas kompor —keluarga ini tidak memiliki Dispenser air untuk memanaskan karena ibunya telah menggadaikannya untuk sepatu baru Jongdae.

"Jelas itu hal merepotkan, karena itu bukan tugas laki-laki." Ucap Chanyeol final.

"Kau bahkan mungkin tak percaya jika aku bisa memasak."

"Kau bisa memasak?" Chanyeol melebarkan diameter matanya.

"Aku suka reaksimu." Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Aku serius Baekhyun, kau bisa memasak?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya pada teko dan gelas-gelas, menoleh kearah Chanyeol —setiap Baekhyun melihat mata itu, ia ingin tertawa pada memarnya. "Apa yang salah dengan lelaki bisa memasak? Terakhir yang kuperiksa, koki diresturant tidak semuanya wanita."

Chanyeol mendapati senyumnya mengembang sempurna. Ada rasa semacam kagum juga harap atas lelaki kecil itu. Setahunya, ia pernah mendengar Yoora ingin Chanyeol mengencani lelaki yang dapat memasak. Mungkin perkara membujuk kakak perempuannya yang berkepala batu itu tidaklah begitu sulit. Apalagi jika ia menyodorkan Baekhyun sebagai calonnya, mungkin saja Yoora menerimanya. Entahlah, Chanyeol terlampau abstrak untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini.

"Maukah kau kuajak memasak dirumahku?!" Chanyeol bertanya sembari senyuman itu belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Dirumahmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan. Aku hanya bisa memasak, aku tidak menyebutkan aku sangat pandai dalam bidang itu. Maksudku, bagaimana jika setelah memakan masakanku keluargamu keracunan?"

"Mereka tidak akan keracunan jika kau tidak menaruh racun, Baekhyun."

"Baiklah kupikir-pikir lagi." Katanya sembari menyodorkan segelas teh hangat diatas meja yang disebelah Chanyeol. Sedang dirinya membuat kesibukkan lain mencari peralatan kompres kepala —namun untuk kasus kali ini yang ingin dikompres adalah mata.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Cuma kain basah. Kau pikir aku akan menempelkan apa dimatamu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja..." Tangan Baekhyun telah membawa kain basah itu pada mata Chanyeol. "Astaga, aku benci diobati. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Jangan cerewet!"

"Kau cuma... Tidak, kurasa kau perlu sedikit kekanan." Katanya. Dan Baekhyun mengatur letak kain itu, mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan selagi melakukannya. Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bentuk bibir Baekhyun dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Baekhyun, sepertinya kau perlu menambah memar dimata itu juga!

"Lebih baik?"

"Ya, meskipun sepertinya sudah menjadi agak panas melihat bibirmu dari si—AAKK BAEKHYUN MATAKU." Chanyeol terpekik ketika Baekhyun menekan kain basah itu dimatanya dengan cukup kuat.

"Tempelkan saja kain itu ke matamu sendiri."

Chanyeol menurut. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menentang lelaki itu saat sedang naik darah, atau ia akan memperoleh percikkan apinya. Baekhyun sedang tidak se-agresif seperti dikantor tadi, ia lebih seperti anak gadis yang tengah mendapatkan siklus bulanan.

"Biar kita obati luka didaerah bokongmu."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam padanya, "Terima kasih, aku mengobatinya sendiri." Katanya berbahaya.

"Tapi aku bisa membantu mengoleskan salep kedaerah itu."

"Sekali lagi Chanyeol. Kumohon kau jangan tersinggung, tapi sungguh aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu." Dan Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk membawa baskom berisi air kearah konter. Namun Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin mengalah untuk hal yang satu itu, ia benar-benar perlu khawatir tentang luka lecet Baekhyun.

Perasaan santai itu telah terbang —perasaan yang membuat Chanyeol merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri didekat Baekhyun, membuatnya mengatakan apa saja yang dipikirkannya tanpa perlu merasa malu. Perasaan itu telah digantikan oleh sesuatu yang jauh lebih mendebarkan, sesuatu yang mencuri napas dan akal sehat serta jiwanya.

Chanyeol hanya merasa, setiap berdekatan dengan Baekhyun ia tidak pernah bisa mengontrol apa yang orang sebut sebagai hasrat.

Matanya tidak pernah berhenti menatap Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, hazel itu berubah kelam selagi Chanyeol memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkedip, bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar selagi Chanyeol semakin dekat. Udara menjadi hangat, dan meretih, dan kemudian lelaki tinggi itu berhenti.

"Kau menolak kebaikkanku, tapi kau menerima kebejatanku." Nafasnya memburu hangat diwajah Baekhyun, "Jika kau tidak bersedia aku mengobati lukamu, aku akan menciummu sekarang." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun tidak mampu bersuara, kebaikkan yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang tak kalah terselubung. Setidaknya pilihan yang paling waras adalah membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya.

Lelaki tinggi itu meletakkan satu tangan dipangkal punggungnya. "Kalau kau tidak ingin, katakan sekarang, karena jika tidak ..."

Baekhyun mengira dirinya tidak bergerak, tetapi bibirnya terbuka dalam persetujuan tanpa kata. Tangan chanyeol yang lain meluncur kebelakang kepala Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu ketika jari-jari panjangnya tenggelam kedalam rambutnya yang selembut sutra. Chanyeol terkesima dengan kelembutan rambut itu, maka ia menenggelamkan semakin dalam jemarinya selagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menarikmu lebih dekat." Nafas Chanyeol, dan kata-katanya, terasa panas dikulit Baekhyun. Bagian diri Baekhyun yang masih agak sadar menyadari bahwa lelaki tinggi itu memperlakukannya dengan rasa hormat yang tidak biasa.

Dan Baekhyun mampu menemukan suaranya cukup lama untuk mengatakan, "Mengapa kau meminta izinku?"

"Untuk memberimu kesempatan menolak." Tatapan Chanyeol —Panas, kuat, dan sangat Jantan— menyapu seluruh wajahnya. "Tapi kurasa kau takkan menolak."

Baekhyun benci karena keyakinan Chanyeol tidak salah, benci karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak ketika Chanyeol memeluknya. Tetapi ia menyukai kesadaran yang menderak dirinya—Perasaan aneh bahwa untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia memahami tubuhnya sendiri.

Ketika Chanyeol menariknya mendekat, ia menyukai kenyataan bahwa jantung pria itu berpacu sama kencangnya dengan jantungnya. Panas tubuh Chanyeol membakarnya, dan ia tidak merasakan apapun kecuali lelaki tinggi itu, tidak mendengar apapun kecuali desir darahnya sendiri, dan ucapan pelan. "Sial."

Sial?

Chanyeol mundur.

Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang, terduduk dikursi yang ada didekatnya.

"Kau dengar itu?" Bisik Chanyeol

"Apa?"

Dengung suara-suara menggema diruangan. "Itu. Kata 'sial' yang baru saja diucapkan oleh seseorang." Desisnya.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri. "Oh tidak." Erangnya. "Itu Jongdae. Ini jam pulangnya sekolah. Apa aku kelihatan rapi?"

"Eh, hampir." Dusta Chanyeol. "Kau mungkin perlu..." Ia membuat gerakan merapikan samar-samar dengan tangannya.

"Rambutku?" Baekhyun terkesiap. "Rambutku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku?"

"Tidak sebanyak yang kuinginkan." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak." Baekhyun terburu-buru menghampiri bak cuci piring, berhenti untuk menoleh dan mengatakan. "Aku harus memberi teladan. Aku bersumpah pada Tuhan lima tahun yang lalu untuk memberi teladan. Dan sekarang lihat aku."

Pintu depan terbanting menutup, Baekhyun terlompat. "Apa rambutku tampak benar-benar berantakan?" Tanya nya panik.

"Yah, tidak kelihatan seperti kita baru sampai kerumah ini." Chanyeol mengakui. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan gerakan cepat dan gugup.

"Aku tidak mungkin merapikan tepat waktu." Chanyeol memilih tidak menjawab. Pengalamannya mengajarkan bahwa pria bijaksana tidak mengganggu urusan dandan yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukan." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengawasi dengan tertarik sementara lelaki kecil itu mencelupkan kedua tangannya kedalam baskom air kecil yang sejak tadi ada dikonter. Itu baskom yang sama yang digunakan Baekhyun membasahi kain kompres untuk mata Chanyeol.

"Hyung?! Apa itu kau?" Suara Jongdae semakin mendekat.

Lalu Baekhyun, yang sebelumnya dikira Chanyeol sebagai manusia yang cukup waras dan rasional, melontarkan tangannya keatas, menyiramkan air keseluruh wajah mereka berdua, kebagian atas kemejanya, dan sebenarnya, kesekujur tubuh Chanyeol juga.

Kewarasan Baekhyun, putus Chanyeol sambil perlahan-lahan menggoyangkan sepatunya yang basah, adalah topik yang jelas perlu ditinjau kembali.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

.

.

.

Ohmypcy : Iya, orangtua Chanyeol tau kalau anaknya Gay. Syukur deh ada yang suka karakter Baekhyun disini :) tinggalin review nya lagi ya~

Chanlove : Chanyeol gak akan biarin Kris dapetin Baekhyun kok, itu hanya sebagian dari rencana mereka. Makasih untuk reviewnya, tinggalkan responnya lagi ya ~

Ririan : aku selalu suka sama review mu say :D selalu ada pengoreksian disetiap apa yang aku tulis, untuk Jongdae yang kamu sebutkan sebagai Prodigy? Bisa dikategorikan ke jenius atau berbakat. Makasih udah mempercayakan cerita ini sepenuhnya samaku :) tinggalin review manis mu lagi ya say~

Bobo : rencananya Krisyeol belum terbongkar semua, karena dichapter ini aku lebih mengkhususkan pada moment Chanbaek. Chapter depan mungkin akan lebih jelas. Tinggalin reviewnya lagi ya :)

Parklili : gak seram-seram aman kok. Masih seram mukanya yongmin(?)

Parkyou : semoga chapter ini humornya masih terasa :D

Guest : makasih udah tinggalin review nya say :) lain kali pakai nama ya, thanks. Semoga masih suka dengan chapter ini.

A/n : Yang login pakai akunnya udah aku balas melalui PM, so check it guys.

Aku udah memenuhi janji soal moment nya Chanbaek kan?! Konflik nya masih samar-samar, tapi Chapter depan udah muncul. Gak berat banget kok konfliknya, aku memang udah punya plain untuk PYD dengan semua hal yang lumayan ringan.

Buat beberapa orang yang bilang soal bahasaku yang berat, menurutku gak terlalu kok ._. Aku justru enjoy nulis dengan gaya bahasa seperti ini. Aku udah pernah coba nulis dengan bahasa yang lebih ringan di "Morning in Paris"

Tapi aku merasa bahasanya malah jadi aneh banget :3 Jadi aku pikir, lebih baik aku tetap mempertahankan gaya tulisan yang seperti ini. Buat yang sulit mengerti, aku sarankan coba bacanya pelan-pelan :) gak usah terlalu terburu-buru.

Special thanks buat author Flameshine (Yuni) yang sudah berbaik hati mempublish setiap ceritaku disaat keadaan laptop lagi dalam masalah. Aku terlalu banyak nyusahain beliau ini, dan semoga semua kebaikkannya dibalas oleh yang kuasa hahahaa. Wedding proposal in 22nd nya cepat dilanjut yoo~ thank youuuuu :*

Buat Author Amie Leen dan Brida Wu, My blue eyed boy sama Somewhere Only We know nya cepatin dipublish ya. Dakuh selalu menunggu update an kedua FF kalian xD apalagi kak Amie yang lagi dijangkiti wabah WB, dan Brida yang tiba-tiba lagi Moody :3

Thanks to :

[Guest], [Parkyou], [KyungMii], [Amie Leen], [neli amelia], [tmarionlie], [jengkyeol], [KyusungChanbaek], [aquariusbaby06], [ ], [LSA Princess of EXO planet], [SaraswatiNinuk], [Shouda Shikaku], [Ichi bee], [ 39], [chanbaekkiller], [septhaca], [rekmooi], [parklili], [bobo], [Ririan], [Chanlove], [Ohmypcy], [SFA30], [Flameshine], [ ]

See ya~


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **

All Characters and associated universe belong to themselves. I'm only borrowing with no expectation of _**profit**_ or _**benefit**_.

**.**

**.**

... Karena, tidak ada pilihan lain selain _**Hadapi**_.

Seperti kepingan uang logam yang mempunyai dua sisi berbeda. Selalu ada dua hal yang saling berkaitan —tangis dan tawa, hitam dan putih.

Tentang bagaimana setiap orang mampu berubah dengan cepat, hari ini kau mungkin segalanya, dikemudian hari kau bukan lagi apa-apa.

Jika 'Plan **A**' tidak bekerja. Alpabet masih memiliki 25 lagi yang dapat dijadikan peluang. Jadi, kenapa tidak?

**.**

Platform lantai tiga tidak terlihat tengah terjadi suatu kesibukan disana, para pengurus properti masih berada di tempat proyek. Biasanya dua atau tiga staff berhilir mudik di kawasan tersebut, namun tampaknya kali ini mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Baguslah.

Kris membawa langkahnya menyisir jarak menuju balai X-Zona untuk menemukan apa yang di inginkannya. Ia tahu, Chanyeol paling tidak suka pada rencana yang cacat, maka untuk kali ini mari kita lihat bagaimana senyum diwajah tampan Chanyeol akan terbentuk saat Kris memberikan apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

Dokumen tender. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit gila, namun untuk Chanyeol yang di daulat sebagai Personalia handal hal itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk di cemaskan sebagai alat memperangkap _Baekhyun_.

_"Tidak akan sesulit yang kau bayangkan dude, segala problem solving dapat kita atasi bersama. Berikan saja padanya tugas itu, dengan pengalaman minim nya tentang perusahaan aku yakin dia mendapat kesulitan saat membuat bar chart. Mungkin jika dia cerdas, dia bisa mengambil kebijakan lain seperti membuat jadwal proyek pada daftar tenaga ahli, atau yang paling memungkinkan membuat Network planning. Kau bisa bayangkan kurva s nya bukan? Lagipula tender kali ini tidak terlalu penting, tua bangka Tiongkok itu tidak terlalu kaya, kita tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak daripada tender-tender sebelumnya."_

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan anggaran biaya pelaksanaan proyek? Kau pikir itu tidak menggunakan uang? Coba berpikir dengan lebih logis lagi Park Chanyeol!"_

_"Oh gunakan otakmu Kris Wu! Kita tidak akan kehilangan uang perusahaan sedikitpun jika struktur organisasi pelaksaan proyek tidak dibuat. Pastikan Baekhyun lengah pada yang satu itu, kau bisa memberikannya schedule spesifikasi bahan dengan surat keterangan ahli kontruksi. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, karena kau yang memerintah langsung sebagai atasan utamanya, kalian lebih leluasa dalam satu ruangan." _

"_Lalu bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya jika sudah berjalan sesuai rencana?"_

_"Dengan ancaman."_

_"Seperti?"_

_"Dia akan dipecat jika tidak mampu mengganti kerugian perusahaan."_

_"Tunggu__—WHAT?!"_

_"Kau orang yang cerdas jika aku tidak lupa, Kris."_

_"Sial. Idemu benar-benar sial. Kau seolah-olah membuatku seperti monster."_

_"Untuk yang satu itu, aku setuju dengan pengakuanmu."_

"_Lalu kau akan berbuat apa?"_

_"Tentu saja menawarkan bantuan. Aku akan seolah-olah mengganti kerugian jika dia mau menikah denganku. Hahahaha"_

_"Kemarikan wajah sialanmu itu Park, aku ingin menendangnya."_

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya ketika kejadian beberapa saat lalu terputar di benaknya. Selama ini Chanyeol telah banyak membantunya, jadi untuk kali ini biarkan ia yang membantu sepupu _brengsek_-nya itu.

Kris bertemu Jaksa Kim sebelum memasuki platform, ada dua pria tua baya dengan stelan jas yang rapi —hasil setrika yang rumit— menemaninya disisi kanan dan kiri. "Kami utusan dari Tuan Lian Li, Direktur Utama Perusahaan _Inventec Corporation_ Tiongkok untuk membahas masalah tender yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari mendatang." Pria tua disebelah kanan Jaksa Kim memulai pembicaraan.

Kris berjengit alis sebagai reaksi pertama, _cukup agresif sebagai calon partner_ pikirnya, lihatlah betapa tua bangka Tiongkok itu telah mengirim utusannya terlebih dahulu.

"Mari lewat sini." Kris merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan seraya wajahnya yang rupawan membentuk senyum tipis.

_Chanyeol, kau harus lihat betapa kerennya aku untuk urusan ini, darling. _Kris tersenyum geli sendiri merapalkan kata-kata menjijikkan itu di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

_Lalu Baekhyun, yang sebelumnya dikira Chanyeol sebagai manusia yang cukup waras dan rasional, melontarkan tangannya ke atas, menyiramkan air keseluruh wajah mereka berdua, kebagian atas kemejanya, dan sebenarnya, kesekujur tubuh Chanyeol juga._

_Kewarasan Baekhyun, putus Chanyeol sambil perlahan-lahan menggoyangkan sepatunya yang basah, adalah topik yang jelas perlu ditinjau kembali._

"Demi Morgana..." Jongdae menutup mulutnya beberapa detik, lalu membukanya. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Baekhyun merespon cepat dengan kemampuan berdustanya yang sudah membaik, terbukti dari Jongdae yang tidak memutar bola matanya dramatis seperti biasa. Menyiram air ketubuhnya dan Chanyeol bukanlah rencana yang sempurna, tapi setidaknya merupakan ide yang baik. Jika rambutnya yang dirusak Chanyeol tidak bisa tampak lebih baik, jadi ia membuatnya tampak lebih buruk sekalian.

Kepala Jongdae menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sementara matanya memeriksa kerusakan. "Sepertinya telah terjadi banjir besar disini."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mencibir pada celetukkan Jongdae yang mirip seperti pria bijak, tapi pria bijak setidaknya sudah bisa mandi sendiri diumur 3 tahun. "Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air di baskom besar saat ingin mengompres mata..."

"Tapi kenapa baskomnya sudah berdiri?" Tanya Jongdae teliti.

"Karena sudah kutegakkan!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melihatmu menegakkan baskom itu—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Chanyeol sendiri yang melihatku menegakkan baskom itu. Benarkan?" Baekhyun —dengan wajahnya yang basah— melirik Chanyeol di sebelahnya dengan isyarat; _lakukan kebohongan apapun sekarang_.

"Ya! Aku melihatnya." Jawab Chanyeol, begitu cepat hingga orang paling bodoh pun tahu ia sedang berbohong. Terima kasih pada otak Jongdae yang bergerak lamban melebihi siput buncit, karena ia langsung percaya pada jawaban Chanyeol tanpa menilik ekspresinya yang payah. Jongdae, kau benar-benar...

...Sulit dipercaya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu dan ganti baju." Perintah Baekhyun saat bocah SMA itu masih saja mematung disana.

"Kupikir, kau lah yang perlu ganti baju, _hyung_." Jongdae menebas kalimat Baekhyun dengan telak, ia melihat kakak laki-lakinya itu memberi _death glare_ padanya. Baekhyun benci pada otak Jongdae yang akan berubah jenius ketika tengah membully nya. "Kurasa kau mengalami kesalahan pada fungsi otakmu,_ hyung_."

Jongdae terus memojokkannya menggunakan kata-kata hingga Baekhyun merasa kini ia tengah babak belur. Baekhyun merasa terhina, di sebelahnya Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala membenarkan kata-kata Jongdae.

"Kau yakin kau lebih pintar dariku?!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, tidak bisa terima dengan tuduhan-tuduhan Jongdae menyangkut kemampuan isi kepalanya. Bagaimana pun, si '_ingusan_' Jongdae telah berhasil mempermalukannya di depan Chanyeol; satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak di harapkannya melihat kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak bilang aku lebih pintar darimu—"

"Masuk ke kamarmu!"

"—tapi aku perlu mengatakan—"

"Sekarang!"

"—kalau lubang hidungmu membesar saat marah." Jongdae berlari kekamarnya.

"Sial." Sesuatu memalukan seperti tercebur kedalam lumpur baru saja Baekhyun rasakan saat ini, memalukan, sungguh.

Chanyeol berdehem; suara batuk kering yang keras membuat orang mengharapkan dokter —dokter bedah untuk segera menolong tenggorokkannya. Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas karena ia baru saja mengabaikan tata krama, lalu entah bagaimana ia mengatakan '_Sorry__'_ tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau melihat yang tadi." Baekhyun mengemas tumpahan kain basah dan menaruhnya kedalam baskom.

"Aku sudah sering seperti itu dengan kakak perempuanku, setidaknya, kau lebih beruntung tidak melawan perempuan." Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun seraya memegangi matanya, ia berharap lebam itu segera hilang dan tidak akan meninggalkan warna menjijikkan disana.

"Kau perlu memakan biskuit jahe nya, Chanyeol. Tidak perlu memandangiku, dan habiskan tehnya." Baekhyun mengemas kerusakan dengan mencari kain tebal yang dapat menyerap air dengan cepat untuk di letakkan di lantai.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan merona bodoh tidak akan membuat air-air di lantai menjadi kering, paling tidak ia perlu sedikit usaha untuk menyingkirkan partikel cair itu dari sana sebelum ibunya pulang dan terpleset.

_Tapi_... pikirnya licik, alangkah baiknya yang terpleset lebih dulu adalah Jongdae. Kemudian kepalanya terantuk pada meja dan —_benjol_. Oh, sungguh pemikiran yang memalukan jika saja Chanyeol dapat menebak isi kepalanya.

"Kau seperti istriku saja." Lelaki tinggi yang duduk didekat meja makan menyuarakan pikirannya. Perhatian Baekhyun padanya membuatnya lupa diri. Termasuk lupa akan tujuannya ke rumah ini. Sedangkan untuk hatinya, yeah, mungkin itu sudah terlambat untuk di selamatkan.

Dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

Ulangi—_Jatuh_ _C__inta_.

Dua kata yang membuat para sosiopat memutar mata mereka muak. Dua kata yang membuat anak-anak lebih memilih _ice cream_ daripada mencaritahu defenisi daripada _itu_. Dua kata yang memiliki artian luas untuk manusia pada umumnya.

"Jangan menggodaku."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pada dirinya, sepertinya Baekhyun tengah membangun kembali citra baiknya setelah di jatuhkan telak oleh Jongdae.

Anak itu... Baekhyun ingin memenggal kepalanya setelah ini.

"Baek.."

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Chanyeol yakin lelaki kecil itu mendengarnya.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar mempraktekkan kemampuan hapkido mu pada orang-orang yang berniat jahat padamu." Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan penyelidikkan yang begitu membosankan. Untuk memperingatkan Baekhyun pada hal yang satu itu memang terdengar membosankan di telinganya.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi paranoid seperti ini? Berapa umurnya sebenarnya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu mengatakan itu, tapi ya, aku akan melakukannya. Itu kedengaran seperti perlindungan diri, sama sekali tidak merugikan bagiku." Balas yang bertubuh pendek. Baekhyun ingin menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelahnya, namun perasaan lain di hatinya mencegah dirinya melakukan hal itu. Maka ia hanya berdiri di dekat konter setelah memastikan keadaan lantai aman dari linangan air.

"Untuk kejadian di kantor tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman." Chanyeol membawa matanya berbenturan dengan milik Baekhyun. Pemilik manik _chesnut_ itu mengunci tatapannya pada Baekhyun bentuk keyakinan diri bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan maafnya.

Baekhyun bergetar, ia begitu _sensitive_ jika Chanyeol selalu membahas hal itu —walau sebenarnya mereka memang harus membahasnya. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, kedua bibirnya bergetar, dengan instingnya yang tersisa ia menelan kembali apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Jika ia nekat bersuara, maka nada gerogi dari setiap kalimatnya akan terdengar jelas.

"Aku harap kejadian tadi tidak akan meninggalkan trauma dipikiranmu, Baekhyun. Aku..." Chanyeol menjeda untuk mengambil nafas, seketika oksigen di sekitarnya terasa begitu pepat. Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh kecil di depannya mulai tidak beres, Baekhyun menjadi tidak konsisten dengan caranya berdiri.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi kau perlu tahu perasaanku. Aku melakukannya dalam keadaan waras, dalam keadaan tertarik, begitu memuja dan sangat terbuai..."

"Cukup!" Baekhyun menyela setengah berteriak. Terkesan seperti kesulitan bernafas. "Kurasa kau lebih baik pulang sekarang, Chanyeol. Aku sangat tidak memahami situasi semacam ini."

"Aku belum selesai."

"Kumohon."

Masih terlalu dini untuk menjadi keras kepala, Park Chanyeol lima tahun yang lalu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan berdebat jika lawan bicaranya mulai tidak nyaman dengannya, terlebih ini adalah Baekhyun. Jelas ia tahu, lelaki mungil itu baru saja mengusirnya dengan cara yang halus.

Ketika Chanyeol berdiri, Baekhyun membawa pandangannya pada objek lain. Baekhyun dengan menggigit bibirnya menolak tatapan Chanyeol.

Ia merasakan lelaki tinggi itu mendekat, Baekhyun sulit merasakan apa yang telah dirasakannya ketika menerima dengan lapang dada saat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya di kantor. Perasaan itu lenyap. Ia tahu ke canggungan ini terlambat ia dapati, tahu bahwa semua itu sudah tidak perlu.

Lengan Chanyeol meraih pinggangnya, Baekhyun masih berusaha dengan keras untuk tidak merespon, lengan kanannya berpegangan pada sisi konter dengan erat, sedangkan yang kirinya di biarkan bergetar di samping tubuhnya. "Tatap aku."

Baekhyun tetap keras kepala.

"Tatap aku atau aku tidak akan pulang." Chanyeol kembali mencoba. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya untuk saling berhadapan, _face to face_, wajah tampan rupawan milik Chanyeol bertemu dengan wajah menawan milik Baekhyun. Mereka pun terlibat pada kontak mata untuk beberapa detik.

Baekhyun bungkam pada pengagumannya akan sosok Chanyeol. Bagaimana rambut lelaki tinggi itu acak-acakan akibat tersiram air; ia yakin Chanyeol sendiri yang telah mengacak rambutnya, poninya yang basah menutupi dahinya nan elok. Chanyeol tak ubahnya seperti bintang majalah dewasa.

Samar-samar, bunyi liur yang diteguk terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun pelakunya.

Hembusan nafas berat mengenai kulit lehernya, hawa hangat menyeruak sampai Baekhyun merasa pembuluh nadinya ingin pecah. "Untuk hal yang tidak pantas kita lakukan tadi sebelum mengikat janji di altar, aku memikirkan untuk membawamu pada tahap yang lebih serius."

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka dan tertutup menanggapinya, alisnya berkedut, nafasnya tersekat ke gugupan. Dengan memahami kondisi yang semakin terasa canggung, Chanyeol beserta otaknya yang cabul mendorong kepalanya semakin mendekat dengan Baekhyun, hingga berakhir tanpa jeda, bibirnya tertempel sempurna dengan bibir ranum milik Baekhyun.

Pelukan pada pinggangnya mengerat ketika di bawah kesadaran Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada sisi leher Chanyeol. Lumatan semakin menuntut dan hisapan lidah menjadi puncaknya, dua _hazel_ dan _chesnut _terpejam menikmati setiap ritme yang mereka ciptakan pada ciuman tersebut.

Baekhyun meremas setiap helai rambut Chanyeol dengan lemah ketika ia semakin tersudutkan, dan ketika Chanyeol semakin mendominan. Mereka tidak memikirkan kondisi pakaiannya yang hampir mengering karena terkena hawa hangat dari tubuh masing-masing.

Lidah terjalin, semakin dalam dan basah. Bukti bahwa mereka tengah bernafsu, sesuatu yang mengklamufasekan birahi itu semakin besar. Chanyeol menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan kuluman menyenangkan, menjilatnya berkali-kali seperti bibir itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dibutuhkannya untuk bernafas.

Kemudian tautan itu mereka lepas dengan amat tidak rela karena oksigen lenyap dari paru-paru mereka, _Morgana! Andai yang tadi itu dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi_. Baekhyun memandangi lelaki tampan di depannya dengan seribu macam gejolak. Bau Chanyeol sudah sangat tertinggal di tubuhnya, dan sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Sesunguhnya, Chanyeol... Aku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kita _melakukannya_? Maksudku, itu hal paling memalukan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang baru dua hari bertemu. Aku berpikir bahwa... kita bisa saja tidak menuruti semua yang diinginkan hasrat kelaki-lakianmu dan juga aku. Tapi, aku, aku, aku... Ah brengsek! Bagaimana mengatakannya!" Baekhyun menggigit ujung lidahnya untuk hal barusan, di depannya Chanyeol hanya diam sebagai pendengar yang baik. "Chanyeol, terserah kau ingin menganggapku apa, tapi aku baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa aku tidak menyesal kita telah _melakukannya_."

Pegangan pada pinggang yang belum terlepas serta lengan yang tergantung dileher lelaki yang lebih tinggi menjelaskan seberapa dekat jarak diantara mereka. Pertemuan tubuh mereka seperti tidak ada sekat pemisah disana, dan dari jarak sedekat itu Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi dengan gamblang, walau nada putus-putus juga ikut ambil bagian.

"Baekhyun..." Tangan Chanyeol yang lain mengusap poni lelaki kecil itu, "Mungkin diusia 17 tahun, jika aku menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku, aku akan menjadikannya kekasihku. Namun pada usiaku yang sudah 25 tahun, aku sadar bahwa aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar kekasih saat menemukanmu." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan pengucapan yang berani dan tatapan memuja.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Jongdae —dengan pakaian yang sudah di ganti—

Berkacak pinggang dan bersandar pada kusen pintu.

Kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang ideal itu tersentak, terlebih Baekhyun, ia langsung mendorong Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli jika Chanyeol jatuh sekali pun.

"Ka-kau! Sejak kapan berdiri disana?"

"Apa kau berharap aku sudah lama disini?" Jongdae balik bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berlebihan, membuat Jongdae khawatir anak lidah Baekhyun akan melompat keluar. "Aku hanya membantu Chanyeol membenarkan bajunya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian sangat terkejut aku berdiri disini?"

"Chanyeol harus pulang sekarang." Beritahu Baekhyun pada Jongdae, ekspressinya kembali angkuh seperti tidak terjadi apapun beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongdae mengerjap, terkejut dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak itu.

Baekhyun melesat maju untuk mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol. "Biar kuantar kau ke depan pintu."

Jongdae hanya bergidik lalu duduk manis pada sisi bangku di dapur. Otak SMA nya mengatakan, _tidak baik ikut campur urusan orang dewasa, mereka semua egois_.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol itu, bentuk anatomi berwujud manusia yang 'seharusnya' perlu Baekhyun hindari. Mulai dari _endokrin_ sampai _abdomen_-nya benar-benar tidak dalam status normal, dalam kata lain perlu penanganan _psikolog_.

Baekhyun bukan termasuk ke dalam golongan orang-orang penurut. Ia benci pengekangan. Jika ia disakiti, maka ia akan balas dengan menyakiti. Ia bisa sangat kasar jika batas kesabarannya telah diruntuhkan oleh siapapun. Tapi untuk Chanyeol, hingga harga dirinya telah di renggut pun Baekhyun tak dapat berkutik.

Sungguh, Park Chanyeol itu _mengerikan_. Baekhyun pikir lelaki itu adalah orang yang paling perlu di hindari jika ia bertemu di kantor, atau ia akan berakhir tanpa busana lagi diatas sofa.

Jongdae seraya memakan snack di tangannya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti berjalan berkeliling dari pintu ke lemari dan sebaliknya.

"Kau sedang mengukur panjang kamar, _hyung_?"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku sedang makan sesuatu, bagaimana harus tutup mulut?"

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau datang pada ibu dan katakan kau ingin masuk kembali ke dalam perutnya, lalu minta di lahirkan setelah kau sudah cerdas." Bentak yang lebih tua, namun Jongdae tidak kehabisan akal untuk menjawab, ia suka membuat kakak laki-laki nya itu kesal hingga kiamat menjelang.

"Sayangnya, tubuhku lebih besar daripada ibu. Jika kakiku keluar dari mulutnya—"

"Diamlah! Suaramu dan kebodohanmu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku." Hidungnya saat ini mengembang dan mengempis. Di depannya, Jongdae terlihat seperti domba panggang yang siap untuk dilahap.

"Hanya berpikir realistis." Jawab bocah 15 tahun itu _sok asik_ sembari menggerakkan bahunya naik.

"Bisa kau keluar sekarang?"

"Permisi, tapi ini kamarku."

Baekhyun memeriksa kesalahan, memastikan bahwa kamar ini adalah miliknya namun..."Tembok jelek, gorden kotor, dan terpenting lemari kayu yang aneh! Dan... Tentu saja ini kamarmu."

Jongdae tertawa puas saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah menanggung malu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yoora harus memiliki pengendalian diri yang lebih baik. Jika ia tidak keras kepala ketika ibunya melarang untuk tidak menemui Chanyeol di kantornya, sudah pasti ia tidak akan mendapati Chanyeol sedang tidak berada di ruangan.

Wanita cantik ber_dimple _itu tak habis pikir mengapa ia harus memiliki adik sesialan Park Chanyeol, berotak gila dan tidak tahu malu. Kemana perginya si Park Chanyeol itu sampai tidak ada di kantor?

_Kau berpikir bagaimana Yoora bisa sampai berada disana?_

Jawabannya karena ia perlu menanyakan pada Chanyeol dimana letak ponselnya. Ia terlalu sibuk pingsan kemarin, dan tidak ingat dimana ia letakkan benda itu.

Setibanya di kantor, ia justru tidak melihat batang hidung —yang ingin sekali Yoora patahkan sekarang— adiknya itu berada disana. Dengan menahan emosi, ia tutup kembali pintu ruangan kerja adiknya dan pergi dari sana seraya mengumpat tidak jelas.

Sekarang, diatas sofa ruang tamu, Yoora bersidekap dada menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol untuk merecoki telinga adiknya dengan beberapa _wejangan_ darinya. Tatapannya bahkan mampu melubangi pintu dengan matanya yang bulat, sejak tadi ia menunggu namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan pulang.

Ketika Yoora hampir saja menyerah menunggu kepulangan adiknya, pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan siluet Chanyeol disana; melepas jas kerja dengan rambut yang habis dihantam _tsunami_.

"Darimana saja kau?" Yoora langsung _to the point_ yang mana mendapat dengusan lelah dari Chanyeol.

"_Noona_, biarkan aku mandi dulu baru bertanya. Kau tidak lihat penampilanku?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dari dua jam yang lalu aku menunggumu dan kau menyuruhku menunggumu lagi, heuh? Yach! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu menungguku selama dua jam, aku hanya —YACH AAKK!" Yoora menendang betis Chanyeol menggunakan ujung _high heels_-nya yang runcing.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENUNGGUMU KALAU SAJA AKU TAU DIMANA KEBERADAAN PONSELKU, BRENGSEK!" Yoora telah bersiap mendaratkan tendangan kedua namun Chanyeol segera menghindar.

"Ya! Ya! _Noona! Noona!_ Tenanglah dulu, aku tidak membuang ponselmu, jadi berhenti menjadi monster."

Kau bisa bayangkan menjadi Chanyeol hari ini?

Ketika pagi ia hampir mabuk di _Pub_ bersama Kris. Lalu melakukan kegiatan panas dengan Baekhyun, dan itu bukannya tidak menguras tenaga. Kemudian mata kanannya ditinju telak oleh Baekhyun hingga ia terkapar di lantai. Dan terakhir betisnya baru saja di tendang menggunakan _high heels_ runcing sialan milik kakaknya. Bisa bayangkan?

Betapa ia telah lelah fisik dan pikiran untuk hari ini.

"Hanya katakan saja dimana, dan kau boleh pergi mandi."

"Tergeletak diatas dasbor." Chanyeol melempar kunci mobilnya, lalu hendak melangkah ketika tiba-tiba Yoora mendekat dan mendengus bau aneh dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wanita yang tua setahun darinya itu menatap nyalang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bau sperma."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa indra penciuman kakak perempuannya itu bisa setajam anjing pelacak. Dengan mengulur waktu, Chanyeol membentuk strategi dan...

"YACH! PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN LARI KAU!"

**.**

**.**

Bintang memayungi langit malam ini, kejadian bersetubuh di kantor masih mengguncang Baekhyun. Ia ingin melupakannya, namun semakin besar keinginan itu justru semakin tidak dapat hilang dari pikirannya.

Baekhyun benci, ia benci dirinya. Setiap kali ia membayangkan jari Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya, bibir Chanyeol menyapu bibirnya, maka setiap itu pula ia semakin benci dirinya.

Benci karena Baekhyun menyukainya, benci karena ia mengingikannya lagi ketika ia memejamkan mata untuk sesaat yang lama. Benci karena ia merindukan Chanyeol untuk _mengisinya_ lagi.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa berhubungan seks dapat meninggalkan candu yang permanen. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak pernah melakukannya, jadi ia tidak akan merasa terikat.

Seharian setelah pulang dari kantor Baekhyun selalu memikirkan hal itu, terserah jika orang-orang menganggapnya berlebihan, karena Baekhyun tak kan peduli. Bahkan ia juga memikirkan apakah Chanyeol merasakan keganjilan yang sama sepertinya atau tidak, jika pun tidak, sekali lagi Baekhyun tetap tak kan peduli.

Ini tentang pengalaman pertamanya, dan ia tahu setiap orang akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya yang kini mulai paranoid.

Baekhyun melirik jam di dekat perapian, menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan malam. Dengan menghela nafasnya, lelaki kecil itu berjalan ke arah lemari dan menarik _sweeter_-nya yang tergantung di _hunger_. Ia berencana membeli beberapa ramen untuk mengusir rasa lelahnya, dengan mengambil beberapa lembar uang —yang di pinjam dari perusahaan untuk membayar tagihan listrik dan masih meninggalkan sisa yang lumayan untuk membeli ramen selama seminggu— ia tutup kembali lemarinya.

Untung saja _sweeter_ itu menguarkan bau seperti pinus Bulgaria yang segar, Baekhyun mendapati kembali percaya dirinya.

**.**

Baekhyun berusaha melangkah seringan mungkin di trotoar, angin malam cukup menyejukkan indra pernafasannya. Seraya menyelipkan tangan pada saku _sweeter_, Baekhyun pun bersiul-siul ringan menghibur diri.

Yeah, untuk saat ini biarkan ia tidak memikirkan Chanyeol. Tidak ada suara baritone, senyum idiot, mata bulat dan ...

... Lamborghini brengsek yang seharusnya tidak berhenti disampingnya saat ini.

"Hai cantik."

_Sial. Kenapa Park Chanyeol ada dimana-mana! _Baekhyun hanya berharap saat ini trotoar ingin menelannya, atau malam mau menculiknya untuk sesaat agar tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti pasang wajah seperti hidung belang." Baekhyun memperingati.

Lelaki mungil itu melanjutkan jalannya tidak peduli jika ia dianggap tidak sopan, sementara Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya pelan agar sejajar dengan langkah dari kaki pendek lelaki itu.

"Kupikir, akan lebih nyaman jika duduk di dalam mobilku saja dan kita pergi ke suatu tempat." Chanyeol terdengar tengah menawarkan tumpangan. Tangan kirinya terkulai pada badan pintu berusaha menggapai lengan Baekhyun, sedang tangan kanannya mengendalikan stir.

"Terima kasih, tapi menurutku akan lebih aman jika aku berada diluar saja." Baekhyun meliriknya intens. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Ayolah, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat." Bujuknya tak gentar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya? Terlebih adalah kau."

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya untuk yang kedua kali, lihatlah bagaimana manusia mungil itu tengah menghindarinya. Chanyeol sampai tak tahan ingin keluar dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa jadi paranoid seperti ini? Kau bahkan dapat menggeledah tubuhku dan buktikan bahwa aku tidak membawa apapun yang dapat membuatmu takut. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu membeli ramen dan memakannya di pantai."

_Morgana! Darimana dia tahu aku ingin makan ramen?_

_"_Apa itu sungguh-sungguh?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memeriksa kebohongan dari mata Chanyeol, namun penerangan yang minim membuatnya sulit memastikan.

"Jika kau percaya padaku."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya penuh selidik, meyakinkan hatinya bahwa tidak akan ada apa-apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti penjahat, atau bahkan pembunuh bayaran. Ia tampan dan _stylist, _gambaran lelaki metropolitan masa kini. Lalu apa yang membuat Baekhyun tidak yakin?

Tentu saja ia hanya takut diperkosa oleh Chanyeol.

_Tsh, bukankah itu maumu baek?_

Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat sangat tampan malam ini, alasan mengapa Baekhyun takut ia jatuh kedalam pesonanya untuk kesekian kali. Jadi, sedikit jual mahal tidak masalah bukan? Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat terlalu menginginkan Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun paling tidak bisa kekurangan harga dirinya sedikitpun. Maka ia menyukai setiap karakter dalam dirinya, dan ia mencintai kepercayaan dirinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah berubah pikiran?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi.

"Bagaimana dengan, _sudah_?." Baekhyun bertanya jahil, membuat Chanyeol puas dengan hal itu. Ia bawa kakinya berjalan menuju pintu mobil di seberang, lalu membukanya dan duduk manis di kursi penumpang.

Chanyeol pun menemukan kesenangan tersendiri dari cara Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya. Tubuh kecilnya yang ramping membuat Chanyeol ingin gila. "Sangat indah." Seringainya yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Baekhyun, lalu menyalakan _MP3_ yang tengah memainkan playlist _Drake - Hold on We're Going Home_ sebelum menancap gas dan memecah jalan.

**.**

**.**

Menghabiskan malam di pantai bersama orang yang dikasihi dan di temani ramen benar-benar _moment_ yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol.

Terkesan sederhana, namun terlepas dari hal-hal berbau formal membosankan seperti ketika pergi ke _Restaurant_. Di pantai, semuanya terasa bebas. Ia dapat berteriak sesuka hati tanpa perlu mendapat bentakkan dari siapa pun.

Sedangkan untuk Chanyeol yang kini memandang lautan lepas, apa yang diinginkannya dalam diri seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Usahanya menguntit —ya jika pun bisa dibilang seperti itu— lelaki kecil tersebut tampaknya menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Apa yang dicarinya dalam diri Baekhyun? Menjadikannya seorang istri? Ia harus menikah; itu sudah pasti. Tetapi sulit sekali membayangkan gambaran keluarganya yang menentang Chanyeol menghabiskan sisi hidupnya dengan seorang lelaki.

Atau lebih parah lagi, orang tuanya akan mengusirnya dari rumah. Dan yang terburuk adalah para wanita muda akan dicari untuk dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol.

Itu tidak adil, ia memaksa dirinya mengakui orang tuanya tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Ia telah bertemu beberapa wanita muda yang menarik. Tidak banyak, tetapi beberapa. Chanyeol bahkan bersumpah bahwa tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang dapat dijadikan istri.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menyebut nama orang disebelahnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ada apa?" Yang disebut namanya menyahut. Pantai terlihat tenang malam ini, walau masih terdengar suara air laut menghantam karang di depan mereka sekitar puluhan meter.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/n :**

Hollaaaa Chanbaek shipper yang masih saling solider ^^

Jantungnya masih pada sehat kan lihat photo-photo honeymoon Chanbaek di Barcelona? :v

Orang pacaran sih ya, gak heran mereka ngumbar kemesraan dinegeri orang. Di negara sendiri selalu dihalangin *ehem* pihak agensi. Semenjak Chanyeol take Selca nya sama Baekhyun yang terakhir, mereka makin kesini makin berani aja XD Nempeeeel terus kayak perangko. Liburan berdua, nge-gym berdua, colaborasi panggung juga pergi latihannya berdua.

Gimana, masih ada yang percaya kalo Baekcroc itu real?

Sumpah ya, pas rumor Baekstal muncul aku bahagiaaaaa banget liat Baekcroc shipper pada kicep /ngakak guling/

Mau baekhyun dirumorin dating sama siapapun, aku orang pertama yang gak bakal percaya kalo baekhyun itu normal.

**Baekhyun is totally GAY! And Chanbaek always ****REAL**** than ****REAL!**

Aku beserta Kak Amie Leen dan Kinan baru-baru ini nemuin fakta mencengangkan soal kode cincin yang dipakai sama Chanbaek.

Kalian pernah nonton film gay yang judulnya **Room Alone 401- 410** gak? Yang episode 9 khusus segmen gay. Di film itu seme nya pake cincin di Jari kelingking (Sama kayak Chanyeol) dan uke nya pake dua cincin (Ini juga sama kayak Baekhyun dulu)

Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku buka forum gay dan baca ciri-cirinya. Disana dituliskan bahwa; "_Gay selalu ditemukan memakai cincin pada jari kelingking mereka. Hal tersebut menandakan __**kode **__tersembunyi yang hanya diketahui oleh sesama kaum gay saja. Para Gay juga mempunyai kemampuan mengenali gay yang lainnya dengan hanya bertatap mata dan bahasa tubuh mereka, kemampuan ini disebut dengan __**Gay radar**__._"

Kalau soal Gay Radar, ini aku diskusiin juga bareng Kak Amie Leen. Kami punya teman laki-laki yang gay.

Temannya kak Amie 'Si David' bilang Chanbaek lagi pacaran, dia bisa tau itu dari kemampuan gay radarnya. Kalau menurut temanku 'Si Sony' jika semua gay dikumpulin dan disuruh natap Baekhyun secara langsung, pasti mereka yakin Baekhyun gak normal. Makanya ini yang bikin aku sampai sekarang gak pernah percaya sama skandalnya Baekcroc -,- #BaekcrocHanyaMitos

Sekalian aku mau ngucapin spesially thanks buat Yuni yang udah update Wedding (FF jaman dinasti Joseon wkwkwk) adegan smut nya selalu php ih -_- ditambah lagi author nya suka ngaret. Tapi congrat Yu, cuma itu doang FF GS yang aku baca saat ini XD

Kak Amie Leen yang lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliahnya juga semoga cepat kelar (walaupun kita masih sempat-sempatnya main detektifan *LOL) My Blue Eyed Boy nya ditunggu kakaakk~ Demi kredibilitas hahahahaa

Dan buat si author nyebelin , nih udah aku update, sekarang giliranmu, Somewhere Only We Know nya manaaaaa? *todong piso*

**Buat semua Readersku yang udah review di Chapter sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih banget, review kalian yang manis-manis selalu berhasil bikin blushing. Apalagi review random yang ngocok perut, sukses bikin aku dikatain mulai gak waras *LOL* /padahal emang bener sih XD**

Maaf banget kalo aku update nya lama, WB emang gak bisa di hindari T-T

Tiap mau ngetik, ada aja hal yang bikin mood gak sejalan sama pikiran. Ditambah lagi, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk main detektif-detektifan bareng Kak Amie sama Kinan XD

So, ini aku selesaiin dalam waktu satu malam. Rekor pertama *LMAO* Aku sadar diksinya masih berantakan /.\

Rencana Chanyeol sama Kris, are you guys get the _**points**_? Udah mulai ngerti atau masih abu-abu? Chapter depan waktunya permainan *smirk bareng Krisyeol*

Waktu lalu aku gak kasih kode soal adegan smut kan? Nah, Chapter depan bakalan ada sesi '_maju mundur cantik_' lagi dari otak cabulnya Chanyeol :D #Poor baby Byun yang udah gak virgin~

So guys, Jangan pelit review lah huhuhuhu TT_TT aku gak muluk-muluk kok, di kritik juga aku mah terbuka, gak mesti kok review itu harus pujian. Juga, aku tau siapa aja yang fav/foll PYD, aku _**sangat**_ berharap kalian mau luangin waktu buat tinggalin respon kalian. Mau bagaimanapun, pada dasarnya semua author itu sama, di fav/foll tapi gak direspon sakitnya tu dimana-mana /mendadak curhat :3

**Thanks to :**

[Sogogirl94] , [KyusungChanbaek] , [ ] , [ ] , [Amie Leen] , [DijaminMasihPerawan] , [CussenBaekBy] , [septhaca] , [KyungMii] , [LSA Princess of EXO Planet] , [SFA30] , [Ichi Bee] , [Ririan] , [devrina] , [nelly amelia] , [missfirelight] , [Shouda Shikaku] , [Sniaanggrn] , [realchanbaek92] , [YOONA] , [parklili] , [flameshine] , [ .39] , [ ] , [ 39] , [Balbaekyeolfan] , [Always HunHan] , [90rahmayani] , [baekggu] , [chanbaekluv] , [rekmooi] , [lolamoet] , [KaiSooLovers] , [lalany] , [Song Jisoek]

See yaa~


	6. Chapter 5

**Direction **

It's will be long enough, please take relax position to read my own story. I tell you before :)

**.**

**Warning! Sex Scene inside!**

**.**

Pantai _Haeundae_ yang terbentang di distrik kota Busan seharusnya ramai di malam musim panas, festival perayaan _Jeongwol Daeboreum_ menjadi lengang seperti tak ber-manusia. Di sebelah barat pantai terparkir mobil super sport Lamborgini agak menjorok kearah tepi pantai, di baliknya duduk dua lelaki dewasa yang menumpukan tubuh mereka pada permukaan pasir.

Dengan menelan ramen terakhir yang tersangkut di mulutnya, Baekhyun hampir tersedak karena mengunyahnya terlalu terburu-buru. Chanyeol memberikan air mineral di genggamannya untuk digunakan Baekhyun sebagai pertolongan bagi tenggorokannya yang malang.

Berbohong adalah keahlian Baekhyun, walau Jongdae sering mengoloknya payah dalam hal itu. Namun, kata _dusta_ sudah seperti kata; _makan, minum, mandi_. Dengan kata lain, berdusta adalah kebiasaan lelaki bersurai sewarna _brunette_ tersebut.

_"__**Apa kau mencintaiku**__?"_

Sebuah pertanyaan ambigu dari Chanyeol yang Baekhyun pikir sesuatu tentang _Cinta_ juga dapat dijadikan alasan untuk berbohong.

"Tidak."

"Kau bahkan belum memikirkannya ketika berkata _tidak_." Chanyeol sedikit tak terima pada jawaban Baekhyun, tapi tetap mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang merendah. Ia menjawab secepat radiasi menyaingi ringkik cicadas musim panas.

"Lalu apa alasan terbaik sehingga aku harus mengatakan _Iya_?" Baekhyun melempar tanya tak kalah pelik. Hantaman air laut pada batu karang terdengar berdebum-debum di depan mereka.

"Karena kau tertarik padaku."

"_Screw that!_ Percaya diri sekali. Aku tidak tertarik padamu, Chanyeol."

..._Bohong!_—lagi. Karena alasan gengsi.

Sesederhana itu.

Alasan Baekhyun seharusnya tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada Chanyeol, namun disinilah, kalimat itu seketika merontokkan harapan Chanyeol yang terpesona padanya. Tidak banyak, hanya sedikit. Tapi jika di takar dengan jumlah, _sedikit itu_ tetap saja mempengaruhi bukan? Kalimat _tak berperasaan_ Baekhyun telah mampu membuat benak Chanyeol merongrong.

Ada ekspresi _anomali_ merekah saat lensa _hazel_ milik Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan manik _heterokromik_ Chanyeol. Langit berkanvas _lazuardi_ kini telah berganti warna kelam diatas sana setelah horison terbenam di barat. Bintang memayungi malam mereka seolah tengah berbisik bahwa diatas sana para bintang imajiner akan memberikan kenyamanan dan keintiman malam hanya untuk didamba kedua anak adam itu.

"Apa kau tersinggung?" Baekhyun mempertahankan bibirnya agar tidak terkurva lebar melihat wajah bungkam Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kedip sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek."

Baekhyun merasa pundak kanannya tidak seimbang yang di harapkannya, tanpa perlu menoleh ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol baru saja meletakan kepalanya disana. Baekhyun pikir situasi semakin tidak berpihak padanya jadi ia hanya diam dengan kondisi dadanya yang menginginkan jantungnya dimuntahkan keluar.

"Di Berlin..." Chanyeol memutar _soft drink_ di genggamannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku berusaha menemukan jati diri. Disana aku mendapati preferensi seks ku tidak senormal yang kuharapkan. Aku lebih tertarik pada pemuda mungil dengan bibir yang seksi daripada wanita cantik dengan dada yang besar. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya. Hingga _Prom Night_ musim panas berlangsung, seorang lelaki 21 tahun datang padaku minta di setubuhi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku menguasai tubuhku dan mendapati bahwa aku akan _melakukannya_, dengan seorang laki-laki."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya intens, merasa maklum bahwa itu tidak akan asing untuk di dengar. Jadi ia mengangkat jemarinya bergerak mengusap surai Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya, merabanya lembut dengan harapan Chanyeol akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa tertarik untuk mendengar semua pengalaman lelaki tinggi itu ketika berada di _Negeri Hitler_ tersebut.

"Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari untuk menyikat gigi, aku mengetahui bahwa aku harus _pulang_. Seoul telah menungguku kembali dengan harapan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, Jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka aku akan di kutuk seumur hidup di tertawakan kedua orangtuaku karena kelainan yang kumiliki. Tapi aku tidak sadar bahwa aku tidak pulang setelah dua tahun berikutnya. Aku masih berada di Berlin." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memilih meringkuk semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, usapan pada rambutnya membuat ia merasa lebih nyaman. "Tapi, sepertinya Yoora _noona_ yang tidak menyukai orientasiku. Itu wajar. Dia adalah perempuan _single_, tak ada satu pun perempuan sepertinya yang menginginkan lelaki menjadi Gay di hidup mereka. Akan sangat sulit untuknya ketika ia mulai mencintai seorang lelaki dan ternyata, lelaki itu adalah Gay."

"Turut prihatin mendengarnya." Baekhyun baru saja memikirkan bahwa yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah benar.

"Aku memikirkan sesuatu belakangan." Chanyeol menempatkan bokongnya diatas pasir pada posisi nyaman, lalu berucap "Sangat menyenangkan jika kita dapat berkencan setiap hari." Yang lebih tinggi terlihat mulai agresif, ia mendaratkan lengan kokohnya pada pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun seraya menggerakkan kepalanya mencari posisi lebih dekat dengan ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, lalu bisakah kau bawa tubuh beratmu ini menjauh dariku? Kau benar-benar membuatku sulit bernafas." Baekhyun mengklamufasekan kegugupannya dengan bersikap menjengkelkan, Chanyeol mengetahuinya dan ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Asal bisa memeluk Baekhyun, ia akan senang jika berpura-pura tidak tahu rona menggemaskan telah membakar pipi si mungil.

"Ayolah romantis sedikit, disini hanya ada kita berdua."

_Oh Morgana, ini menggelikan.._

_"_Aku tahu keinginan terselubungmu, Park Chanyeol." Lelaki mungil itu mendengus malas-malasan ketika mendengar tawa berat keluar dari suara baritone lelaki di pundaknya.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Baguslah, aku tidak perlu memikirkan cara untuk memberitahumu kalau begitu." Chanyeol menyeringai tampan sembari mengendus bau seperti kulit bayi pada leher laki-laki mungil itu, tanpa perlu memikirkan kekesalan Baekhyun, ia lesakkan lidahnya pada kulit belia tersebut dengan keinginan membuncah.

Baekhyun yang masih dilingkupi kewarasan —walau nyaris gila meredam erangannya— menarik rambut Chanyeol agar membuat jarak dengan tubuhnya. "Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Park!" Protesnya.

_Keep calm Park, you'll get it soon. Slowly~ _

Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Menghadapi lelaki di sebelahnya bukanlah perkara yang mudah, paling tidak ia perlu membuat situasi kembali normal.

"Aku memiliki beberapa kudapan di dalam mobil, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kita melakukan semacam piknik disini, terlalu cepat untuk pulang di pukul sepuluh, tidakkah aku benar?" Baekhyun menyetujui dengan anggukan kepala khidmat, lalu mengatakan ide Chanyeol terdengar menarik untuk membunuh kebosanan.

Sampai Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan melangkahkan tungkainya mencapai mobilnya —tak jauh, hanya satu langkah di belakang mereka— Baekhyun memejamkan netranya untuk kemudian menghirup udara sejuk khas pantai di malam hari.

_Menenangkan. _Pikirnya.

Aroma parfume Chanyeol masih tertinggal disana yang Baekhyun akui itu membuat benaknya bertambah segar. Tak ada keraguan dalam dirinya, Baekhyun tahu dengan merek Parfume yang digunakan Chanyeol, desain 'Flacon' dengan semerbak oriental dan penuh daya pikat aldehida. Menyulam hati bunga yiang-yiang madagaskar dan kayu _chypre afternote_.

Tidak salah lagi, itu _Caleche_ yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai merek pasar fashion mewah kelas dunia. Tidak yang paling mahal memang, tapi untuknya harga parfume itu bahkan mampu membuatnya tidak makan delapan bulan. Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang tahu cara _memanfaatkan_ uangnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Chanyeol kembali dengan sebuah matras —seperti _alas_— dan beberapa kudapan yang ia janjikan.

"Tentang?" Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya guna mempermudah Chanyeol membentangkan matras di bawahnya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Kuharap kau suka kecewa." Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya berkedut, ini semacam pertanda jika ia gugup ketika tengah berbohong.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa aku telah menebaknya bahkan sebelum kau jawab?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat tahu caranya membangun gengsi, Baek."

"Omong kosong." Yang lebih mungil mencibir lalu mengambil _soft drink_ yang berada dalam genggaman lelaki tinggi itu. "Untuk apa kau menanyakannya jika kau sendiri lebih mengenal personality-ku?"

"Hanya membuat diriku semakin menginginkanmu." Chanyeol menoleh kesamping, Baekhyun tengah menenggak _soft drink_ miliknya, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan matanya dari sana. "Wow! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat seksi ketika minum."

"Salah satu kelebihanku, bukankah begitu?" Lelaki mungil itu memberikan senyum jahilnya ketika telah selesai mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah.

"Kupikir lebih dari itu. Maksudku, kau selalu terlihat seksi."

"Berhenti membual Chanyeol, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa refleks, "Lihat! Kau semakin seksi ketika sedang marah."

Angin pantai di malam hari memang buruk. Sesuatu seperti membuat tulangmu terbungkus bongkahan es salah satu pengaruhnya. Penjaga pantai menyarankan untuk menghidupkan api unggun jika suhu semakin turun beberapa derajat _celcius_.

Awalnya Baekhyun masih merasakan sedikit kehangatan di tubuhnya, namun ketika ia hampir tidak merasakan jari-jari tangannya, Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia telah kedinginan. "Apa ini bulan Desember? Kenapa aku merasa sekarang sangat dingin?" Bibirnya bergemeletuk dingin, _sweater_ dan _skinny jeans_ yang membalut tubuh kecilnya tidak bekerja lama untuk menyimpan panas.

Chanyeol melepas jaket _skin pattern_ miliknya. "Kuharap ini bisa membantu." Kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh menggigil Baekhyun.

"_Thanks_." Baekhyun menerimanya dengan baik, ia hanya akan mati beku jika masih mengedepankan gengsinya.

Hanya ada sebuah _blouse_ tipis yang membalut tubuh Chanyeol, jadi ia menarik kedua kakinya untuk memeluk lututnya. Ia menggigil.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja seperti itu?" Baekhyun mengintrupsi, ada nada khawatir di setiap kalimatnya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

"Ayah dan ibuku baru saja terbang ke Finlandia untuk terapi siang tadi, dan baru pulang lusa. Hanya ada aku dan kakak perempuanku di rumah, tapi sebelum keluar aku sempat di beritahu bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah temannya malam ini. Jadi, jika aku pulang sekarang, aku hanya akan mati bosan di rumah sendirian, atau berakhir mengenaskan di balik meja Bar." Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Tapi kau tak kalah buruk sekarang."

"Hanya dingin, tidak terlalu masalah. Aku laki-laki yang tangguh."

"Tsh! Dasar keras kepala!" Baekhyun terkadang kesal pada feromon berlebihan lelaki tinggi di sebelahnya.

Setengah jam lagi menuju pukul sebelas malam. Persediaan _snack_ mereka sudah menipis, Chanyeol sudah kehabisan kalimat untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun; begitu juga sebaliknya. Kabar baiknya, cuaca semakin dingin.

"Seharusnya ada yang mengingatkanku untuk memakai jubah tebal ketika ingin ke pantai." Chanyeol merutuk karena ia semakin menggigil.

"Dan aku bahkan tidak pernah ke pantai di malam hari." Sindir Baekhyun, setidaknya tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat dari Chanyeol, tetapi ketika ia berbicara, asap terlihat mengepul keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ada sesuatu menarik yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Sial, ini lebih parah daripada mandi di musim dingin tanpa bantuan air hangat." Chanyeol menggigit jari jempolnya, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa angin di malam musim panas akan sedingin ini.

"Apa kau masih keras kepala tidak ingin pulang?"

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun! Pikirkan ide lain selain itu."

"Lihat! Kau masih saja keras kepala." Baekhyun memberikan tatapan bosannya. Chanyeol menjadi berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan ketika sedang kedinginan. "Kemarikan kepalamu." Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, "Aku punya cerita yang menarik."

Tanpa perlu di perintah untuk yang kedua kali, Chanyeol telah merebahkan kepalanya di pundak mungil lelaki kecil itu. "Begini lebih baik." Cengirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bercerita, mungkin aku hanya akan bertanya. Apa alasanmu menerimaku bekerja di _Metzo Company_ tanpa persyaratan yang rumit? Sesungguhnya, itu masih terdengar aneh sampai sekarang." Baekhyun mengansurkan _gwaja_ untuk di nikmatinya, _gwaja_ dengan nama lain _chocopie_, sejenis _spongecake_ ringan untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan yang tepat, aku hanya berpikir kau membutuhkan bantuan saat itu." Dari sisa kudapan terakhir, hanya tertinggal _Jollypong_ yang tidak disentuh oleh Baekhyun, karena yang ini terbuat dari cokelat. Baekhyun sering mengeluh tentang berat badannya yang naik setelah makan cokelat.

"Dengan memposisikanku sebagai sekretaris Presdir? Tidakkah menurutmu itu sedikit berlebihan?"

"Realistis saja Baekhyun, kau di tempatkan di posisi menguntungkan, dan kebetulan jabatan itu kosong. Kau berpikir itu aneh?" Chanyeol membawa pandangannya pada lelaki mungil yang tengah asik menikmati _chocopie_-nya.

"Tidak hanya aneh, itu juga berlebihan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan pipi menggembung akibat mengunyah, suaranya sedikit aneh, tapi Chanyeol tahu apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Kau? Ckh, tidak bisa di percaya. Manusia macam apa yang menolak kebaikkan orang lain."

"Aku tidak menolak, aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang budi. Dengan di terimanya aku bergabung di Perusahaan, kurasa kau sudah melakukan kebaikkan. Tapi tidak sampai memberikan jabatan penting seperti itu padaku." Baekhyun memasukkan potongan terakhir _chocopie-_nya sebelum membawa arah pandangannya pada pria tinggi yang memandanginya sejak tadi.

"Apa kau semacam orang yang tidak percaya pada keberuntungan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya frustasi, percuma saja berdebat panjang jika ujung-ujungnya ia tetap saja kalah ber-argumen. "Aku percaya pada keberuntungan, tapi aku tidak percaya pada kebetulan." Katanya yakin.

"Tapi kebetulan yang mengatarkanmu padaku karena suatu keberuntungan." Sebuah tangan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas, membuat ia terlihat berantakan.

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu,_ huh_? Aku jadi terlihat buruk ketika berdebat denganmu. Kau tahu? Itu benar-benar menyedihkan." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Aku lebih hangat jika seperti ini." Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan keluhan Baekhyun, ia memilih bertingkah seperti _puppy_ yang bergelayut manja pada tubuh tuannya.

"Apa sudah tidak dingin?"

"Masih, tapi memelukmu seperti ini terasa lebih hangat." Chanyeol menumpukan ujung dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun ketika ia berbicara agar dapat menangkap ekspresi malu-malu dari si mungil.

Baekhyun menyadari Chanyeol tengah memandanginya, namun ia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu dan menatap lurus kearah laut. Ada perasaan yang meletup-letup di hatinya.

"Baek, katakan jika yang akan kulakukan ini salah."

Tapi Baekhyun, tidak menangkap maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol; bahkan ketika bibir mereka telah tertempel satu dengan yang lainnya. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya daripada memikirkan sesuatu 'salah' yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar ia tidak mengatakan apapun, dirinya juga tidak melayangkan protes ketika Chanyeol berinisiatif menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Baekhyun dengan kuluman yang lembut. Melumatnya pelan dan dalam.

Nafas Baekhyun terdengar putus asa ketika mereka sampai pada _french __kiss_, dari dalam mobil —yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka— terdengar 'Mash up' dari lagu Taylor Swift _\- Blank space_ baru saja di putar oleh Playlist. Suara sensual penyanyi asal Amerika itu berhasil membuat kegiatan mereka bertambah intim.

Setiap hentakkan demi hentakkan musik, Chanyeol membawa ciuman mereka pada bagian yang sulit dihentikan. Tangan Chanyeol telah melakukan keajaiban lain, ia berhasil membaringkan Baekhyun di atas matras tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Yang lebih mungil terengah ketika lidah Chanyeol turun menyapa leher mulusnya, lidah itu mampu membuat Baekhyun mencapai hormon _dopamin_-nya. Ia menekan kepala Chanyeol lebih dalam. Chanyeol berhasil menemukan letak _sweetpot_ Baekhyun ketika ia menghisap kulit leher itu hingga si mungil melenguh panjang.

Chanyeol meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_ pada leher sensual tersebut. Matanya yang berkilatkan birahi memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun, bibirnya yang berkilat dan sedikit bengkak, pipi bulatnya yang memerah; sebenarnya seluruh wajahnya.

_Oh my god!_

_Look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

Lirik lagu yang mengaung diantara kegiatan mereka seolah menjadi perantaraan tersendiri dengan apa yang menggambarkan Baekhyun di mata Chanyeol.

"_Baekki_?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut di telinganya, dan Baekhyun membuka matanya menyadari panggilan itu baru pertama kali di dengarnya dari mulut siapapun. "Aku masih memberimu kesempatan untuk menolak."

Baekhyun hampir saja menangis mengetahui betapa bodohnya Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan penuh rasa hormat setiap kali meminta izin untuk menyetubuhinya. Tatapan kedua mata itu, tatapan yang Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol menginginkannya.

"Bodoh! Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menolakmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tidak tahu itu jawaban macam apa, tapi yang ia tahu dirinya telah pasrah, tubuhnya telah ngilu sepenuhnya. Chanyeol sempat tertawa tidak percaya, namun dengan gerakan cepat ia lepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kita melakukannya di tepi pantai?" Baekhyun masih sedikit _shock_, entah karena tubuhnya kembali dingin ketika Chanyeol beranjak berdiri untuk membuka pakaiannya sendiri.

Posisinya yang tak di bungkus sehelai benang pun membuat ia memerah saat Chanyeol memandanginya seraya menurunkan resleting_ jeans_-nya, setelahnya terlihat _underware_ Chanyeol dengan merek _Calvin Klein_. Baekhyun berdebar menunggu celana itu lenyap dari sana. Melihat _V-line_ diantara tulang pinggul Chanyeol saja —berasal dari pantulan benda langit dan pernah dilihatnya diam-diam ketika seks pertama mereka diatas sofa— membuat ia tak berhenti menyentuh sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, otot perut yang tercetak baik, lengan yang menghasilkan _bisep_ dan _trisep_, adalah lambang dari definisi sempurna.

Jika Chanyeol menyebut tubuh Baekhyun adalah Indah, maka Baekhyun menyebut tubuh Chanyeol adalah _sexy_.

"Baek, jangan lakukan itu tanpa bantuanku. Cepat jauhkan tanganmu dari sana!" Chanyeol berkata sengit selagi menurunkan _jeans_-nya, namun Baekhyun tidak patuh untuk menurut. Ia masih saja mengurut kejantanannya tidak sabaran. Chanyeol mengumpati kelakuan binal Baekhyun, setelah dirinya naked total, ia dengan buru-buru menuju mobilnya mengambil _lube _dan mengganti playlist menjadi _Healing sexual_ milik _Marvin Gaye_.

Menurut Universitas Montreal, mendengarkan musik ketika bersetubuh akan mengantarkan kegiatan seks menjadi lebih berkelas. Chanyeol mempercayainya dan _Healing Sexual_ adalah pengiring yang baik.

"Ahh... Chanyeol _hurry up_~" Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan kondisi kejantanannya semakin membesar di dalam kuasa mulut Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi di antara mereka perlu sedikit usaha agar Baekhyun tidak mendesah heboh saat ia melakukan blow job pada _otot_ diantara selangkangan Baekhyun. Letak mereka yang jauh dari keramaian festival, juga tertutupi _body_ mobil Chanyeol, membuat mereka tidak terlalu cemas akan ketahuan.

Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang barbar ketika mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Chanyeol terlalu sering menunda _kedatangannya_ dengan menghambat lubang sperma-nya, dan ketika Chanyeol benar-benar melepaskannya dari siksaan itu Baekhyun menyiram sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya tertawa menang.

"Senang melihatku tersiksa, _heum_?"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu bermain solo tanpa menungguku melepas pakaian, ingat?" Chanyeol menjepit hidung bangir Baekhyun, lalu menyibak poni basahnya untuk kemudian mencium kening berkeringat Baekhyun. "Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal." Sambungnya mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

Baekhyun merengut kesal namun Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihat bibir itu segera mengecupnya. Mereka tertawa bersamaan ketika Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menyerang wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman.

"Ingin _foreplay_?" Tangan Baekhyun turun ke bawah mencari 'sesuatu' yang akan mengantarkannya pada beberapa klimaks mengagumkan.

"Kurasa kau hanya perlu menjadi pihak yang menerima _service_ saja, _Baby_~" Tangan Chanyeol menangkap sebuah tangan jahil yang mengelus batangan sperma-nya.

"Maka persiapkan aku." Katanya dengan memberikan senyum lembut pada Chanyeol.

Seperti seorang ahli, jari-jari Chanyeol melesak masuk ke dalam _manhole_ Baekhyun dengan bantuan _lube _yang diambilnya dari dalam mobil. _Nyanyian merdu_ Baekhyun hanya membuat 'kebanggaan' Chanyeol mengeras ereksi.

Cuaca dingin beberapa saat yang lalu bahkan tidak berani mengalahkan suhu tubuh keduanya. Mereka telah di bakar oleh birahi yang besar, setiap jantung yang berdetak seirama dengan darah yang berdesir.

Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol menerima gesekan di dalam tubuhnya, membuat ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Nghh... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Baekhyun baru saja mendapati orgasme ketiganya, ia terus menunggu Chanyeol yang masih bergerak diatasnya.

"Tidak sekarang baek, ahh—aku sibuk." Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan menggila mengejar orgasmenya, tangan Baekhyun bergelayut menyentuh tubuhnya tak beraturan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya membayangkan bintang-bintang imajiner menimpanya, tidak peduli bibirnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan lembut, atau jika ia mendapat _shocking shake_ di _manhole_-nya ia akan menjerit seperti barbar.

Mereka mencoba beberapa gerakan; Missionary, Rodeo, Doggy, 69 dan Spooning. Ketika Baekhyun mengeluh tentang pinggangnya yang hampir patah, Chanyeol memungut pakaian mereka dan membereskan piknik dadakan mereka —dengan tubuh telanjang, tentu saja— membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk pulang.

Namun, _sesuatu_ telah dilakukan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun di jok belakang hingga mobil itu bergoyang dan jari-jari Baekhyun menapak di kaca jendela yang berembun.

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Jongin selalu belajar dari pengalaman, terlambat bangun pagi maka akan tertinggal sarapan dengan yang lain di kantor. Ia selalu mengutuk tentang kebiasaan bangun paginya yang menyebalkan. Keran air yang tiba-tiba rusak, dasi yang mendadak hilang, baterai _accumulator_ yang lupa ia ganti, serta berakhir mengenaskan di stasion subway _Yongsan __—_ia bahkan harus mengalami dua kali _transit_.

Seperti kata cukup tidak bersahabat dengan penderitaanya hari ini, tepat ketika Jongin baru melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya, Luhan telah melakukan _kampanye_ dadakan di kursi kerjanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara semudah itu setelah menghabiskan _asparagus_-ku di atas meja diam-diam ketika aku mandi?" Luhan terlihat menghindari Sehun yang terus berusaha meminta maaf, sedangkan lelaki cantik itu terlihat buruk dengan bibir panjang yang tidak biasa.

"Aku sudah minta maaf untuk itu 'kan? Jangan seperti ini, ingat umurmu, Luhan." Sehun terus membujuknya, dan Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo di sebelah mereka yang akan membanting buku kwitansi tebalnya untuk menyuruh mereka tutup mulut.

"Tapi itu di bawakan oleh ibuku langsung dari Texas. Dan..." Luhan tercekat seperti ada tangan kasat mata yang mencekik lehernya, "Dan kau, jangan datang ke apartement ku sampai lusa."

Sehun mengkerut tidak yakin. "Apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kalian mengesampingkan urusan kantor dengan urusan pribadi?" Mereka tidak menyadari Jongin telah duduk di kursi Luhan.

"Permisi, apa yang kau lakukan di kursiku?"

"Duduk."

Luhan menggeram. "Aku tidak bilang kau sedang berenang."

"Aku hanya sedang mengeluhkan kursiku yang aneh akhir-akhir ini, berderit tiba-tiba." Jongin mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Aku berpikir ingin bertukar kursi denganmu."

"Jongin..." Luhan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat setelah merasa apa yang di katakan Jongin barusan adalah _monopoli_.

Tapi seperti biasa, Jongin tidak peduli atas intrupsi tiba-tiba itu. Ia pun terus bicara, "Sebagai pihak netral di antara kalian berdua, ya selain Kyungsoo juga, aku merasa pertengkaran _rumah tangga_ tidak seharusnya dibawa-bawa ke dunia bisnis." Katanya berlagak formal dan menyilangkan kaki kanannya dengan yang kiri, berusaha terlihat berwibawa. _Ya, Tuhan_.

Dan benar saja, Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan _kumur-kumur_ dari bibirnya. Seketika itu Sehun yakin bahwa pertengkaran kedua rival itu tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat.

"Oh, jadi kau merasa bahwa hidupmu yang paling menyenangkan karena tidak memiliki masalah _rumah tangga_? Begitu?" Luhan meninggikan dagunya yang runcing bermaksud menantang.

"Aku justru lebih memiliki banyak masalah daripada kalian, hanya saja aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Mungkin jika aku mengurutkannya dari pagi hingga malam, tidak akan secepat ketika kau kencing di pagi hari." Jongin yang terpancing, berdiri dari kursinya—Luhan.

"Kau baru saja mengeluh tentang urusan _rumah tangga_ kami. Itu karena kau tidak memiliki kekasih. Lagipula, siapa yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Sudahlah Luhanie, jangan di perpanjang la—" Sehun berusaha menengahi, disela oleh Jongin.

"Demikianlah kata lelaki pendek yang merasa dirinya sangat laku oleh seorang lelaki kekurangan zat warna seperti Oh Sehun."

"Lalu kau menyalahkan kami karena kau terlahir hitam? Kalau begitu datang pada ibumu untuk dimasukkan kedalam kandungan, lalu minta di lahirkan kembali ketika kau sudah putih."

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku—"

"Lihat, siapa yang baru saja mengeluh."

"DIAAAAMMM!" Kyungsoo membanting buku Kwitansi tebalnya. Ia baru saja memasuki ruangan kerja mereka, darahnya seketika mendidih melihat orang yang tidak pernah berubah merusak pagi mereka setiap hari. "Tutup mulut kalian berdua."

"Oh syukurlah kau datang. Aku hampir gila menyuruh mereka diam dan jangan bertengkar hanya karena _asparagus_." Ini ungkapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jongin. _Anak ini benar-benar_.

Para pegawai lain hanya menggeleng, merasa mereka berempat konyol dengan bertingkah kekanakan di usia yang tidak dapat dikatakan muda lagi.

"Satu tahun seharusnya sudah cukup bagi kalian membiasakan diri satu dengan yang lain. Ini bahkan sudah berjalam empat tahun, kita masuk ke perusahaan ini sebagai Jobseeker bersama-sama empat tahun silam, apa itu tidak cukup untuk kalian berdua mengenal dan memahami diri masing-masing?!" Kyungsoo memelas, ia mungkin akan mengatakan dirinya lelah kerja di perusahaan yang memperkerjakan dua pegawai seperti Jongin dan Luhan atau Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi, ia masih memiliki ambisi yang tinggi dalam hidupnya. Ia masih ingin menjadi orang sukses dan membangun perusahaannya sendiri, jadi ia merasa masih baik-baik saja selama ambisi itu masih ada dalam dirinya. Tetap saja, Jongin, Luhan —dan terkadang Sehun— hanya memperburuk jalannya menuju sukses dengan mereka bertengkar setiap hari, dan Kyungsoo yang tidak memperoleh ketenangannya di kantor.

Luhan terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku berubah pikiran." Lalu menoleh pada Sehun. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu datang ke Apartement, kau boleh datang kapan saja. Bahkan jika kau ingin memasak semua bahan-bahan _lasagna_ di dalam kulkasku, aku tidak akan marah. Tapi, kau tidak boleh memakannya diam-diam lagi, atau aku bersumpah akan menendang selangkanganmu hingga impoten."

Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat Luhan begitu menggemaskan, segera memeluk kekasihnya. Tidak peduli pada beberapa karyawan wanita yang melihat risih pada mereka berdua.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Melihat pasangan itu, ia jadi menginginkan seseorang yang spesial yang akan di peluknya seperti itu setiap hari, bahkan lebih dari itu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja melihat kearahnya, Jongin bersumpah Kyungsoo-baru-saja-melihatnya.

"Pagi." Katanya memulai.

"Apa kau sedang berbasa-basi denganku?" Kyungsoo mencibir, membuat Jongin menggaruk belakang telinganya.

"Selain pintar bicara, kau juga terlalu _to the point_. Dan kurasa, aku menyukai itu." Jongin berdesis mengurangi kegugupannya, mungkin jika dapat menatap ke masa lalu, perasaannya masih sama pada Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, Jongin tidak pernah mendapati dirinya lebih berani dari sekarang.

"Kembalilah bekerja Jongin..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, "...Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi denganku."

Jongin melirik sekilas pada Sehun dan Luhan yang entah sejak kapan telah selesai berpelukan, ia menjadi ragu untuk sesaat. Tapi, ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Kyungsoo dan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu, bahwa ia cukup berani untuk mengatakan... "Kyungsoo! Ayo pergi kencan denganku akhir pekan. Aku pastikan aku yang akan mentraktirmu setiap hari jika kau mau kencan denganku." Katanya dengan lantang.

Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka menatap tidak percaya pada Jongin, bersamaan dengan itu pipinya terasa terbakar karena menahan malu di hadapan banyak orang. Ingin sekali ia berteriak protes pada Jongin, tapi disisi lain kebahagiannya justru lebih besar dan membuat dirinya meredam keegoisannya. Dengan malu-malu ia menjawab, "Jika jadwalku kosong, aku akan mengabarimu."

Membuat Luhan di sudut meja melompat heboh, "Yeay! Semoga berhasil untuk kalian berdua." Dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang manis, memperparah kondisi Sehun yang mulai diabetes di sebelahnya.

Dan saat itu juga, Jongin sadar bahwa Luhan tidak selamanya menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama untuk Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan Kris. Gugup tentu saja, hal semacam ini menjadi masalah di peringkat pertama saat akan bertemu orang baru. Ia tidak melihat Chanyeol lagi sejak mereka berpisah di lift ketika lelaki tinggi itu tidak berhenti memberinya semangat. Untuk hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun belum bisa memastikan status apa yang lebih pantas di antara mereka berdua selain omong kosong.

Kris, pria itu, sibuk memperhatikan laptopnya sampai tidak menyadari Baekhyun telah memasuki ruangan. "Ah, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun hampir saja keluar dan mengetuk pintu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kris, kegugupannya membuat dirinya melupakan tata krama yang paling formal, namun Kris sembari menahan tawanya mencegah Baekhyun melakukannya, atau ia akan benar-benar berpikir seberapa lucunya Byun Baekhyun ini.

"Aku sudah banyak tahu tentangmu dari Chanyeol, jadi kuharap kau bisa menyesuaikan hubungan kerja diantara kita berdua." Ini sebenarnya basa-basi, tapi cara Kris menyampaikannya terdengar baik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku juga masih baru dan terkejut mendapat posisi penting ini, jadi mohon kerjasamanya Kris-ssi." Baekhyun tersenyum selagi menunggu lelaki tinggi di depannya bertindak lebih dan memberitahu apa yang harus di lakukannya pertama kali selain melihat tumpukan dokumen di kursi lain dalam ruangan yang sama.

"_Aigoo_.. Bagaimana bisa aku harus satu ruangan dengan lelaki yang memenuhi persyaratan untuk menjadi adikku." Katanya mengurut pelipisnya saat dirinya memberanikan diri menatap mata Baekhyun begitu lama, sedang yang mungil diantara keduanya, berkerut canggung.

"Apa aku harus merubah penampilanku?" Entah kenapa, mereka justru membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Tidak perlu, kita cukup melakukan interaksi senormal mungkin, dan jangan bertingkah menggemaskan di depanku." Kris mengangkat bahunya seolah hanya itu cara satu-satunya, dan Baekhyun pikir lelaki tampan di depannya adalah atasan yang menyenangkan jadi ia menarik bibirnya memberikan senyum mengerti.__

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebenarnya hingga keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka bisa terlihat dekat layaknya sahabat atau lebih kepada Kakak dan adik. Kris membiasakan dirinya mengerti bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara adalah salah satu hal yang di sukainya dari lelaki itu; bijak dan apa adanya.

Metzo Company telah memenangkan pelelangan proyek dari perusahaan induk di Tiongkok, Kris bilang itu berkat Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun diharapkan dapat membuat dokumen penawaran tender dengan benar. Ia memulai dengan memahami strategi pelaksanaan proyek, lalu membuat kurva S sebagai perancanaan.

Baekhyun menyalakan Microsft excel untuk menjalankan mandatnya, berkutat selama batas waktu yang tidak dihitungnya, tahu-tahu ia merasakan pundaknya pegal. Ia menatap Kris sebentar ketika lelaki itu menerima telpon penting dari seseorang.

Walau tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan tender kerjasama yang ia coba pahami, Baekhyun ingat ia sudah lama tidak membuat grafik dan diagram serumit ini. Ia harus berkali-kali menajamkan mata pada setiap angka-angka yang di tawarkan _Inventec Corporation_ Tiongkok tersebut, karena dengan angka-angka itu Baekhyun merasa disanalah kesempatannya.

Di ruangan lain, Chanyeol sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang di lakukan Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama bergerak di depan layar monitor, dengan kerumitan pikiran yang sama. Walau secara intelektual, apa yang di kerjakan Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan yang di pikirkan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu membentuk jadwal baru dalam mengatur pertemuan kedua dengan pihak Tiongkok, memastikan bagaimana tender itu tetap berjalan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Malangnya Baekhyun, anak itu bahkan sampai mendapat sakit kepala ketika mempelajari _Network planning_ yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan tender. Secara konseptual, sistem itu sendiri tidak akan memenuhi persyaratan _Site enginer, logistik proyek, safety_ dan _Quantity surveyor_ pada bagian bawah keterangan yang ia baca.

Baekhyun tidak menaruh kecurigaan, ia hanya mengira pihak Tiongkok atau dirinya sendiri yang salah paham dengan tender yang akan di jalin dalam waktu dekat.

**[10:34 ****오전****;** Dia tetap profesional tidak ingin bertanya, padahal aku yakin tadi dia mengusak rambutnya tanpa sadar.**]**

Lalu _Chat_ di kirim oleh Kris. Selang beberapa detik, pesan baru dari Chanyeol masuk pada _Chat room_.

**[10:37 ****오전****;** _Baekhyun-ku memang lucu. Ah, aku jadi ingin mengunjunginya sekarang._**]**

Kris berdecih maklum pada _Chat_ yang baru saja di bacanya, sesekali mencuri pandangan kearah Baekhyun memastikan anak itu tidak menangkap basah dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sedang membicarakan penderitaannya di depan laptop.

**[10:39 ****오전****;**Urus saja dokumenmu, jangan memberikan efek dramatis hanya karena kalian tidak satu ruangan.**]**

**[10:40 ****오전****;** _Kau ingin pamer atau cemburu?!_**]**

**[10:41 ****오전****;** Cemburu? Aku? Untuk apa aku cemburu kalau kekasihmu sendiri satu ruangan denganku. Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu.**]**

**[10:42 ****오전****;** _Jadi benar kau ingin pamer?! Ahh, Baekhyun-ku tidak akan mau denganmu, untuk apa aku cemburu._**]**

**[10:43 ****오전****;** Itu karena dia lebih menghormatiku, dan berusaha keras menolak pesonaku. Sudah sana lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, sebentar lagi makan siang dan tunggu aku memukul kepalamu.**]**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menunggunya di Caffe pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Lelaki itu sudah mengirimkan banyak pesan pada Baekhyun menanyakan mengapa dia lama sekali. Mereka memang belum menyepakati hal ini tadi pagi, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya. Hingga jam makan siang selesai —Chanyeol yang bersikeras tidak ingin memesan apapun sampai Baekhyun datang menemuinya— berakhir tidak mengindahkan perutnya yang minta diganjal dengan sesuatu. Ia kelaparan, demi Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di Platform, yang lebih mungil tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lift.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak menemuiku di Caffe seberang jalan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali guna memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, "Hah?"

"Hanya _hah_?"

"Jadi kau memintaku menemuimu di Caffe? Pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu di ruangan sejak tadi—tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tadi pagi _huh_?! Aku sudah seperti orang gila mencarimu kesana kemari sejak tadi." Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lebih kesal, urat-urat di wajah Chanyeol mengendur.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untukmu, _Baekki_~" Chanyeol membawa tangannya menangkup kedua pipi berisi milik Baekhyun, menatap lurus pada mata sewarna madu di depannya. "Aku sengaja tidak menemuimu di ruangan Kris untuk pergi bersama, karena bocah itu sudah berjanji akan memukul kepalaku. Bahkan aku begitu frustasi saat tidak ada satu pun panggilan dariku yang kau angkat."

Baekhyun tertawa dan segera sadar bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham. _Bodoh_, ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, tapi aku tidak membawa ponsel hari ini. Baterainya _lowbatt_ dan aku lupa mencabutnya ketika selesai mengisi daya."

Chanyeol menerima jawaban itu dan merelakan dirinya jika harus menunggu di Caffe itu lagi seumur hidupnya jika Baekhyun yang menjadi alasannya sekarang tertawa begitu indah. Ia rela salah paham jika berakhir dengan melihat tawa itu setiap kali mereka menyelesaikannya.

Chanyeol sudah menarik pinggul mungil rekannya dan memikirkan ciuman yang sangat panjang dengan Baekhyun, sampai suara lift terbuka terdengar dan merusak rencana-rencana indahnya. Ingin Chanyeol berteriak pada orang itu untuk menyuruh mencari lift lain karena ia sudah tidak tahan ingin _memakan_ Baekhyun, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang mendorong bahunya sampai ia tersentak ke dinding lift, menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa mereka masih berada di kantor.

Disana ada Sehun dan Luhan yang mematung melihat bibir atasannya hampir menyatu dengan bibir orang yang —Demi Tuhan!— sempat bertengkar dengan Luhan saat menyampaikan pesan personalia, keduanya juga terkesan tidak yakin ingin memasuki lift yang sempat mereka buka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maafkan kami." Keduanya menunduk sopan dan benar-benar pergi dari sana setelah membuat _kerusakan_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

P.s : 오전 berarti 'A.M' (Menunjukan waktu dunia) Aku adaptasi dari salah satu author di AFF.

**A/n :**

Hollaaaa my old and new Readers^^

Long time no see ~

Well langsung to the point, aku tau segelintir Chanbaek shipper lebih _'aware'_ soal a/n Chapter kemarin. Aku udah gak mempermasalahkan screenshot-nya sampai heboh di twitter. Tapi, aku putusin buat gak share info tentang Chanbaek di cyber terbuka kayak gini lagi. Trauma and private, it's a simple reasons. (Beberapa orang juga nyuruh aku buat hati-hati.)

Atau aku boleh sedikit klarifikasiin aja?! Infromasi itu kan bisa berasal dari kita yang rajin stalking, atau dari informan-nya langsung. Nah, apa yang aku sampaiin di a/n kemarin itu 'gak bisa dibilang' nginfo juga sih, soalnya (sorry aku keliru, aku pikir udah banyak yang tau hal tabu kayak gitu, di soukor sendiri juga udah jadi public secret) terlalu exited sama Chanbaek ke Spanyol sampe lupa ngebatasin omongan. Jadinya kayak ZONK gitu, aku jadi shock sendiri a/n ku di sebar luasin ke twitter haha anak twitter badai banget kelakuannya XD

So, banyak yang nganggep aku ini delusi banget gitu ya? :D Ahh, mungkin kalau kalian punya kenalan senpai-senpai luar negeri (Vietnam, Thailand, Philipine, Jepang) yang lebih tau seluk beluknya Chanbaek, atau kenal informan yang punya info 'mahal', kalian bakal ngerti kenapa aku 'segitunya' ke Chanbaek. **TAPI** aku gak pernah bilang loh Chanbaek bakal nikah XD Aku masih realistis, gak mau mendahului Tuhan, tentu saja.

Menurut ilmu psikolog, setiap manusia itu Delusional, jadi berkacalah pada diri sendiri, semuanya pernah punya penglihatan masa depan dialam bawah sadar masing-masing. Cuma untuk kasus Chanbaek, aku masih bisa bedain antara mana yang rasional dan mana yang irasional. Aku Fujo? Ada yang bilang ini semacem gangguan psikis. Coba sekarang aku tanya, emang kalian tau gangguan psikis itu apa-apa aja jenisnya? **Narsis** itu suatu gangguan psikis loh, **anti sosial** juga termasuk gangguan psikis. Jangan asal mengkongklusi soal psikis seseorang, setiap manusia punya gangguan pribadi. Mungkin bisa tanya ke psikolog langsung apa yang aku omongin ini. Disisi lain juga, aku shipper akut Justin Bieber dan Selena Gomez, Nickhun 2PM dan Tiffany SNSD. Apa mereka Gay? Ahahahaha gak selamanya aku freak banget jadi Fujo :))

Fyi, mungkin beberapa akan miris dengar ini, tapi pada kenyataannya, Indonesia itu dapet info (kebanyakan) udah tinggal 'ampas-nya' doang dan hasil karangan bebas pihak-pihak yang gak bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan di Korea, Jepang, China, Thailand soal Chanbaek ini udah basi banget sebenarnya. Saran doang sih, kalau ada info jangan asal langsung di tanggepin dan ujung-ujungnya malah galau sendiri. Lebih baik jadilah stalker yang handal, cari tau, jangan mudah percaya gitu aja :))

Aku anggap, masalah ini selesai sampai disini, dan gak ada lagi a/n ku yang kesebar di twitter.

TETAP! BELIEVE IN CHANBAEK YEAYY! *Kibar banner Shipper*

**Thanks buat semua dukungan kalian^^ sampai yang tanyain kelanjutan ff ini di facebook dan bbm, aku harap ini belum terlambat :D**

**Gimana sama rencananya Krisyeol? Udah pada ngerti? (****•****V****•****)**

**Daaaan, senang lihat kotak review kemarin, akhirnya beberapa Silent readers mau berbaik hati meninggalkan respon. Perubahan signifikan, **_**heum?**_** Hahahaha I'm so glad, seriously^^ Jangan lupa review lagi yorobuuuun~~**

Semua kritik aku tampung dengan terbuka, tentang penggunaan kata hubung juga udah di perbaiki, sekali lagi_ thank you to leave some animadversion for me_~

**Thanks to :**

[Beechanbaek] , [missfirelight] , [Amie Leen] , [rekmooi] , [babyboybyun] , [anaals] , [DijaminMasihPerawan] , [Song Jiseok] , [ ] , [Park Shita] , [neli amelia] , [Jacqualinne] , [chanbaekkiller] , [KyusungChanbaek] , [19 Sweetychanbaek 92] , [sogogirl94] , [Chan Banana] , [Guyliner] , [xiubaekhan] , [welcumbaek] , [baeqtpie] , [aprilbambi] , [alfianisheila] , [parklili] , [Guest(1)] , [septacha] , [fangirlfriens] , [rzhoenaaa] , [KyungMii] , [ ] , [Sayaka Dini] , [KT CB] , [beagle6104] , [ ] , [CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala] , [Shouda Shikaku] , [lolamoet] , [ .39] , [yeolinbaek] , [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] , [oknum kji] , [hunniehan] , [tanpanama] , [ ] , [sweetyYeollie] , [guest(2)] , [ ] , [Nida Exo-L] , [indri kusumaningsih] , [kira] , [Balbaekyeolfan] , [BC'baek] [azurradeva] , [Planetary Nebula] , [ayowaddupkres] , [alkatesalls]

See yaa~


	7. Chapter 6

Tiada hal yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat menginjak rumah selain tidur yang cukup dan berkualitas. Mungkin ada sesuatu pada ranjangnya hingga bisa begitu terasa menggoda saat ini.

Usai Chanyeol menghilang bersama dengan mobilnya, Baekhyun membawa langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah demi menyisir jarak dan mendapati ibunya tengah menunggunya sembari merajut atau menjahit _bannie_?! Entahlah, mungkin hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan ibunya selama ia hidup. Malam menjahit dan siang memanen lobak. Kasual sebagai seorang ibu diusia yang mulai senja._ Yeah,_ tabiat ibunya mudah dibaca layaknya sebuah majalah.

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun melepas sepatu kerjanya dan meletakannya pada rak di sebelah meja _cat duco_. Aroma rumahnya masih sama, masih senyaman hunian yang sudah bersamanya sejak hari kelulusan. Baekhyun menutup netranya sejenak untuk menghirup tiap-tiap aroma lapuk dinding yang terbuat dari kayu _ek_.

"Apa kau selalu pulang dengan pria itu?"

Tangan Baekhyun menggantung nyaris menyentuh sadel pintu kamarnya, "Chanyeol?! Ibu... Memperhatikannya?"

"Tidak sulit mengenali wajahnya walaupun dia sering berganti mobil datang kemari."

Angin malam masuk menjuntai dari arah fentilasi, menghantarkan getar suara yang mungkin telinganya yang salah dengar, tapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa tidak ada yang baik-baik saja dari nada bicara ibunya. "Terjadi sesuatu?!" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati.

"Kalian berkencan?"

"Dia atasanku, dan ibu tahu itu."

"Baguslah, ibu tidak suka anak ibu berkencan dengan laki-laki, ibu tahu atasanmu itu adalah seorang gay. Kami bertemu dua bulan yang lalu di Daegu ketika dia mencium seorang laki-laki. Banyak berita mengerikan di tv nasional akhir-akhir ini yang membahas hubungan sesama jenis." Wanita separuh abad itu menatap putera sulungnya sebentar lalu menepuk-nepuk wolnya dan berdiri. "Carilah wanita dan pergi berkencan dengannya, ibu akan senang melihat hal itu."

"Aku tahu."

Ibunya tersenyum begitu manis, "Selamat malam, tidur yang nyenyak."

Namun permintaan ibunya membuat Baekhyun terjaga semalaman.

**.**

Yang paling menyebalkan setelah semua ini adalah perasaannya. Otaknya tak ikut berubah menjadi otak manusia, seseorang harus mengingatkannya tentang ini. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat ibunya kecewa, ia selalu menginginkan ibunya menjadi orang pertama yang akan dibuatnya bahagia lebih dari siapapun.

Tapi, mengencani wanita?

Melakukannya sesulit menangkap snitch dalam pertandingan _Quidditch_. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dihatinya bagaimana mencintai seorang wanita selain ibunya, namun permintaan itu tersampaikan dengan baik. Ia kesal karena semua ini tidak berjalan seperti biasanya.

Seberat apapun masalah yang selalu ia emban selama ini, ia akan jatuh tertidur sebelum pukul dua belas malam. Tidak halnya dengan sekarang, sudah dua jam dari waktu dini hari mata keparatnya masih terbuka tanpa ada rasa kantuk yang menyerang. Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas walau ia juga tahu bahwa dunia ini dipenuhi dengan udara.

Ibunya mungkin akan mulai memonopoli pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol, atau pria tinggi itu sendiri yang tidak akan mau melihat wajahnya lagi setelah mendapat tatapan tidak senang dari ibunya. Belum lagi ketika Jongdae tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku harian ibunya dari atas nakas, halaman mengerikan terbuka untuk memerintahkan Baekhyun membaca tulisan tersebut.

_'Selagi aku bernafas Tuhan, aku tidak ingin melihat kedua anakku menjadi Gay.'_

Seperti godam menghimpit hatinya. Terlalu naif rasanya jika dirinya mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja, karena pada dasarnya ia juga memerlukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikan tulisan itu, sebab ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang percaya bahwa ingatan yang kuat masih kalah dengan tulisan yang buram diatas kertas. Ibunya akan membuka buku harian itu suatu saat dan akan ingat pernah menulis hal itu disana.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang mengambil ponselnya yang berada diatas mesin _printer_ yang rusak. Tidak mengeceknya seharian membuat ia rindu pada benda kesayangannya itu. Ia membuka _lockscreen_ dan mendapati banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari Chanyeol, juga _chat room_-nya yang di spam oleh pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Baekhyun refleks tersenyum mengingat _chat_ itu dikirim delapan jam yang lalu saat Chanyeol menunggunya di caffe untuk makan siang bersama.

**[01:13 ****오후****; **_Temui aku di caffe seberang jalan. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke ruanganmu, Kris akan memukul kepalaku, dia serius akan melakukannya_.**]**

**[01:15 ****오후****;** _Apa kau masih sibuk?! Baiklah, aku tunggu hingga kau membalasnya_.**]**

**[01:30 ****오후****; **_Baek, balas _chat_-ku. Jika kau tidak bisa pergi, aku akan membawa _mushroom salad_ dan _szchnitzel roll_-nya ke ruanganmu saja, bagaimana? Kita makan siang bersama dan tidak usah berbagi dengan Kris_.**]**

**[01:35 ****오후****;**_ Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku?! Cepat angkat telponnya sebelum aku panik_.**]**

**[01:39 ****오후****;** _Aku tidak bercanda. Angkat telponnya, Baekhyun!_**]**

**[01:45 ****오후****;** _Arrghhhh kau membuatku gila____*****__memasang __emoticon _tube_ marah seperti _hulk_*****_**]**

Mengingat tidak ada orang waras yang tertawa tengah malam, Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menahan tawa hingga wajahnya memerah. Ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa memberi celah pada lelaki tinggi itu, Chanyeol adalah _moodboster_-nya dan ia yakin ibunya tidak akan peduli seberapa pentingnya Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Selagi kelamin mereka masih sama, jangan harap mereka bisa bersama seperti yang dilakukan pasangan normal yang lain.

Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, ia kembali membaca _chat_ yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol. Ia terus men-_scroll_ kebawah hingga berhenti pada _chat_ yang membuatnya pucat dan menarik selimut untuk tidur. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa tertidur setelah ini.

.

**[01:55 ****오후****; **_Aku kehilangan waktu makan siang karena menunggumu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Menikah denganku_.**]**

**[01:57** **오후****; **_HaHaHa aku hanya bercanda. Lupakan saja_.**]**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berniat tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Sebelum pergi ke Daegu, ibunya khawatir karena anak itu masih berada diatas ranjang dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya yang mungil. Baekhyun ingin berbohong mengatakan ia sedang sakit dan meminta cuti sehari pada perusahaan, tapi saat melihat wajah ibunya yang cantik membuatnya tidak sampai hati untuk berbohong.

_Ayolah, kau punya ibu, pasti tahu rasanya seperti apa ketika berniat ingin membohonginya._

Maka dari itu Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan Jongdae setelah memastikan ibunya berangkat memanen lobak.

"Kau harus belajar mandi sendiri setelah ini, _Hillbilly_. Alat vitalmu semakin membesar. Ibu akan segan jika terus melihatmu bertelanjang seperti ini setiap memandikanmu. Sedangkan aku, aku akan segera bosan." Baekhyun menuangkan shampoo _Chamomile_—Demi hidung Rango yang aneh, Jongdae benci tanaman sialan itu!— dan memijat kepala adiknya.

Jongdae ingin ia segera dewasa seperti yang sering dikeluhkan oleh Baekhyun. Paling tidak ia punya waktu belajar untuk mandi sendiri sebelum keinginannya bersekolah di Eton akan terwujud. Tidak lucu jika ia meminta teman asramanya bergiliran memandikannya setiap hari. _Jangan bercanda_, _memangnya kau pikir siapa dia?! _Belum lagi kehadirannya akan dianggap tidak penting.

"Tunggu, kau menyebutku apa tadi? _Hillbilly_?! Kau mengataiku orang udik hanya karena tidak bisa mandi sendiri, _hyung_?" Jongdae merengut protes.

"Tidak ada orang keren yang tidak bisa mandi sendiri. Sudah baik begitu daripada aku memanggilmu _Bastard_ atau _Chicken_."

"Tapi aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Ya, kau seperti itu."

"_No way_!"

"_Yes, anyway_!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Maka buktikan, _posh-boy_. Kebodohan akan merusak rencanamu sebelum kau bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun mengulang gerakan naik turun pada tubuh Jongdae melalui spons mandi yang berbusa.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu _hyung_, bahwa aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan syndrom sialan itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda padanya. Dengan cekatan, ia letakkan spons tadi pada rak sabun. "Butuh sedikit bantuan, _boo_?"

Jongdae yakin ada yang tidak beres dari senyuman kakak laki-lakinya tersebut berjalan mundur menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ketika sadel pintu ditekan, saat itulah Jongdae sadar bahwa Baekhyun menguncinya dari luar. Terima kasih pada buih shampoo _chamomile_ yang masuk ke matanya sehingga ia tidak sempat mencegah pintu tertutup.

"Yakh! Buka pintunya! Aku takut sendiri!"

Baekhyun tertawa menang. Ia sedikit bersyukur ibunya pergi memanen lobak terlalu pagi hari ini, jadi ia bisa _bermain-main_ dengan adiknya yang payah tanpa harus mendapatkan jeweran di telinga.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada monster di dalam. Kau harus sembuh dari syndrom bodohmu itu."

"_Hyung_! Aku tidak bercanda, tadi malam aku mimpi _Costa_ dan _Bad Bill_ memakanku! Bagaimana jika sekarang mereka ada dibalik kloset?" Kaki Jongdae bergetar seolah-olah ia kedinginan selepas terjebak selama dua hari di kutub bersama para hybrid.

"_Aigoo_... Lihat dirimu, kau mulai berhalusinasi lagi. Jika benar mereka ada dibalik kloset, ajak saja mereka berkenalan." Jawab Baekhyun random. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa adiknya yang payah itu trauma pada monster dalam serial animasi.

"_Hyung_." Jongdae merengek.

"Aish, cepat mandi sana. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, hanya mengawasimu dari luar. Jangan pedulikan _costa_ dan _bad bill_, mereka idiot."

Suara shower menyentuh lantai terdengar selang beberapa saat, Baekhyun yakin anak pengecut itu sedang membasuh tubuhnya. "Tetap berdiri disana, kau jangan kemanapun. Aku selesai secepat mungkin." Jongdae memperingati alih-alih matanya memeriksa setiap sudut kamar mandi yang mendadak terlihat horor.

"Ya pecundang, aku menunggu." Baekhyun mengganti raut wajahnya saat Jongdae tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyung_' dan justru memerintahnya dengan nada menyebalkan. Baekhyun pikir adiknya itu mulai tidak beradab.

**.**

**.**

Matanya yang gelap mengerling ke sekitar ruang kerja melihat Luhan menyalin dokumen penjualan, Sehun menganalisa data keuangan _client_, serta Kyungsoo yang tengah menerima orderan dari _customer_ melalui telepon. Ruangan sedang hening dan Jongin juga tidak berusaha untuk mengacaukannya, ia menyeduh frapuchino-nya sejenak untuk kemudian angkat bicara.

"Jadi, lusa kita akan turun ke lapangan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh setelah selesai menerima telepon. "Uhm.. Aku baru saja menginput nota penjualan dan surat jalan, kita juga akan melakukan pengiriman barang pada pelanggan."

"Itu tugas Delivery Order, omong-omong."

"Dan kita sales—Oke maksudku kau Manager Marketing dan aku Admin Marketing, hanya berbeda sedikit dari jasa pengantar barang. Lagipula letak orderannya tidak jauh dari lapangan." Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya pada Sehun dan Luhan. "Mereka berdua juga akan ikut dengan kita."

Jongin melirik pasangan itu, berharap keduanya dapat menjadi rekan yang baik dan mengingat perbedaan antara kencan dengan bisnis. Di kantor saja mereka sudah sering bermesraan seakan tidak peduli dunia. "Semoga mereka tidak mampir ke Lotteria."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara rendah agar tidak didengar pasangan yang sedang disibukkan di depan layar monitor.

"Mereka akan kencan buta."

"Apa salahnya dengan hal itu? Kita tinggal ikut saja masuk Lotteria."

"Apa kau ingin dianggap aneh karena menguntit orang pacaran? Kau bisa dikira orang yang menyedihkan." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seakan pemuda itu gila.

"Dengar Jongin, Lotteria bukan sungai Han. Disana tidak hanya ada orang yang berkencan saja, kau bahkan bisa melihat manula menggigit _Shrimp Burger_. Apa salahnya jika kita masuk kesana, orang tidak akan mengira Sehun dan Luhan sepasang kekasih karena mereka laki-laki, dan negara ini tidak melegalkan pasangan sesama jenis jika kau tidak lupa."

"Lalu?" Jongin payah mengekspresikan wajahnya, maka Kyungsoo tahu maksud dari kata '_Lalu_'

"Lupakan."

"Ayolah, Lalu?!" Desaknya.

"Kita tidak akan ikut berkencan." Jawab Kyungsoo percaya diri.

"Oh aku tidak sedang menanyakan tentang kita." Goda Jongin.

"Tapi tertulis di wajahmu seperti itu."

"Kau mengerti wajahku?!" Seringaian di wajah lelaki yang berkulit matang itu tertarik lebih intens. Kyungsoo sadar dirinya memilih kalimat yang salah dengan meladeni Jongin ketika berakhir seperti ini. Pipinya memerah walau matanya tidak menyaratkan ia sedang merona. Mungkin ia butuh buku panduan bagaimana mengatasi rasa gugup saat sedang ditatap intens oleh seorang lelaki yang selalu masuk kedalam mimpinya.

Dimanapun buku itu dan berapapun harganya, Kyungsoo membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Apa kau seorang oportunis?!" Tanya Kyungsoo. Seperti yang bisa Jongin tebak, pembicaraanpun dialihkan oleh pemuda bertubuh kecil itu.

"Apa itu penting?!"

"Ya!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan cepat, walau ia sendiri tidak yakin mengapa ia harus tahu.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya oportunis sedikit. Apa salahnya dengan kita berkencan?! Maksudku, aku sudah pernah menawarimu beberapa kali. Lusa adalah akhir pekan, apa kau tidak berniat menerima penawaranku?! Anggap saja aku memang sedang mengambil keuntungan, tapi setidaknya aku punya usaha untuk mengencanimu. Aku tidak pernah segamblang ini sebelumnya."

Mendengar kalimat itu rasanya seperti Kyungsoo gagal mengembangkan parasut saat terjun dari ketinggian seribu kaki. Apa itu baru saja pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin?! Astaga sejak kapan pemuda itu mulai bicara seperti retoris. Terakhir yang ia periksa, Luhan hampir frustasi menghadapi sisi menjengkelkan Jongin setiap hari, tapi Jongin sebenarnya adalah orang yang menyenangkan hari ini.

"Hey, hey, terima saja." Luhan meletakkan dagunya pada _divider room_—partisi pembatas meja kerja— dan mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya pada gipsum tersebut. Entah sejak kapan ia menguping pembicaraan mereka, karena baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk untuk peduli.

"Oke, aku akan menerima." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan enteng membuat Luhan dan Jongin terbelalak heboh. _C_'_mon_, Kyungsoo si pemuda formal menerima ajakan kencan begitu saja bukan hal yang wajar. "Tunggu, maksudku tentu saja tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Hanya saja —well— arrghh, terserahlah."

Jongin menarik kepalan tinjunya dan berseru _Yess!_

"Bagus. Aku juga sudah punya rencana." Luhan tersenyum begitu lebar hingga Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergidik.

"Rencana? Seperti?" Keduanya menunggu waspada. Takut-takut rencana anak itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau konyol seperti ketika ia menyiapkan pesta april mop empat bulan yang lalu.

"Ingat ketika aku menyebar luaskan soal Kristen Steward yang memutuskan menjadi seorang lesbian?!" Tanyanya menaik turunkan alis mata.

"Tentu, kau penyebar rumor."

"Aku bukan penyebar rumor, kau tahu."

"Tapi kau percaya rumor. Sama saja."

Luhan memutar kedua matanya, kesal pada Jongin yang keras kepala dan pada Sehun yang lebih tertarik dengan monitor daripada wajah _manly_-nya. Paling tidak ia butuh dibela saat ini oleh lelaki berwajah datar seperti cermin itu yang sudah dipacarinya empat tahun belakangan.

"Itu bukan rumor! Apa kau tidak melihat internet? Semua artikel berbicara soal itu dan menjadi berita terpanas sejak 2014. Apa selain orang yang menyebalkan kau juga orang yang ketinggalan berita?! Steward baru saja melakukan pemotretan majalah dengan _blouse_ hitam milik pria dan Demi Tuhan dia merokok. Lalu saat menghadiri acara fashion di New York dia juga hadir mengenakan stelan Jas pria dengan style _androginy_. Beritahu aku jika dia masih seorang wanita dan tidak melakukan transgender."

"Dia-masih-wanita-yang-cantik-dan-menawan-saat-di _Twilight_." Jongin menekan setiap kata pada kalimatnya yang disetujui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Itu sebagai Bella swan, oke?! Tidak sebagai Kristen steward setelah putus cinta dengan Pattinson karena skandal perselingkuhannya tercium media. Kau harus liat rambutnya yang sekarang. Bahkan dia terlihat lebih macho daripada Kyungsoo."

"Permisi, apa kau baru saja menghina selera fashion-ku?!" Kyungsoo melipat lengan dibawah dada.

"Tidak, aku hanya membandingkan." Kata Luhan sambil mengangkat bahu, "Well, semua orang memang mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibandingkan, bukan?! Kupikir kau mengerti."

"Memang." Sahut Kyungsoo Jengkel. "Tapi kau tidak lebih _manly_ dariku."

Jongin menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Berhenti membahas bahwa kalian berdua sangat _Manly_. Itu hanya mempermalukan diri kalian saja."

"Pffffft." Sehun tertawa sadis.

"Oh, kau sudah ingat dunia rupanya." Sindir Luhan pada Sehun.

Demi Morgana. Apa ini harus diperpanjang?! Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa topik semakin tidak jelas, hingga Kyungsoo yang berotak lumayan bersuara.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan rencanamu apa?!"

"Oke, jadi begini. Ketika kita berada di lapangan nanti, rumor tentang Personalia Park dan Sekretaris Byun memiliki hubungan spesial pasti akan menjadi topik _most wanted_ beberapa hari kedepan. Aku tidak bilang ini akan berhasil, tapi bagaimana jika kita memanfaatkan hubungan mereka, _heum heum_?!" Luhan memainkan matanya dengan heboh, melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo seolah ia memaksa mereka berdua untuk setuju.

"Menguntit itu tindakan kriminal. Kita bisa dijatuhi denda sesuai undang undang korea." Protes Jongin, masih belum sependapat.

"Apa kau sejenis manusia yang terlalu mengikuti aturan?! Kita tidak akan tertangkap basah kecuali ada yang bertindak bodoh sampai ketahuan. Dengan begitu, kau Kim Jongin yang tampan, tidak harus berpikir menggunakan dengkulmu lagi. Otakmu yang sebesar biji kenari itu perlu diasah agar cerdas."

"Aku tidak percaya seorang Xi Luhan baru saja mengatakannya." Sindir Jongin membuat Luhan mendengus kesal, ia juga berdesis menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih, terlihat ia rajin menggosoknya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin ikut, cukup diam saja. Jangan menghalangiku dan Kyungsoo." Teriaknya. Sehun segera berdiri dan menyeret Luhan untuk duduk kembali di kursinya, jika Luhan dibiarkan berteriak maka ia akan membuat keributan, dan itu tidak baik untuk pekerjaannya.

"Karena rencanamu terdengar konyol dan berbahaya bagi pekerjaanku..." Kyungsoo angkat suara. "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak setuju—"

"Ayolah, kyung."

"Tidak."

"Selera humormu sedang buruk saat ini." Kata Luhan keras kepala.

"Aku tidak sedang melucu, Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari memutar kedua matanya. "Tapi aku sedang memikirkan konsekuensinya seperti yang dikatakan Jongin."

Luhan menghempaskan penanya pada meja dan memasang wajah dongkol seolah mengatakan kalian-berdua-sama-saja.

**.**

**.**

**[02:00 ****오후****;**_Dia dimana?!_**]**

**[02:13 ****오후****;** Tertidur di meja kerjanya. Mungkin dia lelah mengikuti jadwal rapat pertama untuk tender.**]**

**[02:13 ****오후****;** _Apa berjalan sesuai rencana?!_**]**

**[02:14 ****오후****;** Sempurna.**]**

**[02:14 ****오후****;**_Bagus._**]**

**[02:14 ****오후****;** Bukankah kalian sudah berhubungan badan?! Lalu untuk apa lagi rencanamu ini?!**]**

**[02:17 ****오후****;**_Itu tidak bekerja banyak, kau tahu Kris._**]**

**[02:18 ****오후****;** Oh, tradisi bodoh itu lagi.**]**

**[02:20 ****오후****;**_Kami harus membuat komitmen. Aku mulai bosan dengan omong kosong dalam hubungan kami, dia tidak ingin membuat status yang jelas denganku. Jika dia dibiarkan seperti itu terus menerus, hubungan kami hanya akan jalan di tempat._**]**

**[02:21 ****오후****;** Tapi secara tidak langsung kau memaksanya.**]**

**[02:21 ****오후****;**_Apa itu masalah bagimu?! Kupikir bertindak egois itu menyenangkan._**]**

**[02:21 ****오후****;** Menyenangkan pantatmu!**]**

**[02:25 ****오후****;**_*****__mengirim emoticon _frodo _anjing cokelat terbahak-bahak__*****__ Oke, mari kita serius. Aku tidak bercanda, yang kulihat di Daegu dua bulan yang lalu itu memang ibunya. Aku melihat Potret keluarganya dengan seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang wanita setengah baya terpajang di ruang tengah saat aku pertama kali memasuki rumahnya. Kakiku langsung bergetar mengetahui bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita dalam foto itu di Daegu._**]**

**[02:26 ****오후****;** Kau yakin?!**]**

**[02:26 ****오후****;**_ Ya! Dan wanita itu memang ibu Baekhyun._**]**

Kris menutup _chat_-nya menyadari lelaki yang tertidur di seberang meja kerjanya menggeliat. Baekhyun menguap lebar tidak peduli wajahnya akan terlihat jelek karena hal tersebut.

"Astaga!" Ia tersentak saat menyadari lelaki pirang platina itu memandanginya lekat. "Aku sudah berapa lama tertidur?!"

"Sudah setengah jam, kurasa."

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau membiarkanku tertidur selama itu?!" Ia mengumpulkan berkas-berkas diatas meja kerjanya sembari melirik arloji yang melekat pada lengan kirinya.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk." Jawab Kris seadanya.

"Aku harus mencetak dokumen ini."

Disana, masih dengan rasa kantuk yang belum ingin hilang, Baekhyun berjalan kearah mesin pencetak. Ia sesekali berdesis menilai betapa ceroboh dan berantakannya dirinya sekarang, tertidur di jam kerja bukan hal yang dapat dimaklumi mengingat dirinya adalah sekretaris baru. Oh, Baekhyun ingin menjepit kepalanya di mesin pencetak ini rasanya.

Sementara itu, Kris menyibukkan dirinya membuka portal riwayat kerjasama Chanyeol dengan beberapa perusahaan Eropa yang sempat membuat _**Metzo Company**_mendapat banyak saham dari perusahaan-perusahaan industri di Korea. Mengingat orang besar di Korea lebih loyal menaruh uang mereka dan menjalankan investasi dengan perusahaan entertaint K-pop dan agensi-agensi aktor besar, kerjasama yang dijalin Chanyeol adalah suatu pencapaian yang hebat.

Kris kerap menawari Chanyeol untuk menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan, namun pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menolak dengan alasan yang konyol, sekonyol rencananya mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Sebuah pekikkan frustasi menggema didalam ruangan empat persegi tersebut. Menggerutu dan mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri dengan kalimat-kalimat penghantar tawa, Kris pikir Baekhyun sedang dalam masalah besar sebelum Chanyeol menambah masalah yang tidak kalah besar sebentar lagi.

"Sialan!" Sekali lagi. Baekhyun menyumpah pada dokumen yang lebih layak masuk ke tempat sampah daripada menjadi bahan proyeknya dengan pihak Tiongkok. "Ada apa dengan hari ini?! _Fuck_, dokumen sialan."

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah lesu. Mengencani wanita, tertidur saat bekerja, salah mencetak dokumen, dan tender dengan Tiongkok, bukan hal yang cocok untuk Baekhyun. Ia ingin marah pada hidupnya, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak yakin hal mana yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

Satu jam terbuang dengan Baekhyun menghabiskan kegiatannya mencetak ulang dokumen-dokumen yang sudah membuatnya naik darah sebelum pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tebak ketika kita sudah sampai."

Yang bertubuh pendek menjatuhkan rahangnya, _Demi Tuhan_ apakah tidak ada yang lebih ajaib selain Chanyeol?! Lelaki itu sangat tahu bagaimana mengendalikan dirinya dengan mudah seperti seorang pesuruh, itu cukup membuat Baekhyun menurut paling tidak. Dan ia kesal. Sangat sangat kesal.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin kau menunjukkan barang aneh lagi padaku. Apapun itu." Baekhyun membuka sepatu kerjanya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas dasbor bermaksud menantang, namun lelaki tinggi di kursi kemudi hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali dengan kunci kontaknya.

Baekhyun sudah berniat menghindari lelaki itu untuk tidak pulang bersama. Tapi ia kalah cepat dari Chanyeol bahkan sebelum mencapai halte.

"Tidak akan aneh, ini kejutan." Chanyeol menjalankan _Cadillac_-nya menembus keramaian Gangnam di malam hari. Sejujurnya, saat Baekhyun menolak untuk dijemput pagi ini masih menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi Chanyeol dengan perubahan anak itu. Belum lagi seharian ini Baekhyun seperti menghindarinya di kantor, dan memilih makan siang diam-diam dengan para pengurus properti.

"Ya, aku harap kali ini pengecualian."

Mereka bertolak ke Yeoksam dengan konsentrasi berat gedung perkantoran dimana-mana setelah menempuh perjalanan dari _Teherrano_ dalam keadaan sunyi yang tidak familiar di mobil.

Chanyeol membenarkan asumsinya bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun hari ini. "Tumben sekali kau tidak banyak bicara." Ia melirik Baekhyun di sebelahnya yang memejamkan mata.

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk diam saja agar kau serius menyetir dan kita segera sampai." Kepalanya ia benamkan pada badan kursi di belakangnya. Jawaban itu tidak membuat Chanyeol merasa cukup, ia semakin terpacu membuat Baekhyun berbicara tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada mereka hari ini. Ingin memperburuk suasana, Chanyeol menekan tombol _convertible_.

"Astaga! Kenapa atapnya dibuka? Kau tidak tahu ini sudah malam?" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kecilnya saat angin malam menyapa pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kita perlu bicara." Chanyeol tidak main-main ketika mengatakannya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang suka bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Biasanya ia tidak menyebalkan seperti sekarang, tapi hari ini ia sangat menjengkelkan, dan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak menyelesaikannya.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya menganggap reaksi Chanyeol tidak penting. Tujuannya adalah membuat Chanyeol kesal padanya dengan begitu lelaki tinggi itu tidak akan membahas pernikahan lagi dengannya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak sampai berpikir untuk membawa hubungan _ranjang_ mereka pada tahap yang lebih serius di altar. Itu menggelikan karena mereka adalah lelaki, secara anatomi tubuh mereka memiliki organ yang sama. Mereka hanya akan ditertawakan karena dianggap meremehkan arti sebuah pernikahan oleh_ Korea Selatan_ yang mengklaim hubungan sesama jenis adalah kutukan kelamin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku seharian?! Apa kau akan selalu seperti itu setelah kita melakukan—"

"Tidak bisakah kita berjalan seperti ini saja?! Kita rekan kerja yang saling membutuhkan, tidak lebih." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya untuk kemudian melirik Chanyeol yang mencengkeram setir dengan kuat.

"Apa kau serendah itu?!" Chanyeol bertanya sengit, ia tidak bisa percaya kata-kata itu keluar dengan mudah dari mulut lelaki tersebut, dan Baekhyun seperti tidak peduli sedikitpun pada perasaanya.

"Kau berlebihan, Chanyeol. Kita lelaki dewasa yang membutuhkan seks, semua lelaki seperti itu. Kau mungkin lupa jika aku tidak akan hamil meskipun kita berhubungan badan ratusan kali."

"Kau mengejutkan." Chanyeol tidak tahu siapa diantara mereka yang kekanakkan, tapi ia benci ketika Baekhyun mengatakan hal demikian. Rasanya ia ingin menepikan _Cadillac_-nya lalu menelanjangi Baekhyun dan menyetubuhinya dengan kasar agar lelaki kecil itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Ketika kita berjalan di keramaian, orang-orang akan memandang dan menilai. Itu membuatku risih. Kau pernah bilang bahwa keluargamu tidak sepenuhnya setuju, dan aku juga mengkhawatirkan ibuku jika dia tahu bahwa anaknya berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Itu.. Hal itu membuatku sulit membayangkan wajahnya yang kecewa menatapku." Baekhyun tertunduk, membuatnya terlihat bertambah kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan." Balas Chanyeol, pura-pura tidak tahu. Tanpa lelaki kecil itu mengatakan hal demikian pun, ia sudah yakin ibu Baekhyun seorang _homophobic_.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang turunkan aku Chanyeol!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

Chanyeol menekan kembali tombol _convertible_ agar atap mobilnya tertutup serta tombol _auto-lock_. Ia menginjak pedal gas lebih kencang membelah jalan, yang mana hal itu membuat adrenalin keduanya meningkat. Baekhyun khawatir Chanyeol tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi perasaan yang baik, dan ia lebih khawatir kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya pergi.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

**A/n :**

Haii~ sekian lama menghilang dan aku kembali dengan konflik yang udah aku janjikan hahaa XD

Aku ngangkat konflik tabu dengan trend _**flashmob**_ yang menurutku seru untuk dibahas. _Do you think so?! _

Thanks buat review random kalian, aku menghargai banget yang mau review panjang-panjang, kadang aku pikir review kalian kelewat kreative *LOL aku sampe ditegur karna ngakak sendiri XD aku selalu baca review kalian kalau mood nulisku mulai down, by the way^^ /peluk cium satu satu/

Jadi please, jangan patah semangat buat review *bbuing bbuing* jangan pelit review juga, jangan siderin aku terus T_T

Buat yang masih dan akan selalu solider, YOU'RE ROCK'ON MEENN! :* :* {}

**Thanks to :**

[ ] , [KyungMii] , [JoKykio] , [ ] , [indahpermata240] , [Amie Leen] , [Song Jiseok] , [19 SweetyChanbaek 92] , [baeqtpie] , [CussonBaekBy] , [anaals] , [rekmooi] , [indri kusumaningsih] , [neli amelia] , [Jacqualinne] , [KT CB] , [ ] , [CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala] , [DijaminMasihPerawan] , [beagle6104] , [baguettes] , [byunbyunnie] , [rzhoenaaa] , [lolamoet] , [hunniehan] , [yeolinbaek] , [kkimjane] , [KyusungChanbaek] , [DLajeng] , [Mela querer chanBaekYeol] , [tanpanama] , [Chan Banana] , [aquariusbaby06] , [Keepbeef Chiken Chubu] , [vanee27] , [ ] , [kdynim] , [Planetary Nebula] , [chanchanyeol61] , [ ] , [0308benedictio] , [Minum susu] , [Xiang531Linn] , [baekdeer] , [ohje] , [Rida] , [ChanBaekLuv] , [littleflamegirl] , [YangSeoAh] , [Acetaminophen Kwon] , [deerymilk] , [byunnie rizuchan]

See yaa~

**Love,**

(Penghulu Chanbaek) :D


	8. Chapter 7

Hidup di tengah kemelut dunia politik dalam lingkungan keluarga, ternyata tak membuat Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan estafet dari sang ayah yang tahun lalu menjadi pensiunan Diplomat. Ia tidak pernah berpikir menghabiskan masa lajangnya dengan bekerja pada sebuah partai atau melakukan perjanjian-perjanjian internasional dengan negara asing. Memang hal itu menjamin dirinya untuk memiliki karir yang bagus di masa depan, tapi Chanyeol merasa ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk tetap berkarir tapi tidak melibatkan dirinya pada negara yang melulu membahas GNP; Partai Nasional Besar yang dimiliki Korea Selatan. Walau disatu sisi, Chanyeol terkadang bangga pada ayahnya yang mampu membuat Korea utara geram dengan kinerjanya memenangkan banyak parlemen.

Atau seperti ibunya, seorang dokter ahli bedah. Bekerja pada pusat klinik kecantikan di rumah sakit besar tentu merupakan profesi yang diinginkan oleh siapapun, mengingat _budget_ yang dikeluarkan setiap orang untuk mempercantik diri mereka cukup besar, tak dapat dipungkiri dokter ahli bedah di Korea memiliki kantung yang tebal. Tapi lagi-lagi hal ini tidak membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk terjun di dunia kerja yang sama dengan ibunya.

Tidak sedikit yang iri pada kehidupan keluarganya yang nyaris sempurna. _Nyaris_. Bahkan Yoora memanfaatkan posisi ayahnya saat berada di parlemen untuk mendaftar pada MBC sebagai pembawa berita harian. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak, ia diterima dengan mudah bahkan menjadi pembawa berita _tetap_ di stasiun tv tersebut. Yoora tidak perlu merepotkan kedua orangtuanya untuk urusan biaya kuliah, sebab ia sudah menghasilkannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol lahir hanya untuk menghura-hurakan kekayaan keluarganya. Kecintaannya pada dunia fashion dan brand, membuatnya mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Masalah menjadi runyam saat Chanyeol ketahuan mendepositokan uang ayahnya di bank, lalu membeli beberapa mobil dengan brand bersaing; mobil itu disimpan pada sorum milik Kris di Apgujeong. Tidak hanya ayahnya saja, ibunya bahkan ikut memarahinya dan menangis telah melahirkan dan membesarkan anak keparat seperti Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menyusahkan keluarga.

Chanyeol sempat tidak setuju dikirim ke Berlin untuk belajar, karena ia tahu itu hanya upaya keluarganya untuk mengasingkan dirinya dari mereka. Ayahnya bilang itu cara agar Chanyeol bisa belajar mandiri dan hidupnya memiliki tujuan yang jelas.

Setidaknya usaha _terisolasi_ tersebut membuahkan hasil. Chanyeol sudah mau diajak bekerjasama untuk membahas pekerjaan, dan ia memilih perusahaan milik pamannya sebagai tempatnya bekerja. Menjadi seorang bisnisman terdengar lebih menarik bagi Chanyeol daripada harus menjadi Diplomat, Pembawa Berita atau bahkan Dokter Bedah.

Terima kasih pada Tuhan yang sudah mengirimkan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya dan mempertemukan mereka di cafe. Lelaki mungil itu adalah tepat yang diinginkannya untuk menutup kekosongan di hatinya, menjadi seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya pada kursi penumpang, menjadi seseorang yang menjengkelkan dan menggemaskan dalam waktu yang sama.

_"Tidak bisakah kita berjalan seperti ini saja?! Kita rekan kerja yang saling membutuhkan, tidak lebih."_

_"Apa kau serendah itu?!" _

_"Kau berlebihan, Chanyeol. Kita lelaki dewasa yang membutuhkan seks, semua lelaki seperti itu. Kau mungkin lupa jika aku tidak akan hamil meskipun kita berhubungan badan ratusan kali."_

_"Kau mengejutkan."_

_"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Ketika kita berjalan di keramaian, orang-orang akan memandang dan menilai. Itu membuatku risih. Kau pernah bilang bahwa keluargamu tidak sepenuhnya setuju, dan aku juga mengkhawatirkan ibuku jika dia tahu bahwa anaknya berhubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Itu.. Hal itu membuatku sulit membayangkan wajahnya yang kecewa menatapku." _

_"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan."_

Mereka tidak harus bertengkar seperti tadi, keduanya sama-sama bersalah dan seharusnya yang mereka lakukan adalah saling meminta maaf. Tapi Chanyeol merasa bukan dirinya yang memulai, jika saja Baekhyun tidak kekanakkan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu, Chanyeol pikir ia juga akan mengurangi keras kepalanya.

"Maaf." Baekhyun dengan matanya yang seperti bayi anjing, menatap padanya dengan wajah memelas.

_Well_, Chanyeol menyerah. "Tidak masalah, aku hanya terbawa emosi."

"Aku tahu kau sudah banyak berbuat baik padaku tapi aku justru tidak tahu diri." Baekhyun bergumam sembari tertunduk memainkan jarinya yang ramping dengan gugup. "Kuharap kau bisa mengerti bahwa yang kulakukan tidak untuk menyakiti siapapun."

"Mari tidak usah membahas ini dulu, aku sangat tidak suka situasi semacam ini."

Baekhyun senang Chanyeol—_nya_ sudah kembali.

...

Kejutan yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol adalah rumahnya. Baekhyun merangkai sendiri pemikirannya untuk apa mereka datang ke rumah pria tinggi itu. Hingga ia lelah dan hampir menyerah, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkannya justru melintas begitu saja ke dalam benaknya.

"Tidak usah gugup begitu, ayo kemarilah." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya mengajak Baekhyun, mereka sudah sepakat untuk saling percaya dengan hubungan tidak jelas keduanya bahwa akan baik-baik saja, dengan itu ia menerima tangan Chanyeol dan mereka jalan bergandengan. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang sudah pernah datang kemari, tapi tentu saja dengan alasan yang berbeda. Rasanya sangat canggung untuk saat ini.

"Malam adalah waktu luang bagi keluargaku untuk berkumpul bersama, kau tidak akan menemukan ibuku pada pagi atau siang hari karena dia sibuk bekerja. Sedangkan _noona_ dikejar deadline antara kuliah dan bekerja untuk _shift_-nya yang tidak menentu. Dan ayahku, walaupun dia sudah pensiun, tapi dia suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain tennis dan golf bersama para eksmud dan teman sebayanya." Chanyeol berusaha memecah ketegangan Baekhyun dengan membawanya mengobrol ringan sampai mereka mencapai teras.

Baekhyun menghela nafas melalui bibirnya, Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar hal tersebut. "Apa kau butuh nafas buatan?"

"_Gosh!_ Diamlah, aku sedang gugup."

"Ya, itu terlihat jelas di dahimu hahahaha."

Baekhyun tahu tawa itu palsu—tidak berhasil, terlalu dipaksakan, atau apalah itu—jadi Chanyeol menutup mulutnya lalu kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang normal.

Tangannya berkeringat saat pintu utama dibuka oleh Chanyeol. Kabar baiknya Baekhyun tidak menemukan para keluarga sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu, tapi itu tidak membantu saat ia mendengar suara melengking khas wanita terdengar dari arah tangga.

"GOD DAMN IT! SIAPA YANG KAU BAWA ITU CHANYEOOOL?!"

Yoora berhasil membuat jantung Baekhyun berceceran di lantai, apa tujuannya ia berteriak seperti itu?! Chanyeol yang sigap membuat benteng di depan Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, siapa tahu kakak perempuannya yang seperti alto-soprano dan mellophone pecah itu bisa menyakiti Baekhyun kapanpun dengan suaranya yang mengganggu.

"Berhenti disitu, _noona_!"

"Apa?!"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau membuatnya takut." Chanyeol kembali memberi peringatan. Ia tahu seberapa antusiasnya Yoora terhadap Baekhyun saat di Cafe beberapa hari yang lalu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Yoora membentaknya. Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, memberanikan dirinya untuk memperlihatkan kepalanya dengan rambut berwarna _brunette_ dari balik tubuh Chanyeol dan matanya yang bergerak-gerak meneliti. "Oohhh dia manis sekaliii. Cepat singkirkan tubuh bodohmu itu dari sana Chanyeol, aku ingin bertemu dengan makhluk itu."

_Makhluk itu?!_

Tunggu. Baekhyun merasa sedikit terhina. Apa dirinya bukan makhluk seperti mereka? Manusia? Mengapa ia dipanggil _makhluk itu?!_

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kalian tidak bisa menjadi kakak adik yang normal sehari saja?" Nyonya Park berbicara dari arah ruang tv.

"Ibu, kau harus lihat siapa yang dibawa Chanyeol."

Wanita tua itu tidak melihat orang lain disana selain kedua anak perempuan dan laki-lakinya, tapi ketika ia menyadari seseorang di balik tubuh besar Chanyeol yang tengah mengintip, _oh itu manis sekali_, ia tahu bahwa ada orang lain disana.

"Apa itu... Baekhyun?"

Dengan teratur, Baekhyun menyembulkan kembali kepalanya memeriksa keadaan. "Ya, selamat malam bibi Park. Maaf sudah membuat keributan." Baekhyun mencari akses agar tidak dihalangi tubuh Chanyeol dan membungkuk pada wanita itu yang terlihat seusia dengan ibunya.

Disaat tidak ada yang sadar dengan kehadirannya, Yoora dengan gesit berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, tidak, sangat erat, sampai Baekhyun terbatuk karena terkejut. "Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua matanya melihat betapa membosankannya kakaknya itu, tapi ia berubah khawatir saat batuk Baekhyun tidak berhenti.

"Ya! Lepaskan dia, kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas."

Yoora tertawa menyebalkan seraya melepaskan pelukannya sebelum ia berhasil membunuh seseorang. "Hehee maaf." Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa kakak Chanyeol sedikit mengerikan. Otaknya yang konyol justru memikirkan bagaimana jika Yoora dan Jongdae dipertemukan dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

_Ugh_.

Nyonya Park kembali angkat bicara agar mereka segera menuju ruang tv untuk bertemu ayah Chanyeol.

.

.

Jika saja kebodohan Baekhyun berkurang sedikit, ia pasti tahu mengapa keluarga Chanyeol tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang orientasi anak mereka yang tidak normal dari lelaki kebanyakan. Dan Yoora, ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana adiknya itu bisa menjadi seorang gay, tapi saat mengetahui Baekhyun penyuka sesama jenis, Yoora mulai menjodoh-jodohkan adiknya dengan Baekhyun. _Wanita memang sulit diprediksi_.

Sebenarnya yang menjadi pertanyaan Baekhyun, apakah orangtua Chanyeol terlalu terbuka atau ibunya sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan membatasi pergaulan seksualitasnya? Kepala Baekhyun mendadak pening saat memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang tidak baik.

Ruang keluarga terasa sangat mengganggu keadaannya. Ayah Chanyeol yang bijaksana berdehem kering kemudian membuka mulutnya menanyakan sudah berapa lama mereka berkenalan, dengan ajaib Chanyeol mengatakan sebulan. Ya, tentu saja itu terdengar masuk akal daripada mereka menjawab yang sebenarnya. Hanya empat hari dan sudah melakukan seks dua kali.

_Tapi setidaknya empat hari berjalan sangat panjang_.

"Baekhyun bisa memasak." Chanyeol mengintrupsi dan Baekhyun pikir itu tidak perlu, karena sekarang seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada disana melirik padanya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar bisa memasak?" Yoora akhirnya yang pertama kali mewakilkan pertanyaan dan secara otomatis melihat pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, siapa tahu adiknya itu berniat berbohong pada mereka. Lelucon Chanyeol sering dianggap tidak berhasil.

"Aku belajar memasak dari ibuku, tapi tidak sebaik masakannya." Baekhyun hanya menjawab tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun hingga...

"Apa kau bersedia memasak di rumah kami?"

"A-apa?"

"Menginaplah disini Baekhyun." Nyonya Park mulai memprovokasi.

"Ayolah, _sunshine_." Dengan seenak perut, Yoora memberinya julukan.

Baekhyun menatap pada pemuda paling tinggi satu-satunya disana meminta bantuan, namun yang ia dapatkan justru seringaian lebar Chanyeol yang tidak berguna.

_Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini, sialan?_

...

Tidur Baekhyun harusnya bisa lebih panjang lagi kalau saja Yoora tidak berisik di depan pintu kamar—inap—nya meminta agar ia segera memasak untuk makan malam mereka yang terlambat, dan itu mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa malam ini ia akan tidur sampai dini hari dan tidak pulang ke rumah.

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Seperti Chanyeol membantunya mengganti spray tempat tidur tamu yang seharusnya sudah berada di _laundry, _serta beberapa kalimat keberatan Baekhyun yang tidak ditanggapi. Terakhir dengan Yoora yang baru saja kembali dari mini market membeli bahan mentah untuk diolah Baekhyun agar menjadi makan malam yang layak.

_Well_, disinilah Baekhyun. Di dapur keluarga Park yang rumit, ia bahkan sempat kesulitan mencari dimana pisau—_Seriously_, terlalu mengejutkan menyadari pisau bisa begitu berharga—yang ditaruh diantara set strato knife block dan buffet kacang polong.

"Menu malam ini adalah?" Yoora bertopang dagu setelah mengeluarkan hasil _tour_-nya dari dalam plastik dan keranjang dibantu oleh beberapa asisten rumah tangga, berharap agar Baekhyun bisa memasak dengan apa yang ditemukannya di rak mini market pada malam hari.

"Sepertinya..." Baekhyun mempelajari satu persatu bahan dihadapannya bagaimana bisa menjadi sebuah menu, melihat tidak ada satupun hewan segar yang berhasil didapatkan Yoora, sayur mayur tidak terdengar buruk. "Kimchi bokkeumbap, Japchae dan Danmuji."

"Sempurna, itu menu rumahan yang sederhana." Yoora mendekat padanya dan menepuk bahu si mungil. "Aku bisa membantumu kalau begitu."

"Ahh, aku memang perlu sedikit bantuan." Baekhyun tertawa sumbang dan menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"_Aigoo_, kau manis sekali."

Kimchi memang tidak terdengar asing berada diatas meja makan, tapi ketika Baekhyun melihat lobak, ia teringat pada ibunya dan itu membuatnya merindukan suasana rumah. Yoora mencuci sayuran di wastafel karena Baekhyun bilang Danmuji; acar lobak, bisa dikerjakan lebih dulu.

Desain dapur keluarga Park bergaya kabinet minimalis berbentuk L dan sebuah kitchen sink dengan dua bak cuci dan pengering. _Handle_ dan _frame_ pintu kabinet menggunakan bahan alumunium, detail yang simple dengan garis-garis geometris mempertegas model kitchen set modern tersebut. Lima meter di depan buffet kacang polong terdapat meja makan, disana Chanyeol dan kedua orangtuanya membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas Baekhyun dengar.

"Giliranku." Chanyeol memberikan senyum waspada kearah ayah dan ibunya. "Jika Kim Jong-un tenggelam di sungai selatan dan memasuki zona otoriter lalu tubuhnya hanyut, dimana kita bisa menemukan mayatnya?!"

Baekhyun menghentikan kesibukannya pada irisan jamur diatas talenan akar kayu jati. Kim Jong-un?! Kenapa harus tua bangka Korea Utara tersebut?! Apa di parlemen hal seperti itu perlu?!

Oh, itu mengejutkan. Baekhyun kembali mengiris jamurnya dan merendam bihun ke dalam panci.

"Di sungai Han?"

"Konyol sekali. Ayah pikirkan dulu sebelum menjawab."

"Di Seonjaedo?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau dia hanyut berarti mayatnya berada di sungai, Chanyeol. Jangan bercanda!"

Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya, lihat, sense humor siapa yang buruk?!

"Aku tidak bilang mayatnya tersangkut di pesawat bu. Itu tidak masuk akal dan bukan seperti lelucon yang kuinginkan."

"Lalu dimana mayatnya muncul kalau begitu?!" Yoora yang tertarik ikut penasaran.

"Mungkin di surat kabar." Jawab Baekhyun random.

"Benar!"

"Eh?"

"Jika Kim Jong-un tenggelam di sungai selatan dan memasuki zona otoriter lalu tubuhnya hanyut, mayatnya akan muncul di surat kabar!"

Baekhyun mengerti apa yang lucu dari jawabannya hingga bisa membuat Yoora tertawa sampai berpegangan pada sisi wastafel, tuan dan nyonya Park tidak kalah heboh sampai kerutan di sudut mata mereka terlihat jelas akibat banyak tertawa.

...

Chanyeol banyak memuji masakan Baekhyun tanpa tahu alasan apa yang membuat istimewa makanan tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Berbeda dengan dua wanita di seberang meja mereka, Yoora dan Ibunya mengomentari wortel pada Japchae Baekhyun yang masih sedikit keras. Baekhyun meringis ketika menggigit wortel tersebut dan benar, itu masih keras.

"Tapi mie tepung ubinya sangat enak."

"Kau merebusnya pada suhu dan air yang pas."

Chanyeol terhibur melihat bagaimana senyum Baekhyun terkembang lebar. Ia bahkan nyaris tertawa saat wajah Baekhyun mendadak menegang 'aku-tidak-bermaksud-meracuni-kalian' ketika Yoora dan ibunya mengatakan wortel Baekhyun masih keras.

Tuan Park hanya makan dengan teratur, ia tidak tahu menahu bagaimana prosedur memasak hingga tekstur masakan pun harus dikomentari. Ia hanya menemukan cita rasa yang pas di lidahnya dan itu menjawab semuanya.

Baekhyun merasa harus memperbaiki kemampuan memasaknya yang ia yakini telah menurun beberapa waktu ini. Ibunya dulu sempat memuji salad buatan Baekhyun, tapi ia takut ia telah kehilangan kemahirannya itu sekarang.

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat merasakan kenyamanan ranjang setelah perdebatan panjang Yoora dan Chanyeol tentang dengan siapa ia harus tidur. Chanyeol keras kepala mengatakan akan tidur di kamar tamu bersama Baekhyun, tapi Yoora punya cara yang ampuh membuat Channyeol tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

"_Balik ke kamarmu dan biarkan Baekhyun sendiri atau kita tidur bertiga dengannya._"

Itu bukan ide yang bagus jika Chanyeol _hard_ di tengah malam dan ada Yoora yang mengganggu diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"Kita bekerja dengan target, jika kita bisa mendapatkan yang lebih maka tidak ada alasan untuk berhenti." Kyungsoo memberikan senyum bunga matahari miliknya pada ketiga rekan kerjanya yang tampak kehilangan hidup mereka. Lima jam terjun ke lapangan dimana organisasi yang mereka datangi membuat mereka keluar dari comfort zone sebagai seorang surveyor; marketing officer, dan cukup memuaskan mereka bisa saling bekerja sama tanpa ada perdebatan konyol seperti di kantor.

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk itu. Kau tahu, konsentrasi terkadang mengacaukan segalanya." Luhan bergumam dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun di jok depan pada kursi penumpang, diikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo pada jok belakang.

Salah satu yang membuat Kyungsoo senang mengajak Sehun dan Luhan adalah tumpangan gratis, itu artinya ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan _won_nya untuk membayar taksi atau tiket subway. Sedangkan Jongin hanya ikut kemana Kyungsoo pergi, mungkin jika carburator mobilnya tidak bermasalah ia bisa menawarkan pulang bersama.

"Ini sudah masuk akhir pekan, ayo bersenang-senang." Luhan menarik leher kekasihnya yang tengah memasukkan kunci kontak dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir pria Oh tersebut.

"Kita akan _double date_, itu terdengar bagus." Jongin memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan baik tentang kencan mereka sore ini.

"Tapi aku tidak menyebut ini kencan."

"Jangan mulai perdebatan, Kyung." Luhan memperingati dengan sudut matanya.

"Kami sudah memutuskan bahwa untuk sekarang, pada tahap ini kami merasa nyaman dan melihat bagaimana ini berlangsung." Kyungsoo memberi pengertian kepada mereka bahwa ia belum memberikan harapan pada pemuda tan disebelahnya.

"Itu benar, dan aku tidak masalah sama sekali. Jika dia langsung menerimaku, kurasa itu bukan tantangan."

"Wow, mengejutkan ada pasangan seperti kalian." Jawab Luhan sarkatis.

"Kau harus berhenti menggunakan nada seperti itu sebelum kami berpikir kau adalah seorang cupid, kau tahu." Jongin tidak bermaksud menyindir, tapi garis antara sindiran, sarkatis dan peringatan sangat tipis.

"Setiap akhir pekan Sehun akan berada di apartementku seharian, kami melakukan banyak hal karena kami adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Kau tidak perlu pamer Luhan, akhir pekanku tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan." Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Apa kau sudah mengundang Jongin ke apartementmu?!" Sehun yang fokus pada kemudi tiba-tiba tertawa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Apa pentingnya itu?!"

"Tentu saja untuk memperjelas hubungan kalian, _jerk_." Luhan keliatan mulai bosan pada dua orang di jok belakang, jika ia tidak memiliki belas kasihan ia mungkin sudah menyuruh Sehun menurunkan kedua lelaki itu dan bersenang-senang dengan Sehun di dalam mobil.

"Permisi, lebih baik kau urus saja soal pertunanganmu dengan gadis China yang sudah dijodohkan denganmu saat kau berusia enam bulan. Tidakkah itu perlu untuk diurus?!" Akhirnya bibir Jongin sudah gatal untuk menyerang Luhan yang lidahnya sangat tajam sejak tadi.

Wajah Luhan dan Sehun mengencang terlihat mereka tidak suka membicarakan hal ini, dan Jongin tahu bagaimana membuat suasana menjadi buruk.

"Um... _Come on guys_, kupikir dia tidak bermaksud." Kyungsoo yang bisa membaca situasi merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari kedua lelaki di jok depan.

Sehun menepikan mobilnya di area larang parkir, dan ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum polisi lalu lintas yang entah datang darimana menderek mobilnya. "Terakhir yang kuperiksa, kalian sedang berada didalam mobilku. Tapi kupikir lebih baik kalian mencari taksi sekarang sebelum Luhan mengacaukan isi mobil."

Selama ini Sehun memilih kata-katanya dengan baik, tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia terlihat begitu kasar. Kyungsoo ingin mewakili Jongin untuk meminta maaf, tapi lelaki tan itu sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, kami akan mencari taksi kalau begitu."

Mobil Sehun pergi setelah itu.

"_Bravo!_ Kau membuat kita diturunkan di tengah jalan."

"Aku tidak melakukan itu, aku hanya ingin kita terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol mereka yang terdengar ingin ikut campur." Jongin membela dirinya yang tidak bersalah.

"Baiklah lupakan. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?! Kita diturunkan di tengan jalan dan tidak ada yang lebih lucu dari ini."

Jongin berpikir keras untuk tidak mengacaukan rencana kencan mereka diakhir pekan, tidak ada Sehun dan Luhan bukankah itu lebih baik?! Jongin tersenyum diam-diam tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.

"Pertama, kita akan menyewa mobil terlebih dahulu, setelah itu kita akan putuskan kemana kita akan pergi." Jongin berhenti ketika melihat kerutan di dahi lelaki pendek di depannya, saat ia mengetahui maksud dari kerutan dahi itu ia pun melanjutkan. "Aku yang akan membayar sewa mobilnya dan semua biaya yang kita keluarkan hari ini. Kau cukup menurut saja dan jangan khawatirkan isi dompetmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu manis hingga membuat siapapun yang melintas diantara mereka ingin menculiknya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi menyewa mobil."

.

.

.

_**10 jam yang lalu**_

_Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar tamu__—__kamar dimana Baekhyun tidur tadi malam__—__dan menguncinya setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya sepagi ini pergi menemui Baekhyun di kamar tamu._

_Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, disana ada Baekhyun yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan handuk yang lain melilit pinggangnya._

_"_Gosh!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Baekhyun tersentak dan hampir berteriak panik melihat Chanyeol berada di dalam kamarnya._

_"Sial. Kau masuk ke dalam mimpiku dan aku mendapatkan masalah di pagi hari dengan penisku yang berdiri."_

_Baekhyun melirik pada objek yang mereka bicarakan. "Oh tidak! Kau gila, ini masih di rumahmu."_

_"Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan ini."_

_Baekhyun mengerang kesal sebelum melempar handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut keatas ranjang dan menarik Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar mandi._

_"Tunggu, kenapa harus di kamar mandi?! Tidakkah ranjang lebih nyaman?!"_

_"Ini untuk memperkecil resiko." Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar mandi dan mulai bingung untuk memulai, ia berputar-putar berapa kali membuat Chanyeol bosan menunggunya diatas toilet duduk._

_Yang lebih kecil tersentak melihat Chanyeol membuka baju dan celananya, ia membuang muka kemanapun asal tidak melihat pemandangan bergairah tersebut. Morgana, pipinya sedang terbakar._

_Chanyeol menyuruhnya mendekat, Baekhyun bisa melihat sesuatu diantara selangkangan lelaki tinggi itu sedang berdiri dan itu membuktikan Chanyeol tidak berbohong ia telah mengalami _wet dream_ tadi malam dengan Baekhyun sebagai _partner-_nya, dan sejujurnya Chanyeol memiliki ukuran alat seks yang bagus. Dengan malu-malu, Baekhyun melepas handuknya dan naik keatas pangkuan lelaki tinggi tersebut._

_Ia bersandar di bahu Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu mulai mencari keberadaan lubangnya, saat berhasil dan sesuatu memenuhi _hole_-nya, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol dan berusaha mati-matian menahan suara-suara aneh yang dapat membuat mereka ketahuan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher Chanyeol, yang tinggi dapat mendengar nafas putus-putus pemuda mungil yang sedang disetubuhinya. _

_Hanya ada benturan nafas dan geraman yang memenuhi ruangan persegi tersebut serta suara kulit bergesekan yang terdengar licin, Baekhyun lebih banyak menggigit jari telunjuknya mengalihkan desahannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa mendapat jackpot dengan posisi wajahnya di depan dada Baekhyun, ia menjilat benda mungil berwarna merah kecokelatan disana dan menghisapnya membuat Baekhyun melupakan namanya sendiri karena rasa nikmat yang didapatkannya tidak masuk akal._

_"Aahh, fuck emhh." Mulut penuh dosanya berubah menjadi berisik saat detik-detik dirinya akan sampai dan Chanyeol menjadi tidak sabaran membuat tubuhnya naik turun dengan liar. _

_Baekhyun tahu ini tidak akan berjalan cepat hanya dengan satu ronde dimana Chanyeol tidak harus merasa cukup hanya mendesah panjang mendapati klimaks pertamanya, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan membuatnya menungging dan kembali memenuhi _manhole_-nya dengan penisnya yang panjang. Tapi yang tidak mereka tahu adalah Yoora yang berada di depan pintu kamar tamu dan berteriak mengganggu mereka._

_"Sunshineee! Apa kau sudah bangun?!"_

_Otomatis membuat kedua lelaki yang sedang dikejar orgasme tersebut langsung kelimpungan. Baekhyun dapat mendengar Chanyeol mengumpat dan mengancam akan membunuh kakak perempuannya itu._

Tapi kejadian itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa setiap mengingat betapa konyol seks mereka di kamar mandi. Pagi ini tidak berjalan baik saat Chanyeol melipat wajahnya setiap melihat Yoora, Baekhyun tidak memiliki masalah dengan wanita cantik itu, sebab Yoora lah yang meminjamkannya seragam kerja milik tuan Park yang terlihat cocok di tubuhnya. Jangan tanyakan kemana pergi seragam miliknya, karena itu sudah berada di keranjang pakaian kotor. Yoora berjanji akan mengantarkannya langsung untuk Baekhyun jika seragam kerjanya sudah kembali bersih.

Ia melirik berkas-berkas yang diberikan Kris diatas mejanya, menjadi sekretaris tidak pernah terbayangkan akan sesibuk ini pikirnya.

Mempelajari dan mengerti soal pasar modal memang bukan hal baru lagi bagi Baekhyun, saat kuliah ia bahkan dipaksa oleh dosennya untuk menghapal hukum perusahaan, ya hal itu sebelum tugas sekretaris yang ia tahu terbatas hanya untuk menangani catatan dari atasan; notulen, mengetik serta menyimpan informasi telah banyak berubah fungsi dan diperluas secara manajerial.

Seperti mediator penting antar klien dan _skateholder_, kurang lebih tanggung jawab yang dijalankannya juga bertambah. Mungkin jika ia tidak dipindahkan dari pengurus administrasi, bisa jadi sekarang ia hanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk tidur. Sejujurnya Baekhyun kurang tidur semalaman karena acara masak dadakan yang diprovokatori oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik berkas berwarna cokelat dari dalam lacinya, sebuah rincian hasil rapat dengan _Inventec Corporation_ dua hari lalu yang sempat ia dokumentasikan. Disana mencakup agenda rapat selanjutnya antara dewan direksi dengan pemangku kepentingan rapat.

Kris menyelipkan memo diatas berkas-berkas yang diantarkan jaksa Kim tadi siang diatas meja kerja Baekhyun.

'_Pelajari berkas-berkas ini secepatnya, dan mulai urus semua jadwalku selama aku tidak berada di perusahaan_.'

Baekhyun memeriksa berkas-berkas tersebut dan mendadak asam lambungnya kumat. Disana tertera bagaimana mengirim laporan tahunan, pemberitahuan surat edaran tentang kebijakan perusahaan serta pertemuan kepada pemegang saham dengan teratur.

_Morgana, bunuh saja aku._

...

Pukul tujuh malam Baekhyun menyimpan semua dokumen ke dalam tas kerjanya, ia akhirnya bisa merasakankan kembali nyawanya setelah dibunuh oleh berkas-berkas yang sialnya ia butuhkan. Baekhyun bersyukur bisa mengetahui pasar modal dan transaksi lebih mudah melalui broker _forex _perusahaan, ia berhenti sebentar di depan lift untuk memikirkan bahwa menjadi sekretaris ternyata cukup keren.

Di Lobi ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang tapi Baekhyun berusaha menolaknya dengan alasan ibunya tidak akan suka melihat hal itu.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku tidak suka terus-terusan menyusahkan orang lain, dan aku tidak suka berhutang budi." Baekhyun terus berbicara seperti ia tidak akan lelah karena hal tersebut. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, ia seperti anak anjing berisik yang belum diberi makan.

"Kau hanya senang mempersulit dirimu sendiri." Dan Chanyeol tahu, bahwa antara gengsi dan harga diri, Baekhyun memiliki keduanya. Tentu saja ia akan menganggap ini adalah hutang budi, walaupun Chanyeol berteriak hingga telinganya tuli bahwa ia tidak akan keberatan sampai kapanpun.

"Ibuku akan mulai berpikir segala hal jika aku pulang ke rumah diantar olehmu lagi, dan dia akan menjadi lebih cerewet dari biasanya kalau saja dia tahu aku tidur di rumahmu kemarin malam."

Chanyeol pribadi yang spontanitas, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang paranoid dan memikirkan segala hal yang membuang-buang waktu.

"Aku tahu ibumu mulai tidak suka aku selalu menjemput dan mengantarmu setiap hari, tapi minimal jika aku mengantarmu kau tidak perlu membuatku khawatir jika nanti kau turun di stasiun yang salah."

"Kau lupa?! Aku sudah 25 tahun." Baekhyun menyela, tidak terima dikatakan masih terlalu dini dalam urusan melakukan transit.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kita bahas hal itu nanti, sekarang kau harus pulang denganku." Chanyeol pemaksa dan Baekhyun keras kepala, kurang lebih tabiat mereka sama-sama menjengkelkan.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat keadaan basement seolah-olah sedang berpikir serius. "Tapi akan kupertimbangkan."

"Kau memang perlu pertimbangan." Chanyeol berkata seakan tidak ada pilihan lain selain mempersulit ruang gerak Baekhyun dalam menentukan keputusan.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil sembari merapalkan doa di sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

.

Jongdae akan benar-benar berpikir ibunya pantas mendapatkan oscar jika tidak berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir sembari menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya. Bertindak seperti itu sangat berlebihan menurutnya, ayolah Baekhyun itu sudah dewasa dan ia laki-laki yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Otak ibunya terlalu hiperaktif memikirkan mungkin saja Baekhyun saat ini diculik seseorang yang berencana ingin menjual organ tubuhnya. Itu jelas ada riwayatnya, mengingat dulu Baekhyun adalah anak manis yang petantang-petenteng tapi tidak tahu jalan pulang, dan ia hampir dikirim keluar negeri oleh oknum penjual anak. Maksudnya, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi lagi?!

"Oh menyebalkan, ibu harus benar-benar menelpon polisi sekarang."

"Bagaimana jika _hyung_ pulang setelah ibu menelpon polisi?!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama sebanyak lima kali! Tapi lihat, Baekhyun tidak juga pulang ke rumah."

Entahlah, apa yang harus Jongdae lakukan. Ia merasa ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang rumit. Tapi yang jelas, sudah lama ia tidak pernah komplain lagi.

Suara mesin mobil di pekarangan rumah seolah menjawab semuanya, Jongdae sudah bisa menebak reaksi ibunya akan berlari menyerbu pintu dan memeluk Baekhyun jika saja yang berada diluar sana benar-benar sosok Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

***)** Di foreword (Prolog) aku sempat tulis :

-Tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Jobseeker/HRD di perusahaannya.

Sebelumnya, sorry udah bikin ekspetasi kalian salah. Berhubung prolognya di publish dalam keadaan unbeta-ed alias gak di edit ulang (bisa di check ke prolog), jadi foreword itu bikin hampir semua readers salah paham kayaknya. Seharusnya aku tulis "_**Tidak akan**_ _**jatuh cinta**_ pada Jobseeker/HRD di perusahaannya."

Ok, let me explain it.

Kenapa di **bold** dan di _italic_?! Karena 'Tidak akan jatuh cinta' bukan makna dari 'Mereka saling benci dan gak akan pernah suka satu sama lain karena dendam masa lalu atau trauma.' _No! It's so casual ever I seen, I've better idea_. Jadi maksudnya itu; _Mereka laki-laki dan seharusnya_ _**Tidak akan jatuh cinta **__karena status sosial dan sinisme masyarakat_. Seperti yg aku pernah bilang di chapter sebelumnya, ff ini mengangkat salah satu konflik tabu yang berkembang di masyarakat, Homophobic.

Kenapa unbeta-ed?! Karena laptopku rusak saat itu, sedangkan ponselku gak bisa ngedit font. So, aku harap kalian bisa ambil kesimpulan dari penjelasan diatas, I know you're smart readers and I know you'll understand what I mean.

**A/n :**

How to start this? Eerrr awkward -_-

Aku bahkan gatau gimana cara berterima kasih pada kalian yang masih mau menunggu, pada kalian yang mau bersusah-susah mendorong mood-ku buat berfanfic lagi, pada kalian yang mau bawelin aku tiap hari suruh update padahal aku udah bilang '_Aku masih dendam sama semua file ff-ku yang ke format di memory_.' Dan yeah, aku kembali lagi kesini karena kalian. Big thanks! Kalian yang bikin aku ngulang dari awal, gak ada yang tau gimana lebay nya aku nangisin semua file berharga yang udah ke format T.T

Spesially Thanks for **Yuni**, You're the real MVP! Gue ga bakal bosan ngomong gini terus buat lu Yu T.T Buat kak **Amie** juga yang udah kasih banyak support biar gue ga berhenti nulis.

For my beloved **Reviewers**! Aku pikir aku bisa jadi author egois yang main pergi aja tanpa selesain PYD. Tapi baca review kalian bikin aku jadi sadar kalau aku masih sangat dihargai disini, dan ternyata aku emang gak bisa egois T.T I'm here back for you guys! *KISS*

**Once more!** Aku update 2 FF hari ini demi memenuhi tantangan dari makhluk CIC (Deestacia, Flameshine, Jonah Kim, Oh Lana) jangan heran kalau email kalian kena spam hari ini, udah disengaja :D Demi memeriahkan CIC 3rd Anniversary event "UNSTOPPABLE LOVE FOR CHANBAEK"

**Last!** Aku juga minta maaf karena gak bisa sering-sering update kayak author yang lain, maklumi kehidupan Real-ku yang gak semulus paha Baekhyun. Hidup dalam keluarga Broken home dan pecandu barang addictive bikin aku kekurangan waktu untuk nulis, dua hari ini aku kebut 2 FF karena lagi ada kesempatan ayah masih di luar kota sampai minggu depan. Sorry ya kesannya malah kayak curhat gini panjang banget -_- aku harap kalian bisa ngertiin posisiku kenapa lama banget update.

_Aku kembali dan aku bahagia :')_

**Big thanks to :**

[Kim ryeosa wardhani] , [phinow bubblepaie] , [KT CB] , [KyungMii] , [noer takingintluka] , [blackreader] , [JoKykio] , [vanee27] , [Krasivyybaek] , [alfianisheila] , [neli amelia] , [luwinaa] , [yeolinbaek] , [Eiko Miyuki] , [KyusungChanbaek] , [Little iLaa] , [deux22] , [ariniencedw] , [Brida wu] , [dewi min] , [Mela quererr chanBaekYeol] , [anaals] , [rillakuchan] , [byunbaek] , [hunniehan] , [CussonsBaekBy] , [qtpie] , [superBAEKman] , [dianahyorie1] , [Acetaminophen Kwon] , [chabek] , [Chanbekhuman] , [parkxbyun] , [babyCH0] , [littlechanbaek] , [chanchanhwang] , [Chan Banana] , [fitry sukma 39] , [baekggu] , [CY Destiny] , [nia aries] , [Dheacho] , [Pupuputri] , [lolamoet] , [rekmooi] , [pintutGABISADIGINIIN] , [shelhunhan28chanbaek] , [indri kusumaningsih] , [sunsehunee] , [baekfrappe] , [Yang Seo Ah] , [Xoloverisa] , [ParkRae] , [Lala Maqfira] , [sweetyYeollie] , [CB Rala] , [lulubaekkie1] , [MissFrontal] , [elisabt yehet] , [ChanBaekLuv] , [wulandaridewi kenanga 5] , [egggyeolk] , [desy wulandari 564813] , [andhana riswari] , [beagle6104] , [sopiyuliawati15] , [kimkyungin15] , [Re Tao]


	9. Chapter 8

Baekhyun melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di pekarangan rumahnya, rasanya ada yang aneh ketika melihat senyum ibunya terkembang namun dengan tatapan kecewa yang tidak dapat dibaca. Ia yakin ibunya mulai berpikir banyak hal selama ia tidak pulang ke rumah kemarin malam.

"Selamat malam, bibi. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Tapi Baekhyun tidak sadar ketika Chanyeol menggenggam jemarinya dan membawa mereka berjalan hingga menuju teras dan berhadapan dengan ibunya sekarang.

"Kau pintar berbasa-basi rupanya, masuklah ke dalam, bibi akan buatkan minuman."

Chanyeol ingin menolak tapi ia tidak berhasil saat pintu rumah telah dibuka lebar. Baekhyun tahu ibunya terlalu baik, tapi ia tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ibunya begitu sopan disaat ia seharusnya sudah marah besar.

Baekhyun bertindak hati-hati masuk ke dalam rumah memberlakukannya seakan ia baru mengenalnya untuk pertama kali. Menghirup bau perapian disudut ruangan. Mengenalinya sekali lagi seperti mereka sedang berbaikkan setelah ia melakukan hal yang salah.

Kemarin malam Baekhyun telah menemukan sebagian jawaban atas kegelisahaannya selama ini, ia menemukannya pada keluarga Chanyeol. Sebagai mantan Diplomat Korea yang berdedikasi, jika ditanya, apakah ayah Chanyeol malu suatu saat orientasi puteranya yang menyimpang akan diketahui oleh negara?! Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ayahnya sempat mempunyai rekan yang memiliki kelainan seksual yang sama dengan Chanyeol ketika masih bekerja di parlemen. Mereka sangat dekat hingga saat pelantikan duta luar negeri yang baru, rekannya yang gay itu tidak hadir karena merasa malu preferensi seksualnya diketahui anggota parlemen yang lain, sampai akhirnya ia depresi dan bunuh diri.

Tentu saja Tuan Park tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada puteranya. Kisah yang berbeda pernah datang dari CEO perusahaan _Apple_, Tim cook, yang secara gamblang pada tahun 2014 silam mengaku pada publik bahwa ia seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan ia bahagia dengan dirinya yang seperti itu.

Bekerja selama dua periode di parlemen dan berbakti pada negara otomatis membuat pemikiran ayah Chanyeol terbuka, ia mengerti apa saja yang dilegalkan negara dan apa saja yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan. Tuan Park juga tahu bahwa Korea selatan melarang perkawinan sesama jenis terjadi di negaranya, itu terbukti dari banyaknya gereja disana dilarang menikahkan pasangan homoseksual.

Namun Tuan Park tidak seperti ayah lain yang pernah ada, yang akan marah besar hingga urat lehernya menegang mengetahui puteranya adalah seorang gay. Ia seorang pria _independent_ yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemikirannya yang matang, memilih dan menentukan keputusan dengan kepala dingin. Mengingat Chanyeol pernah hidup diluar negeri selama hampir empat tahun, membuat jalannya menjadi mudah jika suatu hari Chanyeol akan menikahi kekasih prianya di negara tersebut.

Lalu ketika Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sama pada ibu Chanyeol, jawabannya memang tidak sama dengan milik Tuan Park, tapi secara konseptual, mirip. Dua hari yang lalu wanita separuh abad itu bertemu dengan pasien transgender malang yang mendapat luka lebar di wajahnya akibat kekerasan yang ia dapatkan. Wanita transgender itu bernama Kim Hwasoo ketika ia masih seorang lelaki, hingga memutuskan mengganti namanya menjadi Eungsung, ia seorang pegawai bank lokal yang kehadirannya tidak diterima oleh keluarganya karena aib yang ia bawa.

Nyonya Park memeluknya haru dan membantu Eungsung memperbaiki wajahnya yang dirusak menggunakan pisau dapur oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kemudian Nyonya Park bercerita banyak hal tentang anaknya yang juga seorang homoseksual, dengan bijak Eungsung bertanya '_Apakah Dokter mengizinkan putera Dokter melakukan transgender seperti saya?_' Sambil tersenyum, Nyonya Park menggeleng dan berkata, '_Kami tidak melarangnya menjadi gay, jadi dia tidak harus melakukan transgender agar terlihat normal._'

Setidaknya sekarang Baekhyun tahu kenapa ia diterima dalam keluarga tersebut.

"...hyun? Baekhyun?!"

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau melamun?!" Itu Chanyeol yang bertanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongdae dan ibunya juga ada disana.

"Sedikit."

"Istirahatlah, biar ibu yang berbicara dengan atasanmu." Ibunya kembali tersenyum, tapi Baekhyun tidak merasa baik-baik saja harus meninggalkan Chanyeol dan ibunya berbicara berdua; karena Jongdae pasti juga akan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Tidak baik meninggalkan tamu—"

"Istirahat saja, aku tidak keberatan." Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun akan protes, tapi ia sudah lebih dulu menyakinkan lelaki itu melalui tatapannya. "Aku yang akan bicara dengan ibumu."

_Oh. Tentu saja. Tapi, yeah, semoga berhasil._

Baekhyun tahu ini sangat canggung, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan ibunya yang ia yakin akan sangat panjang dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk selesai. Jadi Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti dengan Jongdae yang kembali ke kamarnya.

...

"Ayah Baekhyun dulu seorang penyuka sesama jenis, cukup lama dia bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu sampai memutuskan ingin berhenti dan menikah dengan bibi. Tapi kami berpisah saat Baekhyun masih di dalam kandungan karena ayahnya pergi menemui _pria_nya kembali dan menetap di Washington untuk waktu yang sangat lama."

Raga Chanyeol seperti diguncang oleh sesuatu kasat mata yang membuat suhu tubuhnya menjadi tidak stabil, mendengar pengakuan tersebut membuatnya antara ingin meringis dan bergetar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya. "Baekhyun tahu soal itu?"

"Tidak, dia hanya tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah ayahnya Jongdae." Melihat Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, wanita itu melanjutkan. "Ayah Baekhyun memiliki seorang adik laki-laki yang menderita _Parureris_, syndrom dimana dia takut pada kamar mandi. Dia jarang keluar rumah dan hal itu membuat sosialisasinya berkurang dan sulit mencari seorang istri. Setelah ayah Baekhyun pergi ke Washington, bibi dan adik laki-lakinya—ayah Jongdae, dinikahkan demi menjaga nama baik keluarga Byun. Dulu kami adalah keluarga bahagia setelah memiliki Jongdae, dan Baekhyun seorang baronette yang hebat. Tapi dua tahun berikutnya menjadi masa yang sangat sulit, ayah Jongdae meninggal setelah uretra dan kandung kemihnya divonis bermasalah karena terlalu sering menahan buang air dan melepaskan urine. Saham yang dimiliki oleh ayah Jongdae dialih wariskan pada adik perempuannya yang serakah, lalu membuang kami jauh-jauh dari Seoul." Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum getir walau Chanyeol tahu ia menahan kepedihan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Lagipula hidup seperti ini sudah lebih dari cukup, kami keluarga kecil yang _premier_."

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun caranya, keluarga ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Nyonya Byun dan Chanyeol, mereka saling bertukar tatapan untuk waktu yang tidak mereka ketahui lamanya. "Jadi, apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?"

"Kami sangat dekat, _sangat_." Hingga Chanyeol sadar perkataannya baru saja menimbulkan raut kecewa diwajah wanita yang mulai berusia senja.

"Baekhyun bilang kalian hanya rekan kerja biasa." Ungkapnya retoris.

"Dan bibi percaya?"

"Tidak. Anak itu tidak pandai berbohong." Ibu Baekhyun menggerakkan bahunya, ia menjadi sedikit cemas ketika mendengarkan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. "Pulanglah."

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada bibi."

Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, lalu ia membukanya dan berkata pada Chanyeol. "Jika dua orang saling mencintai bukan berarti mereka harus bersatu saat itu juga, tunggulah saat yang tepat hingga waktu menyingkap semuanya. Setelah itu kau bisa putuskan, apakah rasa yang kau miliki pada Baekhyun semakin besar atau memudar."

Sebagai lelaki dua puluh tahunan yang merasa cukup dewasa, Chanyeol mengerti kemana pergi pembicaraan wanita itu. Ia mengkhawatirkan anaknya, tentu saja. Di wajah wanita itu bahkan tertulis dengan jelas apakah Baekhyun akan bahagia menjadi seorang homoseksual seperti ayahnya atau menyesalinya suatu saat.

"Saat ini kalian berdua mudah merasa nyaman, begitu mudah sampai kalian merasa bahwa kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Lalu kalian mulai mengikuti _permainan_ yang kalian sendiri tidak tahu aturannya dan kalian masuk tanpa persiapan. Kemudian kalian akan _berlari_ dengan semangat dan tergila-gila satu sama lain, lalu kalian akan _berhenti_ dan merasa semuanya seolah sedang baik-baik saja. Padahal, diam-diam kalian sedang merancang sesuatu yang akhirnya justru menyakiti diri sendiri."

"Aku—"

"Pulanglah, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu." Potong wanita itu nyaris kehabisan udara untuk bernafas.

Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya, padahal ia sudah melatih dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara dengan ibu Baekhyun sejak masih dalam perjalanan. Entahlah, Chanyeol hanya berpikir apapun yang ingin dikatakannya saat ini takut akan menyakiti perasaan ibu dari lelaki yang dikasihinya.

Maka Chanyeol pulang dengan perasaan hampa, berharap agar Baekhyun tidak kecewa padanya.

...

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat kerja tanpa dijemput oleh Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu, karena ia sendiri pernah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak sering-sering menjemputnya. Tapi Baekhyun merasakan keanehan pada pemuda tinggi tersebut saat mereka berada dalam satu lift yang sama. Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya tersenyum sebentar padanya. Hanya ada aroma parfume milik Chanyeol yang bisa Baekhyun nikmati, tidak dengan suara _husky_-nya yang seksi.

Sembari menggigit belah bibirnya yang sempat ia basahi, Baekhyun menarik nafas yakin dan melirik lelaki disebelahnya. "Apa ibu berbicara macam-macam?! Aku sudah bilang, dia itu memang cerewet."

Chanyeol sulit menahan ekspresi, ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh kecil lelaki itu dan mengadu bahwa ibunya sudah berbicara sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya bisa melompat kapan saja. "Ibuku juga cerewet."

Baekhyun tidak suka Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengatakan semuanya. Setidaknya, Chanyeol terlihat masih baik-baik saja walaupun sedikit aneh.

Kecurigaan Baekhyun menjadi bertambah saat lift terbuka, mereka berpisah setelah Chanyeol mengusak bagian atas kepalanya gemas. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud ingin berpikiran mesum, hanya saja biasanya Chanyeol akan menciumi bibirnya sampai lupa diri sebelum pintu lift terbuka, tapi sekarang hal itu tidak dilakukannya sama sekali.

Baekhyun bergidik dan mengambil jalur yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol di _Platform_.

...

Jika Kyungsoo boleh berharap, ia ingin sekali bubuk pixie turun dari langit dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Luhan agar lelaki berisik itu menghilang ke Neverland. Atau mengurung Jongin ke ruang bawah tanah dan menguncinya di dalam peti seperti yang dilakukan kementrian sihir pada Sirius Black di Azkaban. Tapi Kyungsoo segera sadar bahwa pemikirannya sangat konyol dan harus membuangnya jauh-jauh atau ia akan dijuluki _movie freak_ oleh teman sekantornya.

Mendengar pertengkaran Jongin dan Luhan yang masih membahas tentang perjodohan dengan gadis China, Sehun memasang tampang lelah dan putus asa, mungkin ia berharap menjadi gila saja sekarang. Dengan kata lain, karakter seseorang dapat dilihat dari siapa yang menjadi temannya. Dan rasanya sulit mengharapkan Sehun waras sehari saja setiap melihat Jongin dan Luhan yang jarang sekali akur.

"_Yeah_, pergilah ke neraka."

"Sekarang aku tidak akan bisa diam saja kalau kau tidak mau berhenti menyebut gadis itu lagi, tidak dihadapanku, dihadapan Sehun, dan di depan meja kerja."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan meja kerja."

"Tapi itu mengganggu pikiranku."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pikiranmu."

"Kau harus peduli atau kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana imutnya aku ketika marah."

"Sungguh, kau mempunyai persepsi yang parah tentang imut."

"Ya Tuhan, sadarlah omongan kalian semakin tidak beres." Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

"Jangan ikut campur, Sehun."

"Hei, aku dari tadi diam saja." Sehun protes namanya disebutkan.

"Demi Tuhan!" Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. "Meskipun kalian menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat kalian di St. Gonjiam karena masalah kejiwaan."

"Tunggu, jangan katakan bahwa kau menganggapku menyebalkan." Jongin melirik tidak terima.

"Aku barusaja mengatakannya!" Kyungsoo menggeram ingin sekali mentransfigurasi otak Jongin menjadi otak yang jenisnya sama dengan _Troll_.

Sementara Luhan terlalu kesal dan marah untuk berkata apapun.

"Aku ingin kembali bekerja." Beritahunya yang kemudian diikuti oleh Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat Jongin memandang kearah mereka. "Dan tutup mulutmu, jangan coba-coba mengajakku berbicara." Katanya menunjuk Jongin dengan berang.

"Oh tunggu, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus." Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Aku bisa mendorongmu dari jendela supaya kau tidak harus mendengarku berbicara. Lalu kau terjatuh, tulangmu patah, dan kau dirawat di rumah sakit. _And, happy ending_."

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Mereka benar soal kau yang bermulut besar."

Sementara Kyungsoo ingin sekali memukul mereka berdua hingga pingsan, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah mendorong bahu Jongin untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya yang sedang sensitif. "Oke? Kembali bekerja." Katanya sembari menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan peringatan.

...

Ini seperti mimpi. Tidak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia bisa begitu gelisah. Mungkin masalahnya bukan hanya pada ibunya yang mendiaminya pagi ini, tapi, kenapa ia harus merasa ada yang salah setelah tadi malam? Kenapa semua orang seperti menghindarinya? Jongdae juga tidak berbicara apapun padanya setelah mandi, kenapa pula dengan anak itu? Baekhyun membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut menenggelamkan eksistensinya.

Baekhyun pergi ke ruangan Staff Marketing setelah sebelumnya Kris yang berada di Yoeksam; untuk urusan pribadi, menelpon dan menyuruhnya mengambil brosur orderan kontraktor dari salah satu pegawai yang ada disana.

Melalui kaca jendela transparan yang secara otomatis memutar pada bagian luar, ia dapat memperhatikan kesibukan para Staff sebelum memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun berhenti didekat meja yang mengarah pada pintu utama, disana ada seorang pegawai wanita yang sedang menginput surat jalan menuju perusahaan Hochtief di Jerman.

"Selamat pagi, Sekretaris Byun." Pegawai itu berdiri dan tersenyum padanya, Baekhyun agak terganggu dengan senyuman —yang menurutnya— terlalu genit tersebut.

"Presdir Wu memintaku mengambil brosur orderan kontraktor yang kemarin, bisa berikan padaku?!"

"Maaf, tapi brosurnya ada pada Do Kyungsoo." Pegawai wanita itu menunjuk meja yang disekat menggunakan partisi, dari tempatnya berdiri Baekhyun bisa melihat ada empat lelaki berada disana. Mereka terlihat sibuk, atau mungkin hanya dua yang sibuk, sedangkan dua pegawai yang lain terlihat sedang larut dalam pembicaraan.

Baekhyun tidak berniat menguping, hanya saja, dua lelaki itu berbicara seperti sedang berdebat membahas inflasi yang sedang meresahkan hajat orang banyak.

"Kyungsoo, _please_? Sesering apapun kita bertengkar, serumit apapun hubungan kita saat ini, jangan pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benakmu kalau aku tidak serius."

Lelaki yang disebut namanya sebagai Kyungsoo, menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Oke Jongin, dengar." Tarik nafas, keluarkan. "Jangan buat aku terlihat bodoh dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan, demi Tuhan ini memalukan." Kemudian ia menutup wajahnya.

"Ayolah, izinkan aku ke apartement-mu." Lelaki tan itu agak mengecilkan suaranya, membuat Baekhyun yang lancang semakin menguping. Lagipula ia punya urusan dengan lelaki bernama Kyungsoo itu 'kan?! Jika pun ia ketahuan menguping, paling tidak Baekhyun memiliki alasan yang setidaknya masuk akal untuk apa dia berada disana.

"Tidak, oke?! Kita belum pacaran."

"Jadi tunggu apalagi? Kapan kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi.. eerr.. atau beberapa minggu lagi."

"Terlalu lama." Lelaki tan itu semakin mendesaknya ke sudut meja.

"Apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu terburu-buru? Menjauh dariku sebelum ada yang melihat kita sedekat ini—ops!" Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya sendiri lalu berdiri dan memasang wajah horor. "Sekretaris Byun." Katanya tercekat.

Baekhyun nyengir _innocent_. "Permisi tuan-tuan." Suaranya terdengar agak sedikit dikeraskan. "Presdir memintaku mengambil brosur orderan."

"Ah? Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo dengan gugup melangkah ke mejanya, Jongin melihat hal itu merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sangat lucu.

Sementara Luhan dan Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran Bakhyun saling pandang-pandangan seolah mereka dapat berbicara melalui mata mereka.

"Jika dilihat sedekat dan sejelas ini, ternyata dia sangat manis, pantas saja Personalia sampai menciumnya di lift." Itu Luhan yang sedang berbisik pada Sehun.

"Tapi kau lebih manis."

Luhan selalu salah tingkah tiap kali Sehun menggombalinya, tidak peduli kata-katanya garing sekalipun.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika bilang dia lebih manis." Luhan mengancam main-main dengan keadaan pipinya yang merona.

"Ini..." Kyungsoo memberikan map berisi brosur yang diinginkan Baekhyun, setelah menerimanya Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih dan akan segera pergi, hanya saja ia seperti melihat Kyungsoo ingin berbicara jadi Baekhyun tetap berdiri disana hingga Kyungsoo berdesis sebentar dan menggigit bibirnya. "Hng, tadi pagi aku seperti melihat Sekretaris Byun turun di stasiun."

"Ya, hari ini aku pergi naik subway."

"Benarkah?!" Luhan tanpa sadar ikut nimbrung, sampai Sehun terkejut disebelahnya. Baekhyun seperti pernah melihat wajah Sehun dan Luhan di suatu tempat, tapi ia tidak tahu persisnya dimana.

"Kita pernah bertemu di lift." Luhan melanjutkan cepat-cepat seperti dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menjadi canggung mengingat kejadian di lift tempo hari.

"Oh, hm, _yeah_ aku ingat."

"Well, namaku Luhan. Kita pernah bertengkar saat pertama kali bertemu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertawa. "Aku juga ingat yang itu." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Parah sekali, Baekhyun tidak sadar betapa anehnya dia tertawa seperti itu.

"Aku juga berangkat dan pulang kerja naik subway, mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama kapan-kapan, sekretaris Byun?" Kyungsoo mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Apa kau tidak dijemput Personalia Park hari ini, Sekretaris Byun?!" Luhan tidak ingin kalah.

"Pertama, Sekretaris Byun itu terlalu panjang, jadi kalian cukup memanggilku Baekhyun saja jika kalian mau." Baekhyun berhenti untuk melihat reaksi mereka, meskipun agak keberatan, tapi Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk. "Kedua, terima kasih ajakannya Kyungsoo, aku sangat senang bisa mempunyai teman naik subway dari kantor." Selain itu, Baekhyun senang karena ia tidak perlu bertanya akan turun di stasiun mana pada orang asing lagi. "Ketiga, Personalia Park bukan supir pribadiku jadi dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjemput dan mengantarku pulang kerja setiap hari." Dan yang terakhir, ia menatap Luhan dengan setiap katanya yang ia tekan.

"Tapi kalian terlihat cocok saat bersama." Luhan masih keras kepala.

"Dia tinggi dan aku pendek, kami punya perbedaan yang terlihat mengerikan setiap jalan bersama." Baekhyun masih berusaha bertahan agar pembicaraan mereka tidak sampai pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. _Mulut-mulut pegawai tidak bisa dipercaya_, itu yang pernah dikatakan Chanyeol padanya.

"Tapi ciuman di lift menjawab segalanya." Luhan tersenyum menang.

Baekhyun mencari-cari kalimat yang sekiranya tepat untuk membalas perkataan Luhan, tapi yang ada ia hanya bergetar tidak jelas membuat keempat lelaki disana tersenyum geli melihatnya. "Baiklah aku tidak ingin diinterogasi, terima kasih brosurnya, Kyungsoo. Nanti pulang kita bertemu di lobi sebelum pergi ke stasiun."

Baekhyun pergi begitu saja tidak menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab ajakannya.

"Aku benarkan?! Mereka punya hubungan yang _dekat_."

...

Chanyeol sadar, ketika mengenai Baekhyun, ia hanya perlu mencintainya dengan sederhana, dengan begitu ia bisa menikmati bagaimana jantungnya berdetak untuk anak itu.

Ibu Baekhyun adalah wanita bijak yang pernah Chanyeol temui setelah ibunya sendiri. Yang akan _mencuri start_ demi kepentingan seorang anak. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa mencintai Baekhyun berarti harus masuk ke dalam hidup anak itu sepenuhnya, dan Chanyeol ingin melakukan apapun supaya tetap tinggal di hidup Baekhyun selamanya.

Tapi yang Chanyeol pelajari tentang Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu seperti seekor kupu-kupu. Semakin Chanyeol berusaha mengejar maka Baekhyun akan menghindarinya. Sedangkan jika ia biarkan, tanpa diminta, Baekhyun sendiri yang akan datang padanya.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka sampai saat ini belum memiliki hubungan yang jelas membuatnya suka sekali berpikiran egois tanpa ingin memikirkan bagaimana Baekhyun memandang hubungan mereka.

Chanyeol butuh kejelasan, dengan begitu ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'_Buat Baekhyun mengakuinya sendiri dan biarkan dia memperjuangkanmu seperti kau memperjuangkannya._'

Itu yang dikatakan Kris tadi malam padanya.

**[11.44 ****오전****:** Aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa berkas dan berpikir untuk pergi mencari minum, ingin ke Cafe bersamaku?**] **

Satu pesan masuk dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendapat ide yang menarik bagaimana membuat anak itu merasa kehilangan.

**[11.50 ****오전****:** Maaf, tapi aku sudah menyuruh assistent untuk membawa makan siang ke ruangan, pergi saja dengan yang lain, aku sibuk hari ini.**]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n:**

Sorryyyyy untuk kesalahan publish 'chapter 9' kemaren, itu...err...aku salah ngesubmit dokumen dan tanpa periksa ulang file yang formatnya sama langsung upload ke ffn. Harusnya aku upload file Chapter 8 (prolog ga dihitung), tapi jari lentikku yang nista malah nge-upload Chapter 9 yang masih kosong. Oke itu kesalahan di aku, aku ngitung prolog jadinya pas aku jumlahin udah sampai chapter 9 (yang harusnya masih sampai 8). Seriously guys, big sorry T.T

Dan, Haii yang baru mampir, salam kenal juga. Makasih udah luangin waktu kemari, makasih juga untuk review-review **moodbooster**-nya ^^)/

Buat semua yang baca ini, lebih baik mulai sekarang panggilnya Silvie aja. Aku akan sangat sangat sangat senang kalau diantara kita gak ada formalitas semacam Author-Readers. Kita Chanbaek Shipper dan EXO-L, itu artinya kita keluarga. Okesip, panggil Silvie aja.

Oh ya, yang review nya ngga pernah aku balas waktu tanyain pin bb, sorry aku selalu lupa cantuminnya -_- kalian bisa invite **26CD4C41** atau contact aku di fb : **Silviie Vienoy**.

Untuk instagram dan twitter, aku lagi deactive-in dua akun itu. Ada rencana juga pengen ganti yang baru, soalnya akun itu pernah aku jadiin ajang perang-perangan sama fansite nya Chanyeol. Sedangkan line, aku lupa password nya lol

Yang nanya-nanya seputar PYD, ntar di chapter terakhir aja aku kasih clue nya ya? Ngga mungkin kan belum apa-apa aku udah beberin alur dan segala macam tetebengek, ngga komitmen dong?! :)

**Thanks to :**

**Wubaekexo | rekmooi | Blacktinkerbells | dewi min | hunniehan | littlechanbaek | sopiyuliawati15 | beagle6104 | rilakkuchaan | deux22 | CussonsBaekBy | Re Tao | Lala Maqfira | pintutGABISADIGINIIN | ChanBaek Is Luv | KT CB | Brida Wu | fitry sukma 39 | Chan Banana | cooly224 | parkbaekyoda92 | neli amelia | libra pw5 | 1two4 | chanbaek0605 | baekggu | Xoloverisa | lolamoet | Park Byuna | MeyCBhs | fireDlight27 | KyusungChanbaek | JonginDO | iLaalf | Aleyna641 | vanee27 | byunyeolliexo | hennykyuminelf | Guest(1) | ohsehun | baekyiol | AdindBestari | leinalvin775 | ChanBaekLuv | sweetyYeollie | Yefah | AlexandraLexa | BaekkkChannD'Light92 | BYeol95 | exoblackpepper | septhaca | chanbaekxxx | KyungMiie | Aya Nadyaa | JodohnyaOhSehun | Guest (Mieetee) | azurradeva | Ruina-san | darlinghoney | immrsparkchannie | Mikaela Clavem | anaals | guest (2) | AkaSunaSparKyu | yeolinbaek | CY Destiny | Minnitta | edifa | Guest (3) | ooh | cntyathalia | septianaditya1997 | Guest (4) | cbcb | cbaeyeols | Dikyu03 | hime ran **

***) **Thanks buat nyamuk di rumah kakek yang udah temanin aku semalaman nge-betain chapter ini -_-


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun sudah berpikir bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Ia menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk memikirkan akan mengajak Chanyeol makan siang di cafe hari ini, lupakan tentang kejadian di lift karena Baekhyun juga tidak merasa harus membesar-besarkan kejadian tersebut.

Seseorang berhak berubah, termasuk Chanyeol. Mungkin untuk kasus kali ini Chanyeol hanya sedikit merubah kebiasaannya menciumi dirinya di lift —sungguh, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa begitu mesum memikirkan ini terus menerus— dengan mengusak kepalanya gemas, tidak ada yang salah dengan semuanya. Itu hal yang benar.

Setelah bosan melakukan perang dengan batinnya, akhirnya ia meraih _smartphone_-nya diatas meja dan mengetikkan banyak kalimat aneh yang kedengaran tidak seperti dirinya yang sedang mengetik, jadi Baekhyun menghapusnya dan kembali mencoba memilih kalimat sederhana yang tidak terlalu ia paksakan.

'_Hai Chanyeol, ingin ke cafe denganku_?'

Baekhyun menggeleng, itu malah kedengaran terlalu amatir dan lebih aneh dari kalimat pertama. Lalu Baekhyun merangkai beberapa kata di kepalanya sebelum ditulisnya ke dalam pesan.

_'Aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa berkas dan berpikir untuk pergi mencari minum, ingin ke cafe bersamaku?'_

"Oke, yang ini lebih baik." Baekhyun menekan tombol _send_ seraya menutup matanya ragu-ragu menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol.

Ada yang salah dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, Baekhyun tahu itu. Ia nyaris tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan siapapun yang berusaha menghindarinya, _nyaris_, sampai Chanyeol muncul di kehidupannya dan memutar balikkan semuanya. Mungkin juga tidak—karena percayalah, Tuhan selalu bergerak dengan cara yang misterius.

Walau ada beberapa orang yang memilih untuk merepotkan diri mereka dengan mengurusi urusan orang lain.

Getaran diatas meja menandakan pesan pada obrolannya di Line dengan Chanyeol baru saja masuk.

**[11.50 ****오전 ****:** _Maaf, tapi aku sudah menyuruh assisten untuk membawa makan siang ke ruangan, pergi saja dengan yang lain, aku sibuk hari ini._**]**

Baekhyun meringis. Jika dengan berteriak kencang akan mengurangi kegelisahaannya maka Baekhyun akan melakukannya sekarang, tapi Baekhyun sadar ia bukan lelaki yang hidup di rimba. Hanya saja, dengan pesan singkat penolakan seperti itu telah berhasil membuatnya ingin berteriak layaknya barbar. Mungkin ini yang pernah dialami Chanyeol tiap kali lelaki tinggi itu meminta menjadi kekasihnya dan Baekhyun justru membuat hubungan mereka semakin tidak jelas.

_'Baiklah, semangat bekerjanya.' —_**Send**

Sekarang Baekhyun merasa bodoh menunggu Chanyeol membalas pesannya, ia sendiri tahu lelaki itu sibuk dan justru berharap Chanyeol akan membalasnya. _Bodoh_. Baekhyun terus memaki dirinya sendiri dan menyamakannya dengan jenis-jenis orang idiot di dunia.

Ia berdiri setelah memasukkan map diatas meja ke dalam laci dan mulai berpikir untuk mencari teman makan siang. Ia melangkah keluar dan melupakan ponselnya yang tertinggal. Sebenarnya, ia melupakan bahwa Kris baru saja mengirim file ke emailnya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya karena anak itu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ponselnya tertinggal.

.

.

.

Jongin adalah orang pertama yang ditemukannya di dekat ruang pengurus properti, meskipun mereka tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya, Baekhyun tetap merasa harus mengajak seseorang ke cafe untuk makan siang. Untungnya lelaki tan itu tidak menolak.

Jongin membawanya bertemu lebih dulu dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan, biasanya mereka selalu makan siang bersama. Setelah sampai di cafe, Luhan memberi ide agar mereka duduk di kursi paling pojok di dekat jendela yang mengarah pada jalanan luar, kabar baiknya, tidak ada yang keberatan.

Betapa Baekhyun ingin menjadi seperti Sehun dan Luhan, mereka secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan hubungan mereka dihadapan orang-orang, dan itu tidak membuat mereka risih. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo yang diakui paling waras melempar pasangan itu dengan _waffer rolls_ karena hendak berciuman dihadapan orang banyak.

"Tidak ada yang melarang kalian berciuman asal kalian tahu sedang berada dimana, kalian bisa melanjutkannya di apartement dan kalian bebas ingin berbuat apapun disana, tapi tidak dihadapan kami, _you crazy boys!_"

"Sehun yang menyerangku."

Yang dituduh memutar matanya. "Kau yang menggodaku, Lu."

"Alasan apapun tidak dibutuhkan sekarang." Sindir Kyungsoo sarkatis.

Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa tidak akurnya mereka berempat sebagai teman, tapi masih bisa bersama-sama selama beberapa tahun dengan perang mulut seperti itu. Luhan bilang mereka berempat sering menghabiskan waktu sulit bersama-sama meskipun lebih sering melempar hinaan yang tidak masuk akal, hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa sekaligus penasaran dengan hubungan pertemanan seperti apa yang terjadi diantara orang-orang konyol ini. Tapi Baekhyun telah bijaksana untuk mulai terbiasa dengan perilaku mereka yang sedikit ajaib itu.

Beberapa menit hanya diisi oleh pembicaraan masalah kantor, Sehun sampai meringis mendengar Baekhyun mengerjakan sepuluh dokumen kemarin hingga melakukan janji _meeting_ dengan seorang kolega dari Yokohama (Jepang), serta mengatur jadwal Presdir sampai tujuh hari ke depan.

"Masih pegawai baru dan sudah disuruh melakukan hal sebanyak itu? Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun kau bukan robot." Luhan terlihat tidak terima.

"Aku memiliki hutang dengan perusahaan, kalau bukan karena bantuan Chanyeol, mungkin listrik di rumahku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang, dan tagihannya masih menunggak."

"Kau bukan dari keluarga yang mampu?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati.

"Dulu _sih_ begitu, sekarang sudah sangat berbeda. Jika kalian ingin sedikit tahu tentang filosofi keluargaku, Perusahaan Berlian di Seoul, _De Beers_, adalah milik kakekku, Byun Haepdong."

"Astaga! B-byun Haepdong? Pria tua kaya raya itu kakekmu?" Luhan dengan jiwa hiperbolisnya terkadang memang agak mengganggu, apalagi mata doe-nya yang terbelalak seperti tengah menuduh Baekhyun sedang berbohong.

"_For god sake_, benar-benar kakekmu?" Jongin sama saja.

Ekspresi terkejut Jongin dan Luhan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun, maka ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalian tidak akan percaya bahwa yang duduk diantara kalian saat ini adalah cucunya, bukan?" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tapi kenyataan memang selalu gila." Kyungsoo berkomentar.

"Aku suka kau dan cara berpikir positifmu."

"Hanya saja Baek, kematian kakekmu benar-benar menimbulkan misteri. Aku tidak percaya penyebab kematiannya hanya karena tidak sengaja menelan berlian."

"Pffftt—OH, maaf, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar mentertawai almarhum kakekmu, hanya saja alasan kematiannya masih terdengar lucu sampai sekarang." Luhan membekap mulutnya sedikit tidak enak hati karena bibirnya mudah sekali membuat orang lain tersinggung, sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo di depannya menatap geram padanya seolah mereka ingin mengatakan '_Berubahlah sedikit manis makhluk tidak berguna_.'

Baekhyun menyeringai maklum, ia sendiri sampai sekarang tidak mengerti bagian mana dalam dirinya yang membuat ia tidak menyukai kakeknya. "_Come on, guys_, aku benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkannya. Seharusnya kita tidak mengganti topik, hahahaha." Baekhyun bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi tawa garingnya benar-benar menyakiti telinga, dan ia tidak percaya tawa itu berasal dari mulutnya.

"Kupikir bagaimana kalau topik mengenai hubunganmu dan Personalia, maksudku Chanyeol?" Jongin yang jatah berbicaranya sedikit hari ini malah jahil menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kupikir tidak." Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat. "Ada banyak topik menarik yang bisa kita bicarakan, soal perjodohan Luhan dengan gadis china itu mungkin?"

"Kumohon jangan." Sehun memotong, "Luhan akan panik."

"Ya, kau juga akan panik melihat kemarahannya, Baek." Jongin menimpali seraya memikirkan wajah Luhan yang tidak ada imut-imutnya ketika marah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya mengatakannya pada kalian saja." Baekhyun menyerah pada keempat lelaki yang sudah menjadi temannya hari ini. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah terlanjur ketahuan, terutama keempat lelaki yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah jenis lelaki yang mudah menekan penasaran dalam diri mereka.

"Jadi benar kalian berpacaran?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang memang suka bergosip memajukan tubuh mereka berdua pertanda seberapa antusiasnya mereka ingin mengorek informasi.

"Bukan hubungan semacam itu, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo semakin tidak sabaran.

"Kami sudah jauh dalam berhubungan." Baekhyun merasa kalimatnya sangat ambigu, terlebih melihat Jongin yang memberikan senyum miring padanya.

"Apa maksudmu adalah... kalian sudah melakukan _seks_?"

_But na!_ Baekhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa menebak rahasianya yang satu itu, Baekhyun melakukan rotasi pada matanya sebelum mendesah frustasi. "Apa wajahku terlalu mudah dibaca?" Dan keempat lelaki disana memandanginya dengan senyum mesum menyebalkan, lalu Baekhyun merasa waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk memandanginya agak lama, tapi kenyataannya itu mungkin hanya sepuluh detik.

"Sekarang kalian boleh berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ini senyuman takjub, _man_. Sesuatu yang baik dalam dirimu adalah kau tidak pandai berbohong, itu sebabnya ekspresimu menjelaskannya dengan mudah."

Jongin ingin melanjutkan kalimat Kyungsoo barusan tapi Luhan malah menyuruhnya diam dengan wajah galak karena apapun yang keluar dari mulut Jongin biasanya adalah hal-hal yang membuat keadaan semakin tidak terkendali. Jongin akhirnya menurut walaupun tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai patuh pada perkataan Luhan.

"Sudah berapa kali?" Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alis matanya.

Yang ditanya agak memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mengernyit sangat dalam. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian." Katanya sarkatis.

"Jawabanmu seolah-olah bilang bahwa kalian sering melakukannya."

"Terserah apa katamu, tuan peramal."

Luhan sama sekali tidak tersinggung pada sindiran itu, disatu sisi bisa membuat Baekhyun kesal itu sangat menyenangkan.

"Kita sudah lama disini, lima belas menit lagi jam makan siang akan selesai." Sehun mengintrupsi, dan yang paling bersyukur atas itu adalah Baekhyun, dengan begitu ia tidak harus ditanya-tanya lagi karena Jongin sudah berdiri untuk membayar bill dan mereka harus kembali ke kantor.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung Metzo, mereka berdebat apakah lift dapat menampung mereka berlima menuju lantai sembilan, gangguan pada lift di lantai dasar rentan terjadi belakangan ini. Sehun menyarankan agar mereka naik tangga yang berputar ke Platform lalu melanjutkannya pada lift di lantai dua, Luhan sempat protes karena anak tangganya yang sangat banyak, tapi walau bagaimanapun satu suara tetap akan kalah dengan empat suara.

"Itu bukannya Chanyeol? Ah, maksudku Personalia?" Bisikan Kyungsoo membuat empat lelaki lain yang ada disana menoleh pada objek yang disebutkannya.

"Baek, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menemuinya?" Luhan yang merasakan Baekhyun diam saja menyikut lengannya.

"Untuk apa? Sudahlah, ayo."

"Tapi kupikir dia baru saja melirik kearah sini." Kyungsoo memberitahu. Sesuatu berdetak di dada Baekhyun dengan dentuman yang menyenangkan. _Benarkah?!_

.

.

.

Setibanya di lantai sembilan Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yoora di depan ruangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum antusias padanya dan mengangkat_ paper bag _berwarna cokelat muda ke udara.

"Hi, _sunshineee_."

Baekhyun tidak mengantisipasi pelukan Yoora di tubuhnya sehingga mereka hampir limbung, tapi Yoora tidak terlihat terganggu pada hal itu. "Aku menepati janjiku." Katanya dan menyerahkan _paper bag_ tadi pada Baekhyun. "Ini bajumu."

"Tapi aku masih nyaman memakai seragam kerja paman." Baekhyun lalu tertawa.

"Aku tidak jadi membawanya ke Laundry karena kupikir terlalu berlebihan hanya membawa sepasang seragam untuk dicuci kesana. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencuci sendiri seragam calon adik ipar."

"Ahh, itu pasti merepotkan." Baekhyun menggaruk belakang telinganya merasa tidak enak hati, pipinya memerah mendengar kata calon adik ipar yang ditujukan wanita itu padanya.

"Apanya yang merepotkan?—oh, itu Chanyeol." Yoora hampir saja memanggil adiknya itu, tapi Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghilang di lorong kedua. "Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Chanyeol sedang menghindarinya, bagaimanapun caranya Baekhyun harus segera menemui pemuda tinggi itu nanti untuk menanyakan apa yang salah dengan ucapan ibunya setelah ia meninggalkan Chanyeol berbicara dengan ibunya kemarin malam.

"Mungkin dia sedang terburu-buru, dia bilang dia sangat sibuk hari ini."

"Begitu ya? Ck, anak itu sampai tidak menyapaku." Yoora memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada lorong dimana Chanyeol menghilang tadi. "Baiklah lupakan, aku harus sudah berada di MBC sebelum tiga puluh menit lagi. Sampai bertemu, sering-sering lah main ke rumah dengan Chanyeol." Yoora mengacak surainya gemas, sepertinya tinggi mereka tidak begitu jauh.

"Terima kasih sudah mencuci seragamku, _noona_."

"_Anytime_."

Wanita itu melambai sebentar dan segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mulai mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Ia berpikir akan menemui Chanyeol, tapi alasan untuk apa ia menemui pemuda tinggi itu ditengah kesibukannya membuat Baekhyun frustasi mencari ide.

Dengan langkah lesu Baekhyun masuk ke ruangannya, tidak benar-benar berniat akan melanjutkan berkas-berkas yang masih berada diatas meja kerjanya. Lama ia berdiam seperti itu hingga akhirnya sebuah bohlam menyala terang di kepalanya.

Chanyeol tentu saja butuh penyortiran surat lamaran jobseeker baru, dan daftar wawancara yang sempat ditanda tangani oleh Kris berada pada salah satu berkas-berkas yang sudah ditumpuk Baekhyun ke dalam lacinya. Dengan terburu-buru, lelaki kecil itu berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan mencari berkas yang diinginkannya.

"Ini dia." Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, masih mengabaikan ponselnya yang sudah banyak mendapat notifikasi dari Kris.

.

.

.

Sisa hari ini berjalan begitu cepat serta tidak banyak yang terjadi. Chanyeol menemukan kebosanan pada semuanya, baru sehari saja menghindari Baekhyun ia sudah merindukan anak itu lagi dengan begitu cepat. Mungkin bukan perkara yang mudah menghilang sementara dari kehidupan Baekhyun, tapi ia harus melakukannya atau tidak sama sekali. _For your information_, Chanyeol tidak suka pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Bohong jika Chanyeol bilang ia sedang sibuk, yang terjadi adalah lelaki tinggi itu justru mengirim _Ktalk_ pada Kris sekedar untuk membunuh kebosanannya.

**[01.08 ****오후 ****:** Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan di Yeoksam? Apa seleramu sudah menurun drastis? Lelaki Gangnam lebih menarik dan manis dalam hal apapun.**]**

Chanyeol tertawa membayangkan Kris saat ini sudah merencanakan akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

**[01.10 ****오후 ****:** Bajingan gila, berani kau merendahkan kekasihku?! Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya secara langsung.**]**

_Schrew!_ Tepat sekali perkiraannya.

**[01.12 ****오후 ****:** Aku akan menunggu, _Lmao_. Hei, tumben sekali kau ada waktu membalas chat-ku saat sedang bersama kekasihmu itu?**]**

**[01.13 ****오후 ****:** Dia sedang mandi. Kau tahu, hari ini dia sangat seksi hingga sekarang aku berhasil berada di kamarnya, diatas ranjangnya. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.**]**

**[01.13 ****오후 ****:** Sialan, jangan bicara masalah ranjangmu padaku.**]**

**[01.14 ****오후 ****:** Kenapa kau sangat marah, hah?! Apa sekarang kau menginginkan Baekhyun membuka bajunya untukmu karena beberapa saat lagi aku akan mengabaikanmu?!**]**

**[01.15 ****오후 ****:** Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.**]**

**[01.16 ****오후 ****:** Bertahanlah dengan imajinasi dan mimpi-mimpi basahmu di malam hari, aku yakin kau membutuhkan itu.**]**

**[01.16 ****오후 ****:** Brengsek!**]**

Chanyeol sudah tidak ingin lagi berbicara dengan Kris dan memilih untuk mengabaikan ponselnya sebelum lelaki pirang platina itu yang mengabaikannya terlebih dahulu, sehingga membuatnya tidak menjadi orang paling menyedihkan ditinggal hanya karena sepupu sintingnya itu akan melakukan seks.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk tidak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin diganggu tapi seseorang diluar sana terus saja mengetuk pintu ruangannya seolah ia tidak akan lelah karena hal tersebut.

"Masuk!"

Seseorang yang Chanyeol tidak duga kehadirannya justru menyembulkan kepalanya dan masuk perlahan, selama lelaki kecil itu berjalan kearahnya Chanyeol menahan ekspresinya untuk terlihat tenang meskipun terjadi masalah pada sesuatu dibalik celananya akibat ucapan vulgar Kris tadi.

_Tenang Chanyeol, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya, kau bisa!_

"Permisi... Aku mengantarkan daftar wawancara yang sudah ditanda tangani Presdir."

"Bisa kulihat?" Chanyeol menengadahkan tangannya diudara siap untuk menerima berkas yang Baekhyun bawa, tapi tatapannya sangat mengintimidasi sehingga membuat Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihatnya terlalu lama.

"Ya, silahkan." Baekhyun memberikannya dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, dalam hati Chanyeol bersorak senang. Ia jadi ingat pada pertemuan canggung pertama mereka.

Selagi Chanyeol memeriksa daftar wawancara pada berkas yang dibawanya, Baekhyun lebih memilih melihat-lihat (lagi) ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Matanya berhenti pada sofa besar dengan ukuran _single-bed_ didekat tirai, sofa itu yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika Baekhyun disetubuhi pertama kali oleh Chanyeol disana. Ia bahkan seperti dapat melihat ulang dirinya yang terlentang pasrah dibawah Chanyeol saat itu.

Tidak lama dalam lamunannya Baekhyun tersadar dan merutuki dirinya yang sempat-sempatnya berpikiran mesum disaat Chanyeol justru sedang berada dihadapannya meneliti daftar wawancara. Ketika semua itu malah sudah lenyap dari kepalanya, wajah Chanyeol yang berhadapan dengannya adalah yang paling berefek langsung pada jantungnya.

Detakannya bisa membuat Baekhyun gila hanya karena menahan gugup.

"Aku sudah membacanya hampir sebagian, dan sepertinya sesuai dengan yang ku sarankan pada Kris waktu itu." Chanyeol menjeda sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit?!"

"Tidak, hanya... Kurang tidur."

_Yeah_, alasan klasik tapi itu tidak terdengar seperti ia sedang berbohong. Baekhyun memang belum memejamkan matanya pada pukul tiga dini hari tadi karena memikirkan apa saja yang Chanyeol dan ibunya bicarakan. Hal itu membuatnya mau tidak mau membiarkan matanya tetap terbuka tengah malam.

"Setelah ini istirahatlah dengan cukup."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat perhatian itu muncul dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku sedang berusaha untuk itu." Canggung dan senyap, entah mana yang mendominasi. Baekhyun setengah melirik pada Chanyeol dan tatapan teduh itu selalu tertuju padanya, tapi setelah itu Chanyeol berdehem.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kurasa tidak, tapi... Ada." Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Ah, m-maksudku soal percakapanmu dengan ibuku tadi malam. Kau terlihat berbeda—ini hanya perasaanku saja, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. A-aku permisi."

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggilnya lirih, namun seperti memerintah tubuhnya untuk tidak berbalik.

"Apapun yang dikatakan ibu, kumohon yeol, jangan mendiamiku seperti ini. A-aku tidak bisa. A-aku..." Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak mendiamimu, Baek." Chanyeol sedikit merunduk agar berhadapan dengan wajah memerah lelaki kecil didepannya. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan sejak awal. Ibumu hanya bilang saat ini kita sedang _bermain,_ bukan melakukan hubungan, kau juga tidak pernah ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu 'kan?!"

Baekhyun tertegun.

"Apa kau suka aku menyentuhmu tanpa status apapun? Apa itu membuatmu lebih baik?!" Chanyeol membawa jarinya mengelus pipi berisi milik Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan sayang. "Apa kau suka aku menyentuhmu seperti ini? Menciummu dengan putus asa? Lalu suatu hari aku akan meninggalkanmu karena aku menemukan orang lain yang bisa keperlakukan seperti ini karena aku bosan denganmu? Apa kau pernah berpikir kesana? Apa kau tidak masalah jika aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja seperti seorang bajingan?"

Mata Baekhyun bergetar menjelaskan semua kata-katanya tercekat ditenggorakan, ia hanya terus menatap Chanyeol yang memberikan pandangan primitif untuknya. "Chan—"

"Dengar, jika kau ingin bermain-main, aku bukan orang yang tepat, Baek. Aku takut aku akan menyakitimu suatu saat, dan aku yakin aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi." Jarinya yang lain terangkat dan kini menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang penuh dikedua telapak tangannya. "Tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang aku tidak ingin hubungan kita terus seperti ini, aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang lelaki yang kau cintai, bukan kita yang saling membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Bisiknya lemah. Lebih seperti keharusan yang teredam ketidakberdayaan karena mendapati sosok lelaki di depannya yang terlalu ia ingin peluk, tangannya ia angkat untuk menyingkirkan jari-jari Chanyeol di wajahnya dan berbalik pergi dengan menahan semua asa berwujud kristal bening disudut matanya. Chanyeol tidak boleh melihatnya menangis.

Ia merasa sangat kejam terlahir menjadi manusia karena tidak mengatakan pada Chanyeol jika ia juga mencintai pria itu dan justru mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sangat kecewa padanya saat ini.

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa dia adalah orang yang tak tahu malu, untaian kata tidak dapat melukiskan perasaannya, ia hanya lebih suka diam seperti pengecut, tapi ia tahu hatinya berbicara lebih banyak.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n : **almost full of mellow, like **gaahh** chapter yang paling susah dapetin mood nulisnya. But, I'd try my best.

Iya tau kok ini pendek, aku dapat gedoran tiap hari di bbm suruh cepat-cepat update, baru kali ini update atas desakan kayak gini :3

Fast update?! Review before :)) Good person always leave their respond.

**Thanks to :**

**JonginDO | septianaditya1997 | Guest(1) | cbcb | cbaeyeols | Mieette | Dikyu03 | hime ran | chanbaeksf | byunyeolliexo | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | exoblackpepper | baekyeolable | seogogirl | ByunAeri641 | littlechanbaek | neli amelia | ooh | Blacktinkerbells | Re Tao | iLaalf | Guest(2) | Brida Wu | pikpikbee | Diinkun97 | Guest(3) | Lala Maqfira | libra pw5 | dewi min | byvnbaek | urichanbaekhunhan | metroxylon | vanee27 | KyusungChanbaek | iam vidiot | Xoloverisa | ChanBaekLuv | deva94bubbletea | Vanilla92 | PINTUT | chanbaekloves | ParkJitta | Aleyna614 | MeyCBhs | CMon BabyB | Sabrinairawan | beagle6104 | rekmooi | BabyLuSsan | KT CB | jhopieee | byunxx0506 | AlexandraLexa | Mekkyyy**

_**See you on next chapter~**_


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun terus menimbang keputusannya setelah keluar dari ruangan Personalia, ia sudah berusaha semampunya untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol tentang apa yang mengganggu pikirannya, tapi sekali lagi, sepertinya usahanya tersebut terlalu jauh dari keinginannya.

Setelah keluar begitu saja —Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya melarikan diri— ia masuk ke dalam lift dengan terburu-buru, disana ia mulai dengan mengoreksi sikap tidak tahu malunya, tapi untuk tidak menangis dihadapan personalia tinggi itu adalah tindakan yang benar.

Ia kemudian berbicara sendiri, setelah itu menghela nafas menyadari ada sesuatu yang menggantung di area matanya, ketika ia menyentuh sudut matanya, seperti yang sudah ia duga telunjuknya basah. "Ck_,_ darimana airmata ini berasal?!" Ia merengut dan mengusap-usap matanya dengan kasar. "Dasar bodoh, kenapa airmata ini tidak mau berhenti!"

Pintu lift terbuka begitu saja seperti sedang mengejeknya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghapus liquid di matanya dengan lengan jasnya terburu-buru. Baekhyun keluar menyapa beberapa pegawai yang ia kenal, untunglah jejak airmatanya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian sebelum rumor aneh tentang dirinya yang menangis di dalam lift akan tersebar. Konyol.

"Presdir sepertinya meninggalkan banyak pesan untukmu, dia menelponku dan menanyakan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponnya?! Segera lihat email-mu, Presdir bilang dia mengirim file."

"Baik Tuan Kim, terima kasih." Jaksa Kim pergi setelah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun di koridor untuk mengatakan pesan dari Kris untuknya.

"File apa? Dia tidak berpikir akan menyuruhku menghadiri rapat lain kan?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun segera menyambar ponselnya setelah mengerahkan kekuatan kakinya untuk berlari ke ruang kerjanya, kalau saja Kris saat ini ada disana Baekhyun pikir ia sudah pasti akan didamprat karena keteledorannya.

Menautkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam, Baekhyun melihat format _doc.x_ yang dikirim oleh Kris ke email-nya. Disana tertulis semua pembahasan aspek hubungan perdata dan kontrak antara Perusahaan Tiongkok dengan Metzo menggunakan _asumsi_ terjadi pelanggaran pidana serta keputusan Tata Usaha Negara yang juga terlampir. File yang lain berisi pembatalan kontrak yang digambarkan dengan jelas melalui _mind map_, dan permasalahan hubungan kontrak dijelaskan ke dalam file selanjutnya yang tertera melalui matriks.

"_What the_..." Dengan panik Baekhyun membuka chat-nya di line, menemukan Kris juga mengirim sesuatu disana, dan ia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi dari itu.

**[02.33 ****오후 ****:** _Perusahaan menelponku hari ini, mereka mengirim file itu padaku. Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa aku juga mengirimkannya padamu, tapi setelah kau membacanya aku yakin kau sudah mengerti. Karena pembatalan kontrak tersebut, perjanjian dengan pihak Tiongkok harus diselesaikan melalui mekanisme sengketa atau pengadilan. Empat hari yang lalu kau yang bertanggung jawab membuat _bar chart _dan yang melakukan perencanaan melalui internet, dan pihak Tiongkok tidak ingin menerima kesalahan, tapi kau melakukan kesalahan pada struktur organisasi pelaksanaan proyek._**]**

**[02.35 ****오후 ****:** _Maaf untuk mengatakannya, tapi kau harus membayar penalti pada perusahaan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu. Metzo mengalami kerugian finansial karena pembatalan kontrak kerjasama dengan Tiongkok, dan saham Perusahaan turun delapan belas persen._**]**

.

Di lain ruangan dalam gedung yang sama, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun melalui rekaman cctv.

"_**Aku sudah mengirim filenya padanya sejak tadi siang, tapi dia tidak menjawab telpon dariku.**_"

"Dia sudah membaca filenya, sekarang aku sedang mengawasinya."

"_**Benarkah? Oke, jangan lupa—IYA SAYANG TUNGGU SEBENTAR.**_"

"YAKH SIALAN! Sudahlah, kumatikan telponnya." Chanyeol mendengus sembari mengelus daun telinganya yang ia rasa sudah memerah karena teriakan Kris yang tiba-tiba itu.

.

Baekhyun membiarkan ponselnya terjun ke lantai, ini yang ia tidak sukai dari dirinya, otak dan refleksnya tidak bekerja dengan baik pada situasi-situasi genting seperti sekarang. _Darimana aku harus mendapatkan biaya untuk ganti rugi?_ Kalimat itu menjadi terlalu sering bersarang di kepalanya, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang masih belum bisa ia mengerti.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar telah membuat kesalahan," celetuknya, merasa sesuatu yang aneh baru saja terjadi. "Tuhan, aku mungkin sudah tidak waras." Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrika ibunya setiap malam senin sembari memijit keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut terserang migrain. Jika saja ia tidak memikirkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki, ia mungkin sudah menangis dipojokan meja dan tidak tahu kapan akan berhenti.

Meminta bantuan Chanyeol bukanlah pilihan yang bijak untuk sekarang, bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan pemuda tinggi itu layaknya pecundang, dan setelah seperti ini justru ingin meminta bantuan? Buang saja wajahnya ke kloset jika hal itu terjadi.

"Ini parah." Baekhyun bermonolog dengan ponselnya yang sudah ia tarik dari lantai, "Aku bahkan masih berhutang pada perusahaan untuk tagihan listrik, dan sekarang harus membayar penalti? Tolong katakan padaku apa yang lebih gila dari ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak punya ide lain selain... merampok?" Ia bertanya ragu pada ponselnya, seakan benda itu pernah hidup sebelumnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku memang membutuhkan uang, tapi merampok hanya akan menambah masalah." Lagipula, hey, memangnya dia punya kemampuan untuk menggasak brangkas? Setan yang lewat pun akan tertawa karena fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki riwayat sebagai seorang kriminal adalah ironi yang sangat mengharukan. Ia bahkan adalah orang yang sering kehilangan uangnya semenjak Jongdae tahu bagaimana cara mensabotase celengan babi miliknya saat SMA.

Baekhyun berakhir merenung di meja kerjanya sampai hari semakin petang.

.

.

.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku disini."

Luhan lah yang saat ini menjadi direpotkan. Baekhyun menolak pulang ke rumah, memikirkan wajah ibunya saja sudah membuatnya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan sanggup untuk menceritakan semuanya pada wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak membuat ibunya kecewa, dan apa yang diharapkannya dengan memberitahukan keadaannya sekarang? Ibunya hanya akan bertambah pening.

"Aku tidak masalah berbagi kamar denganmu untuk saat ini, tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau akhir pekan. Aku dan Sehun... Kami, yeah kau tahu sendiri maksudku." Luhan menggaruk belakang lehernya sembari meringis canggung, ia dan Baekhyun bahkan belum sedekat itu untuk berbagi kamar.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja."

"Jangan, kalau tidur di sofa kau akan mengalami peregangan otot saat bangun di pagi hari. Lagipula kita tidak punya ketertarikan seksual satu sama lain, jadi aku tidak keberatan untuk berbagi kamar denganmu." Luhan berdiri tiba-tiba, merasa atmosfir kecanggungan diantara mereka semakin besar. "Aku akan memilih bajuku yang muat denganmu, kau bisa mandi lebih dulu."

"A-ah, baiklah. Terima kasih sebelumnya, aku benar-benar akan membalasnya suatu saat." Baekhyun ikut berdiri linglung mencari keberadaan kamar mandi.

Masih tersisa dua puluh menit lagi sebelum jam sembilan malam, hanya diperlukan tiga jam bagi mereka berdua untuk menjadi akrab seperti halnya sekarang. Keduanya tidak sadar bahwa mereka memiliki kebiasaan dan kegemaran yang sama, Luhan itu penggemar Disney kau tahu? Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menjaga tingkahnya saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki hampir setiap serial dari Mickey Mouse.

Luhan mentraktir dua paket ayam filet yang mereka pesan dari McDonalds, Baekhyun dan Luhan memang perpaduan yang solid saat menonton Disney. Hampir dari semua adegan film mereka hafal di dalam kepala mereka dan keduanya tertawa saat menyadari bahwa mereka hanya banyak berkomentar daripada menonton, jika saja laptop Luhan bisa berbicara, benda itu akan menjerit protes karena diabaikan.

Posisi badan saat menonton menelungkup ditambah dengan mengunyah, membuat Baekhyun diserang rasa kantuk yang mendadak memenuhi matanya, ia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga menemani Luhan sampai filmnya habis, tapi bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar kapan dirinya jatuh tertidur.

"Jika di dunia ini ada pohon tua yang bijaksana seperti nenek Willow, dan rakun seperti Meeko, apa kau percaya mereka bisa mengatasi masalahmu?" Luhan menghela nafas, dengan konyol ia mulai membayangkan jika sosok nenek Willow dalam serial yang sedang ditontonnya memang ada di dunia ini, ia akan dengan senang hati pergi menemui pohon tua itu untuk meramal nasibnya dengan Sehun.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Baekhyun karena tidak mendapat respon dari anak itu, "Yah.. sejak kapan dia sudah tertidur? Kenapa kau tidak konfirmasi padaku lebih dulu? Jadi dari tadi aku berbicara sendiri? Anak ini, apa pocahontas semembosankan itu untuknya sampai dia tertidur?" Luhan bermonolog kesal, terlalu lelah untuk mengganti posisi tidur mereka. Maka ia hanya menyingkirkan dua ember ayam filet mereka yang hampir habis diatas kasur, mematikan laptop-nya dan ikut bersama Baekhyun menjemput mimpinya tanpa perlu repot-repot mengganti posisi tidurnya.

...

"Bagaimana, bu? Apa sudah ada kabar dari _hyung_?" Setelah mengemas buku-buku tugasnya ke dalam tas, Jongdae kembali keluar menemani ibunya yang masih gelisah menunggu kepulangan anak sulungnya yang melupakan jalan menuju ke rumah.

"Belum, ponselnya masih belum bisa dihubungi." Jawab ibunya mengerjap beberapa kali diserang kepanikan.

"Ya ampun, kemana lagi perginya dia?" Jongdae dalam hati mengocehi kakak laki-lakinya itu, _jalan pikiran orang dewasa memang terlalu rumit, mereka hanya tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang khawatir_. Tapi Jongdae tidak sampai mengatakannya hal itu secara langsung dihadapan ibunya, wanita itu hanya akan menganggap kehadirannya mengganggu konsenterasinya saja.

"Kau besok ada ujian, tidurlah lebih dulu."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, setidaknya biarkan aku menunggu _hyung _untuk mengomelinya dulu. Apa sebenarnya yang dia mau? Dua malam yang lalu dia tidak pulang ke rumah, dan sekarang dia ingin mengulanginya? Apa kepalanya sudah terbentur batu?" Jongdae bersungut-sungut terus saja mengoceh, dia lebih terlihat seperti sedang orasi daripada menceramahi kakaknya.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas, kau sudah seharusnya tidur, bagaimana kalau kau terlambat ke sekolah besok?" Wanita itu menginterupsi ocehan Jongdae yang sudah melantur kemana-mana.

"Tapi aku tidak enak meninggalkan ibu sendirian disini, aku ini kan anak laki-laki."

"Kau anak laki-laki ibu, alangkah lebih baik lagi jika kau menuruti perkataan ibumu ini." Wanita itu mengelus kepala anak lelaki bungsunya, memberitahukan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Jongdae tentu saja tidak percaya, ibunya itu seperti artis oscar yang pandai berakting. Tapi setelah Baekhyun membuat kekacauan, Jongdae tidak ingin keras kepalanya justru semakin merepotkan ibunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika_ hyung_ sudah pulang, katakan padanya kalau aku akan mencukur alis matanya sampai bersih saat dia tidur."

Namun ibunya sudah tidak mendengar perkataannya lagi, wanita itu memilih sibuk memikirkan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun malam-malam begini. Ia bertambah khawatir kalau Baekhyun pergi melarikan diri dengan kekasih prianya seperti yang pernah dilakukan ayahnya dulu. Ia dan Chanyeol sudah membahas itu semalam, bukan tidak mungkin pria tinggi itu sudah mengadukannya pada Baekhyun dan membuat rencana untuk kabur jauh-jauh.

_Ibu mohon, jangan lakukan itu Baekhyun. Mari kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik, ibu akan berusaha memahami kalian tapi jangan tinggalkan ibu seperti ini._ Nyonya Byun bergetar hebat merasakan pertanda anaknya tidak akan pulang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dari tidurnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa pinggangnya dan merangkul lehernya secara posesif, ia memutuskan membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Luhan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Perkiraannya hanya sekitar beberapa senti.

Menyadari ada yang bergerak diatas ranjangnya, Luhan terusik dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Uh? Hai." Luhan mengusap kedua matanya berangsur untuk duduk, ia tahu kakinya yang berada diatas pinggang Baekhyun dan tangannya yang merangkul leher lelaki itu seenaknya pasti membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Cukup, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya mendapat mimpi buruk, yaah, itu setimpal karena seumur hidupku aku selalu lari dari masalah." Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk segera duduk dan menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Hey.." Luhan tertawa, "Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengeluh." Ia menyambar handuknya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Media akan banyak berkumpul di depan gedung Metzo pagi ini, jadi kusarankan kau jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu."

"Benarkah?!"

"Uhm, pernah terjadi kasus yang sama menimpa Kepala Marketing setahun yang lalu, dia juga harus membayar penalti dan dipecat setelah itu." Luhan berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kamar mandinya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah."

Pernyataan itu sudah cukup membuatnya lega, dadanya terasa lebih lapang menyadari ia tidak membuat keputusan yang salah telah mempercayai Luhan.

.

"Kau serius ingin bekerja paruh waktu?"

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja di apartementmu tanpa berbuat apapun, aku memiliki hutang jadi cepat atau lambat aku akan melunasinya."

Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan mereka pagi ini, ia terkejut menemukan banyak asparagus di dalam kulkas Luhan. Tapi ia justru tertawa setelahnya menilai betapa _freak_-nya Luhan pada sesuatu.

"Sehun akan mengetahui keberadaanmu disini, dia selalu menerapkan bahwa akhir pekan adalah jadwal wajibnya berkunjung kemari. Maksudku, aku mungkin bisa berbohong pada yang lain, tapi tidak pada Sehun. Dia tahu kapan aku berbohong dan sebenarnya dia lebih mengenalku daripada mengenal dirinya sendiri." Luhan menatap Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena harus mengatakan itu, ia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bisa diharapkan berpikir.

Sementara Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, tidak terlalu menganggap kehadiran Sehun sebagai masalah yang berarti untuknya. Selama ini Sehun hanya banyak diam dan bereaksi kurang relatif, orang-orang semacam itu akan lebih mudah menutup mulutnya. Setidaknya begitu menurut Baekhyun. "Sehun bisa menjaga rahasia?"

"Dia bisa, dia bukan tipikal manusia yang suka bergosip." Kemudian Luhan menggigit lidahnya menyadari bahwa barusan ia menyindir dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika Sehun tahu aku berada disini."

"Kau serius?"

"Seratus persen." Baekhyun berucap yakin dan mengambil _hand sanitizer_ milik Luhan diatas meja. Walaupun desain apartemen lelaki itu hampir di dominan oleh nuansa feminim, tapi dengan memilih gaya classy untuk interior dapur kecilnya adalah selera yang baik. "Tapi bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Hanya kau orang yang satu-satunya percaya padaku, dan hampir tidak semua orang yang dapat kupercayai saat ini."

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi memberitahukannya pada orang bermulut besar seperti Jongin, dan Kyungsoo juga tidak akan tahu apapun." Jawab Luhan berapi-api, merasa seperti orang hebat yang diberi tugas dari negara. Diam-diam Baekhyun mentertawakannya di dalam hati.

...

Dua malam berikutnya Luhan terbangun dengan sakit di kepalanya dan kepala Baekhyun yang tergeletak tertidur diatas perutnya, mereka tertidur tanpa mengenakan atasan serta kaos mereka yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Bagaimana kronologinya mereka berdua bisa berakhir diatas ranjang dengan posisi intim seperti itu masih menjadi misteri; Luhan hanya mengingat mereka berdua mabuk berat di ruang tengah dan Baekhyun yang mendorongnya ke sofa sambil mengancam akan melakukan hal yang menjijikan dengannya.

Luhan memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya, ia masih mengenakan jeans di kakinya, Luhan juga tidak merasakan pegal atau apapun pertanda bahwa mereka sudah melakukan_nya_ dengan kefrustasian seksual. Pada akhirnya Luhan mengguncang bahu telanjang Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan anak itu, pasti mereka berdua sudah gila hingga melakukan hal ini diluar kesadaran.

"Baek... Baek!" Luhan mendorong kepala Baekhyun dari atas perutnya, memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya mencari kewarasan. Ia hampir terpekik mendapati banyak tanda kemerahan di dada Baekhyun yang ia yakin itu adalah hasil perbuatannya, dengan panik ia turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju cermin terdekat.

"_Shit!_" Luhan mengutuk Baekhyun yang sudah memberi tanda-tanda itu di lehernya. "Baekhyun! Bangun sekarang, tidak ada waktu untuk tidur dan jelaskan padaku apa ini!" Dengan susah payah Luhan menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun, menariknya hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"AISH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Baekhyun mengelus bokongnya yang mendapat kejutan dadakan dari lantai yang keras dan dingin, sembari mengatasi sakit dan pening di kepalanya ia mengusahakan kedua mata sipitnya untuk terbuka lebar. "Kenapa?!" Tanyanya masih kesal dengan kebrutalan Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada kita? Kau... Kau tidak memperkosaku kan?!" Luhan menunjuk tubuhnya dan tubuh Baekhyun secara bergantian berharap lelaki pendek itu bisa mengerti maksudnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, saat ini ia menginginkan segelas kopi yang dicampur dengan wisky untuk meringankan sakit kepalanya, ibunya bilang itu adalah obat sempurna saat sedang mabuk. Beberapa detik terdiam akhirnya tubuhnya menunjukkan reaksi, dengan cemas ia melirik pada celananya dan memutuskan berdiri dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Ia terkejut melihat ziper jeans-nya terbuka dan perasaan aneh familiar yang pernah dialaminya tepat pada bokongnya, "Luhan, kau..."

"A-apa?!" Tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur kehilangan kata-katanya saat Baekhyun berjalan kesal kearah kamar mandi, Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah dan mungkin akan merencanakan tempat lain yang lebih baik untuk persembunyiaannya dan lebih _aman_ daripada apartement milik Luhan. "Benarkah aku melakukannya?!"

Malam itu, Baekhyun tidak terlihat ingin keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

"Dia tidak menghubungimu sama sekali?"

Chanyeol memutar-mutar ponselnya dan menggeleng lesu, "Aku rasa dia masih terguncang. Kris, apa aku sangat keterlaluan?"

"Tentu saja, berengsek."

"Kupikir aku menyesal melakukan itu." Dua hari Baekhyun menghilang tanpa ia berhasil melacak dimana keberadaannya, Chanyeol sudah berharap banyak pada GPS di ponsel Baekhyun, tapi kelihatan sekali bahwa Baekhyun sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Dua hari juga Chanyeol mulai uring-uringan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun diantara wajah-wajah yang tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah sadar." Kris mencibirnya, "Aku akan mengatakan semua tentang rencanamu ini padanya jika dia sudah berhasil ditemukan, ini tidak membuatku nyaman. Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir kenapa aku bisa membantumu hanya demi mendapatkan sebuah mobil, padahal kita sedang berurusan dengan hidup seseorang."

Mendengar Kris berbicara seperti itu Chanyeol merasa sangat tertampar, tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun pada mereka berdua nantinya, karena Chanyeol sudah tidak mengkhawatirkan itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika Baekhyun membuat suatu keputusan besar dalam hidupnya yang lebih mengerikan dari itu?

Seperti menghilang untuk selamanya dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n :**

Akhirnya, freeee! 5 bulan dikejar deadline gak jelas jadi luntang lantung mikirin plot-plot yang udah nguap karna terlalu lama ditelantarin. Baru ini ngerasain yang namanya nulis setenang ini, lancar dan inspirasi nancepnya kencang kayak anak panah :'v

Berhubung sekarang jadwalku lagi ngga padat-padat banget kayak sebelumnya, dan masalah di real life yang ngga terlalu mempengaruhi (kecuali asap dimana-mana, huh radang paru-paru emang menyesakkan) Rencananya, aku akan update chapter berikutnya setiap malam minggu atau paling lambat dua minggu sekali (sujud syukur sama beritanya baekyeon, itu mempengaruhi mood banget XDD) Jadi PYD ditunggu setiap malam minggu ya :'))))

/cieeh authornya ketauan banget jomblo nya nih -_-/

Yang bacanya malam minggu, berarti jones juga *ngakak dipojokan*

Ingat banget dulu Azmi nuna pernah ngomong, mendingan nungguin drakor yang tayangnya jelas daripada nungguin update-an ff yang entah kapan. Ewh, itu menohok banget dan jadi termotivasi deh sekarang. Yaaa doain aja, inspirasi sama aktivitasku masih lancar, hiatus itu ngga enak loh, suwer *bow*

LuBaek momentnya kok bikin ketawa ya :'v :'v /dikepret/ salahkan Luhan yang terlalu manly di mv **That good good**, itu berefek pada jari-jari lentikku yang nakal /digorok, dicincang, disate/

Aku mau jawab pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanyain sama pembaca yang nginbox berkali-kali di facebook, karena aku ngga bisa jawab satu persatu, jadi aku jawab disini saja ya?! Karena berawal dari sini, jadi berakhirnya juga harus disini.

**-Katanya author tau banyak tentang Chanbaek ya?!**

Giniii, banyak tau bukan berarti semua yang aku tau tentang Chanbaek itu benar, ngga semua info yang aku punya bisa dipertanggung jawabkan, walaupun aku kasih bukti berupa username atau kasih unseen sekalipun. Balik lagi, yang tau segalanya tentang Chanbaek itu ya cuma mereka sama Tuhan doang. Fansite aja kadang fanacc-nya ada yang palsu kok, fantaken mereka juga kadang ngga akurat. Intinya, jangan terlalu percaya-percaya banget deh sama omongan orang. _Trusting to much can kills you_, broo. Lo ngga akan tau kalau orang yang paling lo percaya pun bisa jahatin lo di belakang, ehem* namanya juga netizen yaaa, banyak tau karena banyak usaha, bukan karena banyak ngarang /nahloh XD

Aku belajar dari pengalaman, dulu aku terlalu naif ngeshare info apapun tentang Chanbaek ke cyber terbuka, ehh ujung-ujungnya malah berantem sama fansitenya Chanyeol (read: **pcy_bar**) karena ada yang ngaduin akun rahasiaku sampe ke China, dan jadi korban provokator hingga aku lost contack sama teman Jepangku sampai sekarang. Itu benar-benar jadi pengalaman banget deh pokoknya.

Oke curcolnya di stop sampe situ aja, dilanjutin terus nanti malah panjangnya ngalahin ff ini jadi aku anggap udah ngga ada pertanyaan lain seputar itu lagi dan kita ngeship chanbaek kayak biasa, more love and more believe :')

Yang mau berteman di instagram, silahkan follow : **silvievienoy96**.

Okelah sampai ketemu sabtu depan~

**Big thanks to :**

**anaals** hii reviewer pertama, aku bahkan kurang tau kalau PYD banyak yang nungguin *bigbow* **| jhopieee | Lala Gypsophila** serius la, kakak yang baca reviewmu kemaren ikutan ngeblank .-. **| eenychanpeceye** nih makan snikers biar jengkelnya ilang XD **| Chan Banana** lol kamu udah kayak ibu-ibu ngidam ngomelnya, makasih buat semangatnya^^ **| BabyLuSsan | metroxylon | PotatoChanBaek | ParkJitta | Mieetee** aku juga senang kamu ngereview hampir semua ff ku, itu kayak kafein loh serius langsung bikin semangat ketar ketir buat nulis. **| diorama syan andrean** review aja sesuai apa yang kamu pikirkan, pendek juga ngga masalah, makasih udah ngga silent lagi :) **| pintutGABISADIGINIIN** ence lu masih gue tahan, buminya lu gonjang ganjing sih :'v **| KaiSooLovers | ChanbaekHardShip | MeyCBhs** nulisnya ngga buru-buru kok, emang moodku aja yang lagi ngga bagus kemaren, jadi ya gitu deh wordnya pendek u,u** | artiosh | Minnitta | cbaeyeols | exoblackpepper | deux22 | Ruina-san** mungkin kamu salah baca atau kurang fokus, perusahaan berlian kakeknya Baekhyun ngga bangkrut, perusahaanya masih dikelola sama tantenya Baekhyun di Seoul, baca ulang deh bagian nyonya Byun cerita masa lalunya ke Chanyeol. Kakeknya Baekhyun, dia udah meninggal.** | Blacktinkerbells** kamu sama pintut sekarakter banget ya, segitu kecewanya kah kalian chanbaek ngga jadi bobok bareng? :'v *pukpuk* **| myhunhann** love you too^^ sukaaa deh sama review mu asdfghjkl **| Dirty Noble's Master** ya benar, antisosial atau sosiopat itu termasuk gangguan psikis, tapi bukan gangguan berat seperti skizofrenia, seenggaknya selagi masih bisa bedain mana yang baik dan buruk. Thanks reviewnya *hug* **| KT CB** atau dua-duanya emang bener? Ahahaha kayaknya baekhyun yang gampang dikerjain deh XD **| diaanastari | exobaeolchabae **ngga bakalan aku bakar, tenang aja :D **| rekmooi** untung belum nangis ya ahahah ntar diketawain hp loh. You keep waiting I keep writing :DD **| iam vidiot | littlechanbaek | Mekkyyy | Re Tao** kalau bisa tiap hari update aku bakalan update deh serius biar cepat kelar wkwkwk tapi sayangnya ngga bisa pffft | **EXO12LOVE | mingguki** jadi pacar Chanyeol emang enak, jadi pacar Baekhyun yg ngga enak, ditarik ulur mulu kaya layangan :3 **| fitry sukma 39** wkwkwk kata-kata for god sake itu emang suka aku sebutin dikehidupan sehari-hari soalnya, lucu aja XD jangan galau lagi ya sama kalimat fast update, aku juga usahain kok seberat mungkin buat ngga ngecewain kalian yang udah baca PYD sejauh ini, keep review~ **| silviaafufu | Vanilla92 | Pikapikabyun | iLaalf** yeayy toss! :'v **| Blacjims | driccha | KyusungChanbaek | socloverqua** gimana? Udah lanjut bacanya? Chapter ini semoga bantu menjelaskan alur yang kamu tebak-tebak yaa :D** | AlexandraLexa | ByulRiah** udah dipanjangin kan? Request nc nya aku keep dulu ya. **| Popoing | girllovecoffee | Xoloverisa** aku juga tiap baca reviewmu senyum-senyum sendiri, butuh psikeater nih ahahaha** | snowy07** yap, aku udah masuk dunia kerja, makasih loh udah mau pengertian *hug* **| ChanBaekkk | Lanalee** hallo juga :) belum bosan sama cerita ini kan? **| chanbaekdihati** ini kak Dewi kah? Tumben ngga login kak :D **| bbaekye0l | JonginDO | beagle6104 | memomy** hii nice to know you :) thanks udah ngereview kayak gitu, aku pribadi juga ngga suka dipuji sampai berlebihan, karna kalau mujinya ngga ikhlas juga percuma hoho, jadi lebih baik ngereview apa adanya, thanks for wait me, my lovely... memomy? **| sry | Ines Nisa | XiayuweLiu** **| Baekwhite** nah, baca pelan-pelan emang ngebantu untuk terbiasa, maklumi diksiku yang kadang emang keterlaluan -_- **| Guest **login doong, siapa tau kita cocok/?

**See you~**


	12. Chapter 12

"Kau masih marah?" Luhan bertanya ragu meskipun ia bisa melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri wajah datar Baekhyun pagi ini.

Insiden aneh yang menimpa mereka tadi malam membuat Baekhyun masih membungkam mulutnya, anak itu terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan akhir-akhir ini. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun harus mengekspresikannya karena ia bahkan sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi sekarang. Rasa bersalah pada ibunya, pada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, pada Perusahaan, dan terakhir pada Luhan. Ia merasa keberadaannya di dunia ini hanya sebagai satu titik kecil yang teronggok tidak berharga di suatu tempat yang paling menyedihkan pada belahan bumi. Ia merasa bukan seperti pemeran utama yang akan memenangkan setiap alur cerita hidupnya, ia seakan tak lebih dari seorang figuran yang keberadaannya tidak memberi efek apapun. Ada atau tidak adanya dia di dunia ini tidak mempengaruhi alur hidup orang lain.

Baekhyun sudah merencanakan akan membunuh dirinya di dalam kamar mandi Luhan tadi malam, ia sudah mengisi penuh _bathup_ dengan air panas, ia hanya perlu membenamkan tubuhnya disana untuk melancarkan aksi bunuh dirinya mengingat bahwa negaranya memiliki angka kematian bunuh diri terbesar di dunia. Itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Baekhyun pada awalnya.

Tapi ada perasaan magis dalam dirinya yang selalu ingin menamparnya dan bilang bunuh diri bukan jalan terakhir untuk menutup masalah. Jika ia bunuh diri, maka ibunya lah yang akan menanggung semua kesalahannya pada Perusahaan dan dililit kebencian sepanjang hidupnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, bagaimanapun ibunya harus selalu lebih bahagia darinya untuk hal apapun.

Memikirkan wanita itu membuat Baekhyun melirik ponselnya diatas meja, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa kali ibunya menghubunginya, ia sangat rindu pada ibunya. Sejujurnya, ia lebih merasa bersalah karena semenjak ia lahir ibunya sering mendapat kesialan. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Luhan yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu, ia adalah orang terbaik yang Baekhyun miliki selama tiga hari ini. Melupakan semua kebaikan Luhan padanya hanya karena _kesalahan kecil_ yang tidak disengaja oleh mereka berdua adalah suatu tindakan yang keterlaluan. Baekhyun tahu itu, tapi ia juga ingin Luhan tahu bahwa ia sedikit terganggu jika harus membahasnya lagi.

_Mengapa tidak melupakannya saja dan bersikap normal seperti sebelumnya?_

_"_Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara setelah didera rasa bersalah membiarkan Luhan membuat sarapan untuk mereka pagi ini, seharusnya itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya karena ia diberikan tumpangan gratis tanpa perlu memusingkan biaya apartement.

"Tapi wajahmu bilang kau sedang berbohong." Jawab Luhan terlalu jujur.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya? Sudahlah jangan membuat ini menjadi tidak nyaman, dan maafkan aku karena kau harus membuat sarapan sendirian." Suaranya terdengar serak, sisa tangisan bekas semalam. Ia menangis dan murung bukan hanya untuk menunjukkan kekesalannya pada kegiatan _make out_-nya dengan Luhan, tapi ia sangat kesal pada semuanya dan paling parah ia benci pada hidupnya. Baekhyun sudah membayangkan kematiannya akan lebih damai jika saja ia berhasil menghabisi nyawanya semalam.

Konyol.

"Kau tidak mengabari ibumu? Ini sudah tiga hari, aku yakin dia sangat mencemaskanmu."

Baekhyun sekali lagi memilih diam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Terlalu pengecut untuk membuat suatu keputusan.

"Paling tidak nyalakan ponselmu dan pastikan sendiri." Sebenarnya, selain selalu ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain, Luhan juga merupakan orang yang sangat perhatian. Mungkin karena Luhan yang terlalu mendesak atau karena cara berbicaranya yang berhasil mempengaruhi Baekhyun hingga ia memutuskan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja dan menyalakannya tanpa perlu jeda yang mendramatisir.

_**197 panggilan tidak terjawab dari ibu.**_

_**108 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Chanyeol.**_

_**310 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongdae.**_

Baekhyun berhenti meng-_scroll_ layar ponselnya saat menemukan nama Jongdae sebagai penelpon paling banyak di daftar panggilan tidak terjawabnya. Anak itu tidak pernah mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan seperti ini, Jongdae hanya akan menangis jika dirinya terserang panik. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, ini perasaan yang familiar karena ia baru saja merasakan hal yang sama persis tiga hari yang lalu ketika ia divonis bermasalah dengan Perusahaan.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak menyeramkan, ia buka pesan terakhir yang masuk ke ponselnya dari Jongdae.

"**DIMANA KAU SEKARANG HYUNG?! BERCANDAMU INI TIDAK LUCU. APA KAU INGIN MELIHAT IBU MATI KONYOL HANYA KARENA MENUNGGUMU?! CEPAT PULANG SEBELUM AKU MENEMUKANMU DAN MEMATAHKAN SEMUA TULANGMU! IBU SERING PINGSAN KARENA DIA MENGIRA KAU PERGI MELARIKAN DIRI DENGAN PRIAMU ITU, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGKHIANATI IBU DAN KABUR BEGITU SAJA SEPERTI PECUNDANG? KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI ANAK IBU JIKA KETIKA DEWASA KAU JUSTRU BERUBAH MENJADI ORANG ASING. KAU DENGAR AKU HYUNG, JIKA KAU TIDAK PULANG DAN MEMBUAT IBU SADAR, AKU AKAN MENEMUKANMU DI LUBANG TIKUS SEKALIPUN.**"

Seperti _deja vu_, ponsel Baekhyun terjun ke lantai.

Luhan yang sudah sangat penasaran sejak tadi akhirnya mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca pesan yang tertera disana, persetan dengan privasi.

"Baek.." Luhan menarik wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti pasien pengidap bipolar, Baekhyun terserang panik yang berlebihan, demi Tuhan, itu membuat Luhan ketakutan. "Pulanglah sekarang sebelum kondisi ibumu bertambah parah atau kau hanya akan dihantui perasaan bersalah selamanya. Oh Tuhan, ibumu sudah salah paham dan kau semakin memperburuk keadaan."

"Tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan tentang pekerjaanku? Ibu berharap banyak padaku dan mereka menggantungkan hidupnya padaku. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?" Baekhyun mengerang, menjambak rambutnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua belah lutut kakinya. Ia ingin berlari ke rumah memeluk ibunya dan meminta maaf pada wanita itu, tapi ia tahu persis, setelah kekacauan ini tidak ada yang akan berjalan dengan mudah. Berbicara lebih gampang daripada bertindak.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu. Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

.

Saat itu Baekhyun masih terlalu remaja untuk dihadapkan pada kematian ayahnya, ia baru menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun dan adiknya, Jongdae, bocah tengik lima tahun yang belum bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar selain membuat masalah dan hanya tahu menangis jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Ayah mereka pria yang sangat mereka banggakan, ia mengerahkan semua kemampuan terbaiknya demi keluarga kecilnya yang _premier_. Hampir setiap pekan mereka pergi ke Lotte dan Baekhyun akan menjadi yang lebih muda dari Jongdae jika ditawari manufaktur permen dan _patty_ dari burger terbaik disana, tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk melihat betapa kekanakannya Baekhyun.

Tapi mereka tidak bertahan lama untuk menikmati kebahagiannya karena sang ayah menutup masa hidupnya oleh vonis Dokter yang sok tahu melebihi Tuhan, dulu Jongdae bertanya-tanya vonis itu apa, namun tidak ada yang ingin menjawabnya karena ibu dan kakaknya terlalu sibuk meratapi jasad ayahnya yang dingin. Jongdae semakin dibuat bingung ketika Baekhyun berteriak bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah mencintainya, ironisnya kalimat itu justru terdengar seperti ungkapan dari seorang _Atheis_ yang putus asa.

Baekhyun sadar betul kalau hidupnya tidak seindah karangan Matt Fogel dan semua omong kosongnya tentang _happy ending_, tapi konyolnya Baekhyun masih membeli setiap edisi terbaru dari toko Walt Disney langganannya pada akhir bulan.

Kemudian kesintingan lainnya muncul sejak ia bertemu tantenya yang seorang perawan tua berdiri di teras rumahnya dan berkata ibunya tidak berhak lagi atas rumah itu setelah menjadi janda, hak waris jatuh ke tangan wanita itu dan ibunya justru masih awam tentang harta _gono-gini_.

Ibu Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk mengalah dan terlalu cepat menerima kekalahan, karena hari itu juga mereka segera diasingkan dari Seoul.

Sebelum benar-benar merelakan rumahnya dirampas secara tidak manusiawi, Baekhyun menarik rambut tantenya dan berteriak di telinga wanita itu '_Kau akan mati membusuk sebagai perawan tua tanpa ada satupun pria yang ingin menikahimu!_'

Baekhyun membenarkan teori bijak tentang; Pengkhiantan selalu berasal dari orang terdekat.

Menjalani kehidupan baru di rumah mungil khas pinggiran Gangnam menjadikan mereka lebih paham arti berbagi dan melindungi, hal sederhana yang selama ini diajarkan oleh ayahnya mampu memberikan pengaruh luar biasa ditengah-tengah ekonomi mereka yang semakin merosot turun dikalangan menengah ke bawah. Baekhyun mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai pengganti sosok ayahnya untuk menafkahi kedua orang berharga yang tersisa bersamanya.

Tapi tidak selamanya Baekhyun bisa menepati janjinya karena ia memiliki batas yang tidak pernah diketahuinya tentang kemampuannya sendiri, ia tetaplah Baekhyun yang lemah dan mudah putus asa, seberapa kuat pun ia mencoba untuk bertahan.

Seperti halnya sekarang. Mendapatkan omelan panjang dari Jongdae dan ibunya yang tidak sadarkan diri, membuat Baekhyun menangis seperti balita. Luhan memahaminya karena sudah saatnya Baekhyun jujur pada semua perasaan emosionalnya.

Jongdae masih menjadi bocah yang sulit ditebak karena setelah marah-marah panjang lebar tentang dirinya yang tidak pergi ke sekolah demi merawat ibunya, ia justru ikut bergabung menangis bersama Baekhyun, bukannya menenangkan.

"_Hyung_, aku hampir saja membencimu setengah mati." Jongdae berkomentar setelah hidungnya memerah akibat menangis. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya seolah ia mengerti.

.

Pelukan ibunya masih sehangat dulu. Baekhyun merasakan ketenangan didalam sana.

Luhan menjadi anggota baru mereka malam itu, ia mudah berbaur dan bercengkrama bersama keluarga kecil Baekhyun. Ibunya terlihat tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan bertanya soal kepergian Baekhyun, namun anak tertua Byun yang merasa risih sendiri dengan kesopanan ibunya, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak hanya dengan meminta maaf saja. Ia butuh menjelaskan apa yang menimpanya selama tiga hari ini —coret soal hubungan intimnya bersama Luhan, karena mereka berdua sudah sepakat untuk melupakannya.

"Selama tidak pulang ke rumah, Baekhyun berada di apartementku." Luhan akhirnya yang memulai lebih dulu karena kesal dengan keleletan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?! Apa yang dilakukannya disana?!" Jongdae bertanya.

"Dia hanya sedikit stress mendapat tugas dari perusahaan, dan sepertinya dia tidak ingin ibu dan adiknya melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan, kau tahu Jongdae? Aura negatif seseorang dapat menular pada orang lain walaupun hanya saling bertatapan. Dan sepertinya hal itu benar karena—"

"Ibu, aku akan dipecat dari perusahaan." Potong Baekhyun, tidak setuju dengan kebohongan Luhan yang payah. Keluarganya sangat mengenal dirinya dengan baik, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh tentang pekerjaannya karena ia selalu bersyukur bisa menghasilkan uang, apalagi mencari uang itu tidak mudah. Dan kebohongan Luhan barusan tidak membantu sedikitpun, lihatlah wajah Jongdae yang penuh selidik itu, bocah sepertinya saja tidak bisa dibohongi, apalagi ibunya.

"Kau membuat kesalahan apa, Baek?" Ibunya tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, Jongdae berhenti mengunyah nasinya dan Luhan yang mengirimkan sinyal untuk tidak memberitahukan kejadian itu sekarang.

Namun Baekhyun terlalu bodoh menerima sinyal dari Luhan.

"Aku menggagalkan kontrak kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Tiongkok, bu. Aku tidak sadar melakukannya karena selama bekerja aku selalu teliti dengan apa yang kukerjakan, tapi pada kenyataannya aku sudah melakukan beberapa kesalahan fatal." Baekhyun menunduk, terlalu sungkan menatap mata ibu dan adiknya. "Aku harus membayar penalti dan kemungkinan juga akan dipecat, jika aku tidak membayarnya maka kasus ini akan sampai ke Pengadilan. A..aku, aku tidak ingin dipenjara." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca serta bekas gigitan di bibirnya, kelihatan sekali ia menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh dihadapan ibunya.

Disatu sisi Baekhyun ingin bersikap naif dengan kemampuan berpikirnya yang sekuat baja, tapi ia sadar hal itu hanya akan mendapatkan cibiran dari orang-orang sok hebat diluaran sana tentang tekadnya yang tidak berguna. Padahal semua manusia itu memiliki peluang imbang, jika tidak sekarang, mungkin suatu saat mereka akan berada dibawah dan menemukan harga diri mereka yang terinjak-injak. Baekhyun hidup dengan prinsip _Rollercoaster;_ tidak selamanya manusia berada diatas.

Terkadang juga Baekhyun ingin mengoleksi novel filsafat untuk membantunya berbicara, termasuk membaca pikiran orang lain. Seperti keinginan terbesarnya saat ini, ingin membaca pikiran sang ibu yang masih terlihat tenang. Adakah yang bisa menebak ekspresi itu? Mata sipit cekung yang mengedip setiap dua detik sekali, tulang pipi dan rahang yang tidak terangkat sedikitpun, serta bibir yang tidak kelihatan akan bersuara?

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kekuatan ekspresi ibunya.

Hingga akhirnya, setelah didominasi oleh sunyi yang menyebalkan, Baekhyun menangkap reaksi ibunya yang ingin berbicara.

"Ayahmu pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat ibu mengandungmu." —_gen memang tidak bisa berbohong_. Ibunya membatin pedih. Sampai nasib sial pun, Baekhyun harus terjerumus ke dalam dosa ayahnya.

"Lalu apa yang ayah lakukan setelah itu?" Tanya Jongdae, tidak sadar pada sosok 'ayah' yang sedang ibunya bicarakan.

_Dia pergi ke Washington bersama kekasih prianya dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang_.

"Ayahmu bisa menghadapinya dan mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali karena ibu selalu bersamanya dan ikut membantu kesulitannya, kalian tahu sendirikan ayah itu orangnya seperti apa." Bohong wanita itu, ia merasa bersalah pada almarhum ayah Jongdae yang dijadikan sebagai objek kebohongan demi menutupi kelakukan sial suami pertamanya; ayah Baekhyun.

Wanita itu memberikan senyuman getir untuk kedua puteranya, "Ibu akan pergi ke pasar Gangnam untuk bekerja menjual ikan paman Shin."

"Tidak!" Suara protes itu jelas saja datangnya dari Baekhyun, "Ibu sudah cukup renta untuk bekerja di pasar, ini masalahku jadi biarkan aku sendiri yang mengurusnya. Aku membicarakan pekerjaanku pada ibu bukan untuk meminta bantuan, tapi agar ibu tahu alasan—argghh—aku akan gila jika terus seperti ini." Baekhyun meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja dan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan gerakan spontan, tidak lupa menghempaskan pintu kamarnya dan mulai mengamuk didalam sana.

Luhan kelihatan _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Bibi akan mengurusnya, jadi lanjutkan saja makannya. Jongdae, temani _hyung_ ini disini ya?" Anak bungsunya itu mengangguk ragu, masih bingung dan panik dengan situasi yang ada.

.

Ketahuilah, ibu mana yang tidak hancur melihat anaknya menderita?

Sejauh ini, Baekhyun hanya duduk diam menatap keluar jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka di malam hari. Ia menunggu hari yang menjanjikan masa depan lebih baik untuknya, hari dimana ia berhenti peduli pada orang lain dan mulai memperhatikan keadaannya sendiri, hari dimana ia berhenti rela menjadi orang sinting; seperti bertukar peran supaya orang terdekatnya tidak kesulitan dan menghapuskan rasa kecewa dari wajah mereka.

Baekhyun masih menunggu hari itu.

Ingin sekali dirinya melupakan sosok ibunya barang semenit saja, tapi wanita itu terlampau ia sayangi dan terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan.

Kemudian lamunan Baekhyun terlempar pada seorang pria tinggi yang setia mengganggu hari-harinya, ia teringat pada Chanyeol dan mulai memikirkan lelaki itu. _Apa-apaan maksudnya 108 panggilan tidak terjawab tadi? _

Chanyeol, orang sinting kedua; rela menghabiskan waktunya demi mendapat pernyataan cinta yang jelas dari Baekhyun tentang hubungan mereka. Memang benar bahwa tidak selamanya pria tampan itu dikejar-kejar dan digilai, ada saatnya si pria tampan yang berbalik melakukan hal itu untuk seseorang yang bahkan berada satu level dibawahnya. Dari segi ketampanan, keuangan, serta kondisi fisik, Baekhyun selalu berada satu level dibawah Chanyeol.

_Itu mengapa Chanyeol menjadi sinting padaku karena ia memiliki perasaan ingin selalu mendominasiku_. —Padahal kalau saja Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol memiliki alasan yang lebih sinting dan lebih santai dari itu.

_Jiwaku sudah tertanam bersama Baekhyun, anak itu tinggal dan menempati ruang paling indah di hatiku_. —Itu yang pernah dikatakan Chanyeol ketika ia pertama kali mendapati dirinya jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. _Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa mencintai itu artinya saling memiliki tanpa ada keinginan untuk berpisah_. —Namun perasaan menyenangkan dalam hatinya setiap berdekatan bersama Baekhyun membuatnya mulai terobsesi untuk menjadi egois, disanalah kesintingan Chanyeol bermula.

"Baek..."

Yang disebut namanya tersentak. Ia segera membuang jauh-jauh wajah Chanyeol dari pikirannya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan ibunya dengan secangkir teh hijau, lalu memberikan _mug_ itu padanya.

Nyonya Byun membiarkan anak laki-lakinya menyeduh tehnya lebih dulu kemudian bertanya, "Apa Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semua yang ibu bilang malam itu padanya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit waspada, merasa terlalu aneh dengan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini. Pertama kalinya sang ibu membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol untuk diobrolkan. "Belum, dia sibuk menjauhiku. Apa sebenarnya yang ibu katakan padanya?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Dia benar-benar tidak memberitahumu apapun, sedikitpun?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi Chanyeol pernah bilang bahwa ibu menganggap kami hanya _bermain_, bukan berhubungan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu, karena dia terlihat ahli menutup-nutupinya dariku. Dan sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun bisa melihat wanita di depannya tersenyum keibuan dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Apa kau serius dengannya? Apa dia serius denganmu? Apa kalian serius satu sama lain?"

"Ibu, mengapa bertanya seperti itu?" Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang tiba-tiba, pertanyaan ibunya itu berhasil membuatnya merinding.

"Jawab saja."

"Kurasa aku belum serius pada Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun murung, tidak sadar dengan jawaban macam apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Kenapa belum?"

_Karena ibu menentangnya_. "Karena aku merasa belum yakin saja."

"Bagaimana kalau ajak dia makan malam di rumah kita?"

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah pasrah menjadi bulan-bulanan kakak perempuannya yang cerewet ketika ditanyai perihal Baekhyun yang jarang terlihat lagi bersama Chanyeol, serta wajah seperti _benang kusut_ yang kerap dipertontonkan lelaki tinggi itu ketika pulang ke rumah. Awalnya sang ibu melarang Yoora ikut campur tentang privasi adiknya, tapi lama kelamaan bibirnya menjadi sangat gatal setiap Chanyeol melewatkan makan malam di rumah dan memilih pergi bersama Kris entah kemana.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol, diinterogasi oleh kakak dan ibunya, ayahnya memilih menonton berita karena banyak sekali ideologi-ideologi baru yang dicanangkan Pemerintah Korea semenjak ia pensiun dari parlemen. Bukannya tuan Park tidak sadar pada perubahan puteranya dan rencana Yoora yang ingin mengurung Chanyeol malam ini, hanya saja berita di tv terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?" —_Yoora_

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" —_Ibu_

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara kalian, hei kau, sudah kau apakan dia? Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" —_Yoora_

Ibunya menepuk paha Yoora yang tidak tertutupi _jersey_ kebesarannya. "Pelan-pelan kalau ingin bertanya."

"Ibu kenapa harus memukulku? Aish, ibu pikir ini tidak sakit." Ia mengelus pahanya sembari memberikan tatapan galak pada adiknya. "Hei, Park Chanyeol! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku jangan diam saja."

Belum sempat Chanyeol ingin menjawab, seorang pemuda tinggi lain muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. "Selamat malam bibi, _noona_ —oi Chanyeol kenapa wajahmu?" Kris duduk di sofa dengan seenaknya.

"Bagus. Karena kau sudah ada disini, kau juga akan diinterogasi. Kau yang belakangan sering bersama anak ini dan kalian keluar malam sampai tidak ingat waktu, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tuduh Yoora bertubi-tubi.

Sementara Kris, ia tidak suka ditanyai hal-hal pribadi semacam interogasi yang menurutnya, sedikit banyak merugikan satu pihak.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Keringat menetes dari ujung poninya dan matanya yang bergerak liar, terlihat sedang berpikir selama perhatian keluarganya teralihkan pada Kris.

"_Noona_ kau seperti tidak tahu saja, kami pergi _clubbing,_ apalagi?" Kris pembohong yang tenang.

"Tapi itu terdengar seperti kebohongan." Namun Yoora lebih pintar darinya, "Kalian tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal atau semacamnya kan? Apa kalian belakangan ini bergabung dengan kelompok mafia? Atau kalian—"

"_Noona_, singkirkan pikiran anehmu itu. Menjadi mafia memang terdengar keren untukku, tapi aku sudah cukup tua untuk bisa mengatur hidupku sendiri. Berhenti menonton drama bodoh yang menceritakan keanarkisan atau pikiranmu tidak akan berkembang." Chanyeol yang kesal pada kakaknya itu akhirnya memilih bersuara, ia mulai muak pada Yoora yang banyak bicara.

"Woaah, sepertinya kepala anak ini sudah terbentur aspal. Aku bahkan masih ingat dulu kau yang berteriak bahwa anarkis itu terdengar hebat. Kau pecinta kekerasan dan budak liberalis Park Chanyeol."

"Itu dulu dan aku benci mengungkit masa lalu." Bantah Chanyeol dan segera berdiri berjalan menuju Kris, "Ayo pergi sekarang."

"Chanyeol, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ibu." Nyonya Park menahan lengan puteranya, merasa sedih karena sudah diabaikan.

"Ibu tenang saja, aku akan membawa Baekhyun lagi berkunjung ke rumah, cepat atau lambat." Secara tidak langsung, kalimat Chanyeol barusan membenarkan bahwa terjadi masalah diantara hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Nyonya Park kelihatan tidak ingin bertanya lagi, jadi ia menarik lengan Yoora untuk segera berdiri dari sofa. "Ayo kita lihat beritamu hari ini, pasien ibu bilang kau terlihat sangat cantik saat berada di tv."

"Ta-tapi bu..."

"Sudahlah, ayoo. Jangan ganggu adikmu lagi."

Yoora menggerutu sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai, "Park Chanyeol, kau boleh selamat malam ini, tapi tunggu malam berikutnya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Kris mendekat, meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas bahu Chanyeol lalu berbisik. "_Noona_ kenapa?"

"Entahlah, kupikir dia sedang menstruasi." Jawabnya asal karena tidak mengerti pada siklus wanita, "Bagaimana? Ada kabar dari Soo Hyuk?"

"Untuk itu aku kemari, Soo Hyuk bilang Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak tahu rumah Baekhyun berada dimana, jadi lebih baik kau pastikan sendiri."

Chanyeol tersentak. _Benarkah_? Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menarik ponselnya dari dalam saku _jeans_-nya dan mengecek sendiri pada GPS ponselnya. "Ya, dia memang berada di Cheongnam. Tapi dia tidak membalas pesanku." Beritahu Chanyeol sembari menampilkan ekspresi kurang puas seperti orang yang sudah bosan hidup.

"Kalau begitu lakukan pengintaian jauh dari rumahnya."

...

Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa usulan Kris yang awalnya terdengar gila dan seperti sangat tidak memiliki kerjaan itu merupakan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol saat ini. Untungnya, Chanyeol sama gilanya jadi ia menyetujui saja dan mendapatkan sosok mungil yang dicarinya itu tepat berada di pelataran rumahnya, bersama dua pria lain yang akan masuk ke dalam Hyundai putih.

Sementara mereka berdua mengintai di balik tembok beton yang tingginya hanya mencapai sekitar satu setengah meter; cukup untuk menutupi Maserati milik Kris dari kejauhan.

"Aku merasa tidak asing pada kedua lelaki itu." Selidik Chanyeol, pernah merasa melihat tapi ia tidak tahu persisnya dimana.

"Mereka juga bekerja di Perusahaan kita, yang paling tinggi itu, aku mengenalnya sebagai Oh Sehun. Dia Kepala Marketing baru yang telaten, tidak sulit mengingatnya karena kinerjanya yang hampir menyentuh sempurna."

"Oh Sehun yang direkomendasikan Direktur Bang untuk naik jabatan?" Kris mengangguk. "Apa yang dilakukannya di rumah Baekhyun malam-malam begini?"

Mungkin tidak sampai sekitar sepuluh menit —Chanyeol menghitungnya— Hyundai putih itu sudah pergi dari sana bersama dua lelaki di dalamnya.

Tahu apa? Yang ingin dilakukan Chanyeol saat itu juga adalah mencegah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memeluk pria kecil itu hingga tenggelam didalam rengkuhannya, mencium rambut lebatnya yang terlihat sehat, dan apapun yang mereka bisa lakukan demi mengenyahkan kerinduannya yang menyiksa pada Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari keinginannya itu yang benar-benar terlaksana karena Chanyeol tahu bukan keputusan yang tepat memeluk Baekhyun di depan rumahnya.

Ia bahagia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan dibalik dadanya melihat Baekhyun setelah tiga hari ini mereka tidak lagi bertemu, terakhir mereka bertemu pun bukan perpisahan yang ideal menurutnya. Baekhyun pasti kesakitan mendengar kalimatnya hingga anak itu tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa dan pergi keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeol pikir ia memang sudah melakukan kesalahan karena terlalu memaksakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi, bukankah cinta itu memang tidak tahu diri?

Instingnya pun juga tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, selama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan yang sama sepertinya, tapi ego dalam diri lelaki kecil itu terlalu besar untuk mengatakan 'Ya, aku juga mencintaimu' karena gengsinya yang seperti batu karang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya selama ini sampai Baekhyun memendam rasa gengsi yang ukurannya melampaui besar tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol sadar bahwa Kris sudah berbicara sejak tadi denganya namun ia justru memilih larut dalam lamunannya. "Kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Tsk, sudah kutebak kau tidak mendengarkan apapun yang kubicarakan." Kris me-_rolling_ matanya. "Kubilang, ayo jemput Fisker karma-mu, mobil itu sekarang sudah menjadi milikku."

.

.

Baekhyun mengernyit, ponselnya bergetar mendapat panggilan dari Luhan padahal lelaki itu baru saja pergi dari rumahnya bersama Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan?"

"_Baekhyun-ah... Kurasa ada yang tidak beres_." Baekhyun bisa merasakan suara Luhan yang bergetar dari seberang sana.

"Tidak beres soal apa?"

"_Sehun bilang, Metzo masih melakukan kerjasama dengan Perusahaan Tiongkok. Hari ini Sehun melakukan pengecekan bersama Jongin pada Portal forex dan disana disebutkan bahwa belum terjadi pembatalan kontrak dengan Perusahaan manapun. Kami sudah curiga pada awalnya karena sejak kau tidak masuk bekerja, tidak ada satu pun media yang datang menyorot kasusmu._"

"Ma-maksudmu apa?"

"_Kami pikir, posisimu sudah disabotase._"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n :**

Yang jones malam minggunya di rumah aja liatin photo bias biar greget :v /disorakin/

Errr, bentar deh, sepertinya banyak yang salah persepsi nih, bukan Chanyeol yang pengen mobil, tapi Kris. Ingat di Chapter 3 taruhan Krisyeol yang bawa-bawa **Fisker karma**? Kayanya teman-teman banyak yang ngga tau ya Fisker karma itu merek mobil? XD unik sih memang namanya, Fisker Karma ini mobil sport elektrik yang dilapisin krom, di hollywood sendiri yang punya mobil ini kayak artis sekelas Justin Bieber sama Leonardo DiCaprio. Fisker Karma termasuk produsen mobil yang langka kaya Bugatti (meskipun Bugatti harganya dibanderol paling mahal), tau dong alasannya kenapa mobil ini dijadikan taruhan sama Krisyeol? kebanyakan sekarang Ferrari, Lamborghini sama Maserati yang terkenal, tapi untuk kalangan _**chaebol**_ di Korea, koleksi mobil langka lebih dijadikan trend masa kini. Ngga percaya? Boleh cari tahu sendiri kalau penasaran.

Tapi fine lah, namanya juga ff ini dulunya sering dihiatusin, wajar kalau banyak yang lupa sama alur ceritanya :D:D

Terima kasih buat siapa aja yang udah ngejebret link ini, baca sampai chapter ini, dan setia ninggalin review untuk PYD, yang mengkritik saya, yang memotivasi saya, bahkan yang ngebash saya, terima kasih semuanya. Apalah arti semangat untuk saya tanpa respon dari kalian :v /diceburin/

**Thanks to :**

**Cooly224** ^^)/ **| Ruina-san** ngga update lama-lama lagi kok, kan udah sepakat PYD update-nya setiap malam minggu :') **| chanbaek1992** kemaren emang sengaja aku gantungin, alurnya aku acak-acak kaya puzzle/? **| HwangRere27** kemana aja dirimu baru tau :3 **| neli amelia** toss dong sesama jones :v **| exobaeolchabae** eh kamu stalkerin aku dimana? Pfft aku bukan masternim. **| CY Destiny** apasihh yang chanyeol ngga bisa? Wkwkwk dia cuma ngga bisa balas cinta fangirls :v *stop dreaming* **| memomy** kamu salah paham, aku malah berterima kasih banget kamu review kaya gitu, aku senang jujur aja. mungkin kamu kurang nangkep apa yang aku maksud deh kayanya. Don't hurt again T.T **| littlechanbaek** update nya ngga sampe nungguin Kris balik ke exo lagi kok :D **| fitry sukma 39** kamu calon mantu? Mantunya saha? mama Byun? Bekyun mah ngga doyan cewe, sama Jongdae aja lol **| Lala Gypshopila** semoga sintingnya udah ilang ya la, aahh kenapa jadi ngomongin Ririan, jadi kangen kan *tear* **| potatochanbaek** ngga kemana-mana._. **| Miettee** aduh kayanya soal 'hope'nya kamu pengen konfliknya nurun belum bisa di chapter ini deh, pas aku tulis alurnya malah terkesan terlalu cepat, jadi masih aku simpan untuk chapter depan. Amin amin semoga selalu lancar :D **| seogogirl** '_apa chanbaek bakal direstuin?_' Mama byun masih ngasih lampu kuning tuh, belum lampu hijau. Sabar ya, mama byun butuh proses, yang namanya traumatic itu susah susah gampang buat sembuhnya. | **Parkjitta** ngga ada kejahatan yang sempurna *nyontek quote CSI* :v **| Blacktinkerbells** ngakak njiirr pas bagian belek pecah :v iya ih apalagi apdetan ig nya bekyun tadi malem ucuuul, makin mirip guguk laut/? **| Pikapikabyun **mereka uke tapi kok? **| xx6104cbs** Lubaek frustasi tapi menikmati, namanya juga hidup :3 **| candelyrufela28** udah di next nih **| anaals** ngga tau mau ngomong apa, yaudah nih dilanjut. **| Vanilla92** rawa-rawa terlalu mainstream -u- **| Chan Banana** Luhan cuma manly di mv that good good doang menurutku, walaupun tetap aja cara dia nge-dance berasa minta dilecehin, aku malah bayangin mukanya Sehun kaya gimana pas nonton mv itu XD **| utari14** padahal yang kemaren itu chapter paling gantung :v | **Minitta** baru kamu yang bilang '_entah kenapa ngga bisa lupa sama alur ff ini_' wkwkwk mungkin karna kamu pembaca baru mungkin? Pembaca lama udah kebanyakan lupa alur ff ini. **| AlexanderaLexa | Dypbaek** wah berarti kita punya kesukaan yang sama pada kriteria ff dong? Senang juga bisa ketemu chanbaekhardship kaya kamu disini :') **| exoblackpepper** loooll XD **| septianaditya1997** udah dilanjut, thanks **| cybh** its ok aku ngga permasalahin pembaca yang ngga ngereview dari chapter pertama, yang penting ngga silent selamanya, itu udah cukup bikin aku merasa dihargai. **| Lanalee ** serius? *speechless* trus ff satu lagi yang paling kamu tungguin judulnya apa? Aigoo aku blushing nih :v **| Pewds1205** ooh gitu ya, aku manggilnya 'sry' aja kalo gitu. **| chanhyun** sudah dilanjut~ **| Pintut** rest in peace buat pulpen temen lu yang kesedot nancep di idung :v Chanyeol = Yoda berpisang gede :v bisa bisa *ngakak ampe tahun depan ngga pake berhenti* **| fajriani irene** service ulang biar ngga bulukan lagi *bow* **| BabyLuSsan** 0ㅅ0 thankseuu **| dewi min** email-nya perlu diverifikasi mungkin kak, udah di next nih semoga notif nya masuk ya kak :') **| rilakkuchaan** bukan diperkosa Luhan ._. Mereka cuma making out. **| rekmooi** jagain lilinnya jangan sampe mati :v you keep waiting I keep writing! **| WinnBaekwinn** kamu masih mending loh baru baca langsung komen walaupun di chapter terakhir, ada yang udah selesai baca malah main pergi gitu aja wkwkwk tapi aku ngga pernah komplain, biarkan mereka seperti itu. Aku nulis karena hobi, bukan haus minta di review, kalau ada yang review ya alhamdulillah banget usahaku nulis cerita disini ada yang menghargai :D kalau aku patokin sama jumlah review, ff ini yang ada ngga bakal kelar-kelar *lmao **| Re Tao** kalau aja GPS bisa ditanem di badan ya hmz **| JonginDO** urwel~ udah next nih. **| iLaalf** gimana? Udah nepatin janji kan? Ini malam minggu loh XD **| Babies BYUN** baekhyun bayar penalti itu ulahnya chanyeol, kalau di filmin judulnya bisa jadi 'Semua gara-gara Chanyeol' /apa banget-_-

_**Sampai ketemu satnite depan~**_


	13. Chapter 13

Setelah menghabiskan dua kotak susu di dalam kulkas —ibunya pasti rajin pergi ke mini market akhir-akhir ini untuk membelikan Baekhyun susu tersebut— ia segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat ragu untuk membuka pesan dari Chanyeol karena ia akan merindukan pria tinggi itu setelah membacanya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Luhan mengenai sabotase posisinya di Perusahaan membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau harus menentukan keputusannya sendiri untuk mencaritahu informasi melalui Chanyeol.

Minum susu kemasan dari dalam kulkas di malam hari ternyata bukan perpaduan yang solid bagi Baekhyun, ia mengalami _tremor_ ketika akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah pening di kepalanya terasa mulai ringan, Baekhyun melangkah besar-besar menuju ranjangnya demi memeriksa ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas sana.

Chanyeol meninggalkan banyak pesan di Line untuknya, Baekhyun terlalu paranoid untuk membuka pesan itu karena terakhir kali ia membuka Line dari Kris ia merasa itu adalah hari terburuknya. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol tahu sesuatu mengenai posisinya yang di sabotase karena tidak mungkin pria tinggi itu tidak mencaritahu. Ia tidak bermaksud besar kepala hanya saja Chanyeol tidak akan mengiriminya banyak pesan jika Chanyeol tidak tahu apapun.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Baekhyun sadar bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol hanya terlalu khawatir padanya, itu sebabnya ia mengirimkan banyak pesan dan panggilan masuk. Saat itu pula Baekhyun mulai pesimis untuk bertanya.

Selagi mengatur logikanya yang hampir kacau, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menatap grafiti di tembok dekat lemari pakaiannya, Baekhyun ingat membuat grafiti itu saat ia masih berada di bangku kuliah dulu, ia memiliki hobi melukis tembok dengan cat semprot dan teman-temannya dulu sering memuji bakatnya tersebut. Entah bagaimana Baekhyun mulai ragu dengan IQ-nya yang disebut-sebut mencapai dua ratus lima puluh, karena apa yang terjadi sekarang, ia yakin bahwa IQ-nya tidak mencapai angka seratus. Apa mungkin seseorang ber-IQ 250 takut membuka obrolan di Line?! Jika pun benar, bisa saja seseorang ber-IQ 250 tersebut mulai mengalami semacam phobia aneh.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, ia mulai merasa rileks setelah menyindir dirinya sendiri mengenai IQ-nya dan phobia nya. _Mana ada phobia semacam itu_.

"Kurasa..." Baekhyun berhasil membuka obrolan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol dengan perasaan mulai nyaman. "...membacanya dari atas terlebih dahulu tidak akan membuatku mengantuk." Ia bermonolog aneh sendirian.

**11.08 ****P.M, Juli 24th 2015 (4 days ago)**

_Hai, tadi di jalan aku membeli beberapa gwaja, mengingatkanku saat kita pergi ke pantai Haeundae. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang kukatakan di kantor tadi, aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku pada ibumu. Selamat malam, mimpi yang indah._

_(Stiker *good night dari frodo* diterima)_

_(Stiker *kiss dari mickey* diterima)_

**09.00 A.M, Juli 25th 2015 (3 days ago)**

_Kudengar kau tidak masuk kerja, apa kau sakit? Semoga cepat sembuh._

**01.36 P.M, Juli 25th 2015 (3 days ago)**

_Hari ini pegawai bersikap ramah padaku, mereka juga menanyakanmu. Kupikir rumor sudah tersebar luas, baguslah, aku senang mereka mendukung kita._

**08.15 P.M, Juli 25th 2015 (3 days ago)**

_Hari yang melelahkan._

_(Stiker *one piece* diterima)_

**09.48 P.M, Juli 25th 2015 (3 days ago)**

_Aku merindukanmu..._

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum dan menatap pesan itu lama sembari bergumam 'Aku juga merindukanmu.'

**10.45 A.M, Juli 26th 2015 (2 days ago)**

_Ibumu datang ke kantor hari ini, dia bilang kau tidak pulang ke rumah dan menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu padaku. Baekhyun, kau dimana? Nyalakan ponselmu dan kita bicarakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Balas jika kau sudah menerima pesan ini._

**03.12 P.M, Juli 26th 2015 (2 days ago)**

_Apa sebenarnya yang kau pikirkan? Cepat pulang ke rumah sebelum ibumu bertambah panik._

**04.05 P.M, Juli 26th 2015 (2 days ago)**

_Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun ada apa denganmu?! Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?!_

**10.09 P.M, Juli 26th 2015 (2 days ago)**

_Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kalau kau kabur hanya karena apa yang dikatakan Kris, biar kuperjelas bahwa itu semua tidak benar. Aku yang sudah merencanakannya sejak awal, aku yang menyuruh Kris melakukan itu, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Jadi kumohon pulanglah, paling tidak pulanglah demi ibumu._

**03.16 A.M, Juli 27th (Yesterday)**

_Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini salah, tapi apakah kau tidak berniat memukulku dan membuat perhitungan denganku?! Aku sudah siap menerima kemarahanmu, tapi kumohon, tidak seperti ini. Jangan menghilang dan membuat semua orang panik._

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang setelah merasa tidak akan sanggup membaca pesan-pesan itu lagi. Badannya bergetar dan menghangat tiba-tiba, bernafas pun menjadi sesuatu yang terasa sulit untuk dilakukannya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan itu setelah semua yang mereka alami selama ini, pikirnya. Dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri berefek pada matanya yang sudah berair entah sejak kapan.

"Kenapa kau tega padaku Park Chanyeol?"

Terdengar ironis memang, karena pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengakui kesalahannya secepat itu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginan terbesarnya. Chanyeol hanya ingin menikahinya namun Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya tidak peka pada situasi dan memiliki jalan pikir yang rumit, justru mengira Chanyeol adalah lelaki mengerikan yang dapat mempermainkan hidup orang lain dengan mudah.

Baekhyun merasa runyam dan mulai berpikir untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang _simple_ untuk menanggapi pesan dari Chanyeol. Karena terkadang sesuatu yang _simple_ dapat menghasilkan ide yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu apakah Baekhyun akan datang ke kantor hari ini?" Jongin berbicara dengan Sehun. Jangan tanyakan darimana pemuda tan itu tahu, karena Kyungsoo pun juga tahu semuanya saat mendengar Luhan yang tidak sengaja keceplosan mengatakannya pada Sehun. Luhan bukanlah penjaga rahasia yang baik.

"Seharusnya dia datang untuk memastikan sendiri, tapi kalau pun dia masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir itu hal yang wajar bu—"

"Hei, hei, Baekhyun mengirimiku sebuah pesan." Bisik Luhan heboh, kontan saja sikapnya itu mendapat perhatian dari ketiga lelaki lain yang berada di dekatnya.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu tiba disisi kanan Luhan, diikuti dengan Sehun dan Jongin disisi kiri.

**From: Byun Baekhyun**

_Aku di depan Metzo sekarang, kau dimana? Aku perlu teman untuk masuk ke dalam._

"Begini saja, kau pergi temui dia, aku dan Jongin akan menunggu di lantai 15, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunggu di lobi, bagaimana?" Sehun membuat kesepakatan.

"Setuju." Dan disanggupi ketiganya.

**To: Byun Baekhyun**

_Aku kesana sekarang._

...

Baekhyun terlihat terlalu optimis dan baik-baik saja untuk ukuran orang yang sedang memiliki kasus membuat Luhan menautkan alisnya setelah ia tiba dihadapan lelaki itu. Awalnya Luhan ingin bertanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa membuat keputusan untuk datang ke Metzo mengingat tadi malam Baekhyun masih ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan melalui telepon.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mengerti maksud dari tatapan Luhan yang penuh pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya." Baekhyun menjawab seakan mengerti apa yang akan Luhan tanyakan, dan sekali lagi Luhan melihat keoptimisan di matanya.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Luhan bertanya selagi menyamakan langkah mereka memasuki gedung Metzo.

"Chanyeol."

"A-apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu." Baekhyun menatap Luhan disebelahnya yang tiba-tiba memiliki tinggi tubuh yang sama dengannya, tapi ia tidak akan membahas hal itu sekarang, karena ayolah itu hanya akan terdengar absurd daripada keren.

"Hai, Baek."

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang lucu, padahal mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama empat hari. "Hai, Kyung." Dan ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang mereka sudah berada di lobi dan akan masuk ke dalam lift di lantai dasar. Terima kasih pada berat tubuh mereka yang terselamatkan, karena mereka bisa bergabung dengan tiga pegawai lain di dalam lift tanpa perlu khawatir pada gangguan lift di lantai dasar seperti yang pekerja lain pernah bilang.

Mereka memilih diam selama berada di dalam lift dan mendengar dua pegawai wanita yang sibuk berbicara omong kosong hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima belas, mereka bertiga keluar.

"Ugh, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Jongin berbasa-basi.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak suka kau mengganti parfume-mu, yang lama lebih cocok untukmu." Baekhyun berkata terus terang.

"Kau memiliki hidung yang berkelas, tapi sayangnya aku sedang mengganti suasana karena Kyungsoo bilang bauku aneh."

Kyungsoo yang merasa disalahkan dan dinilai memiliki selara parfume yang buruk, menyikut Jongin dan mendengus.

"Oh, aku sangat kesal sampai ingin menjodohkan mereka." Luhan memutar matanya mengingat hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mengalami kemajuan sedikitpun. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertahan dengan interaksi seperti itu sementara mereka bisa saja menyewa sebuah hotel untuk kencan mereka di akhir pekan. Tapi percuma saja Luhan memikirkan itu, karena pada praktiknya, itu tidak akan terjadi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlalu klasik untuk bisa berhubungan sejauh itu.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun dan Jongin, ia sedikit aneh mendapati kedua pemuda itu berada di lantai ini. Maksudnya, bukankah ruangan Marketing ada di lantai lima?

"Sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo." Sehun bergidik merasa jawabannya terdengar ambigu.

"Tolong untuk tidak usah komplain pada keikut sertaan mereka berdua, karena itu hanya akan sia-sia saja." Luhan cepat-cepat menengahi seolah dapat mengontrol keadaan, wajahnya terlalu ekspresif membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mual.

.

"Sudahlah, jangan merengek karena Baekhyun." Kris berteori di depannya yang mana menurut Chanyeol itu tidak penting sama sekali.

Apanya yang merengek, ia hanya putus asa. "Kau diam sajalah, suaramu membuatku pusing."

Kris terkekeh sarkatik melihat gurat kesal di wajah sepupunya itu, ia jadi sering merepotkan dirinya pagi-pagi begini untuk bisa mengunjungi Chanyeol di ruang kerjanya demi memperhatikan lelaki tinggi itu yang bertambah gusar setiap hari. Bukannya Kris tidak prihatin padanya, bahkan ia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan belas kasihannya pada sepupunya itu, tapi ironisnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka menerima empati. Kepalanya terbuat lebih keras dari pada batu.

"Kau tidak bisa bekerja dengan pikiran kacau seperti itu, dimana sosok Park Chanyeol yang kukenal dulu? Kau biasanya profesional dalam memisahkan urusan kantor dengan urusan pribadi, jika kau seperti ini terus, aku bisa saja memberimu cuti."

Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya datang ke kantor tapi tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya melihat ponselnya menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun, tapi dirinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan Baekhyun akan kembali bekerja dan Chanyeol tidak ingin melewatkan momen berharga seperti; melihat wajah Baekhyun setelah empat hari tidak bertemu, terutama faktanya ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Kemudian otaknya yang konyol justru memikirkan bagaimana kalau hari ini ia pergi ke rumah Baekhyun. Ibunya pasti sudah pergi ke Daegu dan adiknya berada di sekolah, otomatis hanya Baekhyun yang akan berada di rumah dan Chanyeol bisa leluasa bertemu dengan pria kecil_nya_. Tapi ia segera menyingkirkan pemikiran bodohnya itu karena setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan mana mungkin ia akan berakhir seberuntung itu. Bisa saja Baekhyun akan menyiram wajahnya dengan air dalam jumlah yang banyak di depan teras rumahnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran psikotik dari benaknya ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

Kris segera duduk pada kursi yang kosong menjaga wibawanya agar tetap disegani oleh para pegawai diusianya yang masih terbilang muda untuk menjadi seorang Presdir.

"Masuk."

Pintu dibuka dari luar dan secepat itu juga keduanya tercekat di kursinya masing-masing. Seorang pria kecil yang bahkan masih sulit dipercaya kehadirannya berjalan menuju meja kerja Personalia, otomatis hal itu membuat Chanyeol berdiri dalam keterkejutannya. "Baekhyun..." Wajahnya membeku menangkap aura tidak menyenangkan dari ekspresi nanar lelaki kecil di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu mempermainkanku dengan semua ini? Apa masuk akal seorang keturunan _chaebol_ bertindak sangat rendahan pada orang miskin sepertiku? Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau tega melakukannya padaku, ibuku jatuh sakit hingga pingsan seharian dan aku hampir bunuh diri karena kupikir tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berpihak padaku. Tapi kenyataannya orang yang kuanggap paling peduli padaku melebihi ibuku sendiri justru dia yang merencanakan.."

"Tidak seperti itu, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Baek—" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rahangnya sudah remuk terlebih dahulu akibat hantaman dari kepalan tangan kanan Baekhyun, lalu kemudian Chanyeol merasakan remuk kembali menyerang rusuknya dan sepasang kaki yang menghantam tulang keringnya hingga ia ambruk ke lantai memegangi perutnya.

Chanyeol meringis menyingkirkan rasa nyeri di rusuknya yang ia yakini perlu perawatan yang serius, ia tidak merasakan penyerangan lagi ketika penglihatannya menangkap wajah khawatir Kris dan beberapa pegawai yang masuk ke ruangannya untuk menahan Baekhyun.

"Ya, pukul aku jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Chanyeol berdiri agak sedikit kesulitan, ia berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang masih memberikan tatapan menusuk padanya.

"Bukankah itu yang pernah kau katakan padaku? Kau menyuruhku menghajar siapapun yang menurutku dapat membahayakan keadaanku, dan sekarang aku berpikir kau adalah orang yang berbahaya." Suara Baekhyun terdengar gugup, matanya bergerak gelisah melihat luka disudut bibir Chanyeol karena hasil perbuatannya sendiri, tapi Baekhyun memotivasi dirinya untuk tidak memberikan rasa kasihan pada lelaki tinggi itu dan merasa apa yang dilakukannya sudah cukup benar.

"Kau boleh menghajarku semaumu, aku tidak akan menghindar, tapi setidaknya kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu dengan mengkamuflasekan rasa sakit di rusuknya.

"Baek..." Luhan berbisik di telinganya, Baekhyun baru menyadari kehadiran empat rekannya di ruangan ini, padahal mereka sudah sepakat hanya menunggu di luar. "Tidak ada salahnya dengarkan penjelasannya dulu."

Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin ikut mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Luhan. Bertindak brutal di kantor bukanlah tindakan yang tepat, terlebih kemarahan Baekhyun yang tidak mendasar itu justru terlihat seperti barbar yang tidak berpendidikan. Tidak selamanya lelaki menyelesaikan masalah menggunakan otot mereka sementara mereka masih bisa menggunakan insting dan otak untuk berpikir.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sekali lagi meminta keyakinan pada keempat rekannya itu, dan reaksinya masih sama, mereka mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengatakan semuanya, termasuk yang dikatakan ibumu malam itu." Chanyeol bersuara untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun, dan ia rasa itu berhasil karena lelaki kecil itu segera mendekat padanya dengan mata yang menuntut jawaban.

"Katakan."

Setelah sedikit paksaan dari pihak Chanyeol agar mereka semua duduk di sofa besar yang pernah dilakukan pria tinggi itu untuk melepaskan semua pakaian Baekhyun, singkatnya sofa itu memiliki kenangan yang dapat menarik Baekhyun kembali pada masa _itu_, akhirnya Baekhyun —satu-satunya orang yang sempat tidak setuju dengan ide duduk di sofa tersebut— mau diajak berkompromi.

Chanyeol menceritakan semua rencananya dengan Kris tanpa ada satu pun yang ia tutup-tutupi karena ia juga merasa akan menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Termasuk keinginannya untuk menikahi Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi, yaitu menjebaknya agar meminta bantuan agar tidak dipecat dari Perusahaan. Tentu saja Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan karena tidak semua dari rencana Chanyeol berjalan sesuai keinginan pria tinggi itu, kenyataannya Baekhyun justru menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di apartement Luhan. Itu sebuah pukulan telak untuk mereka berdua karena disanalah sumber dari kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka bermula.

Jongin sampai berkomentar aneh seperti "Andai saja kau tidak kabur ke apartement Luhan, ibumu pasti tidak akan khawatir dan pingsan." Seolah-olah ia menyalahkan Baekhyun atas semua yang terjadi.

Tapi Luhan segera menjitak kepalanya dan berteriak bahwa "Kalau saja Chanyeol-ssi tidak memulai semua kekacauan dari awal, Baekhyun tidak akan kabur ke apartementku." Membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun ikut menjitak kepala Jongin yang terlalu kolot.

"Mungkin memang benar kalau otakmu itu hanya sebesar biji kenari." Luhan semakin memojokkannya, lupa bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun hampir mengirim Chanyeol ke rumah sakit.

"Aku.." Chanyeol bergumam mencari perhatian, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang dikatakan ibu Baekhyun dihadapan kalian." Ia berhenti untuk menangkap reaksi semua orang yang ada disana, "Aku ingin membicarakannya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun, karena ini bukan masalah yang harus kuceritakan pada semua orang."

Luhan tersenyum lebar seolah memberikan aura positif untuk semuanya, dan berkata, "Tentu kami akan keluar, kami tahu itu sangat privasi."

Keempat pria berprofesi sebagai Marketing itu keluar lebih dulu, disusul oleh Kris yang meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena ia juga ikut terlibat. Namun Baekhyun bilang sejak awal ia tidak menyalahkan Kris karena terlalu berlebihan untuk membesar-besarkan kesalahan Chanyeol dan menitik beratkannya pada lelaki pirang itu. Bagaimanapun, yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kekacauan dan kesalah pahaman ini hanya Chanyeol, dia lah biang masalah.

Kris senang mendengar itu dan berjanji akan mentraktirnya di Pub langganannya sebagai awal dari persahabatan mereka, Chanyeol merasa sedikit iri melihat kedekatan dua lelaki itu. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa begitu _easy going_ terhadap Kris tapi sangat ketus jika terhadapnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu dengan sangat mudah?" Baekhyun berkata dingin pada Chanyeol setelah memastikan hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak menyesal memukulmu karena bajingan sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya."

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu."

"Tapi kenapa?! Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya padahal kau tahu itu akan menyakitiku?!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh besar lelaki dihadapannya hingga suara erangan terdengar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sembari memegangi rusuknya.

"Karena kau! Aku tetap melakukannya karena kau tidak ingin serius denganku, padahal kau tahu keluargaku sangat menyukaimu, dan ibumu membuatku semakin putus asa. Tapi..." Chanyeol meringis, tidak yakin ingin melanjutkan.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau hancur suatu saat mengetahui bahwa ayahmu masih hidup dan meninggalkan ibumu, aku tidak ingin menganggu privasi ibumu untuk mengatakan semua ini padamu. Tapi akhirnya aku menemukan bahwa diriku juga tersiksa jika terus-terusan menutupi semuanya darimu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku karena kau merasa bersalah pada ibumu atas apa yang sudah dilakukan ayah kandungmu. Aku..." Chanyeol menjambat rambutnya melihat wajah Baekhyun yang akan hancur jika ia terus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku..Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol coba jelaskan padanya.

"Aku... Tsk, percayalah aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berada dalam masalah, tapi..."

"BICARA YANG JELAS BRENGSEK! KATAKAN ADA APA DENGAN AYAHKU! KATAKAN APA YANG TIDAK AKU TAHU MENGENAINYA, KATAKAN!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris menarik kerah depan kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol, ia menangis dan menuntut agar lelaki tinggi itu tidak bertele-tele.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang membesarkan bola matanya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya, Chanyeol bersumpah itu sangat mengerikan dan ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi suatu hari.

Dengan tenang ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang membeku dan kaku untuk ia remas dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan melibatkanku apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, berjanjilah kita akan menghadapi ibumu bersama-sama."

Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol masih membuang-buang waktunya, tapi ia tetap mengangguk agar pria tinggi itu segera buka mulut. "Aku berjanji."

"Ayahmu masih hidup, dia berada di Washington bersama kekasihnya, mungkin sudah menjadi suaminya. Dia seorang homoseksual sepertimu dan itu yang membuat ibumu yakin bahwa gen ayahmu yang sudah mempengaruhimu, ibumu tidak ingin kau juga berakhir seperti ayahmu dan meninggalkannya, dia tidak ingin kau tersakiti atas dosa yang sudah ayahmu lakukan. Dia... meragukanku dan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu suatu saat. Ayah yang selama ini kau kenal bukan ayah kandungmu, dia ayahnya Jongdae, adik dari ayahmu."

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam secara otodidak dan menghirup terlalu banyak oksigen hingga membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama untuk menghembuskannya. Baekhyun terus melakukanya sembari berusaha mencari suara detak jantungnya. Tapi Baekhyun menemukan dirinya sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Semuanya terasa seperti omong kosong.

Ia menyentak dan menarik tangannya dari rengkuhan Chanyeol dan berlari keluar ruangan, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang terus berteriak dan mengejarnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menebalkan wajahnya saat para pegawai menatap _dramanya_ dengan Baekhyun di sekitar lobi, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menjatuhkan harga dirinya mengejar seseorang dihadapan pekerjanya dengan wajah meringis sambil memegangi rusuknya. Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol agar segera mengobati bagian tubuhnya yang itu sebelum bertambah parah dan menjadi kendala yang sangat serius.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa memerintahkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengejarnya, karena sekarang terdapat banyak cabang di kepalanya dan Baekhyun tidak bisa fokus pada satu hal. Ia hampir menangis frustasi di tepi trotoar karena tidak satu pun taksi yang mau lewat di wilayah itu sekarang agar mengantarnya ke Daegu bertemu dengan ibunya, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dan wajahnya sudah terbenam di dalam dada bidang seseorang. Baekhyun mengeraskan suara tangisannya dan memeluk pria itu ketika ia mengenali bau tubuhnya.

"Kenapa harus ibu, Chanyeol? Kenapa harus orang sebaik ibu?" Baekhyun merengek seperti balita dan memukul lengan kanan pria yang memeluknya, untuk beberapa alasan mereka tidak menghiraukan banyak mata yang menatap risih kearah mereka. Beberapa diantaranya menilai hubungan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka hingga bisa-bisanya dua orang lelaki dewasa berpelukan di trotoar.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian lagi, kali ini biarkan aku mengantarmu." Chanyeol menelan semua asanya bulat-bulat, ia frustasi setengah mati. Tidak pernah ia ingin melihat Baekhyun sekacau ini, bahkan saat ia melihat Baekhyun panik empat hari yang lalu di cctv, Baekhyun tidak sekacau ini. Ini yang ia pikirkan jika memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai ayah kandungnya, dan ini juga yang ia tidak sukai dari semua masalah yang ada di dunia. Anak mana yang tidak hancur mengetahui ayahnya masih hidup dan menelantarkannya selama bertahun-tahun?

Chanyeol memeluk kepala Baekhyun dan mencium wangi shampoo yang terdapat di rambut lebat anak itu sebelum membuat jarak diantara mereka dan menangkup wajah mungil tersebut di telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan pergi menemanimu ke Washington jika kau ingin."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n :**

Asap di Riau ganggu pernafasan banget walaupun udah keluar pakai masker T.T nunggu bantuan dari pemerintah buat menanggulangi atau seenggaknya meminimalisir kabut asap kok kayak didengarin tapi ngga dipeduliin gini rakyatnya. Asap bukannya makin menipis malah makin tebal T.T

Aku kurang percaya diri update kali ini, selain karena kurang enak badan pengaruh kabut asap pas nulis, aku juga ngga ngerevisi ulang chapter ini. Sorry kalau typo-nya kebanyakan atau diksinya kurang enak dibaca. Niatnya sih ngga mau update hari ini sampai aku benar-benar yakin sama yang kutulis udah fix. Tapi karena aku udah janji update tiap sabtu malam, ya aku coba buat tetap konsisten.

**-PYD kepanjangannya apa sih vie? **

Aku jawabannya di chapter terakhir aja ya :D sengaja ngga pernah aku sebutin kepanjangannya karena rahasia :v *bow*

**-Boleh minta bocoran nggak? ide nulis dari semua ceritamu selama ini inspirasinya dari mana ya, bagi-bagi tips boleh lah.**

Untuk kasusku, inspirasi itu bisa datang dari mana saja, mulai dari dengarin musik sampai liatin semut jalan juga kadang nimbulin ide-ide tersendiri. Ngga ada tips khusus sih, cuma kalau rekomen lagu, aku biasanya dengarin lagunya **Lykke li - Possibility** tiap nulis. Berhubung karena aku ini pecinta musik, mungkin bisa dibilang suka mengkritik musik juga, jadi banyak daftar lagu yang masuk dalam list favorite-ku. Ngga semua lagu bagus bisa bikin aku larut didalamnya dan berkhayal jauh mikirin plot-plot cerita yang nakal minta diketik. Tapi, tiap dengarin **Possibilty** perasaanku bisa jadi rileks dan lebih ringan. Aku rekomen banget lagu itu buat author-author yang idenya stuck atau lagi kena writer block, semoga bisa membantu :')

Thanks untuk semua reviewnya, maaf ngga bisa aku jawab satu per satu, hemat durasi(?) Tapi aku bacain semua review yang masuk, semuuaanya. Terima kasih morfin-morfinku^^ wkwkwk

**Thanks to :**

**[Memomy] , [lestari tari 37819] , [xx6104cbs] , [exobaeolchabae] , [baekieyaaa] , [Lyan II559] , [fitry sukma 39] , [ParkJitta] , [WinnBaekwinn] , [julia] , [potatochanbaek] , [Chan Banana] , [DijaminMasihPerawan] , [littlechanbaek] , [Pikapikabyun] , [Lanalee] , [JoKykio] , [seogogirl] , [Minnitta] , [exoblackpepper] , [cybh ] , [Mieettee] , [rekmooi] , [Lala Gypshopila] , [Ruina-san] , [JonginDO] , [stkj0023] , [neli amelia] , [Vanilla92] , [AlexanderaLexa] , [munakyumin37] , [Psychocentil] , [Dirty Noble's Master] , [MeyCBhs] , [Dypbaek] , [BabyLuSsan] , [rilakkuchaan] , [dewi min] , [rur] , [Cbhserra] , [MonicByun06] , [Re Tao] , [utarig14]**

_**Keep review :') See you all~**_


	14. Chapter 14

Tidak seperti keinginan pertamanya yang akan mengantar Baekhyun pergi ke Daegu, Chanyeol justru membawa mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat karena merasa sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada rusuknya.

Baekhyun tidak terlihat protes alih-alih ia masih berusaha menghilangkan sisa tangisannya dengan sesugukan kecil di sudut kursi penumpang. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sedang kesakitan, atau seandainya berada di _moment_ yang tepat, ia akan berpikir Baekhyun sangat lucu dengan keadaan seperti itu. Seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya.

_Apa dia begitu merasa terpukul mengetahui tentang ayahnya?_

Chanyeol tidak berani bertanya apapun karena ia tahu kapan waktunya harus tutup mulut, sedangkan lelaki kecil itu sendiri tidak ada keinginan untuk memulai sebuah obrolan. Ia lebih tertarik memandangi Gangnam dari balik jendela mobil sambil sesugukan. Larut dalam kesunyian yang tidak menyenangkan, Chanyeol memutar stirnya ketika telah memasuki pelataran _Wooridul Spine_ menuju basement.

Ia menatap Baekhyun untuk mencari perhatian anak itu. "Kau bisa menunggu disini saja jika tidak ingin masuk ke dalam." Katanya sebelum melepas _set belt_-nya.

"Aku ikut." Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang parau juga melepas _set belt_-nya, tidak mengindahkan Chanyeol yang serta merta menatapnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Tidak ada yang membuat Chanyeol lebih bahagia dari ini, ia jalan berdampingan dengan pujaan hatinya —walau wajahnya sendiri tengah meringis menahan sakit dan wajah sembab Baekhyun tidak enak dipandang mata— memasuki rumah sakit. Meskipun tempat ini terdengar lucu untuk dikatakan tempat _kencan_ mereka, terlepas ini adalah rumah sakit yang _notabene_-nya tempat yang tidak ingin dikunjungi siapapun karena, hei, siapa yang ingin sakit? Tapi Chanyeol masih bersyukur. Secara tidak langsung ia menganggap bahwa ia sedang ber_kencan_ dengan Baekhyun. Orang waras pasti berpendapat itu tempat kencan teraneh yang pernah mereka dengar, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Asalkan itu Baekhyun, ia tidak peduli dengan yang lain.

Setelah mengisi formulir dan ditanyai perihal riwayat penyakit oleh beberapa perawat di kursi Resepsionis, mereka diminta untuk menunggu Dokter di ruangan Radiologi untuk melakukan _Medical Rontgen_. "Dokter Hwang masih ada pasien, MCU selesai beberapa menit lagi." Sang perawat memberikan beberapa surat pemeriksaan kepada Chanyeol sebelum ia membungkuk formal dan kembali bertugas.

Di depan pintu masuk ruangan, Baekhyun melihat ke dalam ruangan lain yang ada disana, dimana terdapat Dokter yang akan menangani Chanyeol sedang melakukan perawatan intensif dengan seorang pasien penderita stroke yang kaki dan tangannya sulit digerakkan. Baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum, melihat betapa sabar sang Dokter wanita tersebut memberikan beberapa intruksi kepada si pasien untuk menggerakkan beberapa organ tubuhnya.

Melihat Dokter wanita itu, Baekhyun jadi teringat pada ibunya.

"Baek?" Yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri menunggunya di ambang pintu ruangan Radiologi.

"Ayo masuk." Baekhyun menuntun pria tinggi itu, bagaimanapun juga ia tetap merasa bersalah karena apa yang terjadi pada rusuk Chanyeol adalah hasil perbuatannya. Meskipun tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin berlebihan dan kekanakkan.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh perawat tadi, MCU tidak akan berjalan lama karena sang Dokter sudah memasuki ruangan mereka. _Eyesmile_-nya terlihat cantik seperti milik Baekhyun ketika Dokter itu tersenyum menyapa mereka. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat berekspektasi wujud Dokter yang akan memeriksa Chanyeol akan berpostur tinggi besar dengan wajah yang dapat membuat anak kecil terkencing di celana. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya, Dokter itu cantik karena ia lebih banyak tersenyum, sepertinya ia sangat memanfaatkan_ eyesmile_-nya yang bagus itu. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, Dokter Hwang merupakan jenis Dokter yang akan memberikan lollipop atau _ice cream_ jika bertemu dengan anak kecil alih-alih membuat mereka terkencing di celana. Ringkasnya, Dokter ini orang yang menyenangkan.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?" Tanyanya memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Tidak juga. Kami baru sampai, _noona_."

Baekhyun terdiam mencoba mencerna adegan di depannya saat ini, bahkan keduanya tidak berbicara formal seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh Dokter dan pasien. Mereka terlihat akrab.

Dokter itu mengamati surat pemeriksaan berupa hasil _elektrokardiografi_ yang diberikan perawat tadi pada Chanyeol setelah memeriksa aktivitas jantung pria tinggi itu dan surat rujukan untuk ronsen. "Baiklah, sekarang lepas bajumu dan kenakan seragam ronsen lalu berbaring diatas brangkar."

Baekhyun seketika kelabakan mendengar Dokter wanita itu menyuruh Chanyeol melepas bajunya sementara sang Dokter mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan yang akan ia gunakan untuk ronsen._ Aduh, bagaimana ini_. Ia tidak sempat melakukan kesibukan apapun ketika Chanyeol mulai melepas jas kerjanya, Baekhyun berusaha terlihat wajar sebelum akhirnya ia hilang kewarasan saat Chanyeol melepas kemeja linennya. Baekhyun secara refleks berbalik dan demi Tuhan ia mendengar kekehan dari Dokter wanita itu.

"Chanyeol, apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Dokter itu menggodanya. "Dia cantik juga ya, tapi aku lebih cantik hahaha." Katanya kepedean.

_Shit!_ Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena kelihatan sangat kikuk.

"Aku Tiffany, Dokter pribadi keluarga Park. Jangan canggung begitu, santai saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berbalik untuk sekedar menjabat tangan wanita itu sembari bergumam tidak jelas menyebutkan namanya. "Byun..Baekhyun."

"_Noona_, aku sudah selesai."

_Oh Tuhan, Akhirnya_! Baekhyun bersorak. Ia tidak harus melihat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada lagi atau detak jantungnya yang keras akan ketahuan. Tapi secepat itu juga ia dibuat _sweatdrop _ketika melihat pria tinggi itu diatas brangkar.

"Selesai apanya? Kau belum memakai seragam ronsenmu, Chanyeol-ah."

Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa barusan ia melihat pria tinggi itu menatap intens padanya dalam keadaan tidak memakai atasan sama sekali. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Baekhyun merutuki Chanyeol yang berani-beraninya mengumbar tubuhnya sembarangan, bahkan dihadapan seorang Dokter wanita.

_Jangan bodoh, Baekhyun. Dokter bahkan sudah melihat puluhan tubuh yang bertelanjang._

"Tidak usah, biarkan seperti ini saja." Kata Chanyeol keras kepala. Baekhyun mengumpat macam-macam merasa Chanyeol sedang mengerjainya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau pipi kekasihmu terbakar kau yang harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak melihatnya sedang baik-baik saja berdiri disana." Dokter itu sengaja menyindir Baekhyun setelah melihat gelagatnya yang aneh. Baekhyun yang merasa tersindir serta merta segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku menunggu di luar saja." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang kecanggungannya di dalam ruangan itu.

Menunggu yang dimaksud olehnya benar-benar menunggu dalam artian berada di luar ruangan hingga ia hampir mati bosan. Ia tidak mengenali beberapa wajah baru yang dilihatnya hari ini, tapi dengan memandangi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun mulai rileks dan kantung matanya terasa semakin berat, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur di kursi tunggu.

Rasanya seperti ia sedang berada di Wonderland ketika seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya. Baekhyun terlalu mengantuk hingga ia tidak membuka matanya saat tubuhnya terasa didudukan pada sebuah kursi, kali ini kursinya lebih empuk. Tanpa harus membuka matanya Baekhyun sudah mengetahui siapa orang itu dari bau tubuhnya yang khas. Maskulin bercampur dengan aroma keringat, baunya sangat jantan.

Sesuatu menempel di bibirnya, sesuatu yang lembut dan penuh. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Tidak mengerti harus merespon bagaimana. Hatinya menginginkan hal itu dilanjutkan karena ia sangat merindukan pria ini. Namun otaknya berkata lain, otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera membuka matanya agar pria itu tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Hingga benda lembut tersebut dapat ia rasakan bergerak ringan diatas bibirnya, Baekhyun tidak melakukan apapun selain merasakan darahnya mendidih pada pembuluh nadinya. Ia meledak mengetahui betapa ia ingin membalas perlakuan pria itu. Namun ia tetap diam, mengantisipasi apalagi yang akan dilakukan pria tersebut padanya.

Gerakan di bibirnya berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan kecil yang melelehkan kakinya hingga terasa seperti jelly, Baekhyun juga dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia yakin pria itu melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya, tidak ada orang yang sedang tidur sambil merona.

Mengetahui Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya tertidur dan tidak menolak ciumannya membuat Chanyeol bertindak semakin berani. Ia tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dari lelaki kecil itu, tapi ia terlalu merindukan Baekhyun hingga membuat hormonnya meledak saat melihat lelaki kecil itu tertidur di dalam mobilnya dan merasa tergoda untuk mendekatinya. Yang namanya lelaki dewasa telah dikuasai oleh apa yang orang sebut sebagai hasrat, tentu saja logikanya sulit untuk dikendalikan. Chanyeol berusaha sekuatnya untuk tidak berbuat _macam-macam_. Ia ingin mengenal batas untuk kali ini saja. Tapi sayangnya, itu hanya sebuah keinginan yang sepihak. Ia terlalu larut mencumbu lelaki kecil tersebut dan semakin memojokannya pada pintu mobil.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari kapan mata Baekhyun terbuka dan sejak kapan lelaki itu melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar bahu dan lehernya, entah Baekhyun juga tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Karena ketika gerakan Chanyeol semakin menuntut, ia membalasnya dengan tak kalah ekspresif hingga meremas rambut pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun membuka sedikit kakinya menyambut Chanyeol agar semakin menyatu dengannya.

Chanyeol secara naluriah menekan _auto-lock_ pada kursi Baekhyun agar sedikit turun dan dapat membuat lelaki kecil itu terlentang di bawahnya. Ia menindih tubuh itu namun tidak mengerahkan semua berat badannya pada Baekhyun, ia mengurung Baekhyun diantara kedua lengan kokohnya dan menyerang bibir tipis itu sekali lagi.

Mereka terengah-engah dan kegerahan, namun rasanya menyenangkan. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu menggeliat. Mereka hanya saling menempel satu sama lain dalam keadaan masih berpakaian, namun sensasinya dapat melumpuhkan hampir seluruh saraf keduanya.

Chanyeol menghisap leher Baekhyun dengan kuat, ia dapat mendengar lenguhan putus asa mengalun indah dari bibir lelaki kecil tersebut dan merasakan bahunya diremas dengan kencang. Ketika ia akan mengelus bagian dalam dari paha Baekhyun, ponselnya berbunyi.

"_Damn!_" Chanyeol menggeram dan menggigit area selangka Baekhyun tanpa sadar, _Dasar sial_, makinya kesal pada siapapun yang menelponnya pada _moment_ tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Chann..." Baekhyun mendorong dada pria tinggi tersebut yang masih betah menindihnya, entahlah, Baekhyun merasa kewarasannya sudah kembali. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa semuanya sudah kacau segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun untuk meraih ponselnya di dalam saku dan melihat keparat mana yang sudah mengganggu _moment_ indahnya.

"Berengsek kau Kris! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kali ini, sialan!"

Dan acara ke Daegu mereka juga gagal total, karena Baekhyun minta diantarkan pulang ke rumahnya saja.

.

.

.

Sejauh Chanyeol dapat mengingat apa yang belakangan sudah terjadi, disitu ia menemukan bahwa, jika ia ingin memiliki apa yang belum pernah dimilikinya maka ia harus melakukan apa yang belum pernah dilakukannya. Ketika ia mempunyai banyak keinginan maka ia akan melibatkan banyak tindakan.

Chanyeol selalu hidup dari prinsip-prinsipnya.

Ia percaya hidup itu seperti piano, hitam dan putih. Tapi ia juga percaya bahwa manusia itu abu-abu, tidak ada yang benar-benar putih dan tidak ada yang benar-benar hitam.

Dan ketika Chanyeol berada di penghujung harinya, ia akan mulai menyesali beberapa kesempatan yang tidak ia ambil. Termasuk memenangkan hati Baekhyun.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah memberinya julukan 'berengsek' untuk apa yang dilakukannya pada lelaki kecil itu. Dan sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Ia memang berengsek. Menginginkan Baekhyun bukan berarti ia boleh bertindak sesukanya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol seharusnya tahu batasan-batasan apa yang tidak boleh ia lewati. Meski ragu tapi harus Chanyeol akui bahwa penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Siang ini setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dalam keadaan _kaku_ di mobil, Chanyeol tidak berani bertindak menghubungi anak itu lebih dulu karena rasa bersalah dalam dirinya. Ia hanya menatap ponsel pintarnya diatas nakas, sekali-kali mengintip apakah Baekhyun mengirim pesan untuknya. Namun Chanyeol harus menelan kecewa karena yang ditemukannya justru pesan-pesan tidak penting dari operator. Gila.

Setelah ia turun ke bawah untuk minum, ia segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya berharap Baekhyun sudah mengiriminya sesuatu, pesan singkat sekalipun.

"Aarrgh!" Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menemukan ponselnya mendapat pemberitahuan layanan jasa dari operator Line. Ia membanting ponselnya keatas ranjang, lalu mengecek apakah ponselnya mati. Tidak lucu kalau benda itu mati, bagaimana jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba menelponnya?

Chanyeol mengusap pelipisnya merasa yang barusan itu sangat idiot.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itu suara ibunya yang baru saja mengintip dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Kau berteriak keras sekali."

"Ah.. Benarkah? aku tidak sadar melakukannya." Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya. Pasti itu sangat memalukan pikirnya.

"Turunlah, kita makan malam di bawah."

"Sebentar lagi aku turun."

"Jangan lewatkan makan malammu lagi kali ini."

"Baiklah."

Lama bermenung setelah ibunya pergi ke lantai bawah, ia jadi ingat pada _teori_ seorang Kris—keparat—Wu saat Chanyeol pertama kali kembali ke Korea beberapa bulan yang lalu, lelaki pirang itu mengatakan dengan wajah tidak tertarik seperti '_You can do anything, but not everything_' ketika Chanyeol masih bersikap seolah-olah ia bekerja tapi tidak membutuhkan uang.

Dan sejak saat itu Chanyeol berpikir, terkadang seseorang menciptakan kesan dinamis dengan mengatakan sesuatu, dan terkadang seseorang menciptakan kesan yang signifikan dengan hanya tetap diam. Chanyeol menjadi bingung sendiri dengan jalan pikirannya. Ia terlalu suka menebak-nebak sesuatu yang bahkan tidak rasional. Seperti menebak _siapa itu Baekhyun_.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya pusing sendiri. Dan letak tidak rasional pikirannya adalah ia sempat mengira Baekhyun memiliki semacam kepribadian ganda. Itu tidak masuk akal, oke?

Ponselnya bergetar, Chanyeol segera menariknya berpikir bahwa itu Baekhyun yang sedang meneleponnya. Namun Chanyeol harus menelan kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena nama yang tertera disana justru '_**Fucking Bastard Kris**_' sangat mustahil jika Baekhyun meneleponnya pertama kali, seharusnya Chanyeol tahu itu.

"Apalagi?" Dia menjawab malas-malasan masih merasa kesal mengingat kejadian di mobil siang tadi.

"_Santai bung, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa kalian sedang —yeah, kau terlalu cepat bertindak kau tahu? Tapi bagaimana dengan pesta di Club malam ini?_"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mendadak ingin pergi kesana."

"_Sudahlah datang saja, jam sembilan. Kami tunggu_."

Sambungan sudah terputus bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawab. _Selalu saja memerintah_. Ia memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum turun ke bawah dan makan malam bersama keluarganya hingga menunggu pukul sembilan.

"Hei!" Namun belum sempat melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Yoora sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak ke belakang mendapati kakak perempuannya —yang demi Tuhan sebenarnya menyebalkan— masuk ke dalam kamarnya mengendap-endap seperti maling. Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya kali ini pikirnya. Chanyeol menunggu wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kakaknya yang sudah menginjak usia dua puluh sembilan tahun tapi masih betah melajang, sedangkan ia sendiri sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikah.

Menikahi Baekhyun.

Seketika Chanyeol mempunyai niat ingin mencarikan jodoh untuk kakak perempuannya itu segera.

"Aku masih curiga, sebenarnya kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun, benar kan?" Katanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menuduh dan berkacak pinggang, seperti sedang memarahi seorang kasir yang tertangkap basah menggelapkan uang melalui rekaman cctv.

_Apa kubilang, dia memang sudah harus dinikahkan secepatnya agar berhenti mengurusi masalahku. _

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya merasa perlu untuk sedikit bersabar dengan wanita di depannya ini. "Kalau _noona_ kesini hanya ingin bertanya itu, maka jangan buang waktumu karena aku dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja."

"Katakan itu pada anak TK karena aku tidak percaya pada kebohonganmu."

"Wow, kau sudah seperti peramal sok tahu saja _noona_ yang pengertian." _Sialan kau!_

"Lihat, bualanmu bahkan sangat payah. Apa-apaan dengan wajah merahmu itu?" Yoora berdecih, ia bisa gila hanya karena ingin mentertawakan kekonyolan adiknya ini.

"Kau hanya mengada-ngada, _noona_." Chanyeol masih keras kepala tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang Baekhyun. Namun secepat itu juga mata kakaknya yang sudah bulat besar itu semakin membesar seolah-olah '_Katakan sekarang atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya jika berani mempermainkanku_.' Chanyeol mundur selangkah merasa terganggu dengan keagresifan Yoora yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan.

Yang lebih memalukan, Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar menjatuhkan bokongnya ke permukaan ranjang ketika Yoora masih mengintimidasinya. Sungguh, itu posisi paling memalukan.

"Katakan!"

_Oh ibu, datang ke kamarku dan hentikan wanita ini_. Chanyeol berusaha bertelepati dengan ibunya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu." Ia balas dengan tak kalah menantang, tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai lelaki direndahkan oleh seorang wanita _freak_ seperti kakaknya.

"Begitu ya?" Yoora memasang wajah menyebalkan. "Kau bilang kalian baik-baik saja, tapi wajahmu bilang kau sedang sekarat, benar-benar pelawak profesional."

"Perumpamaan macam apa itu?" Chanyeol protes. Selain menyebalkan, terkadang kakaknya itu juga diluar dugaan.

"Memangnya apalagi?" Tanya wanita itu retoris. "Tidak ada gunanya membodohiku, Park!"

"Hahaha, kau juga seorang Park." Chanyeol tertawa sumbang, berusaha jauh-jauh dari topik tidak diinginkannya ini.

"Bodoh!" Yoora memakinya, "Jangan alihkan pembicaraanku dan jawab saja ada apa dengan hubungan kalian?!"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Aku tidak akan mengatakannya karena tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Chanyeol segera berdiri, membuat tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Yoora.

"Tentu saja ada, aku ini calon kakak iparnya."

Ah, dari semua omelan tidak penting Yoora sejak tadi, yang barusan adalah kalimat yang mampu membuat Chanyeol ingin berteriak histeris saking bahagianya memikirkan jika ia dan Baekhyun benar-benar akan menikah suatu saat. Chanyeol berdehem, membangun kembali kenormalannya dan menyelidiki wajah kakaknya itu. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Yoora _mungkin_ akan bisa diharapkan.

"Oke, oke, aku hanya mengatakannya padamu. Jangan beritahu ayah dan ibu."

Yoora mengangguk. Tidak peduli sekalipun adiknya itu beberapa saat yang terlihat ingin mandi.

.

.

.

"HAI BAEK..."

"Oh, ada apa kalian kemari?"

Baekhyun mengerjab pelan didepan pintu mahoni rumahnya berwarna cokelat yang dipernis dengan ukiran mediteranian. Ia menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya pada keempat lelaki di depannya kini yang tersenyum lebar. _Tumben_.

"Kau tahu?" Luhan meraih lengan kiri Baekhyun dengan antusias untuk diapit diantara lengan kanannya. "Tadi pagi setelah kami keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol-_ssi_, Presdir mengundang kami untuk pergi ke Club malam ini, dia juga sudah mengirim alamatnya. Presdir bilang ini semacam pesta lajang, kami tentu saja menerimanya dengan cuma-cuma. Menurutku, itu karena kami bisa dekat denganmu, Baek. Kau bisa membayangkannya sendiri kan? seorang Presdir mengajak karyawan ke Club langganannya itu sangat jarang terjadi. Ahh.. Sepertinya Presdir orang yang sangat _humble_. Dan aku yakin—"

"Aduh telingaku. Heh, kau, Berhenti mengoceh panjang lebar seperti itu. Kami tidak mendapat kesempatan berbicara karena kau terlalu berisik." Jongin menggosok cuping telinganya dengan dramatis. "Jadi begini Baekhyun—"

"Ah, kau terlalu membosankan." Potong Luhan secepat radiasi dan menepis Jongin dari hadapannya, tidak memberikan ruang untuknya mengambil alih pembicaraan.

Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo segera mengelus dada lelaki tan itu untuk menyuruhnya bersabar, sementara Sehun menahan tawanya di sebelah mereka. "Ini hanya karena aku mencintai Kyungsoo, jadi aku mengalah." Kata Jongin sengaja suaranya dibesar-besarkan agar Luhan dapat mendengar.

Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti bagaimana kedua lelaki itu yang gemar bertengkar akhirnya menengahi mereka, meskipun ia sempat tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jongin yang ingin mengirim Luhan ke neraka. "Sebenarnya kedatangan kalian kemari ingin mengajakku, bukan?" Kyungsoo yang mengangguk pertama kali dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. "Padahal Kris sudah mengajakku akan pergi ke Pub kapan-kapan."

"Oh _man_, Pub itu hanya tempat minum-minum biasa, bahkan lebih kecil dari bar, apa menariknya? Kita berpesta, kita butuh sesuatu yang besar seperti Club." Luhan mulai hiperbolis. Matanya yang tiba-tiba membesar itu malah kelihatan horor daripada terlihat antusias.

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut tidak?" Jongin yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya bergidik.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati takut dianggap terlalu mencampuri privasi, namun tetap saja ia ingin tahu.

"Kalau aku mabuk bagaimana? Ibu pasti kerepotan mengurusku." Ia memelototi Luhan seolah matanya mengatakan '_Kau tahu sendiri seberapa kacaunya aku saat aku mabuk! Aku tidak ingin kejadian di apartementmu itu terjadi lagi._'

Namun Luhan terlalu lamban menerima sinyal dari Baekhyun, ia justru semakin mendesak. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika mabuk kau bisa menginap di apartementku." Baekhyun malah memelototinya lebih gencar lagi. "Eerr.. maksudku kita menginap di apartementku bersama Kyungsoo. Benarkan, Kyung?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-angguk saja karena ia juga sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Luhan sebelum datang kemari.

"Ayolah, ini pesta di akhir pekan, tidakkah menurutmu itu terdengar menyenangkan?" Jongin juga tidak ingin kalah dalam menghasut.

Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa keempat lelaki itu berprofesi sebagai _Marketing_. Mereka sudah terbiasa menghasut _client_. Catat.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bukan orang yang sulit diajak berkompromi, ia termasuk orang yang oke-oke saja jika diajak bepergian. Tapi ia menjadi paranoid —ini penyakitnya yang tidak pernah sembuh— jika harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol nantinya didalam Club yang penuh sesak. Ia belum merasa siap. Kris tidak mungkin tidak membawanya. Mereka itu _partner in crime _yang lengket dimanapun mereka memutuskan untuk berpesta.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya masih ragu-ragu ingin menjawab, ia memperhatikan keempat lelaki itu, dan wow apa-apaan Sehun bisa setampan itu? Lihat bagaimana kerennya lelaki tinggi tersebut dalam balutan jaket Pattern. Lihat juga bagaimana Jongin telah menyulap dirinya menjadi layaknya seorang remaja metropolitan Gangnam. _Damn! Mereka benar-benar ingin berpesta_.

"Kau akan menyesal jika melewatkan ini." Kalimat Luhan barusan sukses membuat keraguan dalam diri Baekhyun semakin mencuat ke permukaan. Ia goyah untuk menerima tawaran mereka.

"Club di Gangnam yang terbaik." _Sialan kau Oh Sehun!_

"Aku saja juga awalnya ragu-ragu, tapi kenapa tidak? Aku terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan. Kebetulan ada kesempatan untuk _refreshing_ jadi aku tidak ada alasan ingin menolaknya." Terima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang telah membuat Baekhyun semakin goyah.

Jongin yang merasa mendapat dorongan dari ketiga temannya ikut nimbrung, ia mengeluarkan seringainya pada Baekhyun. "Pikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk bersenang-senang nantinya disana."

Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Aku akan ganti baju."

.

.

.

Manusia pada umumnya menyukai kesenangan dan hiburan.

Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Kebisingan musik yang hingar bingar berdentum disetiap sudut-sudut club tidak membuatnya terganggu, ia merasa terbang dan bebas. Ia ikut bersama keempat rekannya yang sudah menyeretnya menuju _dance floor_ untuk berbaur dengan kalangan sosialita lain yang sedang menikmati event gig dari live DJ. Sehun dan Jongin sempat unjuk kebolehan mereka dalam menari di tengah-tengah neon budweiser yang menyorot aksi keduanya. Hingar bingar semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Jongin melakukan _sexy dance_ yang membuat Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun tercengang darimana ia belajar gerakan seperti itu.

Efek pencahayaan yang keren dalam club itu mampu membuat pria berumur senja sekalipun terlihat muda kembali. Suasananya benar-benar seperti _rave party on the beach_. Banyak perempuan berpakaian minim membentuk komunitas sendiri di _seating area_, nuansa yang jauh berbeda jika ia temukan di dalam bar. Hanya dengan melihat jenis brand yang dipakai dari ujung kuku hingga mode rambut perempuan-perempuan berpakaian minim itu, Baekhyun sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa pesta clubbing ini hanya diperuntukkan pada kalangan-kalangan _borjouis_ saja. Jika di bar ia menemukan perempuan berpakaian minim sebagai pekerja-pekerja tangguhan, maka lain halnya dengan disini. Gadis-gadis metropolitan itu justru terlihat seperti komunitas arisan, atau seperti brand _rouge edition_ yang berjalan.

Tentu saja tidak mengherankan, inilah keadaan _Gangnam_ di malam hari. Gaya hidup kota metropolitan.

Tidak lama setelah Jongin menyelesaikan tariannya yang tidak dapat dipercaya itu, Kris datang menemui mereka bersama dengan —ehem— Chanyeol. Mungkin malapetaka bagi Baekhyun, namun berkah bagi Chanyeol. Tubuh-tubuh yang saling berdesakan dan berhimpitan satu sama lain, membuat Chanyeol tidak ingin hilang kesempatan berdiri di dekat Baekhyun. Ia bahagia bisa mencium bau shampo yang menguar dari rambut sehat lelaki kecil itu. Di depan mereka ada Luhan yang sudah berhimpitan dengan Sehun, melupakan dunia dan berciuman ditengah orang-orang yang berdesakkan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo malah terlihat malu-malu padahal terlihat sekali bahwa mereka _mau_. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kaku membuat Jongin tertawa dan membantunya untuk bergerak lebih rileks. Tidak menunggu lama, keduanya sudah berpelukan dan berciuman seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang terbawa suasana.

Chanyeol sendiri semakin menempel di belakang Baekhyun membuat lelaki kecil itu berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya yang menikmati setiap dentuman musik. Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol merayap di pinggangnya, nafas lelaki itu yang menimpa kulit leher dan telinganya. "Kenapa berhenti bergerak, hm?!"

Seseorang berperawakan gemuk melintas di depan mereka dengan sembarangan, Baekhyun oleng semakin ke belakang dan otomatis tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di pinggangnya beralih memeluknya agar baik-baik saja. "FUCK YOU DUDE!" Maki Chanyeol pada orang gemuk itu.

Getaran dari suara Chanyeol merambat ikut menggetarkan hati Baekhyun yang berkecamuk. Ia juga tidak menampik betapa WOW-nya Chanyeol malam ini. Baekhyun menampar dirinya sendiri bahwa ini kenyataan. Seketika kejadian di mobil tadi siang kembali melintas di kepalanya bersamaan dengan lehernya yang sudah dielus oleh hidung pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan melenguh, tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak menikmati musik sambil menggeliat didepan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Tapi mereka tidak bertahan lama dengan kenikmatan itu, karena Kris sudah membawa mereka menuju _lounge area_ untuk spot duduk yang lebih privasi. Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol untuk memukul kepala Kris dengan dokumen setebal sepuluh inchi karena sudah menganggu _kegiatannya_ untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Disana mereka memesan bir dingin dan wisky, serta hidangan lain yang bervarietas.

Kyungsoo terlihat sekali tidak biasa minum karena sekali mencobanya, anak itu memutuskan untuk memesan cola dan mengomeli rasa aneh dari alkohol. Luhan lah satu-satunya orang yang mentertawainya.

Situasi lain dirasakan oleh Baekhyun, ia seperti merasa Chanyeol selalu memandanginya dan itu membuat Baekhyun menuang lebih banyak bir kedalam cocktailnya. Ia salah tingkah.

Kris tidak bercanda dengan pesta yang dimaksudnya, di _lounge area_ yang ia booking terdapat beberapa orang —jumlahnya tidak sampai dua puluh orang— yang mereka yakini sebagai relasi dari Presdir mereka tersebut. Bahkan ada yang mengaku dirinya seorang eksekutif muda dari Busan yang mau jauh-jauh datang ke Gangnam demi memenuhi ajakan pria pirang itu. Menjalin hubungan baik itu memang terdengar menyenangkan.

Selagi berada diluar Perusahaan dan melepas gelar mereka masing-masing, seluruh relasi dan bawahan dalam ruangan itu bergumul menjadi satu dalam percakapan yang mengocok perut seperti mereka teman lama yang sedang melakukan reuni. Bahkan Kris tidak keberatan saat Sehun mengisi es ke dalam gelasnya menggunakan tangan _telanjang_.

Biarkan mereka lupa diri untuk malam ini atau tidak sama sekali. Kalangan sosialita diluar _lounge area_ pun seperti tidak ingin kehilangan euforia yang menjanjikan segala bentuk kegembiraan sesaat. Mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa itulah jati diri mereka. Pesta narkoba dan cekikikan bersama alkohol, lalu pulang dalam keadaan teler.

Tiba-tiba DJ techno yang mendominan clubbing sejak tadi berubah menjadi event rock. Membuat beberapa orang yang sudah terbang bersama ekstasinya seakan melayang ke surga, padahal kenyataannya tubuh mereka sudah menggigil.

Ketika musik berganti, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah mabuk berat seketika berdiri dari atas kursi mereka setelah mendengar suara penyanyi favorite mereka tersebut memenuhi ruangan, dan keduanya membuat gerakan random khas penyanyi rock wanita yang lagunya sedang diputar di Multi track _player_. Chanyeol yang belum terpengaruh dosis alkohol tercengang dengan gerakan Baekhyun yang menendang-nendang secara tidak menentu seolah-olah ia sedang memakai sepatu rocker.

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M A MISFIT! I LIKE IT BETTER THAN THE HIPSER OF ALL SHIT!" Teriak Baekhyun dan Luhan lebih seperti mengumpat daripada bernyanyi. Tingkah mereka otomatis segera mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang yang berada didalam _lounge area_ tersebut.

"I'M THE MOTHERFUCKING PRINCESS!" Beberapa orang mulai bertepuk tangan ketika kedua lelaki kecil itu saling merangkul dan bernyanyi —berteriak— bersama. Jongin yang jahil segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk merekam kekonyolan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun menganga bodoh melihat kedua pujaan hatinya berubah menjadi barbar gila.

Pengaruh alkohol memang sialan.

"WELL IT'S YOU AND I JUST PUT UP OUR MIDDLE FINGER TO THE SKY! LET THEM KNOW THAT WE STILL ROCK N ROLL!" Seolah masih belum selesai, Luhan menggunakan tangannya untuk meninju udara dan berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan Baekhyun diatas kursinya.

"DON'T GET A BAD ATTITUDE DUDE! I AM NEVER GONNA COVER UP THAT TATTO!" Keduanya membuat kerandoman lain dengan mengangkat gelas cocktail mereka tinggi-tinggi. "I MIGHT HAVE A COUPLE ISSUES! YOU SAY ME TOO!"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertawa melihat Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya, Baekhyun pikir mungkin ia sudah terlihat seksi, padahal itu sangat konyol.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu ini sisi lain dari mereka." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil cekikikan.

"DON'T CARE ABOUT A REPUTATION!"

"Astaga, mereka masih belum selesai." Kata Kyungsoo yang mulai memegangi perutnya yang kebas karena sekarat tertawa sejak tadi.

"MUST BE LIVING IN THE WRONG GENERATION! THIS IS YOUR INVITATION! LET'S GET WASTED!" Terlalu menghayati lagu, keduanya mengambil botol sampanye seolah-olah ingin mabuk sampai pagi.

Saat di penghujung lagu, Baekhyun meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Luhan dan tangan kanan Luhan berada di bahunya. Sementara tangan mereka yang bebas membentuk pose rock N roll.

"ROCK N ROLL! HEY HEY HEY!"

Tepuk tangan meledak saat _pertunjukan_ aneh mereka selesai bersamaan dengan lagu yang berganti di Multi track_ player_.

"Ya Tuhan!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil tertawa hingga matanya hilang menyadari aksi konyol Baekhyun dan Luhan barusan sudah masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Itu bisa ia jadikan sebagai bahan olokan untuk mereka berdua suatu saat nanti. "Bahkan lagu itu tidak sinkron dengan wajah mereka." Katanya masih belum selesai tertawa.

Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya teler di meja mereka karena terlalu lelah usai berjingkrak-jingkrak random. Kris yang mempunyai ide _clubbing_ bersosialisasi secara positif pada awalnya untuk berpesta dan menambah network sekaligus melobi _client_-nya, menjadi pening sendiri dengan _kejutan_ yang diberikan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Kris menyarankan pada Sehun untuk membawa pulang kekasihnya yang sudah mabuk berat dan terlihat mengoceh tidak jelas memarahi botol yang ada di tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol masih dilanda keraguan dalam dirinya ingin membawa Baekhyun pulang kemana. Tidak mungkin pulang ke rumahnya, bisa-bisa image Baekhyun yang selama ini sebagai 'menantu idaman' di mata keluarga bisa tercoreng hanya karena melihat betapa mengenaskannya dia sekarang.

_Bodoh, kenapa kau harus banyak minum!_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya, tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan pada lelaki kecil itu jika sudah mabuk begitu.

Di sudut ruangan, Jongin yang merasa _quality time_ seperti ini jarang-jarang terjadi, ia segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo keluar dari _lounge area_ untuk membuat aktivitas sendiri di beberapa spot menarik yang tertimpa laser neon.

Ketika menenggak wisky dari gelasnya yang terakhir, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendapat ide yang bagus akan membawa Baekhyun pergi kemana. Ia segera mengetik pesan pada Kris yang berada di depannya.

"**Kris, berapa kode apartementmu yang berada Apgujong? Aku membutuhkannya.**"

Yang dikirimi pesan justru tersenyum misterius dan membalas dengan cepat.

"**Nikmati waktumu. 603703**"

.

.

.

**To be continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n :**

Telat sehari hehee /dibakar/ kuota ku habis buat streamingan mulai dari Chanyeol menangin award hari Jumat :'v /ciee yang udah jadi aktor pendatang baru terbaik ama jadi bintang hallyu juga ciee makin ganteng aja ciee makin iri sama Baekhyun :3

Kemaren malam udah niat pengen update, cuma kan berhubung ada EXO Love Concert jadi aku cancel update-nya hari ini aja. Lagian siapa sih yang bakal ngelirik ffn kemaren malam kalau Chanyeol aja udah nyuri perhatian sama All of me nya ╥_╥ yakin deh ngga bakal konsen baca ff. /alesan/

Terharu loh sama review kalian soal asap di Riau, kalian emang morfin-morfin terbaik deh pokoknya *bighug* kabut asapnya disini makin tebal, kamarku yang diatas sampe kemasukan asap ╥_╥ kemaren sempat sesak nafas juga trus masuk rumah sakit, Dokternya bilang aku kena gejala radang paru-paru, masih gejala sih jadi disuruh lebih banyak istirahat di rumah. Yang paling mirisnya pas beli oksigen cuma tahan 3 jam itu juga duitnya ngga sedikit, belum lagi tabung oksigennya yang hampir nyentuh angka jutaan, kalau udah kayak gini kasian sama orangtua, duit yang harusnya buat sekolah malah dialokasikan buat beli oksigen *tear*

Intinya aku mau bilang makasih banget sama kalian yang udah mau respect :') Bersyukurlah bagi kalian-kalian yang masih beruntung bisa menghirup udara segar, sementara disini udara bersih jadi cita-cita kami :''

Balik ke ff, konfliknya ngga berat kok, kan aku udah bilang konfliknya ringan, soalnya aku ambil dari kehidupan domestik. Cuma emang banyak konflik-konflik lain yang aku masukin biar cerita ini ngga terkesan flat atau terlalu datar. Aku nge_plaining_ konflik itu biar pembaca juga ngga shock pas disuguhin sama klimaksnya, jadi soal '_Chanbaek kapan bersatunya sih kok hubungan mereka makin banyak halangannya?_' Itu perlu menurutku, biar Chanyeol juga ngerti kalau bikin komitmen itu ngga segampang beli baju diskonan di mall. Apalagi mereka homoseks, ngebangun komitmen lebih susah dan lebih penting daripada ngejalanin hubungan tanpa dasar apa-apa.

Semoga ngerti ya apa yang aku maksud? Ngerti lah pasti, pembaca disini kan pinter-pinter wkwkwk oh iya, lagu yang dinyanyiin sama Baekhyun Luhan itu lagunya Avril lavigne - Rock N Roll. Yang suka musik rock, itu enak banget didengarin sambil liatin photo bias/?

**Big thanks to my morfins :**

**[Baeqtpie] , [exoblackpepper] , [rekmooi] , [neli amelia] , [Guest1] , [Ruina-san] , [Guest2] , [seogogirl] , [potatochanbaek] , [istiqomahpark01] , [anaals] , [exobaeolchabae] , [noer takingintluka] , [cybh] , [littlechanbaek] , [Mieetee **thanks a lot, kamu kalau ngereview manis banget deh suwer *0***] , [xx6104cbs] , [byun contact aja aku di bbm 26CD4C41] , [Dypbaek] , [Blacktinkerbells] , [Lyan II559] , [Pikapikabyun] , [Minnitta] , [ParkJitta] , [Melissa] , [Exodok chanbaek] , [sunsehunee] , [clouds6104] , [JonginDO] , [BabyLuSsan] , [deva94bubletea] , [AlexanderaLexa] , [VampireDPS] , [fitry sukma 39] , [dewi min] , [deux22] , [Vanilla92] , [Lala Gypshopila] , [memomy] , [endahramadhani6] , [Kiyomi381 **salam kenal juga, thanks ya udah nyepam review^^**] , [Sherli898] , [fanyoung] , [chanye00l] , [jongdaelz] , [nerdgeek] , [Re Tao] , [utarig14] , [ieznha asmaulhaq] , [sh] , [Babies BYUN]**

_Keep review ya ^^)9 see you on next satnite~_


	15. Chapter 15

Perjalanan ke Apgujeong bukanlah rute yang singkat, mengingat Baekhyun yang juga tidak bisa diam di kursinya membuat Chanyeol frustasi saat mengemudi, dan rasanya ia akan menempuh beberapa mil hanya karena sosok kecil disebelahnya sulit diajak waras sebentar saja.

_Alkohol sialan!_ Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan mempercayai Kris lagi untuk memesan minuman.

Baekhyun mulai menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas dasbor dan menggerakannya secara random, seolah ia seekor cacing yang sedang terpanggang. Belum lagi suara-suara aneh yang meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutnya.

Chanyeol dibuat kegerahan sendiri bahkan saat Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu. Jika ia mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi lelaki kecil itu sekarang, Chanyeol yakin ia sama tidak warasnya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang teler di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Di tengah-tengah serangan pikiran yang membuatnya tersiksa, Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan kegerahan di tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan menyalakan track album dari musik-musik berisik di Playlist mobilnya. Berharap kebisingan dapat membantunya _aman_ sampai mereka tiba di Apgujeong.

Saat musik pertama dimainkan, dari arah kursi penumpang Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam, dan sedetik berikutnya ia berteriak heboh yang mana hal itu hampir membuat Chanyeol menabrak trotoar. "YA TUHAN!" Teriaknya sembari menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas dasbor. "Ini lagu yang aku download di iTunes beberapa minggu yang lalu!"

Chanyeol yang mengerti itu artinya pertanda bahaya akan terjadi, berinisiatif menukar lagu tersebut. Namun diluar dugaannya ketika Baekhyun memukul tangannya secara tiba-tiba, kuat pula. Chanyeol yakin tangannya sudah memerah karena demi bokong Baekhyun yang kenyal, rasanya cukup perih.

"Jangan diganti!" Cegah Baekhyun sambil memelototinya. Chanyeol secara magis justru menurutinya dan meneguk liurnya susah payah, ia tahu bahwa lagu ini bukan lagu yang _aman_. Maka ia duduk teratur di depan kemudinya dan bersikeras tidak mendengar apapun.

"HE MAKE ME _THIS_." Baekhyun mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya, "BRING ME _UP_." Membusungkan dadanya, "BRING ME _DOWN_." Menggeliatkan pahanya, "_PLAYING_ SWEET, MAKE ME _MOVE_ LIKE A FREAK." Menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, "MR SAXOBEAT."

_Sial, aku tidak melihat apapun, tidak ada!_ Chanyeol mencengkram stirnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba fokus hanya pada jalanan. Ia menghiraukan Baekhyun yang kembali kerasukan setan jalang dan berusaha memotivasi dirinya sendiri bahwa orang mabuk memang selalu bertindak diluar nalarnya. Ia yakin Baekhyun akan menyesali tindakannya yang _bitchy_ itu suatu saat. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun yang ia kenal adalah bocah pendek yang memiliki gengsi yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, dan yang sekarang ada di sebelahnya hanyalah bocah jalang yang tidak waras. _Dia bukan Baekhyun_, Chanyeol terus memotivasi dirinya dan berusaha kuat agar tetap konsenterasi pada jalanan.

"Oh, oh, oh, yeah, mmm, yeah."

_Astaga, apa-apaan dengan lirik itu?_ Chanyeol baru menyadari lagu terkutuk yang bersarang di Playlist-nya itu diciptakan hanya untuk membuat seseorang horny.

"Oh, yeah, mmm, yeah."

Chanyeol semakin sekarat di kursinya. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak sedang menggodanya, anak itu hanya sedang _bernyanyi_. Tapi dengan lirik seperti itu, siapa yang tahan untuk tidak menerjang lelaki Byun itu segera? Ingin sekali Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya saat itu juga dan menelanjangi anak itu lalu memperkosanya. Namun terima kasih pada otaknya yang masih mampu mengalahkan nafsunya, ia benar-benar bangga dengan pertahanannya —yang sejujurnya hanya setipis benang. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas dengan kencang membuat Veyron-nya meluncur seperti anak panah. Omong-omong, kenapa Apgujeong terasa sangat jauh disaat keadaan justru seperti ini?

"HEY SEXY BOY SET ME FREE."

_Kumohon, Byun._

"DON'T BE SO SHY _PLAY_ WITH ME."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingin mengikat anak itu dengan _selt bet_ dan memplester bibirnya.

"MY DIRTY BOY, CAN'T YOU SEE? THAT YOU BELONG NEXT TO ME."

Tapi Chanyeol ingat bahwa tidak ada plester di mobilnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena bisa-bisanya tergoda pada lelaki yang sedang bernyanyi seperti barbar. Dilihat dari mata orang normal sekalipun, Baekhyun hanya sedang bernyanyi dengan terlalu ekspresif hingga membuatnya seperti sedang masturbasi di depan hiu lapar.

"Oh, oh, oh, yeah, mmm, yeah."

_Astaga lirik ini lagi, Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku._

Rasanya persis seperti ketika ia berada diumur sebelas tahun dulu, saat itu ibunya memaksanya memakan makanan pedas, apa namanya? Ah, tteobokki. Namun Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah sambil berteriak dan berlarian di sekitar meja makan. Hingga akhirnya ia menangis karena tetap saja tteobokki itu berhasil masuk ke mulutnya. Ia menangis kencang merasa lidahnya terbakar, lalu buru-buru mengambil minum yang berada di teko tanpa repot-repot memindahkannya dulu kedalam gelas, ia juga mengabaikan bajunya yang basah akibat cara minumnya sangat berantakan. Dan kejadian itu seperti terulang kembali. Baekhyun seperti sedang menguji ketabahannya hingga ingin membuatnya menangis.

Oh ayolah, Chanyeol ingin mereka segera berbaikan. Ia ingin Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya lebih berengsek lagi. Ia tidak ingin hanya karena melampiaskan hasratnya ia justru mendapat dampak yang ia sendiri sulit membayangkannya.

Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan celananya yang mulai menyempit, ia tidak keberatan asal Baekhyun tidak berada di dekatnya. Karena dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di situasi seperti inilah yang menjadi masalah.

"Ugh, panas sekali." Chanyeol membuka jendela mobilnya dan melongokan kepalanya keluar, masih sambil menyetir.

"Chan...yeol?" Seseorang di kursi penumpang bertanya dengan wajah linglung. "Kenapa aku tidak pulang dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Mereka bilang ingin mengajakku menginap di apartement? Kenapa sekarang aku ada bersamamu? Kau menculikku ya? Kau pasti menculikku! Kau menculikkuuuu huhuhuu." Anak itu mulai menangis dan menendang-nendang kaca mobil dengan kakinya yang berada diatas dasbor.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencul—akk! Astaga Baekhyun aku sedang menyetir!" Chanyeol berusaha menangkis kebrutalan Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ketika ia merasa tidak kuat untuk menahan serangan mendadak itu akhirnya memilih menepikan mobilnya. Padahal ia yakin apartement Kris hanya beberapa puluh meter lagi di depan sana.

"Kau tidak bisa menculikku! Aku tidak—huwaaa." Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa seperti ia sedang terjun dari tebing ketika kursi yang diduduki mendadak terlentang. Ia juga merasakan tubuhnya diikat oleh sesuatu, tapi kepalanya yang berat membuatnya tidak mengenali benda apa yang sedang melilit tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan ini karena kau terlalu berisik." Setelah memastikan _set belt_ terkunci kencang di tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali memacu mobilnya memecah jalanan.

Baekhyun meronta minta dilepaskan dan mengeluh tubuhnya kepanasan, namun Chanyeol berusaha menulikan telinganya. Setidaknya Baekhyun hanya perlu bertahan dalam posisi itu beberapa menit saja.

Mereka tiba di basement apartement Kris ketika Baekhyun sudah jatuh tertidur. Seketika itu juga Chanyeol menyesal karena merasa telah membuat Baekhyun tersiksa dengan mengikatnya seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan melepaskan _set belt_ yang mengganggu di tubuh _kekasih_nya secara hati-hati takut membangunkannya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menggantung di punggungnya setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan benar. Ia mengabaikan tangannya yang menangkup kedua bokong sintal Baekhyun demi menggendongnya menuju lift dan apartement Kris. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikiran kotor, pikirnya. Tujuannya kemari hanya untuk menyelamatkan keadaan Baekhyun yang mabuk berat dari nyonya Byun, ia yakin wanita itu tidak akan suka melihat Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Anggaplah sekarang Chanyeol sedang berbaik hati ingin mengurus bocah yang sedang mabuk.

Baekhyun menggeliat di gendongannya ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukan kode apartement, ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang sedang mendengkur halus dan secara refleks ia tersenyum membayangkan wajah anak itu yang mungkin terlihat lucu saat sedang mendengkur.

Kris pasti rajin menyuruh orang kepercayaannya datang untuk membersihkan apartementnya setiap akhir pekan. Meskipun apartement ini jarang dihuni oleh lelaki pirang itu, namun setiap sentuhan dari beberapa dekorasi didalamnya memperlihatkan bahwa apartement ini masih ada orang yang datang untuk mengurusnya.

Chanyeol tidak kesulitan mencari dimana ruang tidur karena ia juga pernah sebelumnya datang kemari ketika Kris mengadakan pesta sampanye dengan beberapa teman-teman lama mereka. Si pirang itu memang suka berpesta.

Ketika akan merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang, Chanyeol sekali lagi memotivasi dirinya bahwa tidak ada _hal_ apapun yang akan terjadi malam ini. Mereka hanya akan tidur terpisah dan —_yeah_, tidur.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya setelah berhasil membuka kedua sepatu Nike Baekhyun dan menyelimuti anak itu hingga menutupi dadanya. Ia menyibak poni lengket Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menemukan kening lelaki itu basah oleh keringat, Chanyeol menciumnya dan tersenyum disana. "Dunia harus tahu bahwa aku sangat jantan malam ini."

Ia lantas berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut sambil menggumamkan kata '_Selamat malam_' dan '_Mimpikan aku_.'

.

.

.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi pagi ini selain Baekhyun merasakan pening di kepalanya. Untuk beberapa detik ia meringis memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut._ Pasti semalam aku mabuk berat lagi_. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengerikan terlintas di benaknya. Terakhir kali ia mabuk, itu saat bersama Luhan.

Namun ketika ia sadar bahwa ranjang yang ditidurinya bukan ranjang milik Luhan, ia segera tersentak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya. _Tempat ini terlalu asing_, adalah kalimat pertama yang menggambarkan bagaimana ia merespon situasi di sekelilingnya. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Namun percuma, karena yang didapatinya lagi-lagi hanya rasa sakit yang menyengat di kepalanya. "Ugh, andai kepala ini bisa kubuang."

Sesuatu di dekat tirai mencuri perhatiannya.

Disana seseorang meringkuk di atas sofa. Terlihat besar dan panjang, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena orang itu membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Itu mungkin akan terlihat menggemaskan jika Baekhyun yang bergelung seperti itu, namun melihat bagaimana orang itu tersiksa meringkuk di sofa yang kecil membuat Baekhyun kasihan padanya. _Semalaman pasti dia lelah melipat tubuhnya yang panjang itu disana_. Secara magis Baekhyun merasa sangat familar dengan orang itu.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang —mendapat sedikit kesulitan saat menyibakan selimut— dan berjalan semakin mendekat untuk memastikannya sendiri. Ia bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari sosok dibalik selimut. Selama beberapa menit ke depan adalah waktu yang membosankan karena Baekhyun harus mau berjongkok di depan orang itu, namun tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membangunkannya. Memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini saja sudah membuatnya jauh berada di dunia halusinasinya.

Maksudnya, setelah dari Club, siapa yang membawanya kemari? Baekhyun tidak bercanda soal tempat ini benar-benar asing. Ia bahkan sulit mengingat apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga ia mabuk dan bermalam disini.

Perlahan-lahan ia gerakkan jarinya untuk menyingkap selimut dari wajah orang itu secara bertahap. Rambut orang itu berwarna hitam legam, adalah satu hal yang berhasil Baekhyun pecahkan. Ia menjadi lebih antusias setelah menurunkan sedikit selimutnya ke bawah hingga bertemu dengan jidat—_tunggu!_

Serangan jantung di pagi hari dan mata yang terbelalak bukanlah kombinasi yang solid. Ada hal yang lebih keren yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan daripada memandangi wajah lelap Chanyeol dengan mulut yang ia tutup rapat-rapat. Ia justru terlihat seperti seorang maniak ekspresi.

"Kau, hei, Bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh besar orang itu, ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Sudah bangun ya?" Menggeliat, "Tadi malam di luar sangat dingin, jadi aku memutuskan balik ke kamar dan tidur disini." Merenggangkan persendiannya yang kaku dan tersenyum dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Selamat pagi, Baekhyuniiee."

"Aish, apa-apaan kau ini! Ayo bangun dan pindah tidur keatas ranjang. Tubuh besarmu ini merepotkan."

Dan kelanjutan dari pagi mereka dimulai dengan Baekhyun yang banyak mengomel saat menyeret tubuh Chanyeol ke tempat tidur, ia juga harus beberapa kali dibuat pening dengan igauan pria tinggi itu sebelum memutuskan mandi dan pergi ke dapur.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apartement ini milik siapa. Tapi karena ia mengenal Chanyeol itu artinya ia berhak menggunakan apa saja bahan di dalam kulkas yang bisa ia masak.

Selama ini ia pikir hidupnya seperti lelucon yang sudah diskenario oleh Tuhannya, maka Baekhyun tidak akan _hijau_ lagi menanggapi apa saja yang terjadi padanya. Bahkan jika itu harus diluar persepsinya sekalipun. Ia ingin mentertawai hidupnya, tapi ia tidak yakin bagian mana yang paling lucu. Semuanya terasa menyedihkan hingga membuatnya ingin tertawa sambil menangis. Mungkin akan sedikit menyakitkan, tapi jika dengan begitu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, ia berjanji akan melakukannya kapan-kapan.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ia tidak sadar justru memasak telur goreng, menu yang orang malas pun bisa membuatnya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin membuang telur itu karena jika di rumahnya, ibunya selalu menghargai apapun makanan yang tersedia diatas meja makan mereka. Baekhyun banyak mempelajari arti pentingnya bersyukur dari sang ibu, dan ia senang bisa memiliki ibu yang memberinya banyak pengaruh positif. Ibunya yang terbaik dan itu yang membuatnya semakin hari semakin menyayangi ibunya jika ia ingat apapun yang ibunya pernah katakan.

Baekhyun mencampur telur gorengnya dengan beberapa irisan sosis, jamur dan jagung pipil yang ia resep sendiri. Mungkin itu terdengar sederhana, tapi protein di pagi hari sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Ia juga membuat dua gelas susu hangat untuknya dan Chanyeol, serta muffin untuk hidangan penutup. Baekhyun mengganti nasi dengan roti, meskipun nasi lebih bersifat mengenyangkan, tapi roti lebih terlihat manis saat berdampingan dengan susu.

Chanyeol muncul di dapur dengan rambut berantakan ketika Baekhyun akan melepas apron-nya. "Kau memasak?"

"Sedikit. Ayo duduklah, kau perlu sarapan." Ia membuka kursi untuk Chanyeol.

"Kuanggap kita sudah berbaikan." Katanya dengan senyum terlalu lebar setelah berhasil mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi.

"Berbaikan itu terdengar berlebihan, aku sejujurnya masih kesal padamu." Jawab Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jadi kita tidak berbaikan tapi sarapan di meja yang sama?" Tanya Chanyeol retoris.

"Hanya belum berbaikan."

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Selama ini kita juga tidak melakukan apapun dengan resmi. Hidupmu memang seenaknya."

Baekhyun tidak protes karena menurutnya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Mereka makan dengan diam dan sesekali yang lebih tinggi akan mencuri lirikan kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol tiba-tiba angkat suara, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Anehnya, Baekhyun menjadi diam. Ia tahu Chanyeol meminta maaf bukan atas apa yang dikatakannya barusan, tapi atas apa yang sudah pria tinggi itu lakukan. Entah karena suasananya yang sedang mendukung atau apalah, Baekhyun menjadi bungkam. Ia hanya menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat ini ia ingin menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sama." Chanyeol tersenyum miris di depan gelas susunya. "Itu membuatku frustasi. Awalnya kupikir kau akan mudah didapatkan, tapi secara ajaib kau berubah menjadi orang yang tidak terbaca. Aku mulai bermain kotor dengan harapan aku bisa memenangkanmu. Orang normal menyebutnya cinta, tapi orang waras menyebutnya obsesi. Aku bingung apakah aku mencintaimu atau hanya terobsesi untuk menang. Lalu... Aku berhasil membuatmu bertelanjang di bawahku, sampai saat itu kupikir aku sudah menang, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku semakin gila setiap hari." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya dengan menggosok keningnya dan ia mungkin tidak sadar senyumnya semakin terlihat aneh, tapi Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Aku menikmati permainanku, lupa bahwa seharusnya aku tidak bertindak semakin jauh. Seharusnya aku berhenti saat ibumu bilang '_Saat ini kalian berdua mudah merasa nyaman, begitu mudah sampai kalian merasa bahwa kalian ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Lalu kalian mulai mengikuti permainan yang kalian sendiri tidak tahu aturannya dan kalian masuk tanpa persiapan. Kemudian kalian akan berlari dengan semangat dan tergila-gila satu sama lain, lalu kalian akan berhenti dan merasa semuanya seolah sedang baik-baik saja. Padahal, diam-diam kalian sedang merancang sesuatu yang akhirnya justru menyakiti diri sendiri_' Yang kutahu ibumu saat itu hanya berusaha membuatku goyah, tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa yang dikatakannya sangat benar. Aku mengabaikan peringatannya dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi kemudian kenyataan menamparku, hari dimana kau menghilang adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ada." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya kembali untuk tersenyum lebih aneh lagi, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya merasa kebodohannya semakin tak tertolong. Tangannya yang panjang meraih jemari Baekhyun yang tergelatak diatas meja begitu saja.

"Aku akan menjadi orang paling brengsek dan paling menyebalkan hanya karenamu, Byun. Aku tidak hanya terobsesi, tapi aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuatku sadar bahwa cinta itu bukan sekedar melakukan seks dan mendapat status yang jelas..." Chanyeol mengangkat jemari itu dan meletakkan di pipinya. "...Tapi apa yang dapat membuatku nyaman dan merasa diinginkan. Saat mengetahui orang yang paling kucintai menghilang, aku meletakkan namaku dalam daftar pertama sebagai orang yang paling kubenci. Aku meninju cermin seperti seorang bajingan, melihat bayanganku pecah dan berhamburan ke lantai. Seperti itulah aku mencintai Byun Baekhyun. Seperti orang bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh." Baekhyun memakinya tapi kemudian ia justru menangis, bertindak seolah-olah ia minta dikasihani padahal ia benci mengetahui airmatanya terjun begitu saja. "Kau salah mengartikan perasaanku. Kau pikir aku mau melepas bajuku begitu saja jika aku juga tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu?! Aku mungkin terlihat sangat murahan, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' bukan sesuatu yang mudah untukku, kupikir kau mengerti tapi nyata tidak. _You're such a stupid!_"

Baekhyun lantas menyentak tangannya dari rengkuhan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan meja makan dengan kondisi malu yang tidak biasa.

Yang barusan itu keceplosan yang tidak elit.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di balkon. Ia sepelan mungkin melangkah mendekati lelaki kecil itu. Rasanya seperti banyak kembang api memenuhi perutnya mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan lelaki itu juga mencintainya. Katakanlah ia sedang tidak waras, sejak menghabiskan sarapannya di dapur ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum membuat siapapun khawatir bibirnya akan robek hingga ke telinganya.

Jatuh cinta itu memang klise, tapi dampaknya yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang setelah mengumpulkan banyak keberanian dalam dirinya. Yang dipeluk sempat memberontak tidak ingin disentuh karena menganggap dirinya akan disebut murahan, tapi Chanyeol justru semakin erat memeluknya. "Katakan lagi, _aku mencintaimu._"

"Tidak akan."

Ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi anak itu menolak untuk mengangkat wajahnya saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi." Kini tangan Chanyeol berpindah ke bahunya yang kecil, memberitahukannya bahwa Chanyeol ingin dia meresponnya.

"Itu memalukan." Baekhyun refleks menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat pria tinggi di depannya mengangkat dagunya agar pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Tubuhnya terasa semakin dipojokkan ke sudut pagar besi yang menyangga balkon, rona merah di pipinya merambat cepat menuju telinganya memikirkan Chanyeol akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Aku tidak memaksa, katakan setelah kau merasa oke." Dia pergi begitu saja setelah mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil, melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua rona merah di wajah pemuda Byun itu.

Baekhyun masih terheran-heran di posisinya melihat Chanyeol menghilang dari jangkauannya setelah menutup pintu kamar. "Dia itu... Kenapa dia membiarkan pikiranku menjadi liar?!"

Diam-diam ia meringis membayangkan Chanyeol melakukan yang tidak-tidak padanya padahal tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Setengah jam kemudian ia keluar dari dalam kamar mendapati Chanyeol terduduk di sofa dengan penampilan yang lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya terlihat basah, Baekhyun menebak ia baru selesai mandi. Ia tidak tahu Chanyeol menggunakan kamar mandi yang mana dalam apartement ini karena setahunya kamar mandi hanya ada satu dan letaknya di dalam kamar, tapi setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol tidak masuk ke dalam kamar beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja apartement ini memiliki kamar mandi lebih dari satu.

"Kenapa berdiri saja disitu? Kemarilah."

Baekhyun salah tingkah mendengar suara berat orang itu. Ia ingin berlari masuk kembali kedalam kamar dan bersembunyi di balik selimut saja.

"Ayolah, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika hanya berdiri seperti itu."

Ia benar-benar memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar. Berdekatan dengan Chanyeol hanya membuatnya semakin tidak waras, jadi ia berpikir lebih baik menghindar.

Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol membawa langkah besarnya mencapai pintu dan menahan benda itu agar tidak tertutup. "Hei, kau menghindariku?" Ia mencegat lengan Baekhyun sebelum si kecil berhasil menutup pintu, Baekhyun melihat kemana pun asal tidak pada pria tinggi di depannya.

Diluar dugaanya ketika Chanyeol menyeretnya keluar dan mendudukkannya diatas sofa. Baekhyun masih bertingkah aneh dan menundukkan kepalanya memainkan ujung kaosnya seperti dirinya akan diinterogasi.

"Apa kau sebegitu malunya, hm? Lihat kau yang sekarang tidak seperti dirimu sebelumnya." Chanyeol mengelus pipinya, dengan jahil pria itu mencubitnya hingga membuat Baekhyun terpekik. "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan." Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

"Kau takut aku macam-macam seperti di mobil kemarin?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Lalu kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ada apa Byun? Takut padaku?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjilat bibir untuk membasahinya. "Kau takut jika aku menyentuhmu? Kau takut merasakan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menyentuh kulitmu? Atau kau takut mengira-ngira apa yang akan kau rasakan? Karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan, Byun."

_Morgana, jangan biarkan dia merasakan kepanikanku... _Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya kesana kemari.

Karena merasa ia tidak dapat menahan gemasnya lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir tipis tersebut, bahagia melihat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun menyala dengan jelas. "Kita kan sudah _resmi_ pacaran sekarang, kau tidak perlu malu-malu lagi denganku."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kita pacaran."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi pacarku, kau tahu sendiri apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang!" Seperti seekor serigala yang akan memangsa korbannya, Chanyeol dengan spontan mengurung Baekhyun diantara kedua lengannya dan memojokkannya ke sudut sofa.

"A-ancaman macam apa itu?" Chanyeol ingin tertawa keras saat Baekhyun justru semakin menciut di bawahnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun berada dalam mood bisa diajak bercanda, jadi ia semakin gencar _menyerang_.

"Kau tahu kan kita hanya berdua saja disini. Itu artinya, akubebas melakukan apa saja dengan pacarku."

"Aku akan memukulmu jika berani menyentuhku seperti tadi." Baekhyun secara naluriah menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada membuat si tinggi semakin berpikir yang _iya-iya_.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol dengan cekatan menarik kedua lengan Baekhyun untuk dikuncinya keatas kepala dan sedikit membanting tubuh kecil itu agar terlentang di sofa. "Pukul aku jika kau bisa." Ia menyeringai diatas tubuh pasrah Baekhyun seperti seorang pemerkosa yang handal.

Baekhyun tetaplah menjadi Baekhyun, ia justru cekikikan saat Chanyeol menyingkap kaosnya dan menciumi perut ratanya, pria tinggi itu juga menggesekkan hidungnya disana membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

"Hyaaaaaa, jangan di perutku!"

"Katakan dulu kau sekarang resmi menjadi pacarku." Melihat anak itu diam menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, otak jahil Chanyeol tidak kehabisan ide. "Kau sepertinya lebih suka dipaksa." Ia memutar lidahnya yang panjang disekitar area pusar Baekhyun, kabar baiknya, usaha liciknya itu berhasil.

"Oke! Oke! Oke!" Baekhyun kewalahan dengan tangannya yang terkunci dan kakinya yang dihimpit tubuh besar Chanyeol membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan ketika pusarnya mendapat penyerangan.

"Oke apa?" Chanyeol bangkit dari atas perutnya dan kini menatapinya begitu intens dengan matanya yang mengintimidasi seolah mata itu mengatakan '_Kau milikku, tak terbantah!_'

"Aku sekarang menjadi pacarmu."

Merasa kalimat itu sangat mustahil keluar dari mulut seorang Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangan yang ia kunci dan menaruhnya disekitar lehernya agar menggantung sempurna. "Katakan sekali lagi, sayang." Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lama dan tersenyum, "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Yang lebih kecil menarik leher raksasa diatasnya dan berkata dengan cepat, "AkuPacarParkChanyeol." Lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal pria yang menindihnya untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya yang semakin mencuat, mereka berciuman secara agresif dan melibatkan lidah.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menarik ponselnya dari dalam sakunya masih dalam keadaan saling mencumbu satu sama lain, dan menonaktifkan benda itu agar Kris tidak mengganggu mereka lagi kali ini.

Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Chanyeol berbisik, "Sayangku, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Dan menarik habis celana mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang berada diatas mobil ketika Baekhyun bilang ia ingin Chanyeol mampir ke rumahnya untuk minum teh malam ini. Chanyeol _sih_ merasa oke, tapi ia tidak yakin dengan ibu Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka sedikit kurang baik sejak ibu Baekhyun datang ke kantornya tempo hari menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Tapi ketika Baekhyun bilang bahwa ibunya lah yang punya rencana untuk mengundang Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengangguk meng-iya-kan demi membuat kekasihnya senang. Memikirkan hubungan _resmi_nya dengan Baekhyun saja sudah membuat pria tinggi itu tersenyum sepanjang malam. Meskipun keinginannya untuk menikahi Baekhyun harus ia tunda untuk beberapa alasan, ia tidak merasa kecewa hanya memiliki Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih segar.

"Aku serius saat bilang ingin menemanimu pergi ke Washington."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku menunggu ibu mengatakannya langsung padaku mengenai ayahku. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya karena aku tahu bagaimana ibuku. Jika dia tidak ingin aku menemui ayah di Washington, aku tidak akan pergi."

Chanyeol memutar stirnya ke kiri saat masuk ke pekarangan rumah Baekhyun. "Baiklah, kau bisa mengandalkanku jika ibumu berubah pikiran dan menyuruhmu mengunjungi ayahmu ke Washington."

"Berhenti bersikap sok sempurna."

"Apapun untuk pacarku."

Baekhyun mencubit bahu pria itu dan mendelik padanya. "Jaga sikap menjijikanmu itu dan jangan bikin ibuku muntah di dalam."

Chanyeol sempat mengaduh kesakitan ketika ia tertawa. "_Yes, mom!_"

...

"Gila! Kupikir dia nenek-nenek reyot. Ternyata dia Kepala Sekolah yang baru. Aku kasihan pada Beokchan, dia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada beasiswanya hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu." Jongdae memiliki banyak cerita di meja makan, ia bahkan menyentak meja menunjukkan bukti kekesalannya pada sang Kepala Sekolah baru yang menyebalkan seperti yang Jongdae katakan.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan melihat bagaimana gelagat bocah itu berbicara seperti ia baru saja dinobatkan sebagai MC terbaik tahun ini mengalahkan pamor Yoo Jae Suk. Sementara Baekhyun dan ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan bergidik merasa Jongdae sudah menceritakan itu sebanyak lima kali sebelumnya pada mereka berdua.

"Hampir semua anak di dalam kelas tidak menyukai Kepala Sekolah itu. Lebih baik aku membenamkan diri didalam tanah seperti burung unta daripada memberinya hormat saat upacara di lapangan."

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan lagi, kali ini lebih heboh diikuti dengan suara tawanya yang menggelegar. "Wow, gengsimu sangat besar ternyata." _Seperti hyung-mu_. Chanyeol membatin sembari melirik kearah lelaki bermata sipit di seberang mejanya.

Merasa tersindir, Baekhyun berdehem keras.

"Kupikir tenggorokanmu bermasalah, _hyung_." Celetuk Jongdae merasa terganggu dengan deheman yang disengaja itu.

"Kupikir kau lebih baik diam saja." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah sengit.

"Mungkin pikiranmu entah dimana saat ini." Tambah Jongdae berlagak sok tahu yang mana sikapnya itu mendapat delikan mata yang _lumayan_ besar dari kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahuku, _hyung_?" Jongdae tersenyum sinis, tidak ingin pesona kerennya hilang di mata Chanyeol. "Kau tahu bukan ini belum masuk waktu untuk jam tidur?"

"Memang belum, tapi _Running Man_ akan selesai sepuluh menit lagi." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

"Oh sial!" Jongdae segera melompat dari kursinya dan melesat ke ruang nonton.

Tingkah randomnya itu mengundang tawa dari ketiga orang yang tersisa di meja makan. Baekhyun yang pertama kali menghentikan tawanya saat mengetahui tidak semuanya fakta malam ini akan berakhir lucu. Chanyeol disini. Di meja makan bersama ibunya.

Dan sejujurnya, ia panik.

Sejak insiden ia kabur dari rumah, ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol dan ibunya bertemu dan duduk bersama. Sekilas memang tidak terdapat masalah apapun di wajah mereka berdua, tapi Baekhyun tahu ada dua kutub berlawanan yang membentengi ibunya dan Chanyeol. Hanya saja mereka berinteraksi seolah-olah mereka _join_. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan perang dingin? Entahlah, Baekhyun juga kurang tahu.

Ibunya merupakan wanita yang sopan dan Chanyeol pria yang memiliki pola pikir yang mulai _matang_. Sehingga tidak harus terjadi tegang urat leher ketika dua orang ini dihadapkan. Seketika Baekhyun merasa keberadaan Jongdae ditengah-tengah mereka jauh lebih diharapkan dibanding hanya mereka bertiga yang tersisa.

"Aku... Akan mengantar piring kotor ke dapur." Baekhyun membuat kesibukan saat ia pikir waktunya sudah tepat, ia berdiam lama di dapur demi mencuri dengar pembicaraan ibunya dan Chanyeol. Dan benar saja dugaannya, setelah ia pergi, kedua orang berbeda generasi itu memulai sebuah obrolan.

"Bibi harap kau melihat berita di tv hari ini."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menonton apapun sejak tadi pagi." Chanyeol menggenggam ujung jaketnya di bawah meja. Berbicara dengan _calon ibu mertua_ membuatnya gerogi.

"Sayang sekali, padahal berita itu menjadi perbincangan hari ini."

Chanyeol dilanda perasaan was-was memikirkan berita apa yang menjadi perbincangan hari ini sampai-sampai wanita di depannya ini membicarakannya dengannya. Apa mungkin tentang keluarganya? Ayahnya terlibat skandal sebelum pensiun? Praktek operasi ibunya yang ilegal? Tidak. Chanyeol membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya karena ia tahu kedua orang tuanya tidak —atau belum— terlibat kasus apapun selama ini. Jika pun hal itu benar, Yoora pasti sudah menghubunginya sejak tadi. Kakaknya itu 'kan pembawa berita harian di stasiun tv terkenal.

Tapi, apa pekerjaan Yoora yang bermasalah? Kesalahan apa yang sudah kakaknya itu lakukan sehingga namanya harus menjadi perbincangan hari ini? Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa konyol sendiri menerka-nerka sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada, dan tidak akan pernah terlintas di benaknya. Lagipula, darimana ibu Baekhyun tahu tentang keluarganya? Itu sangat mustahil jadi Chanyeol menganggap bahwa bukan keluarganya yang bermasalah.

Lalu apa? Perusahaannya? Tapi sejak ia menyalakan ponsel Sore ini, Kris tidak sekali pun menelponnya untuk memberitahukan terjadi hal serius pada Metzo. Si pirang itu akan menjadi orang pertama yang paling panik jika Metzo bermasalah.

Merasa tidak ada kemungkinan yang mendekati kerasionalan pikirannya, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia menjadi lebih _nervous_ ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan wanita itu. "Berita apa ya, bi?" Tanyanya menyingkirkan semua keputus asaan dari nada bicaranya.

Ibu Baekhyun menghela nafas dan cukup lama memberi jeda membuat keringat di pelipis Chanyeol menetes ke celananya.

"Seorang pastor di Pohang dipenjara hari ini karena menikahkan pasangan sesama jenis."

Kontan setelah kalimat itu selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n :**

Happy satnite mblooo...

Sorry ngga bisa banyak bacot kali ini, mood lagi ngga bisa diajak baikan T.T

Jangan lupa Review ya mbloo, saya butuh semangat T.T


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n :** Chapter ini pembahasannya sedikit serius, bacanya pelan-pelan aja, karena saya mengkonsep tentang 'dunia gay' dengan bahasa yang lebih tersirat, jadi biar tidak ada salah kaprah, bacanya santai aja. Ini merupakan analisa _kotor_ saya dalam menanggapi fenomena gay di Korsel. Tentu bakalan ada beberapa narasi saya yang mungkin akan 'mencubit' bagi kalian yang merasa masih awam dan _hijau_. Selebihnya adalah pendapat.

Kita bebas berpendapat, jadi jika pendapat saya berbeda dengan kalian, silahkan dikoreksi atau ditambahkan. Gunakan bahasa yang baik yaa, karna prilaku dan kecerdasan seseorang dapat dinilai dari cara mereka bersikap.

_Last, enjoy and get the point for yourself!_

.

.

.

"_Seorang pastor di Pohang dipenjara hari ini karena menikahkan pasangan sesama jenis._"

Menurut Chanyeol, negara yang dijunjung tinggi olehnya ini, negara yang sangat dihargainya sebagai tempatnya dilahirkan dan menetap selama hampir dua puluh lima tahun ini, sangatlah kolot. Entah bagaimana cara negara ini memandang ideologi yang digadang-gadangkan oleh pemerintah, hingga kasus _rasis_ seperti ini masih saja merajalela di tanah yang mereka sebut-sebut sudah demokrasi.

Yang Chanyeol tidak habis pikir sampai saat ini, negaranya bukanlah lembaga yang mengerucutkan segala sesuatunya pada kereligiusan —atheis bukan lagi hal tabu disetiap pembicaraan. Kalau Chanyeol boleh memberi penilaian negatif, negaranya bahkan sudah menjadi budak liberalis sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu, omong kosong tentang semua manusia itu sama jika masih ada saja orang-orang pendiskrimasi yang berkeliaran di negara yang katanya sudah demokrasi. Chanyeol lebih suka menyebut kelompok pendiskriminasi itu sebagai _mereka_.

Perzinahan saja diresmikan. Ironi yang sangat memalukan, pikirnya.

Gay bukanlah produk barat yang masuk ke timur tengah dan menjadi trend hidup seseorang, orang-orang kolot itu akan berpikir dan bermitos seenaknya bahwa gay merupakan seorang penjahat kelamin yang memiliki kendali moral rendah dan berpola pikir seperti binatang. Tanpa _mereka_ yang mengaku _hetero_ sadari, gaya hidup _mereka_ yang _terisolasi_ telah menciptakan lingkungan bebas pornografi. Bagi _mereka _(seorang hetero pendiskriminasi), melakukan seks mudah saja seperti mengajak rekan kerjamu makan ramen daripada menjadi homoseksual. _Mereka_ mendiskriminasi moralitas homoseksual, tapi _mereka_ tidak berkaca pada diri sendiri. Sudah sepantasnya psikiater menjadi profesi paling dicari di negaranya melihat bagaimana setiap harinya manusia dikalahkan oleh psikis mereka.

_Mereka_ mungkin normal pada seksualitas, tapi sangat abnormal dalam menghargai hak hidup orang lain.

Entah siapa pencetusnya, Chanyeol pun tidak tahu, ia akan tertawa jika ada yang mengatakan _gay itu bisa diubah_. Ayolah, ini bukan seperti kau tidak mensyukuri wajahmu, lalu bisa diubah menggunakan pisau bedah. Mengapa terkadang orang berbicara seenaknya saja? _Bitch_, mungkin mereka ingin terlihat keren. Hanya akan menjadi cerita menyedihkan jika seorang gay dipaksa untuk mengubah orientasinya melalui terapi hormon, setrum, dan terapi sadis yang menggunakan kotoran manusia. Karena ketahuilah, menjadi gay itu tidak selamanya dipengauhi oleh pilihan dan gaya hidup. Logikanya, jika gay suatu penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan, maka hari ini kau akan bisa dengan mudah menemukan pil anti gay di apotek terdekat.

Jika saja Chanyeol menyuarakan apa yang selama ini ia ketahui dibalik mitos-mitos tersebut, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan dikecam sebagai perusak budaya (budaya yang sebenarnya hanya menjadi 'label' dari kemuliaan derajat _mereka_.) Kenapa begitu? Karena percuma _mereka_ mengaku mulia kalau tidak bisa memanusiakan manusia. _Mereka_ justru menjadi hakim yang sok benar sendiri dan menyetarakan gay dengan hewan, tanpa merasa peduli dan tak mau tahu.

Tapi... Pikirnya, diantara _mereka_ semua, kenapa ibu Baekhyun juga ikut didalam kelompok itu? Chanyeol tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada ibu dari lelaki yang dicintainya ini, melihat tatapan tak terbacanya saja sudah membuat tungkai Chanyeol bergetar hebat.

"_Seorang pastor di Pohang dipenjara hari ini karena menikahkan pasangan sesama jenis._"

Perkataan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, namun Chanyeol masih belum ingin angkat bicara. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Menikahi Baekhyun diluar negeri? Hah! Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh. Masalah tidak bisa selesai begitu saja. Status sosial mereka tetap akan dipertanyakan.

"Awalnya bibi mengundangmu ke rumah untuk membicarakan sejauh mana hubungan kalian berjalan. Tapi setelah mendengar berita hari ini, bibi kembali pesimis. Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi bibi sangat mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun." Wanita itu seketika menggenggam jemari Chanyeol yang berada diatas meja, lalu meremasnya pelan. Serta merta Chanyeol diguncang dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. _Apa sebenarnya yang ingin bibi ini coba katakan? Kenapa dia terdengar pro?_

"Pikirkan lagi resikonya, Chanyeol-ah. Setelah berita itu heboh hari ini, yang dapat bibi pikirkan hanya hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa Baekhyun. Pemerintah pasti akan menindaklanjuti berita tersebut dan memberi ultimatum bagi pelaku-pelaku seperti kalian." Wanita itu menitikkan airmatanya, yang Chanyeol putuskan sebagai bentuk kekalahan dari pertahanan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. "Bibi tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun hancur, dia anak yang sangat berbakti dan tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun, jadi tidak adil rasanya jika suatu saat dia dihukum hanya karena dia berbeda."

Chanyeol tersentak. Sekolot-kolotnya cara berpikir manusia awam, tapi wanita ini tidak semudah kelihatannya. Chanyeol ingin mengorek-ngorek isi kepala dari wanita paruh baya di depannya ini untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih _real_, ia ingin tahu bagaimana ibu Baekhyun memiliki sudut pandang pada hal semacam ini.

Di dapur, Baekhyun yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan ibunya, tidak dapat menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar. Itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar seberapa besar kasih sayang ibunya padanya hingga wanita itu menangis dihadapan orang lain. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluknya erat, mengadukan semua keluh kesahnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi Baekhyun menahannya, karena ia tahu, ibunya tidak ingin melihatnya hancur.

"Bibi..." Chanyeol berkata lembut, secara harfiah ia tidak tahu mengapa bersikap seperti ini, tapi ia pikir hal itu perlu sekarang. "Apakah kami ini sangat salah dari segi manapun? Apakah dengan kami selalu berbuat baik itu tidak akan berdampak apapun? Kalau ini kutukan, kenapa alam memberikan dampaknya pada semua orang? Binatang dan segala makhluk yang tidak semulia manusia saja hidup dalam satu ekosistem yang sama. Tidak usah membeda-bedakan ciptaanNya karena kita semua diberkati. Lantas kenapa manusia yang posisinya hanya sebagai 'ciptaaan' justru bertindak melebihi Tuhan? Jika bibi takut pada apa yang akan Pemerintah lakukan, percayalah selalu ada solusi, karena Tuhan selalu memberikan jalan jika kita mau mencarinya."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Bibi tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Tapi tidak semudah kedengarannya Chanyeol-ah. Takdir itu tidak dapat diprediksi meski sekeras apapun kita berusaha mengubahnya."

"Memang..." Sahut Chanyeol masih tidak ingin mengalah, sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mengeluarkan keluhan seperti ini. "Itulah kenapa terdapat ruang keraguan dalam diri kita agar kita terus bertanya, berpikir, dan menggunakan hati untuk merasakan sesuatu. Maaf bi, aku tidak bermaksud menggurui, tapi jati diri tidak harus dikekang oleh perasaan takut yang berlebihan. Aku bahagia dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Jika bibi berniat baik, maka rangkulah kami untuk memperjuangkannya. Sekuat apapun bibi memahaminya, hanya kami yang tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang berbeda."

Nyonya Byun tersenyum sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Disini, ia lah yang tua, yang seharus menjadi lebih dewasa meskipun ia terkejut dengan kecermatan omongan Chanyeol. Dari wajahnya saja, lelaki itu sudah terlihat pintar mengendalikan ekspresinya. Dan perlu ia akui, Chanyeol seorang pria yang cerdas.

Wanita itu teringat bagaimana dulu hidupnya bermasalah setelah berhubungan dengan pria yang menjadi ayah kandung Baekhyun. Disatu sisi ia masih tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu meskipun ia telah berusaha ikhlas karena dengan membangkitkan rasa trauma hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi pada prakteknya tidak semudah itu, oke? Wanita mana yang terima dinikahi hanya karena kamuflase semata lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja? Coba tempatkan dirimu di posisi ibu Baekhyun dan katakan bagaimana perasaanmu setelah itu.

Sudah sepantasnya dirinya bertindak egois walaupun itu hanya sekali dalam hidupnya. Namun jika itu berhubungan dengan kedua putranya, entah mengapa, ia tidak pernah bisa merasa egois.

"Jika kau berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika disembunyikan, lalu sampai kapan kalian akan bersembunyi?"

Pertanyaan bagus yang tidak memiliki jawaban, pikirnya. Mungkin ada, tapi ia tidak tahu. Wanita itu benar, sampai kapan ia dan Baekhyun akan bersembunyi? Mereka hadir ditengah-tengah manusia yang beragam, ia bertemu setiap hari dengan berbagai orang. Bertemu dengan setiap kesibukan mereka dan dihantui rasa ingin bersikap sesuai keinginannya, tanpa mempedulikan reputasi.

Ayolah, makin dipikirkan justru semakin rumit.

"Mungkin sampai orang-orang tidak menutup mata lagi dengan kondisi kami yang seperti ini." Katanya pelan, nyaris seperti bergumam. "Sampai orang-orang mau mencoba untuk memahami. Memang kedengarannya tidak _simple_, karena orang-orang memaksa kaum seperti kami untuk memiliki status yang jelas di masyarakat, tapi mereka lupa kalau kami juga manusia yang haknya sama seperti mereka. Coba tarik garis ke belakang, andai saja sejak dulu tidak ada konsep cara hidup non-homoseksual yang harus diikut-ikuti, kaum seperti kami tidak akan hidup dalam ketakutan. Hidup yang tidak menjadi diri sendiri, tetapi hidup yang mengikuti kuasa mayoritas. Bibi mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki tendensi rasa yang _berbeda_ pada sesama jenis, karena jika bibi mengetahuinya, bibi akan lebih bersyukur ditakdirkan menjadi normal."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, tidak mudah mengatakan semua yang barusan dikatakannya. Tapi dengan melihat senyum tulus tersemat di wajah wanita paruh baya didepannya, Chanyeol merasakan dorongan _untuk tidak pernah ragu dengan yang namanya kekuatan magis_.

Ketika Baekhyun akan keluar dari dapur, ia mendengar ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bergetar sekaligus rasa haru yang luar biasa.

"Bibi akan berusaha mendukung kalian, tapi tidak secepat ini." Katanya, terkesan tidak terdapat beban apapun saat mengatakannya. "Bantulah Baekhyun agar dia tidak berada dalam tekanan yang dapat membuatnya hancur."

Chanyeol refleks memeluk wanita itu, ia juga dapat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap airmatanya di dekat daun pintu. Satu kekuatan baru terasa seolah-olah baru saja mengisi semua daya dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol berkata dengan percaya diri, "Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Pagi yang bersahaja diawal bulan september. Mendapatkan dukungan dari ibu Baekhyun bukan berarti masalah sudah selesai begitu saja. Masalah akan selalu ada sampai nanti mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di dunia. Untuk saat ini, biarlah semua berjalan sesuai ritmenya, karena dengan menebak-nebak masa depan hanya merupakan tindakan yang tidak memiliki point yang berarti, kecuali bermimpi itu sifatnya abstrak.

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Chanyeol erat dan mengoyang-goyangkannya kesana kemari saat mereka berjalan. Ini hari baru mereka memasuki kantor, tidak ada yang berubah selain hati mereka. Jika dulu Chanyeol memulai paginya di kantor dengan memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, atau bagaimana Baekhyun menganggapnya sebagai seorang pria, maka Chanyeol sudah menemukan jawabannya sekarang.

Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, mereka sedang menikmati ritmenya tanpa perlu memusingkan kejadian buruk apa yang akan menimpa hubungan mereka kedepannya.

_Menikmati ritme._

_Nikmati saja._

Adalah kalimat magis yang membuat Chanyeol bangga memasuki lobi dengan Baekhyun berada dalam genggamannya. Beberapa pegawai memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan '_Ada apa dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?_'

"Andaikan ini di sekolah, maka aku akan menempelkan pernyataan diatas mading bahwa sekarang kita sedang berkencan. Agar semua orang tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun sudah _taken_ dengan Personalia tampan di Perusahaan ini."

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan kenarsisan pria tinggi itu lantas mencubit perutnya yang dilindungi oleh abs yang keras, "Pagi-pagi sudah gombal." Katanya sambil merona.

Mereka masuk ke dalam lift.

"Di keningmu tertulis dengan jelas, _gombali aku lagi sayang~_"

Baekhyun tertawa, oh Tuhan kadar kenarsisan pria itu sangat tinggi rupanya. Mungkin mengalahkan tinggi tubuhnya yang sudah menjulang. Setelah sadar pipinya sakit karena tertawa terlalu lama, Baekhyun pun berdehem. "Aku masih tidak dapat percaya dengan yang dikatakan ibu tadi malam, tapi terima kasih sudah membuat pikiran ibuku terbuka dan mau menerima kita. Aku sendiri tidak akan berani mengatakannya, mengakui diriku berbeda saja rasanya aku sangat ketakutan dia akan kecewa."

"Dan aku pun sama, Byun, aku juga tidak percaya." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, masih saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Jari-jari cantik milik Baekhyun terasa pas ketika bertautan dengan jari-jari panjang milik Chanyeol.

Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang ingin berbulan madu. Disentuh sedikit saja, pipi mereka seperti akan terbakar dengan warna merah yang menyala terang.

Mereka jatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Libur di akhir pekan (kemarin) itu artinya ketinggalan informasi penting. Tapi Luhan dengan senang hati mau menceritakan pada mereka berdua bagaimana berita pernikahan sesama jenis bisa tersebar luas di kalangan penghuni kantor. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Presdir mereka seorang homoseksual, dan pegawai yang kurang kerjaan mulai meramalkan bagaimana nasib Metzo jika preferensi seksual Presdir mereka diketahui publik. Kris kelihatan tidak terganggu akan hal itu. Ia orang yang berpengaruh dan bisa mengandalkan kuasanya jika isu-isu miring datang menimpanya.

Terkadang, sebuah skandal itu perlu untuk mendatangkan investor agar mereka menanam saham dalam jumlah yang besar. Mari berbicara politik dan bisnis. Sudah menjadi konsumsi publik tentang saham yang bisa turun naik di setiap perusahaan. Agensi ngetrend saja butuh _media play_ untuk menarik perhatian khalayak. Kris tidak akan segan-segan membuat skandal besar dengan menyuruh media mengekspos _kehidupan_ didalam Perusahaannya, asalkan terdapat saham yang besar dibelakangnya, maka mari berbisnis. Kira-kira dengan adanya saham tersebut, bisa untuk melobi tender dengan beberapa Perusahaan besar di Tiongkok, Eropa, dan mungkin Amerika.

Secara garis besar, skandal tidak selalu memberi dampak negatif bagi perusahaan. Itupun dilihat dari 'kacamata' seorang pebisnis veteran, _anyway_. Bukan amatir.

"Sehun kemarin mengikuti rapat direksi untuk pengangkatan jabatannya, demi Tuhan, itu berita yang bagus. Dan tahu apa? Sehun bilang Presdir akan membuat sebuah _media play_ tentang isu pernikahan sesama jenis yang sedang heboh diperbincangkan saat ini." Mata Luhan membulat lucu saat mengatakan hal barusan.

"Benarkah? _Media play_ yang bagaimana?" Chanyeol yang pertama kali bertanya, sebab Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya sejak kemarin. Mungkin belum.

"Flashmob!"

"A-apa? Jangan gila!" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Luhan karena terkejut.

"Apa kubilang, ini memang gila! Tapi ada yang lebih gila dari itu."

"Apa?!" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan.

"Penggalangan amal untuk si Pastur yang dipenjara dan membentuk gerakan bersama para aktivis LGBT." Katanya antusias sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh linglung Baekhyun.

Tanpa mendengarkan cerita Luhan lebih lanjut, serta merta Chanyeol segera membawa tungkainya menjauh dari kedua lelaki itu untuk membicarakan hal tersebut pada Kris. "Apa yang si pirang itu pikirkan!" Pekiknya tertahan.

Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Presdirnya tersebut dan sudah berdiri kokoh di depan Kris yang terheran-heran melihat kedatangannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan _media play_ gilamu itu, bodoh! Kau ingin ditertawakan seluruh masyarakat Korea yang akan menonton tindakanmu?! Ya Tuhan Kris, berpikirlah rasional, kita hanya akan menerima hinaan. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar persenan saham yang ditanam oleh investor entah siapa itu tapi—"

"37 persen saham dari Direktur Lotte, 44 persen saham dari GM Hyundai, dan 53 persen saham dari CEO Samsung."

"APA?!"

"Kau terkejut?" Kris menyeringai.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi. Gila. Sekarang dirinya yang tidak bisa berpikir rasional. "Apa yang mereka pikirkan saat mengorbankan saham sebanyak itu?" Tanyanya frustasi. Entah kenapa sekarang, Chanyeol berpikir tentang seberapa idiotnya para Investor itu.

"Sederhana saja. Orang-orang yang kusebutkan tadi adalah para aktivis LGBT. Direktur Lotte seorang kakek yang memiliki cucu lesbian sejak kecil. Sementara GM (_jiem_) Hyundai merupakan pelaku homoseksual yang sudah menikah di Belanda belasan tahun yang lalu, tapi hubungannya hanya menjadi rahasia pribadi sampai saat ini. Sedangkan CEO Samsung merupakan ayah dari seorang gay frustasi yang suka merajami nadinya dengan pisau."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Dan kau ingin bilang sekarang kau bukan lagi seorang Presdir melainkan _Humanis Liberal_ sebagai makhluk beradap yang, oh, karena mampu menghormati sesama? Masuk saja ke tempat sampah karena kau sedang berurusan dengan hal yang serius!"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu, Chanyeol?!" Kris menekan kalimatnya dan ia sadar hampir menggenggam kerah kemeja pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu jika saja ia tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang stabil.

"Jika kau tidak sebodoh itu, maka hentikan debat forum itu Kris! Kau jangan mencari masalah."

"Siapa yang mencari masalah, Park! Lebih baik kau bersembunyi di ketiak ibumu jika kau merasa apa yang akan kulakukan justru menakut-nakutimu."

"Siapa yang takut, sialan!" Chanyeol membentaknya. "Kau sadar tindakanmu ini menggelikan?"

Kris tertawa, tawa yang penuh ejekan, dan Chanyeol bersumpah telinganya panas mendengarnya. "Aku tidak menyuruh Presiden untuk meresmikan pernikahan sesama jenis, bukan? Aku hanya melakukan gerakan pendukung kaum LGBT atas dasar toleransi. Ini sama saja seperti gerakan penyuluhan untuk penderita HIV/AIDS dan pecandu Narkoba. Ayolah Park, kau pikir resminya perzinahaan itu tidak menggelikan?"

"Kris..."

"Ini juga bentuk penyalamatan bagi kaum hetero."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dalam.

"Menyelamatkan kaum hetero dari pernikahan palsu. Kau mungkin menutup mata pada masalah sosial disekitar kita karena kau sibuk mengurus masalahmu. Jadi tindakan Perusahaan kita dan aktivis LGBT ini tidak semata-mata untuk menguntungkan satu pihak saja."

Seketika Chanyeol ingat pada ibu Baekhyun. Pernikahannya dengan ayah Baekhyun mungkin semata-mata juga demi status di masyarakat, atau dijadikan uji coba untuk menemukan jati diri, pikirnya. Apa itu juga dapat dikatakan sebagai pernikahan palsu? Tapi pada kenyataannya nyonya Byun tetap dijadikan korban uji coba lalu ditinggalkan, bukan?

Chanyeol berdesis. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat untuk dipaksakan berpikir belakangan ini.

"Kau optimis ini akan berhasil?" Chanyeol ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri saat menanyakan hal barusan, seolah-olah ia terlihat tidak konsisten dengan aksi protesnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan benar saja, Kris malah memberikan senyuman merendahkan untuk pria itu. "Kau berubah pikiran?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya, sepertinya ia lebih memilih gila saja sekarang. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Tentu saja aku optimis. Kalau aku ragu-ragu tidak mungkin aku menerima saham mereka begitu saja. Aku mengambil resiko yang sangat besar, asal kau tahu." Kris mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Bagaimana, kau tertarik?"

Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, rasa terima kasihnya pada nyonya Byun, dan demi status sosialnya di masyarakat. Chanyeol memikirkan hal-hal tersebut hingga membuat kepalanya pening harus menjawab apa. Tapi di satu sisi, _media play _ini akan mendatangkan keuntungan yang besar bagi kaum-kaum LGBT. Ayolah, kenapa tidak beraktivitas seperti biasa saja. Bersembunyi, misalnya. Apa perlu tindakan kemanusiaan seperti ini?

"Bagaimana? Apa sesulit itu memutuskannya?"

_Brengsek kau pirang!_

"Baiklah, jika kau optimis ini benar-benar positif."

.

.

.

Yoora dengan kesadaran penuh ikut mendukung gerakan kaum LGBT yang akan diadakan di Perusahaan milik pamannya, ayah Kris. Wanita cantik itu juga mengatakan bahwa di kantornya, topik itu menjadi pembicaraan terpanas karena banyak pihak yang pro dan kontra. Mendengar visi misi gerakan tersebut, Yoora paling setuju dengan '_Menyelamatkan kaum Hetero dari pernikahan palsu_'. Sederhana saja, ia adalah kaum hetero yang tidak ingin dijadikan korban.

Beberapa Perusahaan makanan ikut menggalakkan gerakan tersebut karena menurut mereka itu sebuah tindakan yang positif. _Media play_ yang dilakukan Kris _cs_ sukses mendapat sorotan publik sejak banyaknya aksi flashmob di beberapa Perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan Metzo. Para ahli psikolog juga memanaskan topik ini di forum mereka.

Aktivis luar negeri dari berbagai negara tetangga ikut andil dalam menyalurkan dukungan materil untuk keselarasan hidup di Korea tanpa adanya pandang bulu. Aksi ini sama hebohnya ketika Korea Selatan menghapus Undang-Undang yang melarang hubungan diluar nikah; perzinahaan. Yang dianggap Undang-undang tersebut sudah kadaluwarsa karena tidak sesuai dengan keadaan sosial saat ini disana.

"Bahkan jika homoseksual harus dikecam karena dinilai tidak bermoral, kekuatan negara seharusnya tidak boleh mencampuri kehidupan pribadi individu. Pernikahan palsu yang didasarkan paksaan untuk memenuhi status sosial akan mengakibatkan perceraian dan menimbulkan stigma negatif ditengah masyarakat sehingga sangat merugikan beberapa pihak." Komentar seorang Mahkamah Agung di Amerika saat mendengar gerakan LGBT di Korea Selatan.

Komentar itu disetujui oleh beberapa petinggi negara yang belum menikah.

Sementara flashmob masih terjadi di beberapa jalan besar seperti Gwanghwamun dan Dongdaemun, ada penduduk yang terganggu dan protes dengan gerakan tersebut. Ditengah-tengah aksi tesebut, Baekhyun mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo pergi mencari minum di kedai pinggir jalan. Disana mereka mulai mendiskusikan tentang respon masyarakat yang lebih banyak kontra dan mengharapkan agar pernikahan sesama jenis tidak diresmikan, sedangkan di_ gedung biru_, hal ini sudah menjadi topik serius di kalangan politisi.

"Kupikir ini akan berhasil." Kata Luhan setelah menghabiskan satu botol cider di tangannya.

"Kelihatannya begitu, pengaruh dari luar sudah banyak yang mengharapkan agar homoseksual diberi status yang jelas di negara ini. Apalagi sejak kemarin Tuan Han yang salah seorang aktivis hak asasi manusia saja sudah optimis bahwa politisi Korea Selatan akan diminta mengungkapkan pemikiran mereka tentang hal ini." Kyungsoo memperagakan cara berbicara aktivis tersebut, yang mana hal itu mengundang gelak tawa dari Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Sudah, sudah, duduklah. Kau hanya membuat perutku sakit saja."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan menempatkan bokongnya di sebelah Luhan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun yang tergelitik ingin bertanya justru menyenggol Luhan agar mendesak lelaki disebelahnya.

"Biasa saja." Jawabnya pura-pura tidak tertarik.

"Jangan bohong, kemarin kulihat kau pulang bersama Jongin." Baekhyun bersumpah setelah mengatakan hal itu ia dapat melihat rona merah di pipi lelaki bermata bulat tersebut, hanya saja wajahnya terlalu datar. Seperti orang yang sudah tidak ingin hidup.

"Kami hanya pergi makan."

"Dan kalian resmi pacaran setelah itu!" Tuduh Luhan seenaknya.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah kalian saja."

"Aish, kau ini! Tidak ada rekan kerja yang berciuman di Club kalau tidak saling suka." Luhan masih belum ingin kalah, ia nyaris membuat minuman didalam mulut Kyungsoo tersembur keluar.

"Itu hanya refleks, kau tahu?" Bantahnya, padahal merah di pipinya sudah merambat hingga telinga.

"Baiklah, terserah apa kata orang yang pipinya sedang merona." Sindir Luhan mentah-mentah, tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah beranjak dari sana dan bergabung kembali dengan kelompok yang sedang melakukan flashmob di depan mereka.

"Kau lihatkan dia malu mengakuinya. Payah."

...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin jarang mengucapkankan salam perpisahan ketika mereka mengakhiri sambungan telepon di malam hari. Baekhyun akan jatuh tertidur lebih dulu saat Chanyeol dengan percaya diri menyanyikannya sebuah lagu yang sudah ia hafal liriknya jauh-jauh hari. Atau Chanyeol yang akan mengakhiri skype mereka setelah memberikan _fly-kiss_ dari balik ponsel.

Awalnya berjalan sangat normal seperti mereka pasangan yang saling tergila-gila satu sama lain, dan Baekhyun akan berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol setiap minggu. Tapi semenjak mereka disibukkan oleh urusan pekerjaan mereka di kantor, atau ketika Chanyeol menggalakkan aksi sosial bersama Kris dan aktivis LGBT diluar kantor sementara Baekhyun bergabung dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat meramaikan flashmob, saat itu lah Baekhyun sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terasa merenggang meskipun mereka tidak sengaja melakukannya. Baekhyun akan mulai berpikir, apakah Sehun dan Luhan baik-baik saja dengan kerenggangan pada hubungan mereka setiap Sehun ikut bersama aktivis-aktivis tersebut padahal rentang waktu untuk bertemu mereka juga semakin sedikit.

Terkadang, Baekhyun ingin semua kegiatan mereka tersebut berhenti dan ia ingin menikmati kencannya dengan Chanyeol yang sempat tertunda, tapi melihat mereka telah sejauh ini dan kemungkinan akan berhasil sudah terlihat di depan mata, membuatnya lagi-lagi memilih untuk bersabar. Mungkin akan ada hasil yang memuaskan jika ia lebih bersabar sedikit lagi. Baekhyun benar-benar berharap.

Baekhyun tidak berani menghubungi Chanyeol pertama kali karena ia cukup tahu bagaimana sibuknya pria tinggi itu untuk mengurus gerakan amal dan kemanusiaannya, tapi juga kadang-kadang ia akan mulai berteriak di apartement Luhan dan mengatakan 'bagaimana semua ini bisa begitu menyebalkan?' hingga Luhan datang menenangkannya dan memberikannya secangkir susu cokelat. Seharusnya Luhan memberikannya kopi, pikirnya, karena saat itu sudah malam hari. Tapi susu cokelat juga tidak buruk.

Malam ini Baekhyun kembali berkunjung ke apartement Luhan, entahlah, itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama tiga hari ini. Mungkin karena mereka senasib, ia pun tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku sudah mulai bosan. _Shit_, kenapa Pemerintah sangat lamban sekali."

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet. Semuanya butuh proses yang panjang, memangnya kau pikir memutuskannya sangat mudah?" Luhan melemparnya dengan tumpukan _cushion_ diatas sofa saat melihat sikap pesimis Baekhyun.

"Tapi mereka tidak selama itu saat meresmikan perzinahaan."

"Kau menyelidikinya atau asal bicara saja?" Celetuk Luhan, yang mana hal itu semakin tidak membantu. Padahal Baekhyun ingin dihibur, bukan diceramahi. "Aku tidak tahu saat merindukan Chanyeol ternyata kau bisa sekarat seperti ini."

"Ya sudah, tutup saja mulutmu karena aku tidak semenyedihkan itu." Sangkalnya dan melempar kembali tumpukan _cushion_ kearah Luhan.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara? Kemarin kau yang menangis sampai hidungmu memerah karena Chanyeol tidak menelponmu."

"Ugh, haruskah kau katakan itu sekarang?"

Luhan memutar matanya. "Baiklah, tapi..." Dia menghela nafasnya dengan berlebihan. "Chanyeol akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Kenapa tidak percayakan saja semuanya padanya? Seperti aku mempercayai Sehun. Mereka pasti sangat mengusahakan yang terbaik agar apa yang sudah kita perjuangkan tidak berakhir sia-sia."

Sialnya, Baekhyun merasa apa yang dikatakan Luhan sangat benar. Itu juga yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak bertahan lama dengan pemikiran itu karena ia sangat payah.

Bunyi ponsel diatas meja membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tapi secepat itu juga ia mengumpat di dalam hatinya saat tahu ponsel Luhan lah yang bergetar.

Astaga, ia menjadi seperti diktator ketika ingin menelpon Chanyeol lebih dulu.

"Halo, bu? Tidak, aku tidak sakit, hidungku memang sedikit flu—oh Tuhan hanya flu biasa bu. Hmm. Iya. Baiklah. Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin bicara dengannya saja. Oke, oke, aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti. Tidak, aku tidak akan memarahinya. Iya buuuu. Astaga apalagi? Oh itu. Baiklah aku tidak akan memakannya karena aku akan melihat tanggal _expired_-nya. Siap. Hmm. _Bye_, aku juga menyayangi ibu." Luhan mendesah frustasi saat meletakan kembali ponselnya keatas meja. "Ibuku benar-benar."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Ibu-ibu memang seperti itu."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu, ibuku sangat cerewet, Baek."

"Kau pikir ibuku tidak?"

"Hahh... Tapi kuyakin ibuku lebih cerewet."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa saat topik pembicaraan mereka justru beralih membicarakan ibu masing-masing.

Setelah memperoleh _mood_ yang lebih baik saat tayangan di depan mereka selesai, Baekhyun menguap, padahal masih jam sembilan. Terlalu cepat untuk tidur, pikirnya. Luhan mengajaknya bermain _games_, tapi Baekhyun tidak memperoleh kemenangan sekalipun. _Mood_-nya kembali memburuk.

"_Stick_-mu pasti lebih bagus." Celetuknya tidak terima pada kekalahannya.

Dan saat itulah ia sadar ponselnya sudah bergetar sejak tadi, tanpa sempat menarik nafas ia sudah berlari untuk meraih ponselnya diatas meja. Kegilaannya bertambah saat tahu dirinya mendapat ajakan dari Chanyeol untuk ber_skype_.

"_Aku merindukanmu~_" Suara berat pria itu terdengar lucu saat mengatakannya, dan entah mengapa Baekhyun justru menangis. Melihat wajah kusut Chanyeol dari balik layar ponselnya dengan kemeja yang tiga kancing teratasnya dibuka sembarangan, membuatnya yakin bahwa pria itu sudah mengalami hari yang melelahkan. Sementara disini, ia malah mengeluh tidak menentu. "_Hei, ada apa? Kau ada masalah?_"

"Kau jahat! Kau membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

Chanyeol seketika tertawa, membiarkan Baekhyun melihat jakunnya bergerak. "_Pacarku sangat merindukanku rupanya. Hei semuanya dengar, pacarku sedang mengkhawatirkanku disana. Dia sangat manis bukan?_" Baekhyun dapat melihat teman-teman Chanyeol di layar sedang melambai padanya. Ia juga bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang menelpon, ketika Baekhyun melihat kearah Luhan, pemuda itu juga sedang menelpon sambil merona.

"Hya! Kenapa kau malah pamer!"

"_Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan sedang pamer pacarku sendiri. Ahhh aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang._" Pria itu menyeringai tampan.

"Masih lama, ya?"

"_Tidak, hanya beberapa hari lagi. Kau tahu, kita berhasil._"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata dan bibirnya lucu.

"_Mahkamah Konstitusi akan mengumumkan peresmian pernikahan sesama jenis saat rapat sidang dua hari lagi_."

"Bagaimana bisa disetujui, Chanyeol-ah?"

"_Ceritanya sangat panjang, aku sampai harus berdebat mengenai moral dengan seorang psikolog tidak kompeten. Nanti aku akan ceritakan kronologinya, sekarang kita bahas hal lain saja, kau kan merindukanku, hahahaha._"

Malam itu, Baekhyun lebih banyak merona dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n :**

Btw, aku searching disalah satu blog, kalau di Korea itu homosexual legal, hanya saja pernikahannya ngga disetujui oleh beberapa golongan (termasuk di kemiliteran). Cuma aku ngga patokin kesana, karena menurutku banyak yang perlu direvisi ulang. Trus aku main ke blog yang lain, disana dijelaskan semenjak Eropa sama AS udah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, ternyata banyak aktivis di KorSel yang sampai saat ini masih menuntut hak kaum LGBT biar diizinin nikah di dalam negri. Dan tanggapannya beragam, beberapa politisi udah terpengaruh, cuma tinggal nunggu tanggal mainnya aja. Tapi yaaa gitu, masih lambat, butuh beberapa keputusan yang lebih kongkrit lagi.

Nah, pas banget nih sama konsep PYD yang udah aku rencanain jauh-jauh hari. Jadi aku ambil refrensi kesana, biar lebih realitas aja hehee... Insyaallah, satu atau dua chapter lagi PYD bakal tamat \\(´▽`)/ makasiiiiihhh banget buat dukungannya sama semangatnya, kalian luar biasaaa~ /genjreng gitar/ aku semangat nulis ditengah badai asap ini ya karena kalian~ /tabuh rebana/

Maaf untuk typo atau kesilapan lainnya, aku sangat tau ini ff ngga sempurna, tapi berkenanlah kalian ninggalin review ya mblooo~ ditunggu loh~


	17. Chapter 17

**P. S : **Saya mau jawab dulu review '**Noname**' yang panjang banget hehee..

**\- (**_"saya bingung. namun, jika boleh menyimpulkan saya kira author memahami bahwa negara demokrasi adalah negara yang memberikan kesempatan yang sama kepada tiap penduduknya untuk berpendapat. iya bukan? (jika salah mohon benarkan)_."**)**

Yaa itu benar, bisa dilihat dari definisinya sendiri di kamus besar bahasa indonesia.

**-(**_"okay, memang itu benar. negara demokrasi adalah negara yang tidak membatasi penduduknya untuk berpendapat (selama pendapat itu memiliki pertanggung jawaban tentunya) namun, perlu di ingat. demokrasi tidak hanya mengajarkan berpendapat saja. tapi juga mengajarkan bagaimana kita memusyawarahkan, mendiskusikan pendapat kita kemudian mengujinya dengan landasan dan pendasaran masing masing untuk mendapatkan kesimpulan atau mufakat yang bisa disetujui bersama. dan ketika hasil kesimpulan itu sudah keluar, maka keputusan itu yang harus kita hargai bersama kan? keputusan itu yang akan kita tegakkan bukan? sehingga ketika keputusan yang keluar adalah keputusan yang melarang pasangan gay menikah, maka pasangan pasangan gay harus menghargai keputusan itu. iya bukan? (mohon maaf jika salah)."_**)**

Lagi-lagi kamu benar, tapi maaf saya meluruskan sedikit, mungkin kamu ngga konsen atau salah mengartikan, dicerita ini saya sudah jelaskan gimana Kris cs dan para aktivis LGBT memusyawarahkan dengan cara yang positif. Flashmob sendiri tidak berarti aksi yang negatif seperti demo, karena flashmob sifatnya menyuarakan secara beramai-ramai, tapi tidak bersifat memprotes. Tapi sayangnya, banyak asas-asas di KorSel yang pada dasarnya tidak diambil secara mufakat seperti yang kamu katakan. Mereka menggunakan kekuasaan mayoritas, saya tau hal ini dari teman saya yang sudah lama bekerja di KorSel. Kenapa netizen mereka sangat kritis? Karena netizen disana frustasi melihat banyaknya hal-hal yang tidak sesuai lagi pada tempatnya. Maka mereka protes dan mereka bersuara. (Contohnya saja, operasi plastik. Masih banyak kok yang memandang sebelah mata tentang oplas. Bukan berarti KorSel itu oplasnya paling canggih lantas penduduknya mau ngoplas wajah mereka ahaha ibaratnya itu kayak '_ngga deh gue mah alami aja_' dan lihat kan masih ada saja kasus sindir-sindiran soal oplas di KorSel sana.) Dan sayang seribu disayang, apa yang kamu katakan tentang demokrasi hanya berdasarkan apa yang kamu lihat dan apa yang kamu pahami di indonesia. Sedangkan di Korsel, di AS atau di negara-negara lain, demokrasi bagi mereka itu memiliki makna yang berbeda-beda. Jika kamu ngga percaya, silahkan buka ensiklopedia atau kunjungi wikipedia yang membahas pengertian Demokrasi secara Universal dan beberapa pendapat para ahli dan profesor dunia. :') disana dijelaskan gimana mereka berdemokrasi, tapi tetap aja banyak yang melenceng dari definisi ahaha

**-(**_"jadi apa pelarangan dan pemberian hukuman kepada pastor yang mengawinkan pasangan gay adalah bentuk dari rasisme? tidak. ini merupakan bentuk dari ketegasan hukum dalam sistem demokrasi. intinya, saya tidak setuju jika author mengatakan bahwa negara demokrasi seharusnya melegalkan pasangan gay."_**)**

Jadi gini, demokrasi di Korsel sekarang (mungkin) bisa disebut hanya 'simbol' dari negara yang sudah berdaulat. Jika kamu bilang demokrasi tidak seharusnya melegalkan pasangan gay, kamu salah, di Korsel sana pasangan homosexual itu legal, hanya saja pernikahannya masih ditentang oleh beberapa golongan. Nah, berhubungan kamu lagi membahas 'ketegasan hukum dalam sistem demokrasi' jadi mari kita singgung soal perzinahaan. Dengan diresmikannya perzinahaan di sana, jelas-jelas itu bukan suatu tindakan 'ketegasan hukum dalam sistem demokrasi'. Kenapa? Karena MK menghapus UU yang sifatnya 'mengikat' tanpa ber'musyawarah' dengan masyarakat dan memberikan alasan yang menurut saya tidak seimbang. Bagaimana dengan anak di bawah umur? Apa mereka pantas dizinahi? Kalau lagi-lagi kita memasukan moralitas dalam pembicaraan, jelas itu tidak pantas karena anak dibawah umur seharusnya dilindungi dari pergaulan seks bebas. Tapi MK justru mencabut tuntutan untuk memberikan hukuman bagi para pelaku zinah. Apa itu bentuk 'ketegasan hukum dalam sistem demokrasi'? TIDAK! Kalau mereka tegas pada hukum maka mereka tidak akan menghapus UU perzinahan. Tapi hal itu biar aja menjadi urusan negara mereka, karena kalau kita check kembali, MK dan semua petinggi Korsel pasti udah melakukan banyak pertimbangan sebelum memutuskan, bukan? Well balik lagi, melihat hukum yang seperti itu, para aktivis LGBT mulai ikut menyuarakan pendapat mereka yang juga mempunyai hak untuk bersuara. Perzinahan bisa dilegalkan, kenapa LGBT tidak? Dilihat secara objektif, dua-duanya emang tindakan yang bebas, liar, dan menggelikan. Tapi apa pantas lagi di negara mereka sibuk koar-koar soal moralitas sedangkan udah banyak hal-hal melenceng yang mereka lakukan? Percuma, mereka hanya akan capek sendiri. Dan dari cara kita 'memandang' saja udah berbeda. Kamu kontra terhadap LGBT sedangkan saya respek. Mungkin kamu menyamakan budaya di Indonesia dan di KorSel. Dari konteks itu saja kamu udah keliru. Walaupun KorSel dan Indonesia berada di benua yang sama, tapi kamu harus tau satu hal penting, KorSel itu menganut ideologi Liberalis seperti Amerika Serikat.

**-(**_"anda mengatakan bahwa menjadi gay itu tidak selamanya dipengaruhi pilihan. mungkin di bagian ini anda ingin mengatakan bahwa gay dapat terjadi secara ilmiah. (mohon maaf jika salah)"_**)**

Maksud kamu genetik? I don't know. Karena yang saya tau, Halmes udah melakukan dua kali percobaan tersebut, percobaan pertama dia bilang gay itu dipengaruhi oleh gen. Lalu percobaan kedua, dia bilang tidak. Jadi saya ngga ngambil patokan kesana, dan saya juga ngga ada bilang gay itu terjadi secara alamiah atau genetik kan?

**-(**_"lalu kenapa ada fenomena gay? menurut saya, seseorang dapat menjadi gay karena psikisnya. karena faktor psikis, otomatis obatnya tidak dapat ditemukan di apotek terdekat seperti yang author katakan diatas, sama halnya dengan obat stress, obat sakit jiwa, dan lain lain. tidak ada obatnya kan? kenapa? karena yang sakit adalah psikis mereka. bukan fisik. penyakit fisik dapat orang lain lihat dan analisa secara kasat mata. dan karena fisik adalah materi, maka obat untuk penyakit fisik juga berupa materi,yaitu obat yang berbentuk tablet, pil, dll. berbeda jika yang sakit adalah psikis seseorang. jika seseorang yang sakit adalah psikis, maka pengobatanya juga harus lewat jalur yang seperti itu. bukan dengan obat obatan."_**)**

Wah, wah, wah, kamu dapat pemikiran seperti itu darimana ya? Kok kesannya asal bicara sembarangan gitu? Bukannya udah jelas banget ya kalau homoseksual itu bukan gangguan kejiwaan(psikis) kayak yang kamu bilang? Atau kamu belum tau? Yaudah sini saya jelasin... WHO, organisasi kesehatan dunia bahkan udah menghapus homoseksual dari daftar penyakit (mau itu penyakit kejiwaan atau penyakit kelamin), dan pernyataan ini diperkuat oleh APA(Asosiasi Psikiater Amerika). Saya kaget pas kamu ngomong gitu anyway, Induk organisasi psikolog dunia seperti APA saja bahkan butuh riset yang ribet dan waktu yang ngga sedikit dalam hal menyimpulkan apakah homoseksual itu gangguan psikis, dan setelah dilakukan penelitian, diskusi dan debat panjang, akhirnya diputuskan kalau homoseksual itu bukan gangguan psikis. Oh satu lagi ngga usah jauh-jauh deh, Departement Kesehatan RI saja udah meratifikasi hal tersebut bahwa homoseksual bukan gangguan kejiwaan. Pffft kamu kemana aja? Hihii... Jika ada psikolog yang bilang homoseksual itu penyakit atau gangguan kejiwaan (psikis), maka dia psikolog yang ngga kompeten. Kalau orang stress atau orang gila beda lagi, ada tuh cara pengobatannya. Mereka berada di rumah rehabilitasi dan ditangani psikeater, karena psikis mereka memang terganggu, tolong jangan disama-samain loh sama psikis homoseksual. Kayaknya kamu kebanyakan kemakan mitos atau apa deh hehee

Thanks yaa udah beda pendapat dengan saya, jujur saya senang hahaa udah lama ngga ngerasain didebatin, biasanya moment kayak gini pas saya debatin rumus matematika bareng teman bimbel *Rotfl* Beda pendapat itu wajar kok, apalagi saya suka sama bahasamu yang sopan, saya jadi ketemu lawan yang seimbang wkwkwk dan lagian, diskusi yang sehat itu adalah diskusi yang ngga memaksakan kehendak kan? Jadi, kamu boleh setuju dengan penjelasan saya, boleh juga enggak. Itu hakmu. Dan kamu bisa cari tau sendiri kalau kurang yakin dengan apa yang saya katakan. Nice to know you :')

**P. S. S :** Chapter ini sengaja aku potong sebagian karena takutnya kalian malah keburu bosan baca 10k+ sementara tanya jawab diatas aja udah panjang hehee.. Jadi End nya di chapter depan :')

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak merasa akan pulang secepat ini, ia masih harus merencanakan beberapa kejutan yang akan diberikannya untuk keluarganya. Apalagi Yoora selalu menggodanya di telepon tentang '_Jangan sampai gagal atau kau akan kehilangan Baekhyun_' dan ia percaya bahwa sebenarnya kakaknya itu bisa diharapkan meskipun terkadang Yoora suka berbicara sembarangan.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin memberi _surprise_ untuk Baekhyun setelah pulang dari LGBTQ _Youth Centre_ yang berpusat di Seoul, ia berencana akan membawa keluarganya datang ke rumah lelaki itu untuk melamarnya. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan setelah pulang bahkan lebih membuatnya terkejut.

Apa-apaan konfeti dan balon-balon ini? Siapa yang ulang tahun?

"SELAMAT DATANG CHANYEOLIIEE~~"

Ayahnya, ibunya, Yoora dan bahkan Baekhyun dan keluarganya ada disini untuk menyambut kepulangannya? Tunggu, apa itu benar-benar nyonya Byun yang sedang membawa kue?

"Kalian benar-benar yang melakukan ini semua?" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dan membesarkan diameter matanya yang sudah bulat sejak dulu. Apa yang sudah dilewatkannya selama dia pergi, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkan ibu Baekhyun pada ibu,_ eoh_?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, ibunya malah balik bertanya padanya.

Sementara disebelah Yoora, Baekhyun sedang mencuri-curi senyum kearah wajahnya yang terheran-heran seperti idiot. "Tidak adakah yang ingin menjelaskan padaku tentang ini semua? Tentang yang kalian lakukan ini?"

"Ini semua idenya _hyung_ dan Yoora _noona_." —_Oh terima kasih Jongdae yang keren—_ "Aku bahkan harus ketinggalan episode Running Man malam ini." Beberapa orang lantas tertawa mendengar jawabannya yang terlampau jujur tersebut.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menyesal melakukan ini, kan?" Yoora mengomeli bocah itu, "Dari tadi kau cerewet sekali seperti perempuan."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Apa kubilang, kalian berdua tidak cocok kalau bertemu." Lalu kemudian mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan menuntun pria itu agar bergabung bersama mereka. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan dengan para aktivis itu berhasil, jadi _noona_ merencanakan semua ini. _Kau tahu kan ini konyol dan bukan style-ku, tapi ibuku dan ibumu malah setuju._" Kalimat terakhir ia katakan dengan berbisik.

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia akan memberi kejutan pada keluarganya tentang keberhasilan mereka setelah ia pulang ke rumah, namun ia tidak mengerti harus kesal atau bagaimana ketika tahu Baekhyun lah yang membocorkannya. Meskipun tidak disengaja. Tapi ayolah, apa menariknya lagi jika sudah ketahuan seperti ini?

"Dan balon-balon ini adalah ide Jongdae, sangat kekanakkan dan tidak kreatif." Sindirnya dan mencibir kearah adiknya itu.

"Sekarang pipiku menjadi sedikit bengkak dan sakit, tahu begini tidak usah kuhembus tadi." Protes bocah itu, saat melihat Yoora akan mengomelinya lagi, Jongdae cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Tapi aku juga senang karena Chanyeol _hyung_ pulang hari ini." Chanyeol mengusak kepala bocah itu sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang rapi dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas usahanya menghembus puluhan balon-balon tersebut.

"Kau tidak ingin bilang terima kasih juga untuk ibunya Baekhyun yang sudah repot-repot membuat kue itu untukmu?" Goda ibunya saat tahu putranya yang tinggi hanya memandangi Baekhyun terus menerus.

Sekarang Chanyeol justru salah tingkah, ia berjalan seperti robot ketika mendekat kearah nyonya Byun. "Apa bibi yang membuatkan ini untukku?"

"Kenapa kau ini? Muka tegangmu itu membuat bibi ini takut." Yoora mendorong bahu adiknya merasa geli dengan kecanggungan Chanyeol.

Diluar dugaannya ketika wanita paruh baya itu memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan sembari tertawa, "Kau sudah menepati janjimu untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik, belakangan ini dia sering tersenyum tidak jelas—"

"Aish ibu! Apa perlu yang itu juga disebutkan?"

"Bibi tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau pria yang bertanggung jawab dan berani memperjuangkan hubungan kalian sampai sejauh ini. Baekhyun pasti sangat beruntung memilikimu."

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa mendengar betapa _cheesy_-nya ibu Baekhyun, tapi disisi lain ia senang karena wanita itu terdengar tulus mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin ia bertindak konyol dengan tertawa kurang ajar di depan keluarganya yang sudah mengakrabkan diri dengan keluarga Byun, lagipula, Chanyeol tidak berkeinginan untuk merusak suasana.

"Aku yang seharusnya beruntung bisa memiliki Baekhyun, bi." Jawabnya tak kalah _cheesy_, membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora setengah sekarat menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tidak bisakah kue nya dipotong sekarang saja?"

Jangan tanya siapa yang barusan bicara.

...

Malam harinya Chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana keadaan di Seoul ketika beberapa media disibukkan dengan pengambilan gambar dari pelaku-pelaku gerakan LGBT. Setelah memenangkan perkara dengan CCK; _dewan protestan konservatif Korea,_ dan mensurvei kurikulum pendidikan seks di sekolah-sekolah, yang sekaligus dianggap telah menentang kebijakan Menteri Pendidikan. Tiga puluh sembilan persen masyarakat mendukung agar memberikan status sosial yang jelas bagi kaum LGBT dan meresmikan pernikahan mereka, selebihnya masyarakat memilih bungkam dan menentang. Sementara kekuasaan untuk memutuskan perkara berada pada petinggi negara yang mengesahkan homoseksual agar diperbolehkan menikah di Gereja Katolik. Sebab, dewan Kristen konservatif sangat menentang adanya sikap toleransi bagi kaum-kaum transgender dan panseksual. Dimana menurut mereka, orientasi tersebut menjadi fenomena ganjil dan tergolong masih baru.

Dengan memanfaatkan teknologi yang tak terbatas, pihak Samsung membuat aplikasi **Jack'd** atau _gay kencan_ yang mulai dikunjungi ratusan pengguna smartphone tersebut. Aplikasi itu dibatasi oleh sistem canggih _hornet_ yang dapat dijangkau oleh pelaku homoseksual, sehingga anak di bawah umur dan kaum hetero tidak dapat mengakses fitur aplikasi tersebut bahkan jika mereka membelinya di Play store.

Dukungan lain datang dari aktivis di Pohang yang membuat projek 'Seribu Kentang Untuk Kesetaraan Pernikahaan Sesama Jenis', kentang-kentang lucu milik kebun mereka diwarnai menjadi enam corak dan membentuk bendera pelangi raksasa.

Antusiasme semakin menjadi-jadi ketika MK mengumumkan peresmian pernikahan sesama jenis, membuat flashmob marak dikampanyekan sejauh tujuh kilometer di jalanan Teheranno.

Sambil berkata pada semua orang yang berkumpul disana tentang betapa hebatnya flashmob kemarin, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk merekam senyum nyonya Byun didalam memorinya. Menurutnya, tidak perlu ikut-ikutan menjadi _homoseksual_ untuk mendukung mereka, cukup dengan respek maka perbedaan akan terasa sangat indah. Seperti senyum ibu Baekhyun yang melambangkan keindahan dari rasa toleransi yang tinggi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan status kalian sekarang? Tidak mungkin kan hanya berkencan saja?"

_Bingo!_ Sepertinya setelah ini Chanyeol harus mentraktir kakak perempuannya itu makan sepuasnya di Loup Blanc. Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan penuh arti hingga akhirnya wanita itu kembali angkat bicara. "Kau juga tidak ingin menghabiskan sepanjang hidupmu tanpa menikah 'kan, Baekhyun?"

"Uhm... Aku..."

Merasa semua keluarga tengah menuntut jawaban keduanya, Chanyeol akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang merupakan waktu yang tepat. Persetan dengan kejutan di tempat romantis dan musik klasik, ia tidak ingin membuang-buang kesempatan yang belum tentu akan datang dua kali. Chanyeol melirik kedua orangtuanya untuk meminta persetujuan, dan keduanya memberikan isyarat agar Chanyeol melakukan sekarang juga. Sebenarnya jauh-jauh hari mereka sudah merencanakan pelamaran di rumah Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang lebih layak dan tentu saja lebih formal. Tapi saat itu Chanyeol tidak setuju dan bilang ia akan melamar Baekhyun di tempat romantis yang hanya ada mereka berdua, Yoora mengoloknya dan mengatakan itu banyak ditemui di drama-drama dan sangat _mainstream_. Dan setelah melihat peluang saat ini, Chanyeol pikir lamaran formal atau lamaran romantis itu tidak penting, yang menjadi penting adalah kesempatan itu sendiri.

Melamar kekasih dihadapan keluarga bukankah itu lebih intim? Terserah di rumah siapapun atau di tempat manapun, karena apa yang harus ia pusingkan jika sudah merasa yakin? Kapan lagi kalau tidak sekarang? Chanyeol semakin termotivasi setelah mendengar bisikan dari suara magis dari dalam dirinya. Maka ia meraih jari-jari Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu turun dari atas sofa dan bersimpuh dihadapan lelaki —yang entah mengapa terlihat menakjubkan malam ini. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain mendapati pria tinggi itu berlutut dihadapannya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang saat seluruh mata menantikan sesuatu yang akan ia katakan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini terlalu cepat atau —_Oh, ya Tuhan aku sangat gugup_— aku tahu ini memang terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini, jadi Baekhyun, menikahlah denganku."

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak semakin keras seolah mampu mencabik dadanya dan meledakkan jantungnya keluar, Chanyeol mengartikan kediaman Baekhyun sebagai bentuk ketidak siapan lelaki itu menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga bersamanya. Entah Chanyeol harus merasa kecewa atau bersalah karena ia yakin bukan seperti ini yang orang-orang lakukan ketika melamar kekasih mereka. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang payah dan tidak sabaran.

Chanyeol hampir saja meletakkan hari ini dalam daftar hari tersialnya, hingga ia melihat kepala Baekhyun bergerak membentuk sebuah anggukan.

"Aku mau."

Lembut seperti suara angin, pelan seperti bisikan. Chanyeol pikir ia sedang berhalusinasi, namun ketika ia menatap senyum yang terkembang di wajah lelaki dihadapannya, ia dengan antusias mengatakan, "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku bilang, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Dan saat itulah tiba-tiba konfeti kembali berterbangan karena ulah Jongdae, "Yeayy akhirnya aku pergi ke Eton setelah ini!"

Keadaan yang semulanya canggung menjadi berisik karena menanggapi betapa tidak nyambungnya ucapan Jongdae. Yoora melemparnya dengan _cushion_ diatas sofa.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat kan apa yang kukatakan tentang, '_ini akan berhasil_'?"

"_Yeah_, dan sepertinya kau mulai gila saat itu."

"Tapi kau tahu aku sangat waras sekarang."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "_Man_, kupikir aku belum mengatakan bahwa kau _bajingan pengganggu_ yang paling berjasa dalam ini semua."

"Dan kurasa kau sedang berusaha mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gayamu sendiri sekarang." Kris merangkulnya dan menepuk bahunya ala pria _beatdown_.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Liburan ke Miami dengan Yixing, mungkin. Kau sendiri?" Kris berjalan kearah lemari penyimpanan anggurnya dan melempar sebotol Mekju (bir oriental) kearah sepupunya tersebut, ditangkap dengan baik oleh Chanyeol.

"Merencanakan program adopsi anak? Entahlah. Itu pun jika Baekhyun setuju kami merawat beberapa orang anak." Chanyeol menenggak minumannya sambil menyesap rasa dari larutan alkohol itu lamat-lamat.

"Kau sudah melamarnya?"

"Dia menolakku, tapi aku akan mencoba lagi." Chanyeol dapat mendengar Kris tertawa rendah, namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena ia juga menginginkan seseorang bersedia mentertawakannya saat ini.

"Dia sudah melepas bajunya untukmu beberapa kali, dan dia masih menolak untuk menikah? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan cara berpikirnya yang konyol." Beberapa miniatur diatas nakas kantornya ia uraikan menjadi barisan memanjang, tingkah randomnya ini mencuri atensi Chanyeol untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Baekhyun memiliki _sesuatu_ untuk dipikirkannya daripada menikah." Jawab Chanyeol aneh, tapi Kris tidak memprediksinya.

"Dia punya masalah dengan keluarganya?" Kris menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun miniaturnya di nakas dan melirik penasaran kearah Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu memberitahumu tentang keluarganya, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Kau tahu itu privasi."

Kris mengangguk mengerti dan kembali ke mejanya untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Baekhyun pagi ini. Ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya kembali ke kursi Presdir dan menangani Perusahaan, aktivitasnya akhir-akhir ini membuatnya lelah bahkan untuk sekedar berpikir. Ada map lain yang bergaris-garis biru silindris disudut mejanya, terakhir kali ia periksa, Baekhyun tidak memberikan map itu padanya. Itu masih baru dan ia pikir seseorang menyelinap masuk ke ruangannya mengantar map tersebut. Kris nyaris memeriksa cctv sebelum dikejutkan dengan isi dari dalam map tersebut. Di dalam sana tidak terdapat dokumen seperti yang ia pikirkan, melainkan sebuah undangan—_tunggu, pernikahan?_

"Ya, ya, ya, kau memang sialan, Park!" Kris membanting undangan tersebut keatas meja merasa telah dibohongi.

Chanyeol tertawa dan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar siap untuk dipeluk, "Kau tidak memberi selamat padaku?"

Kris datang padanya dan menghantam perut pria itu dengan pukulan main-main, namun tetap saja berhasil membuat Chanyeol meringis. "Kau mendahuluiku, kau tahu? Tapi untuk sepupuku yang sedang berbunga-bunga, selamat untuk kalian."

"Eih, singkirkan kata berbunga-bunga, kau pikir aku seorang gadis." Belakangan ini Chanyeol terlalu geli dengan kata-kata yang berbau _cheesy_, ia pun tidak tahu kenapa.

Ada sesuatu mengganjal yang ingin ia tanyakan tentang hubungan Kris dengan kekasihnya, tapi ia sudah berdamai dengan segala kejahilan dalam dirinya untuk kali ini, karena ia sedang tidak ingin berada dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Setahunya, Kris akan berubah sensitif seperti _test pack_ jika sudah membahas percintaanya. Terakhir kali yang ia tahu, lelaki China bernama ZiTao mencampakkannya setelah divonis kanker tulang, dan si pirang itu pun kembali gagal ketika mantannya, Junmyeon, menikah karena dijodohkan. Chanyeol berharap setelah ini, Yixing yang disebutkan tadi tidak ikut-ikutan mencampakkan sepupunya itu.

Kris itu sebenarnya menyedihkan, hanya saja dia suka berlagak baik-baik saja. Tapi itu lah kerennya seorang Kris Wu, Chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan jika dirinya berada diposisi sepupunya itu dan dicampakkan oleh Baekhyun demi lelaki lain.

Errr, memikirkannya saja membuat Chanyeol ingin membunuh orang.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menjadi sering menempel dengan Baekhyun ketika jam makan siang di kantor, yang mana sikapnya itu membuat Chanyeol geram.

Entah memang seperti ini yang dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang ingin menikah atau bagaimana, tapi Chanyeol menjadi sangat overprotektif pada Baekhyun. Ia secara terang-terangan menyingkirkan lengan Luhan yang sedang merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan alasan Baekhyun akan kesakitan jika dirangkul dengan erat seperti itu.

Kecurigaan Luhan semakin bertambah ketika Sehun tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ke paha Baekhyun dan ingin membersihkannya dengan tisu, tapi Chanyeol memakinya karena telah menyentuh daerah pribadi milik kekasihnya. Luhan saja tidak masalah Sehun melakukan itu karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu merasa bersalah telah ceroboh menumpahkan minuman, tapi respon Chanyeol yang diluar dugaan justru memancing Luhan untuk berkata sinis padanya.

"Belum menikah saja kau sudah memonopoli Baekhyun seperti ini, bagaimana jika dia sudah sah menjadi suamimu, mungkin kau akan mengikatnya di rumah."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa ia justru emosi mendengarnya. "Lalu kau akan membiarkan kekasihmu menyentuh paha orang lain dihadapanmu?"

"Wow, lihat betapa berlebihannya kau, Pak Personalia. Sehun hanya membantu membersihkan, bukan menyentuh paha kekasihmu. Lagipula apa yang kutakutkan? Sehun akan tergoda? Jangan konyol. Kami bertahan selama ini karena saling percaya satu sama lain—"

"Begini Chanyeol-ssi." Sehun yang mengerti kemana arah pertengkaran mereka segera menengahi. "Aku tidak berniat apapun pada Baekhyun karena Luhan saja sudah cukup bagiku, dan jika kau merasa keberatan aku membantu Baekhyun membersihkan celananya, kau saja yang melakukannya." Katanya sembari menyerahkan kotak tisu diatas meja.

"Maaf, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus marah-marah." Sesalnya dan beralih mengambil tisu dari dalam kotak, ketika akan membantu Baekhyun membersihkan celananya, lelaki kecil itu menepis tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Terdengar dingin dan menusuk, Chanyeol terkejut Baekhyun meresponnya seperti itu.

Sehun dan Luhan lantas saling pandang satu sama lain, mereka menggelengkan kepala setelah menilai betapa kekanakkannya pasangan yang ingin menikah dihadapan mereka ini.

"Yang seperti ini kalian bilang ingin menikah?" Sindir Luhan.

"Dia tidak mempercayaiku Lu, bagaimana aku tidak kesal. Dia memiliki seorang sekretaris seksi saja bahkan aku tidak merasa terganggu, karena aku mempercayainya. Aku yakin dia mencintaiku, itu kenapa aku percaya padanya. Padahal dia yang sering mengungkit soal komitmen, tapi justru dia yang ragu-ragu padaku." Baekhyun mengomel tidak jelas, menambah kadar kepeningan dua lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai Marketing tersebut.

"Bukan seperti itu, Baek."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Chanyeol, kau berpikir aku akan tertarik dengan Luhan jika dia sering-sering merangkulku, dan kau juga berpikir aku akan tergoda jika Sehun menyentuhku." Baekhyun memutar matanya kesal.

"Baiklah, aku memang cemburu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak percaya padamu. Garis antara cemburu dan tidak percaya itu tipis, Baek. Aku tahu kecemburuanku tidak mendasar." Chanyeol berharap kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan membesar-besarkan masalah seperti biasanya karena ia yang akan kesusahan mengurusnya, ketahuilah Baekhyun tidak suka dibujuk dengan makanan atau apapun.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar." Jawabnya masih terkesan malas untuk menanggapi.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan jauh-jauh pikiran kekanakkannya sebelum mencuat kepermukaan dan semakin memperburuk keadaan, jadi ia sekali lagi meminta maaf kepada Sehun bentuk dari rasa menyesalnya agar Baekhyun berhenti menanggapnya tidak mempercayainya.

"Besok ayo kita pergi melihat gerejanya."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue!**

.

.

.

**A/n :**

PLN baru nyala, yaudah updatenya tengah malam gini wkwk udah pada tidur kayaknya.

Thanks buat **socloverqua** yang udah niat banget ngereview panjang dari chapter 1 sampai 16, pokoknya you're rock on babe hehee... Bicara soal usiaku, ini jadi bikin bingung sih sebenarnya. Yang kenalnya samaku dari FFN ngira usiaku diatas 20, bahkan ada beberapa author yang 92line manggil aku kakak lol, sementara anak sosmed kalo ngeliat fotoku malah dikira masih 17 tahun.. Lucu banget liat orang2 bingung :'v aslinya aku 19 tahun, Leo, 96line. Anak Cbs yang udah ketemu langsung kaget sama tinggiku yang 173 cm tapi kurus kayak Taylor Swift *Rotfl* tapi alhamdulillah muka mirip Tiffany /ditendang/ Nah, terserah kamu deh, ngiranya aku usia berapa. Karena mereka bilang, 19 tahun itu bukan usia yang sinkron sama kondisiku *Rotfl*

Oke ngga mau banyak bacot lagi, intinya PYD seharusnya END di chapter 17 kalau aja ngga aku potong words nya, berhubung ada pertanyaan yang 'nuntut' minta dijawab yaudah aku jawab.. Kalau mau tanya-tanya diluar ff, mending ke askfm ku : **SilvieVienoy96**, atau kalau mau cepat bbm aja **26CD4C41**.

Thanks to nya aku borong di chapter depan aja yaa sekalian.. Oke see you on next satnite~


	18. END

Sekarang sudah memasuki November yang artinya sudah sebulan sejak hari pelamaran, yang seharusnya menjadi sebulan penuh kebahagian bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Mereka tidak meminta untuk diperhatikan, lagipula. Tapi kedua keluarga tersebut bersekongkol memisahkan mereka sampai hari pernikahan tiba. Alasannya pun bervariasi, kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya karena semuanya omong kosong, seperti; Chanyeol hanya boleh mencari cincin pernikahan sendirian atau Baekhyun harus mencukur bulu kakinya seharian, _well_, kau tahu itu berlebihan.

Kabar baiknya, sebulan penuh kesengsaraan itu akan berakhir besok, semua persiapan hampir selesai seluruhnya. Namun Yoora —pencetus segala _kekejaman_— mendapat sedikit masalah pada warna dekorasi gereja. Wanita itu meminta Chanyeol untuk segera menemuinya sebelum hari semakin petang, tidak banyak yang membantunya disana selain Jongdae yang merepotkan dan ayah mereka yang lebih banyak berbicara dengan paman Kim.

"Ya Tuhan, kau lama sekali. Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Aku butuh pendapatmu tentang warna dasar didalam sini, _peach_ atau cokelat muda?"

Tanpa menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Chanyeol selama diperjalanan hingga ia bisa datang terlambat, Yoora justru menyeretnya masuk kedalam gereja. Chanyeol sempat ingin protes dengan ke barbar-an kakaknya itu, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk komplain.

Dengan kalem, pria itu menjawab, "Bukannya kita sudah sepakat untuk urusan dekor adalah tugasmu, _noona_?"

"Ya, itu pun jika kau tega melihat kepalaku berasap memilih warna dasar untuk pemberkatan kalian besok, sudah sejam yang lalu dan aku belum menemukan warna yang menarik, Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak ingin pernikahanmu ditertawakan karena warnanya yang norak, bukan?!"

"Oh ayolah, apa pentingnya pendapat orang lain? Aku ingin menikah, bukan melelang rumah."

"Kau memang payah." Wanita itu tidak pernah membayangkan Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan tolol bahkan dari orang paling tolol sekalipun.

Ayah mereka hanya terbengong diposisinya melihat kedua kakak beradik berwajah mirip di depannya ini selalu berdebat sejak kemarin. Mulai dari warna undangan, memilih pastur —ini yang paling konyol, Chanyeol bilang ia tidak ingin pastur yang terlalu tua karena biasanya ia akan mengantuk mendengarkan khotbah yang seharusnya tidak panjang menjadi panjang karena durasi berbicaranya yang boros— sampai memilih karangan bunga. Ayolah, ini gereja katolik, seharusnya mereka mengerti aturan yang sudah diterapkan sejak masa _adven_ dan masa _prapaskah_. Sampai akhirnya ibunya mengingatkan mereka tentang larangan menggunakan bunga secara berlebihan didalam gereja. Dan disepakiti, tidak ada bunga disisi altar, di lorong dan di pintu masuk.

"Ayah pikir kalian harus menentukan _tema_ terlebih dahulu untuk tahu warna apa yang cocok." Tuan Park mencoba memberikan pendapatnya alih-alih tidak yakin akan didengar oleh kedua anaknya.

"Oh, ayah memang yang terbaik." Yoora mencubit pipi Jongdae yang tidak sengaja melintas di dekatnya meskipun wanita itu tahu si bocah tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Mengabaikan Jongdae yang terus mengomel sembari membawa kotak entah-apa-itu, Yoora lantas menendang betis Chanyeol agar adiknya yang tinggi menyingkir dari hadapannya. "Minggir kau manusia tidak berguna."

"AAKHH—Hya! Kau pikir ini tidak sakit?" Chanyeol mengelus betisnya yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi korban dari _high heels_ runcing sialan milik kakaknya. "Dasar induk singa." Ia menggerutu ketika tahu sang kakak justru pergi begitu saja membawa serta sang ayah bersamanya tanpa peduli untuk bertanya '_Apa betismu baik-baik saja?_'.

Chanyeol memilih bergabung bersama pamannya yang baru sampai di Gangnam dua hari yang lalu, sesama pria pasti akan lebih saling memahami, pikirnya. "Jangan ganggu kakakmu."

Sial, lupakan tentang sesama-pria-pasti-akan-lebih-saling-memahami barusan, karena itu tidak berhasil. Ia bahkan tidak memprediksi akan mendapat respon seperti itu bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi disebelah pamannya. "Jangan berusaha membelanya didepanku, paman."

Paman Kim hanya tertawa rendah menanggapi kemurungan pria tinggi itu. Mungkin jika Baekhyun ada disana bersama mereka, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan menempel dengannya sepanjang waktu. Tapi ia harus menghisap jempolnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, karena Yoora lagi-lagi menjadi dalang dibalik kesengsaraannya. Wanita itu 'mengamanahkan' Baekhyun pada ibunya agar Chanyeol tidak boleh dipertemukan dengannya sebelum hari pernikahan. Ini penyiksaan, pikirnya.

Didalam hati ia membatin, apakah Baekhyun sama tersiksanya dengannya. Namun daripada tersiksa, lelaki itu mungkin lebih merasa gugup. Besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol bahkan berkeinginan tidak akan tidur malam ini agar ia tidak mendapati dirinya sedang bermimpi di keesokan paginya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mencubit lengannya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa sejauh ini adalah kenyataan.

"Park Chanyeol-_ssi_?" Itu Nana yang baru saja menyenggol bahunya. Wanita berwajah oriental itu membawa biola di lengan kirinya, matanya seakan berbicara pada Chanyeol '_Apa aku salah orang?_' dengan tatapan lugu. Merasa tersadar dari kelinglungannya, Chanyeol segera berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyapa gadis tersebut. "Oh hai, apa kau datang untuk latihan?"

Nana mengembangkan senyumnya sangat lebar seolah-olah baru saja mendapat pengakuan cinta dari senior yang sudah ditaksirnya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia tidak salah orang, itu benar Chanyeol, pria yang menyewanya untuk bermain biola bersama grup vokal rohani yang sudah berjejer diatas mimbar. "Ya, aku mendapat telepon dari guru musikku pagi ini untuk datang kemari. Apa latihannya sudah bisa kita mulai?"

"Tentu, silahkan."

Chanyeol memberinya akses jalan didepan layaknya seorang gentleman yang sedang mengatakan 'ladies first'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan prasangka bahwa ia hanya seseorang yang tak ada kerennya di mata orang-orang. Seseorang yang hidup seperti polusi. Ia percaya dan membenarkan itu semua sebelum Chanyeol datang dalam hidupnya dan membantahnya kuat-kuat. Pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa dalam perkataannya hingga membuat Baekhyun yakin masa depannya sangat indah jika ia bersama pria tersebut. Seperti kemarin, ketika Chanyeol mengatakan lewat telpon;

_'Kau yang paling keren untukku, yang akan selalu kupatenkan menjadi milikku. Jangan pernah beranggapan dirimu seperti polusi, karena itu menyebalkan. Jika kau memiliki usia 100 hari, aku ingin memiliki 99 hari agar aku tidak pernah merasakan hidup tanpa seorang Byun Baekhyun.'_

Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya dan merasakan kombinasi aneh antara kebahagian dan kesedihan. Pria tinggi itu akan sangat egois jika hanya memiliki usia 99 hari dan membiarkan Baekhyun hidup lebih lama sehari darinya, tapi Baekhyun bahagia Chanyeol menjadi egois karena dirinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol menjadi sangat manis di telepon, memperlakukannya selayak mungkin. Bukannya merasa tersanjung, Baekhyun justru merasa takut dan mulai membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika tanpa Chanyeol disisinya? Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin kehilangan. Memikirkannya terus menerus membuatnya justru ingin menangis. Kenapa disaat menuju hari pernikahan mereka, ia merasakan paranoidnya menyerang tanpa ampun? Baekhyun tidak suka memikirkan segala bentuk ketakutan dalam dirinya, namun ia tetap memikirkannya karena isi kepalanya tidak bisa diajak berdamai.

"...hyun? Baekhyun?"

Ia menoleh dan mendapati raut bingung di wajah ibunya, pasti ia kebanyakan melamun sampai-sampai wanita paruh baya itu harus memegang kedua bahunya untuk menyadarkannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan membiarkan ibunya lagi-lagi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ada apa? Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?" Lembut dan keibuan, Baekhyun selalu suka mendengar suara ibunya ketika wanita itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Di depan mereka, gapura sudah terpasang dengan kokoh di halaman. Tanpa berniat ingin menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, ia menoleh ke sisi gapura dan menemukan seorang asisten rumah tangga sedang menyapu daun-daun ek yang berserakan, terbawa angin bulan November. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan jarum jam seolah-olah berputar terbalik dan waktu bergerak mundur. Disana ia menemukan dirinya yang dulu, naif dan tak terbaca. Diam-diam ibunya hanya memperhatikannya dalam sunyi yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya ketika ia melihat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol di sebuah Cafe, saat itu ia sedang dipusingkan oleh tagihan listrik dan harus segera mendapat pekerjaan secepatnya. Ia juga dapat melihat Chanyeol disana dengan senyum sangat percaya diri dan memintanya untuk bergabung di Metzo. Lembaran demi lembaran halaman berganti seolah-olah ia hidup dalam sebuah buku, tapi Baekhyun masih belum ingin membuka matanya dan membiarkan dirinya melebur dengan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya.

Saat dimana Chanyeol pertama kali mengenalkannya pada Kris dan Perusahaan, membawanya ke pantai Haeundae dan mendengarkan perasaan Chanyeol padanya disana, pertengkaran mereka diatas mobil, Chanyeol yang justru membawanya ke rumah pria tersebut, memasak dan menginap dikediaman keluarga Park, hingga ketika ibunya tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa saat-saat itu adalah saat dimana ia masih mempertanyakan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Lembaran-lembaran kejadian tersebut berganti menjadi _roll_ film yang tengah menayangkan dirinya yang dengan pengecutnya kabur ke apartement Luhan, rasa frustasi dan keinginannya untuk bunuh diri, serta ketakutan-ketakutan lain yang menghantuinya. Baekhyun melihat dirinya hancur secara perlahan saat itu, dan ia sadar ia semakin tak terkendali ketika tahu Chanyeol lah dibalik semua kefrustasiannya. Namun _roll_ film tersebut bergerak begitu cepat membawa sosok _semu_nya pada saat dimana ia dan Chanyeol tengah berada di meja makan didalam apartement Kris. _Roll_ film bergerak lambat ketika sosok Chanyeol tengah menggenggam jemarinya dan memintanya agar bersedia berkencan dengan pria itu.

Kau percaya kan Tuhan selalu punya cara yang misterius dalam membalikkan perasaan seseorang? Dan sepertinya Baekhyun telah menjadi korban tidak beruntung tersebut, karena setelah hidupnya dikacaukan oleh pria tinggi itu, ia justru mau menerima Chanyeol kembali dalam hatinya meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa alasan dibalik semua itu. Dan sekarang ia tahu mengapa Tuhan mempertemukan mereka dan membuat semuanya terasa sulit diawal lalu mengembalikan mereka ke jalan yang manis. Baekhyun tahu alasan dari semua yang telah ia dan Chanyeol lalui selama ini hingga mereka berdiri dihadapan pastur esok hari.

_Takdir_. Begitulah ia menyebutnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, bahagia saat tahu senyum ibunya lah yang menyambutnya pertama kali. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam."

Merasa tengah disadarkan dari lamunannya, Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Bagaimana jika suatu saat, ketika usia pernikahan kami sudah memasuki 20 tahun tapi salah satu dari kami kehilangan komitmen dan memilih bercerai, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ibunya berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi, tapi ia tahu saat ini Baekhyun menginginkan jawaban yang realistis. Tidak hanya terdengar seperti sebuah impian, tapi juga masuk akal. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Menghentikan perceraian? Ibu tidak bisa menjamin hal itu karena keputusan ada pada kalian. Kalau kau tahu kalian akan berada diposisi itu suatu saat, maka dari sekarang kau akan selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol dan dirimu sendiri tentang buruknya sebuah perceraian, jadi kalian akan lebih menjaga komitmen satu sama lain."

Baekhyun pikir menyelamatkan diri dari suatu masalah akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi ia tahu butuh perjuangan yang besar untuk melakukannya. Ia akan lebih suka jika hanya menghabiskan usianya dengan menjadi bagian dari keluarga _Park_. Itu terdengar sangat menarik di telinganya. Dan semua yang ia butuhkan adalah komitmen.

_Mengapa semua yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol sangat mudah dan sulit diwaktu yang bersamaan?_ Sayangnya, Baekhyun membiarkan pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab.

"Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan, kau hanya akan mendramatisir keadaan buruk didalam kepalamu dan itu akan membuatmu kehilangan keinginan untuk menikah."

"Ibu benar." Ia menjawab, "Sejak kemarin pikiranku selalu menakut-nakutiku tanpa bisa kucegah."

Wanita itu tersenyum, membawa putra _kecil_nya kedalam pelukannya. "Ketakutanmu akan lenyap setelah melihat calon suamimu berdiri diatas mimbar selagi menunggumu berjalan di altar. Kau akan merasa paling diinginkan dan menang disaat yang bersamaan."

"Ibu..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ragu-ragu, lalu menatap kedalam kedua bola mata ibunya. "Ceritakan aku tentang ayah."

Baekhyun hanya penasaran, namun ia dapat merasakan ibunya menegang, itu terasa dari gerakan tangan wanita itu yang mengelus rambutnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan apakah pertanyaannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Ibu akan menceritakannya ketika kau sudah mengganti margamu menjadi Park."

Jelas sekali, ibunya belum siap, mungkin jika ia sudah menjadi _Park_ sekalipun.

.

.

.

Malam harinya menjadi sesuatu yang paling buruk bagi keduanya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, keduanya tidak dapat tidur meskipun mereka tahu yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mendapatkan tidur yang berkualiatas. Pernikahan akan diadakan pagi-pagi sekali, tentu sang pengantin tidak akan datang ke gereja dengan piyama tidur, mereka perlu didandan dan waktunya bisa dipastikan tidak akan berjalan cepat seperti ketuk _magic_. Tidur larut tidak akan membantu semuanya menjadi mudah, justru akan mendatangkan masalah baru ketika perias memanipulasi lingkar hitam di kantung mata mereka. Lalu, resepsi yang mereka yakini akan selesai sampai malam hari.

Jika mereka tidak segera tidur, maka besok akan menjadi hari yang buruk. Memang benar kalau diperhatikan, menjadi pengantin itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah apalagi tidur ketika besok adalah hari pernikahan. Tapi siapa sih yang ingin mengambil resiko mengantuk-ngantuk ketika pemberkatan dan resepsi? Belum lagi mendengar khotbah panjang dihadapan pastur, sementara para tamu bisa keluar masuk toilet sesuka hati jika mereka bosan mendengarkan pastur berkhotbah sesuka hati pula.

_Well yeah_, Chanyeol tidak menemukan solusi yang baik selain menarik ponselnya dari nakas dan mendial nomor Baekhyun. Berharap kali ini ponsel anak itu tidak disita ibunya lagi mengingat betapa gigihnya para wanita memisahkan mereka menjelang hari pernikahan.

"_Ha-halo?_"

Oh, Oh, Oh! Chanyeol refleks terduduk diatas ranjangnya ketika tahu siapa yang menjawab teleponnya. Bukan lagi suara ibunya, nyonya Byun, maupun Yoora. Itu Baekhyun.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya terlalu antusias, ia dapat mendengar suara tawa yang ia yakini Baekhyun baru saja mentertawakannya yang terlampau bersemangat.

"_Tidak bisa tidur tepatnya. Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?_"

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan suara ini. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk ponselnya menahan gemas. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kita memiliki alasan yang sama, hehe.."

"_Chanyeolie, aku gugup_."

"Wah, kupikir gengsimu tidak akan sudi mengatakannya ahahaha."

"_Aku serius!_"

"Aku juga serius mencintaimu."

"_Kepalamu terbentur dimana tadi?_"

"Di hatimu."

"_Eew! Kumatikan saja—_"

"Jangan, jangan! Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, Baek."

"_Aku sungguh-sungguh akan mematikannya jika kau mengatakannya lagi._"

"Bagaimana dengan skype?"

"_Tidak Chanyeol, kau belum boleh melihatku sampai kita berada di gereja._"

Chanyeol memutar matanya, "Larangan bodoh itu lagi."

"_Ini juga demi —__**Matikan ponselmu sekarang, Baek! Suruh si tiang itu tidur dan kau juga tidur!**__— i-iya... Chanyeol, sudah dulu ya? Sampai bertemu di gereja, aku mencintaimu._"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar geramannya sendiri dibalik giginya yang menggeretak kuat, lagi-lagi Yoora menghalangi segalanya. Sudah cukup ia diasingkan malam ini di rumah paman Wu, sementara Baekhyun di_pingit_ seharian di istana kebanggaan keluarga Park di Gangnam. Entah apa maksud mereka semua melakukan ini padanya, tapi jika dengan menelpon pun tidak diizinkan, bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Chanyeol mendengus keras sebelum menarik selimutnya.

Ia tidak kekanakkan oke? Mereka saja yang terlalu tega padanya.

.

.

.

Ada sedikit masalah ketika Baekhyun akan berangkat ke gereja. Ia menolak membawa buket bunga di tangannya karena itu bukan tugas pengantin pria, dan astaga, dua _tuyul_ kecil berusia delapan tahun juga telah disiapkan Yoora dengan gaun mereka yang mengembang untuk menemani Baekhyun menuju gereja, maksudnya, haruskan ia membawa buket bunga sementara tugas itu seharusnya dilakukan oleh pengantin wanita? Yoora (lagi-lagi) bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus mengikuti prosedur, dan sialnya disini Baekhyun diposisikan sebagai pengantin _wanita_ yang akan berjalan di altar (membawa buket bunga) sementara Chanyeol menunggunya di mimbar.

Baekhyun mendebatkan hal ini dengan Yoora hingga waktu terbuang sia-sia selama satu jam kurang beberapa menit. "Kenapa _noona_ tidak menyuruhku menggunakan gaun saja sekalian?" Tanyanya kesal dan membiarkan buket bunga masih tergeletak diatas ranjang wanita itu.

"Itu ide yang bagus jika saja disaat seperti ini sudah tersedia gaun yang siap pakai, tapi tidak, kita tidak memilikinya."

Baekhyun menganga, secara tidak langsung Yoora baru saja menyarankannya memakai gaun andai _si gaun_ benar-benar ada disini.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Baek, semuanya sedang menunggumu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Semuanya. Bawa _benda itu_ atau kau memakai gaun. Aku dengan senang hati bisa meminjamkan gaun pernikahan ibu yang kuno padamu jika kau tidak berangkat sekarang dan membawa buket bunga itu. Kau tidak akan merusak semua yang sudah kita persiapkan sejauh ini Baekhyun. Tidak akan. Jadi sekarang, jika kau masih ingin bermain-main, kau hanya akan mendapati gereja yang kosong hari ini karena kau sudah membuat _mereka_ kecewa dengan menunggumu yang tidak ingin mengikuti aturan." Yoora dengan tegas memperingatinya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan kalimatnya yang panjang barusan terdengar seperti keharusan. Telak. Tak terbantahkan. Membuat lutut Baekhyun bergetar ketika ia membawa langkahnya menyisir jarak menuju ranjang wanita itu.

Ia memandangi buket bunga itu tanpa berniat ingin membuang-buang waktu. Tapi ia benar-benar gugup, bahkan untuk mengetahui hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan membawa buket bunga layaknya pengantin wanita justru menambah kegugupan dalam dirinya. Ini konyol, tapi ia juga tidak ingin dikatakan kekanakkan hanya karena buket bunga.

"Ayo Baekhyun." Wanita itu menghela nafasnya berlebihan, ia pikir dengan mengurus Baekhyun akan lebih mudah daripada menangani adiknya yang menyebalkan. Ternyata keduanya sama saja.

Mereka benar-benar berjodoh, dan sialan.

"Aku. Sudah. Membawanya." Ia menekan setiap suku kata dalam kalimatnya seakan-akan memperlihatkan pada Yoora betapa ia tidak menyukai kondisinya sekarang.

"_Nah, _Jean_ and _Jessie_, you will walk behind him when you're at the altar while later, okay?_" Yoora beralih kepada dua gadis kecil —yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai tuyul— untuk memberikan keduanya pengarahan.

"_Yes, aunty!_"

"_Great!_" Ia mencubit pipi kedua gadis kecil tersebut seraya tersenyum dan ber-_highfive_ bersama mereka. Jean dan Jessie merupakan keponakan paman Wu yang berasal dari Kanada, omong-omong.

Melihat semangat kedua gadis bule tersebut, Baekhyun merasakan aura sugestif menempel padanya. Ia tersenyum ketika Jean dan Jessie menarik tangannya agar mereka keluar dan berangkat ke gereja.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Yoora untuk mengirim pesan pada ibunya, mengatakan bahwa mereka telah _siap_.

...

"Apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menghadiri pemberkatan sepasang lelaki yang akan menikah dihadapan pastur?" Luhan berdiri penuh semangat diantara kursi tamu yang lain, seperti biasa, tidak jauh-jauh dari Sehun dan kedua rekannya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

_Dasar banyak omong_, ledek Jongin sambil melirik arlojinya sekali lagi. "Kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali?" Tanyanya, yang ia yakini Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Luhan pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Mungkin dia alergi dengan riasannya." Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jawaban yang sangat kreatif." Sindir Jongin.

"Kau seharusnya tidak bodoh menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun lama sekali, karena apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuatnya lama adalah urusannya. Sementara disini kau hanya perlu menunggu, ada Kyungsoo yang bisa kau ajak bicara."

"Ugh, kenapa kau bicara begitu padaku? Dan apa-apaan nada tinggimu barusan? Seharusnya kau juga mengerti bahwa kau tidak punya hak untuk membenarkan ucapanku."

"Tentu aku punya hak." Luhan bersitegang.

"Wow, demikianlah Tuan sok sempurna baru saja mendikteku."

"Kupikir mereka lupa bahwa ini bukan di kantor." Kyungsoo berbicara pada Sehun yang juga tidak menghiraukan kedua _sejoli_ tersebut. Jongin dan Luhan sudah lama tidak bertengkar. Itu terdengar seperti Tuan McDonalds yang akhirnya berbaikan dengan kakek KFC.

Mustahil, ya, benar.

"Aku tidak merasa sedang mendiktemu, Kim-Jong-in." Luhan berdiri menantang didepannya, menaikkan dagunya yang runcing.

"Itu katamu. Bukankah selama ini semuanya harus sesuai apa yang kau katakan? Dan kalau tidak kau tidak akan senang. Kau tahu apa? Itu sangat egois. Maksudku, mungkin kau bisa belajar bagaimana cara berbicara yang baik denganku atau pada Kyungsoo atau pada siapapun. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, kau tidak pernah ingin tahu jika itu aku yang mengatakannya. Karena kau ingin hanya kau yang benar, yang lain salah."

"Kau juga selalu berdebat denganku, menentang perkataanku sebelum kau mengerti apa yang ingin kukatakan. Lagipula kau selalu masa bodoh. Tapi Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah komplain seperti kau."

"Itu karena mereka tidak ingin meladenimu."

"Dan, wow, kau meladeniku?"

"Sudahlah diam. Atau kalian akan diusir dari sini. Tidak usah mencari pembenaran karena percuma saja, kalian berdua sama-sama keras kepala." Sehun berdiri diantara mereka yang secara otomatis membuat Luhan dan Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya, jarang sekali Sehun ingin ikut campur karena biasanya ia akan menjadi pihak yang menonton sambil memutar mata.

Kyungsoo memilih memperhatikan tamu undangan yang masuk ke gereja bergantian, menurutnya itu lebih menarik. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Sehun hingga kedua lelaki berisik tadi sudah tidak terdengar suaranya.

Gereja yang pada dasarnya bergaya _Katedral_ seperti kebanyakan umat katolik percayai, telah berubah interior menjadi basilika modern abad 21 seolah-olah didalam sini telah terjadi perbedaan selera pemuka agama dari generasi baru. Namun tidak se-_ghotic_ gereja Protestan dihari Paskah. Ini lebih seperti pembaptisan yang diadakan bersamaan dengan _Krisma_. Tentu saja, tidak ada bunga yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol beberapa kali ditenangkan oleh ayahnya, sementara lagu-lagu rohani yang mendominasi setiap sudut gereja masih dimainkan demi menghibur para tamu. Di dekat grand piano, Nana tengah menggesek biolanya secara khidmat bersamaan dengan instrument lainnya. Dan para pemuka agama masih duduk di kursi kebesaran mereka, membicarakan beberapa sarkamen sebelum serah terima sertifikat pernikahan.

Sambil memegang bunga corsage dibagian saku kiri atas jasnya, Chanyeol menatap nanar pintu gereja yang besar. Perasaannya tumpah ruah. Gugup, haru, bahagia, takut, dan bergetar. Di kursi hadirin paling depan, anggota keluarganya memberinya semangat untuk tetap bersabar menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia dapat melihat wajah panik ibunya sejak satu jam yang lalu menatapi ponselnya menunggu kabar dari Yoora.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku jadi ingin ke toilet." Jongdae mengeluh sembari menekan-nekan pangkal pahanya merasakan kandung kemihnya yang sudah mendesak.

"Pergi ke Toilet dan kembali secepatnya."

"Ibu kan tahu aku tidak berani pergi ke toilet sendiri, aku saja masih ibu mandikan." Katanya dengan tidak tahu malu meskipun seorang gadis melintas di depannya dan mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Kapan kau tidak merepotkan ibu." Wanita paruh baya itu memutar matanya dan berdiri, diikuti oleh Jongdae.

"Mau kemana?" Nyonya Park bertanya. Sekilas, wajahnya terlihat seperti baru saja tersenyum.

"Jongdae bilang dia ingin ke toilet."

"Tapi mobil yang mengantarkan Baekhyun sudah berada di depan."

"Benarkah?!"

...

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan.

Demi Tuhan ini pernikahan yang merepotkan, mungkin jika tidak ada campur tangan para wanita, pemberkatan pernikahan akan berjalan _sangat_ sederhana tanpa harus memikirkan detail ini dan itu serta tetebengek dan semacamnya. Tapi Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari, dibalik pernikahan ini, keluarga Park juga ingin membangun pencitraan.

Orang kaya dimaklumi.

"_Uncle, are you okay?_" Jessie bertanya. Mereka sudah berdiri didepan pintu gereja yang tingginya sekitar lima belas kaki.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sembari menatap bocah itu sebentar dan bergantian, kedua gadis kecil tersebut sempat bergumam seperti '_hei, why not a bride who stand here? He's a man right?_' Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya karena anak kecil memang selalu ingin tahu seperti wartawan.

Suara musik rohani terdengar hingga keluar, masih dalam keadaan yang gugup, Baekhyun dapat merasakan seberapa padatnya manusia didalam sana.

"Baiklah, Baek. Setelah hitungan ketiga." Yoora memberi aba-aba, disebelah kanan dan kirinya telah berdiri dua pria bertubuh tegap yang sejak tadi menjaga pintu. "Satu..."

Baekhyun menutup matanya meminta kepada Tuhan agar aktivitas jantungnya diberi kenormalam sebentar saja.

"Dua..."

Ia membuka matanya, pintu bergaya katedral didepannya telah siap didorong oleh kedua pria berbadan tegap tadi.

"Tiga!"

Sepertinya Tuhan sedang mem_pending_ keinginannya, sebab jantungnya berderap sangat keras ketika pintu gereja yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang telah dibuka lebar. Yang ia pikirkan saat pintu terbuka adalah musik yang meriah dan pencahayaan yang menyilaukan seolah-olah dirinya adalah malaikat yang datang dari surga. Tapi itu tidak benar sama sekali. Disini. Didalam sini, pencahayaan hanya berasal dari lilin yang berada didalam wadah kecil disetiap tangan para tamu. Awalnya ia pikir kedatangannya mendapat sambutan yang tidak sepantasnya, namun setelah melihat semua lampu dimatikan, dan para tamu yang bersedia memegang lilin untuk menyambut kedatangannya, Baekhyun merasakan haru yang luar biasa.

Paduan suara dan instrumen musik yang sempat berhenti ketika pintu dibuka, seketika mengalun dengan tempo merambat lembut dan megah berdiri berdampingan sebagai pilar pengiring, instrumen dari _Writing's on the wall_ milik Sam Smith dimainkan. Orkestra menyetir segala atmosfir didalam gereja untuk menjadi musik latar yang intens saat Baekhyun berjalan di altar bersama Jean dan Jessie. Kedua bocah itu melambai-lambai lucu kearah para tamu, Jean dengan centil memberikan _fly kiss_ membuat beberapa terkekeh. Sementara mata yang lain hanya tertuju pada si pengantin pria yang berjalan di altar dengan anggun —tunggu, gugup? Ahahaha.

Bukannya Baekhyun ingin terlihat seperti parlente, tapi ayolah, siapapun akan tahu rasanya seperti apa ketika mereka sudah berjalan di altar sementara seseorang yang spesial menunggumu di mimbar. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya memusatkan pandangannya pada pria tinggi yang berdiri dengan tampan dengan senyum cerah dengan berani dengan —apapun itu, Baekhyun hanya memusatkan pandangannya pada pria itu. Chanyeol.

_Aku siap untuk ini_, batinnya. Ia merasakan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya seperti agen rahasia 007, James Bond. Mungkin ini perasaan 'menang' seperti yang dikatakan ibunya tempo hari. Baekhyun merasa menang bahkan hanya melihat senyum Chanyeol dari kejauhan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Semakin kedepan ia berjalan, ia bisa melihat ibunya dan seluruh keluarga Park beserta relasinya. Rekan-rekan kerjanya di Metzo, beberapa wajah asing dan terakhir Jongdae yang nyaris tidak terlihat karena menggeliat tidak jelas bersama lilinnya yang hampir mati.

Anak itu benar-benar. Baekhyun akan menendang bokongnya jika tidak ingat bocah itu adalah adiknya.

Setelah acara 'pemisahan' konyol yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun dapat melihat pria yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi suaminya. Sebulan belakangan bukanlah waktu yang indah untuk diceritakannya, karena selama itu kapasitas bertemu mereka dikurangi. Chanyeol diasingkan kesana kemari layaknya dideportasi dari rumahnya sendiri, sementara Baekhyun 'disiksa' dengan aturan ini itu dikediaman keluarga Park. Tidak ada kabar baik selain Jongdae yang bertambah gendut. Selama di rumah Chanyeol tidak ada yang melarangnya makan apa saja, sebab semuanya menyibukkan diri mereka dengan persiapan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan semua rona di pipinya agar tidak mencuat _kepermukaan_, tapi telinganya berkhianat. Telinganya sudah memerah lebih dulu saat Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menyambut kedatangan pengantinnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun lupa bahwa beberapa jam yang lalu buket bunga menjadi masalah sepele yang membuatnya menunda melihat wajah rupawan pria tinggi dihadapannya. Masa depannya. Wajah yang mengambil semua alih kesadarannya dan senyum yang membuat Baekhyun rela tenggelam didalamnya. Mereka memenjarakan tatapan satu sama lain tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekitar seperti mereka adalah _Jack_ dan _Rose_ yang dipertemukan pada dimensi lain. Rasanya luar biasa bahkan untuk dijelaskan kedalam kata-kata.

Kegiatan tatap-menatap mereka berjalan cukup lama, memandangi makhluk tercintanya lamat-lamat dan menemukan masa depan mereka didalam sana. Hingga akhirnya mereka diintrupsi oleh pastur yang membuka alkitab membaca ayat-ayat Markus 10:1-12, Roma 7:2-3, Lukas 16:18 siap untuk berkhotbah memberkati pernikahan mereka. Lampu kembali dinyalakan selama prosesi pemberkatan berlangsung sehingga para tamu dipersilahkan mematikan lilin yang mereka pegang. Pencahayaan berwarna keemasan menambah intim suasana pemberkatan kala itu.

Tak ada yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih meledak dalam bahagia saat mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pastur tanpa ada beban yang menaungi mereka. Perasaan gugup yang mendera keduanya lenyap ketika cincin pernikahan telah melingkar di jari masing-masing. Setengah mati keduanya menahan airmata ketika dua bibir yang saling mendamba bertemu untuk mengenali perasaan emosional satu sama lain. Detak jantung dan deru nafas Baekhyun membuncah mengalahkan suara ribut tepuk tangan yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Sekarang Baekhyun milik Chanyeol seutuhnya, Chanyeol milik Baekhyun selamanya. Dan mereka saling memiliki untuk seterusnya.

Chanyeol masih menangkupkan tangannya diantara rahang dan pipi Baekhyun untuk menemukan ritme yang lebih dalam pada ciuman mereka, dan Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu membalasnya dengan berjinjit antusias meraih leher suaminya dan menempelkan tubuh mereka lebih intens. Siapa yang peduli? Mereka sudah sah.

"_Hyung_, jangan lama-lama. Ada anak dibawah umur disini." Pekik Jongdae yang disambut oleh tawa para tamu. Ibunya yang menyadari mata Jongdae sudah tercemar adegan 18+ segera menutup mata puteranya tersebut.

"Kupikir mereka sudah harus diberi ruangan untuk melanjutkannya." Sang pastur berkelakar dan para tamu membenarkan sambil tertawa kembali.

Sementara yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya tersipu tak berdosa.

.

.

.

Seragam formal berdasar kain putih telah lenyap saat resepsi pernikahan di kebun milik keluarga Park berlangsung, disini segalanya menjadi lebih santai. Lampion terpasang hampir disetiap _pohon gantung_ di halaman dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, resepsi pernikahan mereka dikonsep dengan _dresscode_ tahun 80'an, dan nuansa rumah kayu disekitar gapura.

Banyak tamu yang berasal dari kerabat Chanyeol, seperti teman bisnis dan teman sekolahnya dulu. Para aktivis LGBT pun tak ingin ketinggalan memeriahkan resepsi mereka dengan membagikan cerita di kota mereka masing-masing, tentang bagaimana respon masyarakat yang beragam menyambut resminya pernikahan sesama jenis.

Secara mengejutkan Kris datang bersama kekasihnya, Yixing, yang baru pertama kali berani ia pamerkan semenjak insiden 'pencampakkannya' ketika pernikahan Junmyeon. Yixing merupakan pemuda yang manis dan sepertinya ia membuat Kris banyak tersenyum malam ini. Yixing juga tidak banyak tingkah seperti mantan-mantan Kris sebelumnya, tapi apapun yang dilakukan Yixing mampu menjungkir balikkan dunia si pirang itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan penuh arti merasa Kris tidak akan lama lagi akan menyusul mereka untuk menikahi lelaki China tersebut.

Sepanjang resepsi berlangsung, Chanyeol tidak sekalipun memindahkan tangannya dari pinggang kecil suaminya, seolah-olah ia ingin menegaskan bahwa '_Baekhyun adalah milikku. Jangan ada yang berani mengambilnya dariku_.' Sementara Yoora dan _komplotannya_ sudah tidak menghalangi mereka untuk ber-skinship lagi, alih-alih wanita itu sudah berbaur dengan para tamu. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar bahwa teman-teman Yoora ingin wanita itu segera menyusul menikah. Baekhyun juga dapat mendengar ada nama _Damian_ disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka yang ia tebak sebagai kekasih Yoora. Mungkin.

"Lihat kemari semuanya, oke terima kasih." Luhan tahu-tahu sudah berada diatas pentas kecil yang digunakan untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sambutan kepada kedua mempelai, ia memang pandai mencari perhatian. "Untuk Baekhyun, kau sudah mengalami hari-hari gila bersamaku di apartement. Setelah ini hidup bahagialah dengan suamimu. Aku mencintai kalian." Katanya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah membawa tisu didalam sakunya. Ini dia, sisi Luhan yang melankolis. Sangat menggelikan, tapi dia tetap yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak punya banyak kalimat untuk disampaikan, jadi semoga pernikahan kalian selalu diberkati." Serempak seluruh tamu yang hadir disana mengaminkan permohonan sederhana Sehun. "Dan juga, semoga aku dan Luhan segera menyusul kalian." Sorokan semakin keras memberi dukungan kepada pasangan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau berdiri disini, tapi ibu mendorongku." Jongdae segera mendapat pelototan dari beberapa orang disana yang menganggapnya tidak sopan. "Apa yang harus kukatakan, _hyung_? Kau tetap akan bahagia setelah menikah, lagipula. Salahnya kau seorang laki-laki, kalau kau perempuan aku akan meminta keponakan yang lucu-lucu darimu." Baekhyun memberi kode kepada ibunya agar menyeret Jongdae turun dari tempat itu atau anak itu akan semakin menjadi pusat perhatian. "Chanyeol _hyung_, aku sudah lama sekali ingin seorang kakak yang keren sepertimu. Terima kasih sudah menikahi _hyung_-ku yang sangat payah dan tidak ada apa-apanya. Doakan semoga berat badanku turun, terima kasih."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya menahan malu dan bersumpah ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang adik bernama Jongdae. Dan berdoa agar otak bocah itu diampuni.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyusul naik keatas pentas setelahnya, mereka setidaknya sedikit lebih waras. Seperti permohonan pada dasarnya. Jongin banyak menggoda mereka tentang pentingnya sebuah _ritual_ saat jumat malam, ia sukses membuat Baekhyun memerah dan tidak tahu harus menutup wajahnya dengan apa. Di saat seperti itu Chanyeol justru berada dipihak Jongin. Menyebalkan.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian terpisah secara berlebihan belakangan ini, percayalah aku tidak setega kedengarannya." Yoora berdehem sebelum melanjutkan. "Untuk Baekhyun kami yang luar biasa, selamat telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park dan terima kasih untuk semua waktumu mencintai adikku yang menyebalkan. Kalian membuatku iri, _anyway_, ahahaha." Wanita itu menyeka airmatanya dengan tisu. "Aku akan terlihat bodoh jika berbicara terus, meskipun banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian. Apapun itu, kalian adalah pasangan paling serasi yang membuatku terharu. Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu ketika Yoora menghampiri mereka, tanpa Yoora dan semua idenya, pernikahan mereka mungkin akan berjalan membosankan. Wanita itu bertingkah seolah-olah ia seorang _shipper_ yang tengah berbahagia di pesta pernikahan OTP-nya, walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih dari itu.

Kedua orangtua Chanyeol dan ibu Baekhyun naik keatas pentas secara bersamaan memberi selamat untuk mereka. Keduanya tidak dapat membendung airmata mereka ketika nyonya Byun mendapat giliran untuk berbicara, rasanya masih seperti mimpi melihat wanita itu berdiri disana memberi restu kepada mereka mengingat betapa sulitnya dulu Chanyeol mendapatkan restunya untuk bersama dengan anaknya.

Baekhyun memeluk suaminya untuk meredakan tangisnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cengeng.

Pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka berakhir sebelum pukul sembilan malam.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju vila mereka di Jeju, Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan senyumnya yang membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Belum lagi ketika pria itu mencuri-curi kesempatan mencium tangan Baekhyun yang saling mengait dengan tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain mengendalikan stir dengan lihai. Chanyeol tidak segan-segan menambah kecepatan SUV-nya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di vila mereka. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun lebih banyak diam selama di perjalanan dengan keadaan pipi yang memerah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai ia merona seperti itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun mengangkat koper-koper yang besar milik mereka ketika sampai di vila. Pemandangan yang hampir serupa dengan lilin-lilin di gereja tadi memeluk indera penglihatan keduanya ketika masuk kedalam kamar utama mereka, bedanya didalam sini wewangian mawar mendominasi segala bentuk pengharum. Baekhyun mencuri-curi pandang keatas ranjang yang malam ini akan digunakan oleh mereka secara bersama-sama. Disana juga terdapat kelopak mawar yang disebarkan hampir memenuhi permukaan ranjang.

"Kau ingin mandi lebih dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu." Chanyeol membuka koper mereka sudah siap untuk memilih baju apa yang akan dikenakan Baekhyun malam ini.

"Ti-tidak usah, kau saja yang pergi mandi lebih dulu. Kau kelihatan lelah... Aku —yang akan menyiapkan semuanya." Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa mulut bodohnya justru bergetar mengatakan kalimat barusan, tapi itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum menyambar handuk dari tangannya dan mengedipkan matanya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Oh, bodoh sekali kau Byun." Ia mengibaskan jari-jari lentiknya didepan wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat, rasanya sangat gerah berada seruangan bersama Chanyeol dengan status pria itu yang sudah menjadi suaminya. Mereka sering seruangan ketika di kantor, atau seruangan di apartement Kris saat itu, tapi seruangan yang kali ini rasanya jauh lebih menyesakkan. Baekhyun tahu ini perasaan semacam apa, ia tahu mengapa jantungnya berdentum-dentum sangat kuat dan bernafas menjadi sangat sulit didalam sini. Ia tahu. Tapi mengapa rasanya sangat mengkhawatirkan dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan?

Chanyeol selesai mandi lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, pria itu dengan tubuh tingginya mengunci tatapan Baekhyun hanya padanya. Rambutnya yang basah memecah kewarasan Baekhyun, belum lagi kulit seksinya berwarna kecokelatan seperti _milo_. Otot lengannya yang kuat terbentuk dengan sempurna, hingga pandangan Baekhyun bergulir pada otot perut Chanyeol yang terlihat keras. Tanpa sadar ia meremas selimut diatas ranjang dan kesusahan meneguk liurnya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun akan _melarikan diri_ kedalam kamar mandi, Chanyeol mencekal lengannya dan berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah, "Jangan terlalu lama didalam sana, sayangku."

O-oh! Baekhyun dibuat semakin salah tingkah. Ia mendorong dada Chanyeol yang keras dan segera menerobos pintu kamar mandi, mengadaikan fakta bahwa ia lupa membawa handuk. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya diam-diam tersenyum menang. Ia pikir, tidak sia-sia usahanya melakukan _sit-up_ dan _push-up_ beberapa saat yang lalu didalam kamar mandi jika hasilnya ia dapat membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang.

Ia bawa tubuh tingginya berbaring diatas ranjang tanpa berniat ingin memakai pakaiannya, toh nanti juga akan dilepas. Lebih baik tidak usah dipakai saja sekalian, pikirnya. Belum apa-apa dia sudah ereksi begini.

Mungkin sekitar setengah jam sudah terlewati ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dibalik pintu. "Chanyeolie, bisa tolong ambilkan handukku?"

"Tidak apa-apa sayangku, keluar saja seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mengintip."

_Bohong!_

Baekhyun merengut. Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai lupa untuk sekedar membawa handuk. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai merengek tidak jelas didalam kamar mandi. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya jika keluar dengan tubuh telanjang? Yeah walaupun sebenarnya ia juga akan telanjang nantinya, tapi setidaknya ditelanjangi oleh pria itu terdengar lebih elit.

"Chanyeoliiiee..."

"Jangan menggodaku, Baek."

"Aku tidak menggodamu! Aku hanya minta tolong ambilkan handukku, ish kau ini benar-benar."

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang dengan ide jahil yang sudah terlintas di benaknya sejak tadi. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens dan berkilat karena _sesuatu_. Sementara Baekhyun mengantisipasi pergerakan suami tinggi-tampan-seksinya itu dengan hati yang menjerit-jerit menyuruhnya berlari, tapi ia tetap berada dibalik pintu yang hanya dibuka sedikit.

"Kenapa tidak memakai handukku saja?" Pria tinggi itu siap untuk menarik simpul handuk di pinggangnya dihadapan Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu-ragu memamerkan seringainya yang membuat tubuh si kecil tersengat aliran listrik dalam pembuluh nadinya.

"Hya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Ada apa _Park_ Baekhyun?" Terlambat, karena handuk sudah jatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun nyaris memekik sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memaki-maki Chanyeol didalam hatinya. _Dasar sinting! Dasar mesum! Sialan sialan sialan._

"Kita impas _sayangku_, sekarang kita sama-sama tidak memakai apapun. Keluarlah, sambut aku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya semudah itu?"

"Karena sekarang aku suamimu, _Park_ Baekhyun." Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mendorong pintu tersebut.

"Jangan masuk, aku yang akan keluar." Katanya bergetar. Mau bagaimanapun, ia tetap akan menghadapi Chanyeol juga nantinya, hanya saja kondisi mereka terlalu _frontal _saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak lagi mengingat dimana ia taruh kewarasannya ketika pintu telah dibuka. Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi juga menggairahkan. Apalagi setelah mendapati Chanyeol memandanginya dengan penuh minat, kakinya seketika melunak seperti _jelly_. Pria itu berjalan mendekat padanya, harusnya Baekhyun mundur namun ia tidak melakukannya alih-alih malah mengunci tatapan mereka menjadi lebih intens. Ia dapat merasakan lengan kokoh suaminya melingkar dipinggangnya dengan berkuasa, sementara telapak tangan pria itu mengelus kulitnya yang lembut.

"Kau sangat indah sayangku..." Perbedaan warna kulit mereka yang tertimpa cahaya temaram dari lilin-lilin disekitar mereka, membuatnya menjadi lebih serasi, kulit putih Baekhyun terkungkung diantara kulit kecokelatan milik Chanyeol dan bisep-bisepnya yang memenjarakan tubuh kecil Baekhyun didalam kuasanya. "Dan luar biasa."

Baekhyun membalas ciuman agresif suaminya sembari melenguh merasakan tangan-tangan nakal Chanyeol tengah meremas bokongnya dengan semangat, sementara pria itu menekan dan menggesekkan _milik_ mereka dalam tempo yang erotis. Chanyeol menangkap tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang nyaris terjatuh karena perlakuannya, ia gendong suami kecilnya tersebut didepan tubuhnya tanpa berniat ingin menyudahi cumbuannya.

Ketika ia merebahkan tubuh lemas Baekhyun di ranjang, lelaki kecil itu menggeliat hebat begitu Chanyeol menindihnya dan menyerang lehernya. Baekhyun mendesah tanpa ampun saat suami tingginya itu semakin meliar diatas ranjang, ia bisa merasakan ereksi pria itu yang mulai mengeras menggesek-gesek perutnya.

"Ahhh... Chan-yeolh..." Kewarasan Baekhyun menghilang sepenuhnya saat pria tercintanya menghisap dan menjilat pucuk dadanya, membuatnya mengharapkan tangan-tangan _ajaib_ suaminya menyentuh dan membelainya lebih dari ini. "Chanyeol, masuki aku sekarang, kumohon."

Pria itu membalik tubuh kecil dibawahnya agar menungging didepannya, "Dengan senang hati, sayangku." Lalu mencium bokong sintal itu sebelum menamparnya gemas.

Baekhyun sedang merangkak mencari posisi yang nyaman ketika _selang phalus_ milik Chanyeol yang besar-panjang memenuhi lubangnya yang berkedut. "Oohh.. _Nice_..." Ia melenguh sambil meremas bantal didepannya sementara jari-jari kakinya melengkung kuat menerima ransangan yang menyenangkan dan nikmat yang tidak masuk akal mendera _hole_nya.

"Sial Baek, aku tidak bisa berhenti." Chanyeol menggeram seraya mendorong _milik_nya masuk lebih dalam menghantam prostat Baekhyun yang semakin membengkak.

"Jangan berhenti Chanyeoolh... Ahh-ahh lebih keras."

Deru nafas keduanya mulai memberat dan itu menjadi bukti _tak tertulis_ bahwa mereka sangat menggilai kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan dengan peluh dimana-mana dan ranjang yang berderit-derit. Chanyeol semakin menancapkan kedua lengannya diantara pinggul Baekhyun saat merasa _sesuatu_ yang memabukkan, yang dapat membuatnya gila akan keluar dari dalam _penis_nya.

"Hhh..Chanhh..aku sampai—_Oh God!_"

"Aku datang sayang..."

Baekhyun jatuh ke ranjang dan terkulai tak bergerak —selain dadanya yang melakukan kontraksi pernafasan— setelah cairan hangat milik Chanyeol menembak telak dan memenuhi dirinya. Sedangkan cairan miliknya membasahi ranjang dan kelopak-kelopak mawar tak bersalah.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi berbaringnya dan menyibak poninya yang basah. Matanya yang berkilat misterius beberapa waktu yang lalu berubah menjadi lebih teduh saat mengecup kening Baekhyun yang berkeringat. "Apa kita tidak akan melanjutkannya lagi?"

Lelaki kecil yang hari ini sudah sah menjadi suaminya tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata anak anjingnya yang memelas. "Maafkan aku Chanyeolie, kupikir aku terlalu lelah untuk hari ini."

Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk mengerti dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dari atas ranjang untuk digendongnya didepan dadanya. "Tidak masalah. Tapi bersihkan dulu tubuhmu sebelum tidur atau kau akan terkena penyakit."

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah seraya mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher suaminya ketika pria itu membawanya menuju kamar mandi, ia benamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan tulang selangka milik suaminya yang _gentle_. "Aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu, _Park_ Baekhyun."

.

.

.

—**Epilog— **

Baekhyun ingin dirinya bisa mengandung anak Chanyeol, atau setidaknya ia diciptakan menjadi seorang wanita yang bisa mengandung, atau jikapun ia laki-laki ia berharap dilahirkan kembali dengan keadaan memiliki rahim didalam tubuhnya, ATAU kalau bisa tidak usah ada _surrogate mother_ di dunia ini.

Ia benci ketika mengetahui ibu mertuanya, nyonya Park, menginginkan seorang keturunan baru dari Chanyeol dengan menyuruh suaminya melakukan program bayi tabung. Itu artinya Baekhyun harus rela berbagi _sperma_ suaminya dengan wanita lain demi pembuahan diluar rahim. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau berbagi suaminya dengan wanita manapun jika pun itu hanya _sperma_ —yang bisa saja dikeluarkan Chanyeol karena hubungan intim mereka, bukan dengan wanita— dan Baekhyun tetap tidak akan rela berbagi.

Seharian Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara dengan ibu mertuanya, ia menampakkan ketidak sukaannya pada program bayi tabung yang diinginkan wanita paruh baya itu secara terang-terangan. Meskipun nyonya Park menjelaskan padanya bahwa Chanyeol hanya berperan sebagai 'penyerah _sperma_' tanpa harus melakukan hubungan badan dengan wanita manapun. Namun Baekhyun tetap tidak ingin mencoba untuk mengerti.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Yoora pulang dari kantor agensi mereka, ibunya mencoba berbicara pada putranya itu tentang perasaan Baekhyun yang seolah-olah _terasingkan_ hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengandung.

"Wajar saja dia seperti itu, dia merasa tersinggung, bu. Dia laki-laki dan mustahil bisa hamil, itulah yang membuatnya sensitif. Lagipula, aku ingin membicarakan tentang adopsi anak dengannya, bukan program bayi tabung. Kami akan memiliki seorang anak, tapi anak asuh."

"Sudahlah, jangan campuri urusan rumah tangga anakmu." Tuan Park menegur istrinya yang mendadak bersikap kelewatan dengan menantunya. "Biarkan mereka menjalani semuanya sesuai apa yang mereka sukai, istriku. Mereka sudah dewasa untuk bisa mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri."

"Ayah benar, bu." Yoora berdiri bersama Damian yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka. "Ibu kan bisa menunggu cucu dariku tujuh bulan lagi." Wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang belum terlalu membuncit.

.

"Aku melakukan _transgender_ saja kalau begini."

"Kau tahu ibu tidak serius, Baek."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak berguna Chanyeol."

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Chanyeol memainkan rambut-rambut halus Baekhyun yang bersandar di dadanya diatas sofa kamar mereka.

"Kau tidak akan pernah ikut program bayi tabung itu, kan?"

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya akan menabung benih dan semua spermaku untukmu saja."

"Ish, kau selalu modus —hya! Ini kaos baruku! Kenapa kau robek sembarangan?!"

.

.

.

—**END— **

.

.

.

**PYD :** **P**ut **Y**ou **D**own (Menaklukkan)

*) PYD merupakan single ke-tujuh Justin Bieber di album Journal, di lagu ini JB berkolaborasi bareng R Kelly. Secara harfiah **P**ut **Y**ou **D**own dapat diartikan : 'Membaringkan', karena di lagu ini liriknya cukup dewasa dan diberi rating 18+. Tapi disini aku ngambil pendapat Diplo, PYD bisa diartikan secara halus sebagai 'Menaklukkan.'

*) Konsep flashmob terinspirasi dari video Klip Carly rae Jepsen - I really like you. Aku juga awalnya mau mengangkat trend 'Tinder' dalam video ini, tapi pas aku pikir-pikir lagi, tidak terlalu penting.

*) Musik latar pernikahannya Chanbaek sengaja aku ambil dari Soundtrack 'Spectre' yang dibawain Sam Smith. Kebetulan single ini dirilis september kemarin. Ini lagu high Recommended banget :')

*) Pastur dan Pendeta tidak sama. Karena menikahnya di gereja Katolik, jadi kita gunakan pastur, bukan pendeta. Bagi umat Katolik, pastur hanya dijalankan oleh seorang laki-laki, sedangkan perempuan menjadi biarawati. Di Katolik, pemuka agama dilarang menikah. Sementara bagi Prostestan, laki-laki atau perempuan boleh menjadi pendeta, dan boleh menikah. Btw, aku seorang muslim. Kalau ada kesalahan, silahkan dikoreksi.

Sebagai seorang penulis fanfiksi, aku memahami: kita tidak selalu berbicara tentang ending, apakah dia akan bahagia atau sedih. Tapi kita selalu berbicara tentang cerita itu sendiri.

Tentang perasaan misalnya. Yang paling penting adalah ceritanya. Bukan semata-mata apakah dia akan happy ending, atau sad ending. Memiliki atau melepaskan. Toh, pada akhirnya, kita tidak akan pernah tau misteri diakhir cerita.

I also want to say thanks for Yu (yuni), dia udah banyak bantu aku publish ff disini sampai akhirnya aku mutusin untuk 'Mandiri' wkwkwk I love you my beloved partner

Buat si otong (JongTakGu88), adek karbitan gue yang paling greget, semangat untuk ff Roberry Mission-nya cuyuuung :'v nuna always dukung lu buat tamatin tu ff /udah ah sok penting nih orang -_-

Buat anak Grup CB union ina juga makasih udah promoin ff ini kemana-mana, hehee saya speechless *bow*

Setelah ini, aku bakalan konsen ke ff 'OMEN' sama 'YOUNG HUSBAND' atau kalau ada waktu juga bakalan menuhin request-request dari kalian yang masuk. Jangan lupa mampir baca ff ku yang lain yaa~ /makin sok penting nih orang -_-/ maklumin lah ini ff chaptered pertama yang berhasil aku tamatin lol

Oke mbloo, sampai ketemu di ff yang lain *bighug*

**Big Thanks To :**

**Cindy | baeqtpie | noer takingintluka | ParkJitta | SafetYaRini | cybh | BabyLuSsan | chanbaek1992 | exoblackpepper | Byun byuntaee | exobaeolchabae | littlechanbaek | rilakkuchaan | seogogirl | istiqomahpark01 | Kiyomi381 | Veraseptian | Mieettee | Lala Gypsophila | rekmooi | Sherli898 | nerdgeek | fvirliani | potatochanbaek | Guest (1) | dewi min | hty | fitry sukma 39 | fanyoung | Guest (2) | Jung Eunhee | Park Byuna | driccha | VampireDPS | beagle6104 | AeriBee | Dypbaek | Pexingyixing | Minnitta | Arafahbyun | Guest (3) | happiness61deLight04 | JonginDO | bubblegumss | Guest (4) | Guest (5) | njjkm | cucunyachanbaek | deux22 | neli amelia | Esyahzkrisho | Chan Banana | MonicByun06 | Jongdaelz | memomy | Guest (6) | jhopieee| Baekwhite | Vanilla92 | Pikapikabyun | sanyakie | septhaca | tasya66xoxo | clouds6104 | AlexandraLexa | anaals | metroxylon | Hyurien92 | sunsehunee| Re Tao | Asthia | ChanBaekReyy | chanye00l | honeyhoneyulala | Baektiful | MollyYoung | Guest (7) | viaboy | baelight | rukichi kurosaki | HwangRere27 | phinow bubblepaie | noname | ByunBaek614 | WinnBaekwinn | chanbyun0506 | exolafh | socloverqua | fxtrashknh-cb | munakyumin137 | itsbyuni | byuntaebaek | needtexotic | thaelst | onji | MeyCBhs | CYBH | Amanda222 | flameshine | Blacktinkerbells | widy ayu | Blacjims | MeeLaa | Ines Nisa | marchtaotao | baekyeolable | Nutrijellujeli | Diitanovianty | cooly224**


End file.
